Me Chame de Sr Potter
by Anna-Malfoy
Summary: Harry é um medibruxo especializado em crianças e ele agora trabalha como babá dos gêmeos de Draco. Tradução de: Call Me Mr. Potter! Capítulo 16 Morte à Bruxa!
1. Capítulo 01

**Nota Da Autora:**

Autora: Pokari

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que isso na me pertence.

Resumo: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e ele agora esta trabalhando como a babá dos gêmeos de Draco

Pares: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severo .

Tempo: Pós-Hogwarts

Avisos: Slash, levemente UA

Betagem: Meridian

* * *

Capítulo 01

Harry olhava para o endereço escrito em um pedaço de pergaminho que estava em sua mão, conferindo se ele estava na casa certa. _Casa enorme_.

Ele procurava campainha ou qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a informar ao dono da casa de sua presença, mas antes que ele tocasse na parede os portões se abriram.

Harry deu um passo para dentro da propriedade e viu um enorme playground que rodeava a casa e toda essa área era coberta apenas de grama, sem flores. E sem crianças e nem vozes de crianças.

Quando ele estava indo em direção a porta, ele notou um homem, com quase uns 40 anos, esperando por ele. _'Ele perece ser o mordomo'_, Harry pensou.

O homem apenas deu um aceno de cabeça sinalizando para Harry segui-lo. A casa era gigantesca por dentro. Eles tiveram que andar por tantas postas e corredores que Harry tinha a certeza que se perderia se tivesse que encontrar a saída sozinho.

Finalmente o homem parou em frente a uma porta fechada. De novo, ele sinalizou para que Harry entrasse pela porta e então ele saiu.

Harry bateu na porta três vezes e então veio uma voz a ele.

"Eu não quero uma babá", disse uma voz de criança.

"Eu também não uma", disse outra voz de criança que era parecia eco da primeira.

"Por favor, crianças. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Nós tivemos sorte de encontrar alguém". _'Este deve ser o pai, tentando mostrar alguma autoridade'_, Harry pensou. E a voz continuou. "Tentem ser legais".

As vozes intrigaram Harry. Quando ele empurrou a porta, ele viu dois pequenos rostos parecendo exatamente os mesmos, iguais até fazendo beicinho, sentados na cama. A pessoa que ele assumia ser o pai estava ajoelhada no chão, em frente aos gêmeos e não era nada intimidante.

'_Este deve ser o quarto das crianças'_, Harry tossiu para anunciar sua presença.

"Nós estamos em greve", disse um dos gêmeos.

"Sim. Estamos em greve", seguiu o outro.

"Oh, por favor". O homem levantou. "Vocês nem sabem o que esta palavra significa". Ele virou-se para encontrar-se com Harry.

"Nós sabemos, sim". Não veio o acompanhamento do irmão desta vez. Harry sentiu três pares idênticos de olhos encarando a ele.

"Eu...". Harry começou procurando pelo pergaminho que designava ele a vir para esta casa.

"Harry Potter... Há muito tempo que não vejo você. O que o traz a nossa humilde casa". _Oops_. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas quando se lembro daquele sorriso de escárnio.

"Certamente estou na casa errada". Harry franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas. _Ele não mudou. Quer dizer, não muito. _Harry pensou tristemente, _ele ainda é muito bonito... e ele cresceu ainda mais_. Harry ficou amuado.

"Não", Draco sorriu. "Nós estamos precisando muito de uma babá realmente".

"Eles estão em breve". Harry concordou com os gêmeos. "Eu os ouvi".

"Não, eles não estão. Você pode começar a trabalhar agora mesmo".

"Eu não vejo que eles estão com dor ou qualquer outra emergência médica". Harry olhou para Draco desconfiado.

"Eles são saudáveis". Draco sorriu de novo.

"Então por que você chamou um medi-bruxo?". Harry olhou para o pergaminho em sua mão. "Um qualificado medi-bruxo, que conheça tudo sobre crianças e que as ame, de preferência alguém que saiba muito sobre defesa e encantos".

"Para tomar contar de meus filhos". Draco caminhou até seus filhos. "Este é Alexander e este é Andrew, o mais novo **(1)**. Eles irão fazer cinco em três meses".

"Você pode pagar alguém para cuidar deles". Harry pôs o pergaminho de volta ao bolso. "E se você me mostrar à saída, eu não incomodarei você de novo".

"De forma alguma". Draco moveu sua varinha e a porta se fechou com um pancada forte. "Eu estive procurando por alguém por duas semanas. E ninguém foi bravo bastante para esses dois. Veja você, você é o candidato perfeito".

"Mesmo com o seu dinheiro?", Harry o encarou, um pouco lisonjeado. "Eu não sou estúpido o suficiente para me jogar em uma missão suicida".

"Eu conduzirei você". Harry sentiu uma pequena mão puxando ele. Alexander, se ele se lembrava corretamente. Eles caminharam até a porta, que não estava trancada e andaram através de inúmeros corredores.

"Eu irei com vocês", veio o eco.

"Oh não, você não irá". Draco pegou seu filho mais novo e o carregou nos ombros e seguiu o seu outro filho. Bem, um era o suficiente para assustar o Grifinório. E ele estava dizendo a verdade quando disse que ele precisava de alguém forte para agüentar seus filhos.

Harry sorriu quando ouviu Draco resmungar enquanto seu filho gemendo e contorcendo-se e dizendo a seu papai para andar mais rápido.

"Chegamos". A voz abaixo dele o trouxe de volta a realidade. Harry estava olhando outro gigantesco quarto cheio com todos os brinquedos que se poderia imaginar pra crianças bruxas.

"Eu pensei que você ia me a porta de entrada", Harry perguntou ao menino.

"Este é nosso quarto de brinquedos", Alexander anunciou orgulhosamente.

"Eu posse ver isto".

"Você não é nossa nova babá, certo?"

"Não". Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Você não é nossa nova mãe, certo?"

"O QUÊ?". Harry abaixou seu tom. "Não, e nunca serei".

"Alexander Malfoy". Draco não conseguia se decidir entre rir da cara que Harry fazia ou brigar com seu filho, então ele não fez nada. Draco olhou para seu filho mais velho que de repente parecia tímido.

"Nós não gostamos de babá". Alexander tentou se defender.

"Sim". Andrew apoiou o irmão. "Babá é horrível. Mamãe é mais horrível ainda".

"O que é isso?". Draco pôs seu filho para baixo, assim ele poderia encarar os dois.

"Nós não podemos brincar. E nós temos sempre que nos limpar **(2)**. Certo, Andy?"

"Sim". Andrew, Andy, concordou com a cabeça. "E eu não gosto de laranja. É horrível".

Harry olhou em volta e não poderia concordar mais com os gêmeos. _Este_ laranja era _realmente horrível_. Automaticamente Harry puxou sua varinha e mudou a cor do quarto para um azul claro.

"Melhorou?". Harry levantou uma sobrancelha para Andy.

"Obrigado". Andy correu para Harry e abraçou sua perna.

"Bem feito, Sr. Potter, você acaba de se dar um emprego. Você pode começar amanhã e nós falaremos do seu salário". Draco sorriu para o homem mais baixo, satisfeito com si mesmo.

"Ah não". Harry tentou se livrar das pequenas mãos. Ele se recusava a se aproximar de qualquer um que tinha _Malfoy_ como sobrenome.

Alexander seguiu seu irmão e andou até Harry. Ele agarrou a mão de Harry e o puxou próximo a parede. "Eu quero um gggrraannddee grande dragão aqui".

"Não", Andy puxou a mão de Harry e mostrou a língua para seu gêmeo. "Você perdeu ontem, Alex, então nós teremos um ggrraannddee grande logo aqui".

"Isto não é justo". Harry balançou a cabeça.

Harry olhou para as pequenas mãos puxando suas mãos. Ele virou-se para Draco que não parecia que o ajudaria. "timo, eu não devia ter escutado Sirius dizendo para eu ter uma vida. Eu ainda teria minha antiga vida.

Suspirou. Este será um longo, longo dia.

-----------------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora-----------------------------------------

Oi, Pessoas.

Aqui estamos nós em mais uma tradução. Eu comecei a ler esta fic e fiquei apaixonada por ela, mas eu não irei parar com as outras duas: "De Volta Ao Passado"e "Ava adore".

Essa fic por enquanto tem 7 capítulos escritos pela autora e talvez demorem a sair, pois ela atualiza quase um cap por mês. Eu sei que é pouco, mas a história compensa...

Beijos e espero muitas reviews....

**PS: **

**(1)** – Eu sei que eles são gêmeos, mas o mais novo quer dizer que o Andy nasceu depois do Alex.

**(2)** – Os filhos de Draco não gostam de tomar banho. Nos próximos caps vocês verão como eles são porquinhos. Rsrsrsrs.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Nota Da Autora:**

Autora: Pokari

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que isso na me pertence.

Resumo: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e ele agora esta trabalhando como a babá dos gêmeos de Draco

Pares: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severo .

Tempo: Pós-Hogwarts

Avisos: Slash, levemente UA

Betagem: Meridian

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

Sirius estava pensando em maneira de falar com seu afilhado, mas desde que voltou da entrevista de emprego, Harry tinha o tratado friamente.

"Er... Ontem foi um dia muito atribulado". Sirius decidiu tentar outra vez. "Eu pensei que íamos ficar sem os seus muffins **(1)**, já que você passou o dia inteiro fora". Harry apenas lhe lançou um olhar frio e continuou a limpar a mesa.

Desde que foi provada sua inocência, Sirius abrira um Caffé **(2)** no Beco Diagonal. Era um lugar calmo onde as pessoas poderiam encontrar seus amigos para tomar seus cafés e comer seus sanduíches em paz, sem bruxos intrometidos que se metiam na vida dos outros. Harry começou a ajuda-lo quando ele se graduou na escola médica.

"Oh, deixa disso, Harry! Me diz o que eu fiz de errado". Sirius parou Harry e forçou o sentar encarando ele. Agora passava da hora do café da manhã e a loja estava vazia, então eles poderiam ter uma conversa sem que ninguém gritasse para ele encherem suas xícaras de café.

"Isto tudo é sua culpa". Harry disse a ele, friamente.

"O que?". Sirius estava pasmo.

"Eu não devia ter escutado você e indo arranjar um emprego".

"Eles não gostaram de você?", Sirius perguntou confuso. Harry tinha chegado tarde no dia anterior e parecia tão cansado que poderia adormecer a qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar.

"Você não queira saber".

"Eu apenas pensei que você gostaria de fazer algo novo e diferente", Sirius disse com a voz baixa. "Me sinto culpado por manter você preso a neste lugar".

"Mas eu estou feliz agora". Harry já tinha dito isso milhares de vezes. "Eu estou feliz aqui". Lá tinha uma pequena sala no canto onde Harry possuía uma pequena clinica. Quando ele não tinha paciente, ele ajudava Sirius na loja.

O sino da porta tocou e eles se viraram para olhar o próximo cliente.

"Snape?", Sirius estava tão em choque que esqueceu que ele odiava o professor de poções.

"Eles finalmente deram um pé na sua bunda?", Harry brincou.

"Haha, muito engraçado". Severus Snape disse seco. "Eu tinha apenas o quinto ano hoje. Tenho a manhã livre".

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Sirius curioso.

"Belo lugar você tem aqui". Severo olhou em volta. O lugar possuía luz apenas o suficiente para dar um ar de aconchegante, com as mesas e cadeiras de madeira. E mesmo que ele pudesse ver as pessoas passando do lado de fora, ele sabia que as pessoas do lado de fora não conseguiam ver o lado de dentro. "Mas eu acho que você precisa pôr mais proteção aqui".

"Nós temos a segurança que precisamos". Sirius deu os ombros. "Sessenta por cento de quem vem aqui são Aurores". O lugar era praticamente o não-oficial quartel dos Aurores. "E quando eles não estão aqui, há sempre alguém aqui".

Se Sirius estava esperando que Severus fosse embora rapidamente, ele se decepcionou em ver Severo calmamente se aproximar da cadeira vazia mais próxima.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?", Sirius repetiu a pergunta.

"Apenas entregando estes monstrinhos". Severus olhou atrás dele.

"Nós não somos monstros", respondeu uma voz raivosa de volta.

"Papai diz que nós somos doces anjinhos". Adicionou uma doce voz.

Sirius olhou para Harry, o questionando quando ouviu o afilhado gemendo em desespero. Mas sua atenção voltou aos pequenos garotos meio escondidos atrás de Severus. _'Definitivamente Malfoys'_, Sirius decidiu.

"Draco disse oi, Potter". Severus disse displicente, "Ele também quis que eu desse isso a você". Ele estendeu um pequeno envelope. "Dois dias de salário".

"Muito covarde para vir ele mesmo?". Harry impulsivamente pegou o envelope e o atirou sobre a mesa. Ele então se levantou pra deixar o lugar. "Eu não quero este emprego. Leve eles de volta".

Calmamente sentado, Severus ignorou a objeção de Harry. "Mas você irá, Potter. Você irá". Ele sorriu como se soubesse de algo.

"Por que eu faria isso?". Harry o encarou, não confiando no sorriso de seu ex-professor.

"Porque Andy gosta de você". Severus de virou para um dos gêmeos. "Certo, Andy?"

Harry se virou para o gêmeo mencionado, mas em vez disso, ele encontrou um de par, raivosos, olhos cinzas.

"Você disse que não era nossa babá". Os olhos cinzas pareciam traídos.

"Mas papai disse para Tio Sev que nós iríamos encontrar nossa nova babá, e eu não gosto de você". Alex disse antes que Harry pudesse retrucar.

"Você não tem que gostar de Potter, Alex". Severus disse com uma voz calma. "Mas ele será sua babá".

"Eu gosto dele". Andy disse como se contasse um segredo a Severus.

"Apenas porque ele fez para você um lobo grande", Alex disse.

"Não", mas Andy fez beicinho para ele.

"Bem, eu os deixarei aqui com você, então..." Severus se levantou e deu um pequeno aceno para Sirius e então a harry, "Draco virá pegá-los depois".

"Você não pode deixa-los aqui. Leve-os de volta". Harry quase gritou.

"Eu não posso". Severus falou a ele em um tom calmo.

"Por que não?"

"Eu preciso voltar a Hogwarts. E eu não sei onde Draco está".

"O quê?!"

"Agora, você não deixaria crianças sem a supervisão de uma babá, deixaria?"

"Apenas observa me."

"Harry James Potter". Sirius finalmente saiu do choque abrindo a boca. "Como você poderia ser tão cruel? Espere até seu namorado saber disso".

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha.

Corando, Harry tentou se defender. "Além disso, eles não gostam de mim".

"Assustado, Potter?", Severus deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Claro que eu estou", Harry encarou seu ex-professor.

"Agora, sejam bonzinhos, meninos. Lembram-se do que seu pai disse a vocês?"

"Potter pode não gostar de nós, mas irá tomar conta da gente". Os gêmeos disseram em coro.

"Muito bom". Severus concordou em aceitação. "O pai de vocês virá pegá-los após o trabalho". Ele falou com os gêmeos gentilmente antes de acariciar os cabelos deles e sair pela porta.

O sino tocou outra vez quando Severus saia da loja e segundos depois, ele havia ido embora.

Os gêmeos Malfoy permaneceram parados um próximo do outro. Sem Severus para se esconderem atrás, Harry poderia observa-los com mais cuidado. Ambos usavam túnicas idênticas e cada um deles carregava uma mochila. Eles olhavam para Harry com seus enormes olhos cinzas.

Suspirando, Harry pediu para eles se aproximarem. "Vocês estão com fome?"

Andy concordou com a cabeça. "Nós estamos em greve outra vez, então nós não tivemos café da manhã. Certo, Alex?"

"Sim. Mas papai disse que não queria saber nada sobre a greve e que nós ainda tínhamos que vir aqui".

"Sim, nós provavelmente poderíamos entrar em greve juntos", Harry murmurou.

"Eu pegarei algo para vocês comerem". Sirius sorriu para eles e foi feliz para cozinha.

"Venham, sentem aqui para que vocês possam comer seus cafés da manhã". Harry apontou a cadeira mais próxima. Ele não se surpreendeu quando Andy, ele acreditava que podia diferencia-los, levantou as mãos. Harry compreendeu o que pedido e o ajudou a sentar.

Sirius voltou com uma bandeja cheia de muffins e dois copos de milkshake de chocolate. Ele pôs sobre a mesa enquanto Harry colocava um dos gêmeos sentado enquanto o outro já estava em seu assento, e então os ajudou com suas mochilas.

"Muffins de framboesa". Sirius anunciou em um tom feliz. "E eu espero que vocês dois gostem de milkshake de chocolate".

"Eu gosto de morango". Alex disse a ele. "Mas Andy gosta de chocolate".

"Então o Andy está com sorte". Sirius sinalizou com a cabeça.

"Este é Sirius, meu padrinho, e eu sou..."

"Potter. Eu me lembro de você".

"Pelo menos você poderia me chamar de Sr. Potter". Harry resmungava enquanto limpava a boca de Alex.

----------------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora---------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas...

Eu estou adorando traduzir esta fanfiction , pois ela é tudo de bom, super engraçada. O Draco esta tudo de bom nesta fic. Mas vamos deixar isso para depois e ir para os agradecimentos:

**Baby** – Não se preocupe, Harry vai saber lidar com os três Malfoys.

**Ia-Chan** – Calma já vai ser revelado isso.

**Serim** – Dedo de ouro? Acho que isso foi um elogio, não? Rsrsr Então, obrigado.

**Bárbara** – Nunca será um problema ter alguém louco para ler a fic, é um incentivo a mais. Viu, eu não demorei nem uma semana... não precisa ficar nervosa...rsrs

**Mortiça Sheldon** – Olá, sumida. Será explicado o nascimento deles. É só ter um pouco de calma. E Ava Adore será atualizada junto com esta fic.

**Ana Granger Potter** – Fico muito feliz por você dizer que minhas traduções são as suas fics favoritas. Fico até emocionada Anna enxugando uma lágrimas que teima em cair....rsrsrs

**PS:**

**(1)** – Para quem não sabe são aqueles bolinhos que vêm com recheio.

**(2)** – Eu não me lembro o nome desse tipo de loja aqui no Brasil, mas para explicar é daquelas lojas que servem vários tipos de café e acompanhamentos.

Eu acho que por hoje é só, pessoal.

Beijos.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Nota Da Autora:**

Autora: Pokari

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que isso na me pertence.

Resumo: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e ele agora esta trabalhando como a babá dos gêmeos de Draco

Pares: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severo .

Tempo: Pós-Hogwarts

Avisos: Slash, levemente UA

Betagem: Meridian

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

"Por que você não gostaria de tomar conta deles?". Sirius perguntou ao seu afilhado totalmente curioso. "Eles são tão fofos".

"Passe um dia com eles, e veja se você não muda de opinião". Harry respondeu, nunca tirando os olhos dos dois garotos de cinco anos que estavam aplicados em desenhar sobre _algum segredo que Potter não pode ver. _

"Bem, eu agradeço mas eu acho que é hora de eu ir trabalhar", respondeu Sirius. Vários clientes estavam chegando e Sirius foi para a cozinha montar alguns sanduíches, a única coisa que poderia ser servida de almoço do menu.

Harry viu Andy inclina-se para sussurrar alguma coisa no ouvido do irmão. Alex concordou e se virou para Harry.

"Potter", Harry conseguia ouvir o tom arrogante pertencente exclusivamente a todo Malfoy, mesmo considerando a idade dele. "Nós estamos com fome".

"Bem, já está mesmo na hora". Harry caminhou até os gêmeos. "Fiquem aqui e terminem seus desenhos enquanto eu faço alguns sanduíches".

"Nós não queremos sanduíches".

"Sim. Nós estamos em fase de crescimento. Nós queremos algo saudável". Ales disse isso como se tivesse ensaiado isso várias vezes.

"Oh", Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. "Diga me o que é uma comida saudável para você".

"Sorvete". Os dois gritaram como se Harry fosse estúpido o suficiente para acreditar neles.

"Não, é não". Harry sorriu. "Mas acho que vocês estão certos. Esperem aqui e eu farei alguma comida saudável".

Harry voltou dez minutos depois com uma bandeja de comida fumegando. Ele disse para os gêmeos guardarem as coisas e pôs a bandeja na mesa.

"Comida saudável para os dois". Harry disse alegremente, "Aqui está". Ele serviu cada um deles com a mesma comida. "Arroz, sopa, galinha e vegetais **(1)**. Tudo muito saudável". Harry sorria abertamente. Ele até havia cortado a galinha em pedaços pequenos para ser mais fácil para os gêmeos.

Alex e Andy olharam para a colher relutantes.

"Eu não isto", Andy mexia com a colher os pequenos pedaços de cenoura.

"Ah, você tem que comer". Harry sorriu, "E quem terminar primeiro, irá receber a maior sobremesa".

"Que sobremesa?", Alex perguntou ele calculadamente.

"Pudim de manga. Mas você terá que comer tudo o que está no prato". Harry se sentou perto de Andy.

"Por que você não almoça também, Harry?". Sirius lhe ofereceu sanduíches de frango.

"Obrigado". Harry sorriu agradecido.

"Ele chamou você de Harry", Andy olhou para ele.

"Este é meu nome".

"Você me chama de Malfoy".

"Este é o seu nome".

"Papai é Malfoy. Vovô é Malfoy. Eu sou Andy".

"Eu sei". Harry escondeu um sorriso, imaginando o que Draco pensaria se soubesse que seu filho não gostar de _Malfoy_.

"Por que você não me chama de Andy? Este é meu nome".

"E você me chamaria de Harry?". Harry o encarou.

"Sim". Andy sorriu.

"Ok, Andy. Você poderia terminar seu almoço?"".

Andy obediente, comeu seu almoço.

"Eu ainda chamarei você de Potter". Alex olhou de relance para Harry antes de se virar para seu irmão.

"Tudo bem, Malfoy", Harry deu os ombros.

"Eu sinto o cheiro de algo bom".

Harry sorriu para Alastor Moody. "Você acertou".

"Bem, posso ter isto também?", disse apontando para o almoço dos gêmeos.

"Sinto muito meu amigo. Isto é só para pessoas com até cinco anos". Sirius trouxe seus sanduíches, ignorando o rosnado de Moody.

"Bom para vocês, garotos. Eu preciso ir, até outra vez, Harry". Ele caminhou muito rápido até onde Sirius estava parado, atrás do balcão, fazendo café.

"Quem era aquele cara, Harry?", Andy sussurrou com os olhos nunca deixando Moody até que o homem desaparecesse.

"Aquele era o Sr. Alastor Moody. Ele é bom homem".

"Você viu os olhos deles?". Alex também estava olhando para o Auror.

"É claro. Impossível não notar, não?". Harry sorriu. "Eu espero que ele não tenha assustado vocês dois".

"A mim, não", Alex respondeu a ele.

Harry virou-se para Andy que estava brincando com sua colher. "Você já terminou, Andy?"

"Sim". Ele respondeu delicadamente.

"Esperem aqui, eu irei buscar o pudim de vocês".

"Mas... e se aquele homem voltar?". Os olhos de Andy se arregalaram.

"Ele é um bom homem, ele não irá machucar você". Harry sorriu. "Você não está com medo, está?"

"Não estou não", Andy respondeu quase inaudível.

"Bom".

Quando Harry voltou com o pudim, Andy estava tão nervoso que ele tinha certeza que o garotinho ficou extremamente feliz por ver ele de novo.

"Eu quero o maior", Alex disse para ele.

"Não mesmo", Andy respondeu.

"Bem, eu disse que quem terminasse primeiro teria a maior". Harry pôs os pudins sobre a mesa. Deu o maior para Alex, que com toda certeza tinha terminado seu almoço primeiro.

"Obrigado, Potter", Alex sorriu.

Suspirou. "De nada, Malfoy". Ele sentou do lado de Andy, sorrindo enquanto os gêmeos se deliciavam com as sobremesas.

Quando eles terminaram, Andy fuçou em pé em sua cadeira e se virou para Harry. "Eu preciso fazer pipi **(2)**".

"Ok". Harry pegou no colo o menino e se virou para seu irmão. "Espere por mim aqui e não perturbe Sirius ou os outros clientes".

"Eu sei o que devo fazer". Alex empurrou os pratos para o lado e puxou alguma coisa de sua mochila.

"Você gostou do pudim?", Harry perguntou enquanto limpava o rosto de Andy.

"Sim, mas eu queira o maior", Andy respondeu angelicamente.

"Eu tinha lhe dito que o que terminasse primeiro receberia o maior". Eles foram em direção a um porta no canto. "Você precisa da minha ajuda no banheiro ou você pode fazer isso sozinho?"

"Eu sei ir sozinho", Andy disse orgulhosamente.

'_Ele disse fazia sozinho, não que fazia isso rápido'_. Harry esperou pacientemente por dez minutos. "Você está bem aí, Andy?"

"Sim". Uma pequena voz o respondeu.

Outros cinco minutos, e, então, a porta foi aberta, revelando o pequeno garoto. Harry se ajoelhou e o ajudou a ajeitar a blusa embaixo da túnica **(3)**.

"Ok. Vamos voltar para o seu irmão".

Eles foram até a mesa e encontraram um furioso garoto. Alex estava encarando a porta quando Harry voltou com o seu gêmeo.

"Por que vocês demoraram tanto?", ele perguntou em um tom raivoso.

"Eu pus minhas roupas sozinho", Andy contou ao irmão orgulhoso.

"Eu quero fazer pipi", Alex choramingou.

"Então, por que você não foi antes, conosco?", Harry esfregava desesperadamente sua mão em sua cabeça.

"Eu não estava com vontade antes. Eu quero agora".

"Ok. Andy, espere aqui por nós". Harry ergueu o garoto e o pôs sentado em sua cadeira.

"Eu quero ir com vocês", Andy implorou com seus grandes olhos cinzas.

"Nós voltaremos logo", Harry disse a ele gentilmente enquanto tomava a mão de Alex.

"Mas se ele voltar? Ele poderia me roubar e me vender e me fazer trabalhar!", Andy ainda tentava fazer Harry o levar também.

"Quem?"

"Aquele homem de olho engraçado".

"Não, ele não faria isso. Ele é um homem bom. Ele não seqüestraria você".

"Eu quero ir ao banheiro, Potter". Alex sacudiu a mão de Harry.

Gemendo, Harry carregou Andy em uma mão e segurou Alex com a outra. "Tente segurar, Malfoy. Nós já estamos chegando".

"É naquela porta". Andy disse ao irmão alegremente.

"Eu acho que você não precisa de minha ajuda, não?", Harry perguntou enquanto punha Andy no chão.

"Não".

"Nós esperaremos pelo seu irmão aqui", Harry disse a Andy.

"Ok". O garoto concordou.

Surpreendentemente, ou não, Alex levou o mesmo tempo que Andy. Quando eles caminhavam de volta a mesa, Andy pediu a Harry para leva-lo no colo.

"Eu estou cansado", ele completou.

"Eu disse para você esperar na mesa", de novo Harry o carregou.

"Elas nos forçam a tirar sonecas (4)".

"Elas".

"Babás". Alex olhava diretamente nos olhos de Harry, imaginando se ele faria o mesmo.

"Oh". Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. "E vocês não querem?"

"Não".

"Ok".

Quando eles voltaram, a mesa deles havia sumido dando lugar a um confortável sofá.

"Eu pensei que seria mais confortável para as crianças dormirem em um sofá", Sirius sorriu.

"Eu não quero dormir. Potter disse que tudo bem". Alex olhava para Sirius.

Sirius apenas deus os ombros. "Bem, você ainda pode sentar aí e ler o seu livro".

"Obrigado, Sirius". Harry pôs Andy no sofá e viu o livro.

"Apenas olhe as crianças, Harry. Eu posso tomar conta dos meus negócios sozinho". Ele sorriu antes de caminhar de volta a balcão.

"Você nos lê uma história, Potter".

"Eu pensei que o livro fosse encantado para contar a história".

"Ele é", Andy concordou sonolento.

Harry sentou-se confortável entre os gêmeos. Ele começando a ler quando Andy engatinhou até seu colo e decidiu que seu colo era o mais confortável assento.

"Papai sempre nos abraça quando conta histórias para nós". Alex disse a ele mas continuou em seu lugar.

"Ok". Harry disse desconfortável. Esses garotos estavam lentamente, mas com absoluta certeza, roubando aos poucos seu coração. _**'**Talvez seja o charme dos Malfoy'_.

Ele apaixonou-se por Draco Malfoy no sétimo ano deles, mas ao invés de deixar que o garoto em questão soubesse o que ele sentia, ele fez amizade com o melhor amigo dele. Ele quase morreu, quando leu no jornal que Draco estava se casando com uma bruxa francesa. Uma _puro-sangue_.

Ele não sabia se devia agradecer ou amaldiçoar o fato de ele ser, agora, a babá dos filhos de Draco.

Ele viu quando Alex adormeceu antes do término da história. Andy já havia adormecido bem antes. Ele tentou gentilmente pôr Andy no sofá, mas ele se mexia a qualquer movimento que Harry fazia. Então, ele decidiu deixar o menino dormir em seu colo.

Harry sentia o amor por esses garotos se tornando maior e crescendo mais tão rápido que ele podia imaginar e isto ameaçava sufoca-lo. Ele não podia deixar sentir-se afeição por eles, para que depois fosse afastado deles. Como Draco.

Harry não poderia dizer quanto tempo passou estudando os pequenos rostos. Ele tinha chegado a conclusão que eles eram idênticos a Draco. Ele não via nada que pudesse ser da mãe deles.

'_Nada pode deter o gene dos malfoy'_. Harry sorriu ao pensamento.

"Você deveria sorrir com mais freqüência".

Seu sorriso congelou quando Harry viu Draco parado em frente a ele.

"Bom ver você, Malfoy". Harry amuou-se.

"Papai?", Alex se sentou, parecendo confuso, mas correu para seu pai.

"Olá, Alex". Ajoelhou-se para abraçar seu filho. "Eu acordei você?"

"Por que você demorou tanto?". Ele não respondeu a pergunta de seu pai.

"Bem, eu vim buscar você e Andy", Draco sorriu.

Harry olhou para Andy e notou que ele apenas se mexeu, mas não acordou. Ver Draco com seu filho tinha sido muito doloroso para ele. Ele não sabia que Draco poderia ser tão sincero e amoroso.

"Acorde, Andy". Harry gentilmente o sacudiu. "Papai está aqui".

Andy vagarosamente abriu seus olhos, mas não correu para seu pai. Ele sentou satisfeito no colo de Harry, oferecendo seu sorriso sonolento.

"Vamos para casa, Andy". Draco sorriu para seu filho.

"Ok". O garoto devagar deslizou para o chão e alcançou sua mochila.

"Diga adeus para Potter e seu padrinho". Draco instruiu seus filhos.

"Tchau, Potter. Tchau, Sirius". Uma calma voz.

"Tchau, Harry. Tchau, Sirius" . Um vigoroso eco.

Harry sentiu-se um vazio dentro de si quando assistiu os Malfoy irem embora.

"Sirius, se você não se importar, eu vou lá para cima". Harry perguntou para seu padrinho em um tom desanimado.

"Você está bem?", Sirius perguntou preocupado. "Você parece meio pálido".

"Sim, eu acho que preciso deitar me um pouco".

"Tem certeza que não precisa de nada?"

"Eu só preciso dormir". Harry deu a ele um pequeno sorriso para apagar a preocupação, mas ele tinha certeza que não tinha feito um bom trabalho porque ele ainda podia ver preocupação nos olhos de seu padrinho.

----------------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora------------------------------------------

Oi, gente!!

Fiquei muito feliz ao ver quantas reviews eu recebi pelo segundo capítulo. OITO REVIEWS!!! Muito feliz mesmo. E vou me esforçar ao máximo para postar os capítulo que tenho, pois como já disse só tenho até o sétimo, mas até lá explica muita coisa.

Se vocês virem algum erro ou acharem confusa (obrigada Patty) alguma parte me avisem. Pois eu quase não reviso, eu traduzo e mando, então, se houver algum erro me avisem.

Agora, os agradecimentos:

**Baby** – Só lendo você vai saber... rsrsrs. O namorado do Harry já irá aparecer...

**Ana Granger Potter** – É que eu sou muito emotiva... sniff

**Serim** – Eles ainda vão aprontar muito...

**Bárbara G** – Imagina dois pequenos anjos, melhor ainda, dois pequenos Dracos Malfoy!!! Melhor que isso não existe, só se fossem trigêmeos!!! O namorado do Harry irá ser revelado, mas só se lerem os próximos capítulos... rsrs

**Ia–Chan** – Praticamente joga-os na cabeça do harry.

**Celly M** – Acha que só você quer um? Eu sou a primeira da fila.

**Morticia Sheldon** – Muito obrigada por ter tirado minha dúvida. Tem mais nesse capítulo se você quiser me ajudar... rsrsrs

**Patty** – o que você achou confuso?? Se me disser, talvez posso muda-lo...

**PS:**

**(1)** – Eu acho é canja, o que Harry serve a eles.

**(2)** – Tem coisa mais fofo que "fazer pipi"? Muito meiguinho!!!

**(3)** – Me fugiu completamente com o nome da roupa dos bruxos e estou com a maior preguiça de procurar. Se alguém se lembrar, mande uma resposta.

**(4)** – Eu acho que o certo é "tirar soneca", não? Se não for, me avisem...

Acho que por hoje é só, pessoal...

Beijos


	4. Capítulo 04

**Nota Da Autora:**

Autora: Pokari

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que isso na me pertence.

Resumo: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e ele agora esta trabalhando como a babá dos gêmeos de Draco

Pares: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severo .

Tempo: Pós-Hogwarts

Avisos: Slash, levemente UA

Betagem: MT

**

* * *

Capítulo 04 **

"Papai". Andy sacudiu o ombro de seu pai para acorda-lo. "Acorde, papai, acorde".

Mas Draco, querendo curtir seu fim de semana, nem se importou em abrir os olhos.

"Papai...", Andy escalou a cama e sentou-se no estômago de seu pai. "Acorde, papai, acorde".

De novo, Draco não se moveu.

"Acorde, papai", Andy usou suas pequenas mãos para forçar os olhos de seu pai abrirem, quase enfiando os dedos neles.

Draco gemeu antes de empurrar seu filho na cama e começou a fazer cosquinha nele.

"Pare... Pare... Alex, me ajuda". Andy ria enquanto suas mãos tentavam em vão impedir as mãos de seu pai.

"Eu estou indo", Alex gritou a plenos pulmões e pulou nas costas de seu pai.

"Tudo bem, eu desisto", Draco disse alegre depois de alguns minutos de batalha.

Os gêmeos gargalhavam da cara engraçada de seu pai.

"Papai", Andy choramingou. "Nós iremos ir para o Harry hoje?"

"Vocês querem ir?", Draco perguntou a seus filhos.

"Ele é legal. Mesmo quando ele deu a Alex o pudim maior", Andy ponderou.

"Eu terminei meu almoço primeiro e mereci o maior". Alex deu língua para seu gêmeo.

"Bem, você irão, mas não hoje", Draco disse a eles.

"Por que?", os gêmeos olharam para pai deles, levemente desapontados.

"Porque hoje é sábado. E vocês não vão ficar com Harry no Sábado e no domingo".

"Então, quem será nossa babá hoje?", Alex perguntou desdenhoso.

"Eu".

"Mas você é papai". **(1)**

"Eu sei". Draco ergueu seus filhos e os carregou até o quarto deles. "Agora, se vistam e nós nos divertiremos hoje".

"O que nós iremos fazer, papai?". Os olhos curiosos de Alex observaram o rosto de seu pai, esperando por sua resposta.

"Bem, nós visitaremos Severus e então, iremos comprar algumas vestes novas". Draco os pôs na cama de Andy. "Você poderão usar as roupas novas na segunda, quando forem ao Harry". Draco sorriu ao ver os rostos felizes de seus filhos.

* * *

Harry tinha acabado de tirar um tabuleiro de muffins quando outro cliente pediu por mais. Eles sempre ficavam ocupados nos Sábados e Domingos. Os clientes regulares geralmente traziam suas famílias para lancharem na cafeteria nos fins de semana.

Ele pensava se Draco o forçaria a tomar conta dos filhos dele de novo. E ele secretamente rezava para que ele fizesse isso Ele já sentia falta de Draco _e_ dos gêmeos, mas já se passava das nove e eles não tinham vindo tão tarde ontem.

'_Talvez eles não venham hoje'_. Harry distraído fez um bule de café. _'Bem, eu disse que eu não queria ser a babá, talvez eles tenham encontrado uma nova babá'._ Harry suspirou.

Os dias passaram tão devagar que ele quase chorou de alegria quando o último cliente pagou sua conta e saiu.

Sirius o olhou para ele estranhamente e abriu um sorriso depois, pensando que Harry apenas sentia saudades de seu namorado.

E no dia seguinte, Harry não pensava mais sobre os Malfoys. Bem, ele tentava convencer-se que ele não pensava neles, e ele estava surpreso com a sua própria negação.

'_Bem, pelo menos Blaise estará de volta em poucos dias'. _

Blaise, seu namorado pelos últimos dois anos e seu amigo desde o sétimo ano, estava fora em uma viagem de negócio. Estava programado para ele voltar essa semana, mas o dia exato, Harry não sabia.

Fazendo mais muffins, Harry rezava desesperadamente para que o dia acabasse e ele pudesse voltar ao seu quarto, onde ele poderia meditar sobre sua vida livremente.

* * *

"Agora, lembrem-se do eu disse a vocês". Draco olhava sério para seus filhos. "Amanhã, eu levarei vocês até o Harry, mas apenas até a porta. Vocês terão que entrar sozinhos".

"Mas, papai...", Andy olhou para o pai triste.

Draco soltou um suspiro sofrido. "Ele não gosta de mim, Andy. Eu tenho medo que, se ele me ver, não irá querer tomar conta de vocês. E eu terei que passar por todos os problemas para encontrar para vocês uma babá decente de novo".

"Talvez ele não goste de mim também". Alex olhou para as suas mãos.

"O que o faz pensar isso?"

"Ele me chama de malfoy, também. Igual como ele chama você. E se ele não gosta de você, não gosta de mim também".

"Mas ele gosta de você", Andy disse ao seu irmão como se contasse um segredo. "Ele gosta de mim, então ele gosta de você também". **(2)**

"Andy está certo, Alex. Vocês dois são muito parecidos. Ele não poderia gostar do Andy sem gostar de você também".

"Você acha isso, papai?", Andy levantou sua cabeça, olhando nos olhos de seu pai procurando a verdade.

"Eu acredito sim". Draco bagunçou o cabelo do filho. "Além disso, você é adorável, se ele não gosta de você agora, ele irá gostar depois".

"Obrigado, papai", Andy sorriu.

"Pelo o que?". Draco virou-se para olhar o filho mais novo.

"Se o Alex é adorável, então eu também sou". Andy deu um grande sorriso.

"Tudo bem, é hora de ir para cama agora", Draco riu.

"Que história você irá nos contar hoje, papai", Alex gritou.

"Nada de história hoje, filhos. Vocês precisam dormir agora para acordarem cedo amanhã". Draco o pôs na cama e o cobriu, para logo em seguida ajeitar Andy na cama dele também.

"Mas eu quero ouvir uma história hoje", Andy protestou.

"Sem história, Andy", Draco beijou sua testa e apagou as luzes. "Vocês podem pedir para Harry ler uma história para vocês amanhã". Sempre que Draco contava para eles uma história, eles o bombardeavam com várias perguntas e isso era realmente cansativo. Ele podia deixar esse trabalho para Harry.

"Noite, papai", Andy bocejou.

"Boa noite, Andy".

* * *

Harry ignorou toque do sinal da porta. Ainda era cedo, mas alguns clientes gostavam de tomar o café da manhã deles lá.

"HARRY!". Andy jogou-se em cima de um surpreso homem.

"Olá para você também". Harry riu para o excitado garoto.

"Olá, Potter". Alex tentou andar mais rápido até alcançar seu irmão, mas sem dar a impressão de que estivesse correndo. **(4)**

"Olá, Malfoy". Harry sorriu carinhosamente para ele. Ele não tinha percebido o quanto tinha sentido falta deles até o momento em que os viu.

"Você sentiu a minha falta?", Andy olhou para ele com seus enormes olhos cinzas.

"Você sentiu a minha?", Harry respondeu de volta, não muito certo do que responder.

"Eu senti sua falta".

"Obrigado", Harry sorriu. Ele olhou para porta, mas não viu ninguém. Nada de Severus e certamente nada de Draco. "Quem trouxe vocês aqui?"

"Papai", respondeu Alex.

"Onde ele está agora?". Harry perguntou meio que esperando que Draco pudesse entrar a qualquer momento.

"Papai foi para o trabalho", Andy disse tristemente.

"Papai disse para eu entregar isso a você". Alex estendeu um saquinho de couro. "E disse que você irá tomar conta de nós".

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, mas pegou o caquinho, sabendo que nele deveria haver uma generosa quantidade de galeões. Este era o jeito de Draco de agradecer a ele. O único jeito que Draco conhecia de agradecer.

'_Ele ainda não tem certeza se eu quero tomar conta de seus filhos'_, Harry pensou. Bem , ele mesmo não estava certo sobre nada. A ausência de Draco confirmava isso.

"Vocês dois tomaram café da manhã?". Harry olhou para os gêmeos.

"Não". Alex respondeu timidamente.

"Não?", Harry franziu as sobrancelhas outra vez. "Vocês não estão em greve de novo, estão?"

"Não, eles não fazem um muffin tão bom quantos o seu. E eu quero um muffin que você faz". Andy sorriu angelicamente para ele.

"Você é tão bonzinho". Harry deu um pequeno sorriso.

"E eu quero milkshake de morango". Alex o encarou, mas Harry apenas sorriu. Seria um expressivo olhar se ele não tivesse que abaixar a cabeça para encara-lo.

"Ok, eu verei o que posso fazer".

"Você ainda não me respondeu, Harry", Andy ponderou.

"Respondeu o que?", Harry estava confuso.

"Você sentiu minha falta?", Andy perguntou a ele esperançoso.

"Sim", Harry riu. "Eu senti sua falta".

"Você sentiu falta do Alex?", Andy perguntou curioso.

"Sim, eu senti falta do Alex também". Harry ignorou o sorriso de Sirius.

"Viu", Andy olhou para seu gêmeo. "Eu disse para você".

"Disse o que para ele?", Harry perguntou curioso.

"É um segredo". Alex cortou antes que seu irmão respondesse.

"É um segredo". _'Bem-vindo de volta, Sr. Eco'_, Harry pensou sorrindo.

Harry carregou Andy até a mesa vazia que os gêmeos ficaram na sexta passada, e o pôs sentado antes de ajudar Alex a sentar em sua cadeira. Ele imaginava se era por ser o mais velho que fizesse Alex ser mais maduro que o irmão.

'_Mas, ele parece uma criança tão doce quando Draco está por perto'_, Harry relembrou do primeiro dia com os gêmeos.

"Agora, eu quero que vocês dois...".

"Sejam bonzinhos", os gêmeos o cortaram.

"Bem, ser bonzinho é bom", Harry sorriu.

Assim que Harry se dirigiu para cozinha, ele notou que os gêmeos sussurravam. Ele sinalizou para Sirius olhar eles enquanto ele preparava o café deles.

"Eu queria que o papai estivesse aqui", sussurrou Andy a Alex.

"Está tudo bem". Alex pôs seu braço em volta do irmão **(3)**. "Eu estou aqui e protegerei você".

"Eu sei". Andy concordou; ele pôs sua cara séria. "Mas você não precisa mais fazer isso". Andy sorriu para o rosto confuso de Alex. "Harry está aqui. Ele nos protegerá dois".

----------------------------------------------- **Nota da Tradutora**-----------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas.

Antes de qualquer coisa, mil perdões pela demora, mas eu estava de prova na facul e não tinha tempo para nada. Mas agora eu estou livre e irei atualizar com mais freqüência.

Uma boa notícia sobre essa fic é que a autora postou o capítulo 08 e disse que o próximo, 09, provavelmente será o último capítulo.

Uma coisa que achei engraçada nos reviews, foi que tem o mesmo número de reviews de Ava Adore... rsrsrs. É bm saber que eu tenho seguidoras tão fiéis... rsrsrs

Agradecimentos:

**MissLizzy** – Muito obrigado pelos elogios. O Andy e o Alex são realmente muito fofos, não?

**Ana Granger Potter **– Espero por sua review.

**Phoenix Eldar **– Eu acho que você é a única leitora diferente da minha outra tradução..rsrsrs. Esse capítulo mata a sua curiosidade sobre quem é o namorado do Harry.

**Bárbara G** – A sua curiosidade acabou. Nesse capítulo já informa quem é o namorado do Harry. A autora já postou o capítulo 08 e disse que provavelmente o próximo será o último.

**Patty** – Às vezes a autora esquece de informar quem é que está falando, mas eu já resolvi esse problema, se ele não informar, eu irei incluir... beijos

**Serim** – você matou a charada, não? É realmente o Blaise, o namorado do Harry. Eu acho que você foi à única que comentou isso. Quanto ao Draco chamar o Harry para ser babá, não foi proposital, pois ele colocou um anúncio no jornal. Quanto à roupa decidi chamar de vestes.

**Hikary Kathryn – **Obrigado pelo review!

**Ia-Chan – **Sobre a mulher do Draco só no próximo capítulo.

**Youko Julia Yagami – **Eu atualizo conforme com meu tempo livre, e isso varia muito. Mas eu me esforço muito para não deixar de atualizar muito tempo.

**Morticia Sheldon – **A bruxa realmente existe, mas o final da fic.... não posso dizer, mas acho que você vai gostar..rsrsrsrs. Harry realmente tem namorado, mas tudo pode mudar...

**Windy Potter** – Não vou parar, não.

**Dana Norram** – Nem tudo é perfeito, mas essa parte do Sirius e Severus ta muito fofo, e olha que meu segundo casal favorito é Sirius e Remus!

**Susu – **Cólicas???? Por que cólicas??? Rsrsrs

**PS**:

**(1)** – não é fofo?? Eles não entenderam que o papai deles pode ser a babá também.

**(2)** – Criança tem uma lógica....

**(3)** – Como se ele fosse maior que o irmão..rsrsrs

**(4)** – Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy

E por hoje é só pessoal....

beijos


	5. Capítulo 05

Nota Da Autora:

Autora: Pokari

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que isso na me pertence.

Resumo: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e ele agora esta trabalhando como a babá dos gêmeos de Draco

Pares: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severo .

Tempo: Pós-Hogwarts

Avisos: Slash, levemente UA

Betagem: sem betagem

* * *

Capítulo 05 

Harry não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas quando ele voltou, ele viu Alex o encarar friamente. Ele não pode deixar de pensar como o menino era diferente quando Draco estava por perto.

"Eu trouxe milkshake de morango", disse Harry, tentando soar mais animado.

"Mas eu gosto de chocolate", Andy fez beicinho enquanto seu irmão ria secretamente.

Alex alegremente aceitou o copo de plástico. Por um momento, ele esqueceu o por que dele não gostar de Harry.

"Você teve o de chocolate antes e eu só tenho esse". Harry sorriu, se defendendo.

"Ok", Andy concordou.

Harry sentou se com os gêmeos, assistindo eles comerem seus cafés da manhã. Ele se surpreendeu quando Andy ficou em pé em sua cadeira.

Andy esticou seus braços, mas Harry não entendeu.

"Você não gostou?", Andy olhou para ele um pouco desapontado.

Harry estava confuso. Ele procurou por Sirius para ajuda-lo, mas percebeu que não conseguira isso dele, já que viu que os ombros de Sirius estavam mexendo. Provavelmente rindo da cara de confuso dele.

"Papai comprou novas vestes para nós, ontem". Alex disse para ele, após beber seu milkshake.

"Bem, você está ótimo", Harry disse hesitante, não estando certo se era isso que Andy esperava dele.

"Verdade?", Andy olhou para ele como se não acreditasse no que Harry tinha dito.

"Sim". Harry tentou não responder sarcasticamente. Ele não conhecia o guarda-roupa deles, então como ele saberia se eles usavam vestes novas ou não.

"Papai comprou elas para nós ontem". Andy sorriu e devagar, voltou a sentar em sua cadeira.

"Sabe, você deveria comprar uma roupa nova para você", Alex disse de novo, olhando criticamente para as roupas de Harry.

Em algum lugar atrás de Harry, ele pode ouvir uma risada contida de seu padrinho.

"talvez, papai pudesse comprar uma para vocês também, da próxima vez que ele for comprar para nós novas roupas". Andy disse sério.

"Isto seria legal", Harry sorriu.

Harry esfregava suas têmporas em sinal de frustração. Ele pensou que teria uma manhã tranqüila, mas isso provou que ele estava errado. De novo.

Como o normal, ele teria alguns pacientes. Uma bruxa ou um bruxo levando seus filhos ou sobrinhos para um pequeno check up.

Harry estava hesitando em abrir sua clínica, mas Sirius prometeu que ele tomaria conta das crianças.

Os gêmeos estavam entretidos o suficiente com seus desenhos que eles não se importaram quando Harry tinha que sair de vez em quando.

Ele estava falando com a mãe de David, um garotinho de 6 anos que tinha tido um pequeno resfriado. Ele estava escrevendo as poções que David tomaria quando ele ouviu um choro, um grito, e uma voz desesperada tentando acalmar a criança angustiada.

Harry caminhou para fora de sua sala e ficou um pouco chocado com o que encontrou. Alex estava parado na frente de Dave com um olhar de raiva. Sirius estava abraçando um Andy choroso, tentando faze-lo parar de chorar. Remus, Harry não tinha certeza o por que dele estar ali, estava segurando Dave, Harry não estava certo do que tinha acontecido com ele.

Instintivamente, Harry caminhou até Andy, que agora estava abraçando seu pescoço, quase o sufocando. Ele, então, caminhou até Sarah, a mãe de Dave, que já estava ao lado do filho. Dave estava estático, respirando com dificuldade.

"O que aconteceu?", Harry perguntou a Remus.

"Eu não sei. Eles estavam falando, quando de repente este garoto gritou".

"Eu lancei um feitiço nele", Alex disse para ele.

"Que tipo de feitiço?", Harry perguntou para ele em estado de alerta.

"Com isto". Alex mostrou a ele, algum que parecia ser uma varinha.

"Ótimo". Harry murmurou baixo. Era uma varinha falsa para crianças, feita pelos gêmeos Weasley.

Harry, sabendo como a varinha funcionava, agitou levemente e libertou o garoto. Dave olhou para a sua mãe com os olhos rasos de água.

"O que era isso?".

"Varinha Weasley para crianças. Isso faz você sentir cócegas até você ficar sem ar, mas você não pode gritar", Harry explicou, seus olhos nunca deixando Alex.

"Mas por que ele fez isso com meu filho?", Sarah olhou raivosamente para Alex, mas Harry estava orgulhoso dele por não ter se encolhido diante do olhar de Sarah.

"Por que você fez isso?", Harry se virou para o garotinho.

"Ele arruinou o desenho de Andy, então eu o amaldiçoei". Alex olhou com raiva apara o garoto, que agora chorava em sua mãe.

"Isso é verdade?", Sarah perguntou ao seu filho.

"Eu queria apenas ver". Dave corou. "Mas eu não queria rasgar-lo".

Harry esfregou as costas de Andy. O garoto chorava silenciosamente, mas ainda chorava. Ele olhou para o desenho escandaloso em cima da mesa.

"É o papai", Andy suspirou.

"Shh, está tudo bem, eu consertarei isso". O desenho agora, estava como novo, mas não seria não fácil silenciar um Andy choroso.

"Desculpe se agora". Sarah empurrou seu filho até Harry. "Você não gostaria se alguém destruísse o desenho de seu pai".

"Eu sinto muito". Dave murmurou, ele tinha suas bochechas um pouco vermelhas, mas Harry suspeitava que isso era apenas por causa do resfriado que ele tinha.

"Obrigada, Sarah". Harry sorriu. "Eu acho melhor você levar seu filho para casa agora. Lembre-se que tem que tomar a poções pelo menos três vezes".

"Obrigada você, senhor Potter". Sarah retornou seu sorriso, mas Harry pode ver sua hesitação, já que Andy ainda não tinha parado de chorar."Eu sinto muito".

Harry apenas concordou e continuou esfregando as costas de Andy, Quando Sarah e Dave saíram, ele tornou a olhar para Alex.

"Você sabe que você poderia ter machucado ele". Harry disse, sério.

Alex olhou raivosamente para Harry.

"Eu quero que você dê a varinha para mim", Harry disse a ele.

"É minha. Meu pai comprou para mim", Alex disse com revolta.

Harry continuou a olhar para o menino, não sabendo realmente o que dizer. Alex não era seu filho e ele não tinha o direito de discipliná-lo, mas de novo, o peque no garoto surpreendeu ele quando estendeu sua varinha, embora um pouco contrariado.

"Que tal se almoçarmos agora?", Sirius tentou anima-los um pouco.

"Sorvete?", Andy falou suavemente.

Sirius olhou para Harry.

"Por que não?". Harry sorriu. "Mas não antes de ter um verdadeiro almoço". Harry pôs Andy em seu assento. Ou melhor, tentou. Desde que Andy pôs suas mãos no pescoço de Harry e não queria soltar.

"Por que você não se senta, Harry? Eu irei ajudar Sirius". Remus sorriu divertido.

"Tudo bem, eu acho que vou fazer isso". Harry tentou de novo por Andy em seu assento. "Ah, vamos, eu quero ajudar seu irmão a sentar". **(1)**

Andy olhou para a cara avermelhada de Alex e concordou. Mas assim que Harry sentou ao lado dele, Andy se arrastou até o colo de Harry.

"Hum...", Harry fingiu estar interessado pelo desenho. "Você desenhou isso sozinho?"

"Sim", Andy concordou.

"Você realmente tem talento". Harry olhou para o desenho infantil de novo. Você não poderia dizer que era Draco, a não ser se você notasse o cabelo amarelo e a pele branca. Ah, não esquecendo do grande 'PAPAI' escrito embaixo do desenho.

"Verdade?", o choro de Andy estava totalmente esquecido agora.

"Sim", Harry sorriu. "Me diz, por que você não coloriu as vestes?"

"Eu não sei qual cor papai gostaria", Andy respondeu seriamente.

"Por que você não tenta este?". Harry pegou a lápis de cera vermelho. **(2)**

"Ok".

Harry levantou a cabeça e viu que Alex parecia um pouco preocupado.

"Você dirá para o papai?"

"Eu tenho que dizer".

"Papai ficará realmente furioso comigo". Alex brincava nervosamente com seus dedos. "Ele disse que eu só poderia usa-la em nossa babá".

"Verdade?". _'Que atencioso da parte dele, ele com certeza terá uma parte da minha mente'_. Harry não sabia o que responder a Alex, mas ele não precisou já que Sirius e Remus voltaram com o almoço deles.

"Sopa de galinha, batatas fritas e salada de ovos **(3)**". Sirius anunciou. Ele pôs três porções em cima da mesa. Harry questionou isso. "Você deveria almoçar também". Sirius piscou o olho para ele antes de sair de novo com remus.

"Vamos apostar uma corrida".

"Ok", os gêmeos responderam ansiosos. Andy não opô-se quando Harry o tirou de seu colo.

Harry sorriu quando olhava para seu almoço. Algumas vezes Sirius amava tratar ele como criança. Ele olhou para seu padrinho e seu amigo sentados em uma mesa mais distante, almoçando.

"Eu não sabia que você cozinhava tão bem, Sirius". Remus serviu-se com um pouco mais de peixe grelhado.

"Harry cozinhou isso. Eu apenas esquentei **(4)**". Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Entendo". Remus bebeu seu café e olhou para seu amigo. "Você estava certa, sabe. Eu não acreditaria que Harry estava tomando conta dos filhos do Malfoy, se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos. Obrigada pelo almoço". Remus levantou-se. "Apenas para você saber, Snape virá aqui mais tarde".

"O que?". Sirius estava quase em choque. "Para que?"

"Pergunte você mesmo a ele". Remus escondeu seu sorriso. "Harry, eu tenho que ir".

"Tchau". Harry não viu ele ir embora, pôs estava limpando duas caras sujas.

"Terminei". Andy gritou. "Eu quero meu sorvete agora".

"Ok, Apenas termine de beber seu chá gelado e eu limparei isso".

Harry curtia o momento de paz enquanto os gêmeos comiam seus sorvetes quando Hermione chegou.

"Harry". Ela caminhou até a mesa deles e com cuidado pôs uma grávida Bichenta (5) em cima da mesa. "Eu não sabia que você tinha se casado". Ela olhou para os gêmeos com interesse.

Andy sorriu para enquanto Alex fez uma cara feia.

"Eles não são meus filhos". Harry olhou sério. "Olhe com cuidado. Eles não te lembram ninguém?".

"Malfoy?"

"Sim". Harry olhou para o cato dela. "Por que você trouxe ela aqui? Você sabe que apenas posso curar humanos".

"Eu sei disso". Hermione puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. "Eu levei ela para o veterinário. Ela vai ter três gatinhos e eu só posso ficar com um".

"Por que? Ela não é saudável?"

Harry a alisou. Até mesmo os gêmeos fizeram carinho nela.

"Pansy **(6)**". Hermione sorriu. "Ele só me deixa ficar com um. Eu apenas imaginei se você gostaria de ficar com um. Eu sei que Gina ficaria com um. E eu prefiro alguém que eu conheça para tomar conta dos meus gatinhos". Ela suspirou dramaticamente.

"Eu acho que não gostaria de ficar com um". Harry gargalhou. "Embora, acho que Sirius ficasse com um".

"Nós podemos ficar com um?", Andy perguntou sem tirar os olhos da gata.

"Vocês tem que perguntar ao pai de vocês". Hermione olhou com raiva para Harry. "Vocês ainda terão que esperar até o próximo mês para os gatos nascerem, então você terão muito tempo para pedir a ele".

Harry sorriu ao ver o jeito desajeitado dos gêmeos de fazer carinho no adormecido gato. Eles não pararam de acariciar o gato mesmo quando tinha que responder a Harry.

"Bem, se vocês realmente quiserem o gatinho, você poderiam pedir ao seu pai de presente de aniversário".

"Aniversário?". Agora Harry tinha os olhos de Alex sobre ele.

"Sim, você sabe, aquela vez no ano quando vocês ganham um monte de presente, mesmo não sendo Natal". Hermione o ajudou a responder.

"Quando é meu aniversário?", Andy olhou interessado.

"Eu tenho que confessar que não sei". Harry seu os ombros. "Vocês terão que perguntar ao pai de vocês".

Eles continuarão a falar sobre o gato, mesmo depois que Hermione tinha ido embora. E quando eles estavam conversando sobre aniversário, eles estavam muito excitados para tirar uma soneca, então Harry os deixou conversar até que Draco viesse busca-los.

Mas não foi Draco que veio busca-los.

"Snape". Sirius o cumprimentou. "Remus me disse que você viria".

"Já sentindo falta de mim?". O homem apenas sorriu com superioridade.

"Caia na real". Sirius murmurou. "E se perda". Ele adicionou em voz baixa.

Severus o ignorou e andou até os gêmeos.

"Tio Severus". Os gêmeos olharam surpresos para ele. "Onde está o papai?"

"Ele teve que ir a Paris. Teve algum problema lá". Severus estendeu uma bolsa a Harry. "Você tomará conta deles esta noite".

Harry distraído aceitou a bolsa. Ele sentia-se entorpecido por dentro. _'Paris? Ele está indo ver a mãe dos gêmeos?'_.

"Está com problemas?". Alex parecia preocupado.

"Ah, não se preocupe, filho. Seu pai está tomando conta de tudo".

"Não teremos que esperar então". Andy parecia desapontado.

"Pelo que?"

"Eu queria saber quando é o meu aniversário".

"Isto é fácil. É dia 19 de junho. Dez semanas a partir de hoje". Severus sorriu.

"Nós realmente podemos pedir qualquer coisa de presente de aniversário?", Andy perguntou incredulamente.

"Qualquer coisa que seu pai possa pagar, eu acho".

"E isto significa muita coisa". Harry adicionou.

Severus concordou. "Bem, eu acho que já vou embora. Eu só vim para deixar seus pijamas e roupas limpas".

"Obrigada, tio Sev". Os gêmeos assistiram ele ir embora, mas não antes de parar para falar com Sirius.

"Você já vai, Snape?", Sirius sorriu com satisfação.

"A não ser que você tenha coisa melhor a oferecer". Severus caminhou até ao balcão onde Sirius estava fazendo mais café.

Harry apenas sacudiu a cabeça, saindo do seu estado de entorpecimento. "Bem, você querem tomar banho agora?"

Andy concordou. "Onde nós vamos dormir hoje?"

"Bem, nós temos dois quartos de visitas, mas vocês podem dormir na minha cama se quiserem".

Os gêmeos insistiram para Harry mostrar o quarto dele para eles. Lá havia uma cama grande o suficiente para os três e uma lareira em um dos lados do quarto.

"Não há muito para ver". Harry disse os empurrando eles para o banheiro.

Uma vez que os gêmeos estavam dentro da banheira, ficou difícil faze-los sair. Harry olhou para suas veste ensopadas e suspirou.

"Venham, a água já está fria. Deixe-me por alguma coisa para esquenta-los". Harry segurou um deles e pôs um pequeno roupão de banho. Quando ele estava segurando Andy, ele ouviu a voz de Draco.

"Papai..". Alex correu para o quarto de Harry sem esperar seu irmão.

"Papai?". Andy deixou Harry coloca-lo no chão e correu antes que Harry pudesse pôr o roupão nele, deixando um caminho molhado no chão.

"Andy... não corra". Ele perseguiu os gêmeos e pôs o roupão em Andy, evitando o olhar de Draco. Ele deixou os Malfoys para ir limpar o banheiro. Ele podia ouvir as vozes felizes das crianças falando com seu pai. Quando não tinha mais nada para fazer, Harry retornou ao quarto.

"Por que vocês não põem suas roupas enquanto papai fala com Harry?"

Harry viu Alex mandar para ele um olhar preocupado, mas ele apenas gesticulou para ele fazer o que o pai tinha dito para ele.

"Desculpe me por ter que deixar eles com você". Draco disse em voz baixa sem preâmbulos. "Eu tive uma emergência".

Harry concordou, esperando que ele continuasse, ele estava olhando para os gêmeos que lutavam para colar seus pijamas em sua cama. Quando Draco não disse nada, ele olhou para ele.

"Eu sei que você realmente não queria ser o babá deles, mas eu agradeço muito o que você está fazendo por mim".

"Por eles". Harry o corrigiu. "Eu faço isso por eles. Eles são crianças muito fofas".

"Sim, eles são". Draco deu a ele um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu só não entendo por que você deu isso para Alex". Harry mostrou para ele a varinha falsa. "Ele não é nada fofo quando ele enfeitiça outra criança".

"Ele o que?". Draco deu de ombros. "Andy tem uma também. Foi um presente de Natal".

"Para usar isso em sua babá. Eu que disso". Harry vagarosamente concordou. "Mas você percebeu que ele poderia machucar outra criança com isso?"

"Eu não entendi o por que havia está outra criança para começar".

"Eu sou medi-bruxo. Eu tenho pacientes".

Draco ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Você sabe que não terá que trabalhar mais se você for ser a babá dos meus filhos, não sabe?"

"Ei, essa não é questão". Harry o encarou raivosamente. "Nós estávamos falando sobre seus filhos agora".

"Sim". De novo, Draco sorriu. "Então, eles me perguntaram se eles poderiam ter o que quisessem de aniversário".

"Hermione veio aqui com o gato dela. Sua amiga não a deixará ficar com mais de um gatinho, então ela me ofereceu um".

"Ela ainda está com Pansy?", Draco levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"Estamos prontos, papai". Andy e Alex mais uma vez monopolizaram a atenção de seu pai.

"Bom. Escutem, eu virei amanhã e nós poderemos almoçar juntos, ok?"

"Sim, papai". Alex estava um pouco quieto demais.

"Papai, se Alex e eu quisermos a mesma coisa, nós poderemos tê-la?", Andy olhava com expectativa.

"Claro, amor". Draco parecia mais relaxado agora. "Nos veremos amanhã?"

"Tchau, papai".

Eles viram Draco desaparatar.

"Você ouviu, Alex, nós poderemos ter uma mamãe". Andy parecia feliz.

"Uma o que?". Harry estava chocado.

"Alex e eu queremos uma mamãe". Andy explicou. "E já que é nosso aniversário, nós podemos escolher nossa mamãe, certo?"

"Sim e nós iremos escolher nossa mamãe". Alex sorria agora. _'Papai não ficou bravo comigo'_.

"Harry, você nos ajudará?". Andy encontrou seu assento favorito no colo de Harry.

"Minha ajuda?", Harry mal conseguia falar.

"Sim, nós queremos fazer uma lista, mas nós não sabemos escrever".

"Que lista?"

"Que tipo de mamãe nós queremos ter". Andy caminhou até Harry agora. "Nós não queremos pegar a mamãe errada".

"Eu pensei que você queriam um gatinho". Harry tentava parar de tremes enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Andy.

"Nós queremos uma mamãe!". Os gêmeos estavam confiantes.

--------------------------------------------------**Nota da Tradutora**-----------------------------------------

Oi, pessoas.

Como eu havia prometido, eu atualizei o mais rápido possível. Eu consegui traduzir este capítulo em uma hora.

Eu não tive tempo de revisar esse capítulo, então se acharem algum erro, me avisem.

Hoje estou muito feliz.

Estou feliz por dois motivos: Eu finalmente passei na prova do Detran, então agora eu sou uma garota motorizada..rsrsrs.

O outro motivo, são as OITO reviews que eu recebi.

Então aqui vai os meus a agradecimentos:

**Dana Norram** – O Blaise é para dificultar as coisas. Imagina se o caminho fosse livre, ia ficar muito fácil. Severo e Sirius dessa vez vão ter que descer...rsrsrs. O Remus faz uma participação especial neste cap.

**Youko Julia Yagami** – Não abandonei não, foi falta de tempo mesmo. PS: O Yagami é por causa do Iori?

**Serim** – O Andy falou proteger de qualquer coisa, não no sentido específico de alguma ameaça. Quanto ao fato do Draco exigir saber defesa era para a babá se defender dos próprios gêmeos..rsrsrs

**Bárbara G.** – Calma, os próximos caps são enormes. Ficará tudo bem explicado. Quanto eu disse provas, eu quis dizer da facul. Eu já estou cursando o sétimo período de Direito! Ufa! Rsrsrs.

**Ia-Chan **– Isso só futuro irá dizer, ou melhor, os futuros capítulos... rsrsrs

**Windy Potter – **Muito obrigada.

**Susu** – o mistério da mãe dos gêmeos será revelado no próximo capítulo.

**Maki** - Muito Obrigada.

**PS**:

**(1)** - Eu como sou meio lerda. Só fui perceber no último capítulo que postei que onde os gêmeos ficam, não é cadeira, é tipo aquela poltrona que fica em forma de "C", com a mesa no meio. Deu para entender???

**(2)** – Alguma coisa que lembre 'grifinória'??? rsrsrsrs

**(3)** – Que mistura, não?

**(4)** – Sabe lavar louça, cuidar de criança, cozinhar... se ele disser que também passar roupa eu caso com ele.... rsrsrsrs

**(5)** – Eu não entendi, o Bichento não é macho????

**(6)** – Eu entendi certo? Hermione com Pansy??? Ugh....

E por hoje é só pesoal...

Até a próxima.

Beijos.


	6. Capítulo 06

**Nota Da Autora:**

**Autora**: Pokari

**Rate:** R

**Disclaimer**: Vocês sabem que isso na me pertence.

**Resumo**: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e ele agora esta trabalhando como a babá dos gêmeos de Draco

**Pares**: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severo .

**Tempo**: Pós-Hogwarts

**Avisos**: Slash, levemente UA

**Betagem**: Christal

* * *

**Capítulo 06 **

Harry deixou os gêmeos conversando alegremente enquanto ele tomava seu banho. Ele deixou a água escorrer por seus cabelos, pelo seu rosto e por suas costas. Ele sentiu seus olhos ardendo e deixou suas lágrimas misturarem com suas lágrimas.

Ele pôs uma roupa larga que já tinha pertencido a Blaise. Ele decidiu deixar seu cabelo secar naturalmente e foi ver o que os gêmeos estavam fazendo.

"Harry, ande logo. Nós queremos que você escreva isso antes que nós esqueçamos". Andy sorriu.

"O que vocês querem que eu escreva?". Harry perguntou enquanto olhava para o pergaminho e a pena. Ele ainda estava em choque por não ter conseguido se controlar. Ele não tinha percebido que sua mágica estava se esvaindo e **(1) **...

"Ha.. Potter". Alex olhava para ele em espanto.

Harry caminhou de volta até os gêmeos com suas ferramentas para escrever.

"Bem, eu acho que nós deveríamos deixar isso para depois e jantar primeiro". Harry sorria um pouco.

"Seu cabelo". Os olhos de Andy estavam arregalados.

"Sim, eu não tenho tempo de cortar a meses". Harry disse para eles. Seus cabelos estavam quase tocando os seus ombros; ele não se preocupava em corta-los.

Os gêmeos olhavam para ele admirados. Um pouco confuso, ele pôs uma mão em seus cabelos e passou os dedos através deles, apenas para ser surpreender o quão rápido estava crescendo.

"Não se preocupem, isso acontece às vezes. Eu apenas tenho que corta-los". Ele foi ao banheiro procurar uma tesoura.

"Não, não faça isso". Andy andou até Harry e gentilmente o empurrou para sentar no sofá, na frente da lareira. "Eu gosto dele desse jeito".

"Sim, eu gosto do seu cabelo". Alex logo seguiu seu irmão sentando-se perto de Harry. "Não é como o de nossa mãe".

"Obrigada". Ele sorriu para eles. "Olhem, eu pensei que vocês quisessem um gatinho".

"Sim, mas nós queremos mais uma mamãe". Alex parecia tão sério.

"Eu receio que isso seja algo que o pai de vocês possa não dar a vocês". Harry sentiu-se um pouco culpado ao se lembrar do olhar aliviado de Draco quando ele disse a ele que os gêmeos queriam um gatinho.

"Nem mesmo pelo nosso aniversário?", Andy perguntou esperançoso.

"Eu...", Harry não sabia o que dizer.

"Mas aquele garoto mau tinha uma mamãe. Por que eu e o Andy não temos uma?". Alex recusava-se a olhar nos olhos de Harry. "Isto é por que eu fui um garoto mau?"

"Oh, não". Harry levantou o pequeno corpo de Alex e o colocou em seu colo. "É apenas que eu não tenho certeza se o papai de vocês vá encontrar uma mamãe tão cedo".

"É por isso que nós queremos fazer uma lista". Andy levantou-se do sofá e abraçou Harry. "Isto fará que fique mais fácil para o papai encontrar a mamãe que nós queremos se ele tiver a lista".

Harry abraçou os dois pequenos corpos. "E a verdadeira mamãe de vocês? Ela não está viva?". Harry sabia que ele tinha dito algo de errado pela maneira que os dos corpinhos ficaram tensos em seus braços.

"Papai disse que ela não é mais nossa mamãe". Alex o encarou. "Ela não nos amava. Ela só era boazinha com a gente quando papai estava por perto".

"Ou quando nós tínhamos visitas", Andy disse para ele tristemente.

"Nós não gostamos de nossa mamãe", Alex mordeu seu lábio inferior.

"Nós não gostamos de nossas babás", Andy pôs sua cabeça no pescoço de Harry.

"Você nos ama, não é, Harry?". Andy olhava diretamente nos olhos de Harry.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder a ele, bateram na porta e ela se abriu, mostrando a cabeça de Sirius Black.

"Ei, Harry, como estão os gêmeos?"

"Eles estão bem". Harry sorriu.

"Bom, eles irão dormir com você, eu suponho?". Sirius caminhou para dentro do quarto.

"Bem, isso eles que decidirão".

"Sim". Andy respondeu.

"Potter, você não quer dormir conosco?". Alex fez beicinho.

"Bem, se você me prometerem que não vão molhar a cama". Harry sorriu.

"Nós estamos muito grandes para isso". Alex olhou raivosamente para Harry, mas não deixou o seu colo.

"É bom ouvir isso". Harry sorriu com satisfação e olhou para seu padrinho. "Você vai sair, Sirius?"

"Sim, eu tenho planos de jantar com um antigo amigo". Sirius não olhava nos olhos de Harry e se recusava a dizer o nome de se encontro. "Eu deixei um pouco de bolo na mesa, se vocês quiserem após o jantar".

"Ok, divirta-se". Harry jurava que Sirius corara, mas não comentou. Ele diria que Sirius estava muito distraído porque não notou o cabelo longo de Harry.

"Boa noite... e não esperem por mim". Sirius corou fortemente e assim que ele disse isso, rapidamente deixou o quarto.

"Boa noite". Harry, Alex e Andy responderam em uma quase perfeita harmonia.

"Que tal nós jantarmos primeiro?". Harry olhou para os gêmeos.

"O que nós temos para jantar?". Alex perguntou quando Harry o pôs no chão.

Harry liderou os gêmeos até a pequena cozinha. Após pôr-los em seus assentos, ele abriu a geladeira e olhou para a comida que ele tinha feito no dia anterior.

"O que vocês acham de galinha de panela e sopa de milho com arroz".

"Ok **(2)**". Os gêmeos concordaram rapidamente, eles raramente eram perguntados sobre o que eles queriam jantar.

Harry olhava para os gêmeos enquanto eles saboreavam suas refeições. "Quantas babás você tiveram antes?"

Andy e Alex franziram a sobrancelha. Harry pensou que tinha feito a pergunta errada de novo e tivesse feito eles ficarem tristes de novo.

"Eu não lembro". Andy disse timidamente. "Foram muitas".

"Sim", Alex concordou ansiosamente. "Elas só foram nossa babás por no máximo três dias". Alex disse para ele orgulhoso. "Nós fizemos elas pedirem demissão" **(3)**.

"Usando as varinhas?", Harry franziu as sobrancelhas desaprovando.

"Sim", Andy concordou. "Papai deu uma para cada um no Natal. Para usar nas babás más".

"Oh". Harry sorriu. "O que vocês faziam antes de terem as varinhas?"

"Er...", Alex pareceu meio inseguro, mas ele abriu sua boca para responder. "Nós ficávamos com a mamãe até o último Natal. Papai então nos trouxe para nossa casa aqui e nós vivemos aqui desde então... sem a mamãe. Mas está tudo bem, não é Andy?"

"Sim". Andy concordou. "Mas todas as babás foram más. Elas só eram boas conosco quando papai estava por perto, mas você é ok, Harry. Eu gosto de você".

Harry sentiu um calor crescendo em seu coração. Ele sentia se culpado por questionar as crianças, mas eles o ajudaram a entender o por que deles quererem escolher sua própria mãe **(4)**. Embora isso fizesse ele ficar triste, ele estava determinado em ajudar os gêmeos a arranjar a mãe que eles queriam.

"Senão papai tem sido nossa babá até ele encontrasse outra babá para nós", Alex fez beicinho.

Os pensamentos de Harry o levaram até o dia que eles conheceram os gêmeos. Ele lembrava como Draco tentava fazer os gêmeos aceitarem ter uma babá, mas sem sucesso. '_Que babá eles tinham'_, Harry pensou sorrindo ao pensar em Draco como babá dos gêmeos.

Harry pegou o bolo depois que eles terminaram o jantar. Não estando com vontade de comer bolo, ele dividiu o bolo em dois e deu uma metade para cada menino. Os gêmeos alegremente comiam suas metades do bolo enquanto Harry lavava os pratos.

Como o inevitável não poderia ser evitado, Harry conduziu os gêmeos de volta ao seu quarto e Alex mandou Harry escrever a lista.

"Vocês estão prontos?". Harry tinha a pena em uma mão e na outra um pergaminho em branco.

"Sim, eu quero uma mamãe com cabelos pretos", Alex disse. "Nossa mamãe tinha o cabelo loiro e eu não quero a mesma mamãe".

Harry sorriu. Ele quis explicar que a similaridade na aparência nem sempre significava similaridade na personalidade. _'E se Draco preferir loiras?'_, Harry pensou. Ele sentiu pena dos gêmeos, pois talvez eles nunca tivessem a mamãe que eles desejavam.

"Eu quero uma mamãe que faça muffins tão bons quanto os que você faz", Andy disse para ele.

"Eu quero pudim de manga igual ao que você fez antes", Alex corou. "Eu quis dizer que quero uma mamãe que possa fazer muffins tão bons quanto os seus também".

"Ei, que tal uma mamãe que saiba cozinhar que nem o Harry?", Andy estava orgulhoso de sua idéia.

Harry simplesmente escreveu 'saiba cozinhas' e não escreveu seu nome.

"Qual é o seu nome, Harry?". Andy olhou a lista.

"Eu quero uma mamãe que não nos diga para tirar sonecas". Andy disse indignado, salvando Harry de responder a Andy.

"Eu não quero soneca também". Andy não queria perder para seu irmão.

Harry imaginava se em algum ponto, os gêmeos não tinham confundido os requisitos de mamãe com os de babá, mas não se prendeu a isso.

"Eu quero uma mamãe que leia uma história para mim toda noite", Andy adicionou.

Alex estava pensando. Ele não queria perder para seu irmão e ele olhou para Harry e disse, "Eu quero uma mamãe com olhos verdes".

Andy balançou a cabeça em concordância.

Harry continuou escrevendo e sentindo um pouco de simpatia com seu ex-inimigo. _'Draco terá que ir até o inferno para procurar esta perfeita bruxa de sangue-puro'_. Harry acreditava que Draco só se casaria apenas com uma bruxa sangue-puro.

"Eu quero uma mamãe que me ajude a desenhar um enorme lobo em meu quarto **(5)**". Andy disse depois de alguns minutos.

"Eu quero um grande dragão. Minha vez, lembra?", Alex encara seu irmão.

"Ok. Mamãe tem que amar o Alex e eu também", Andy disse com uma seriedade que Harry sentiu um aperto no coração.

"Eu acho que isso deveria ser o primeiro item da lista, não?", Harry escreveu e decidiu que a lista estava longa o suficiente para uma noite. "É hora de ir para cama".

"Mas Harry, eu não estou com sono", Andy protestou, embora ele tenha bocejado várias vezes.

"Ainda tenho coisas que eu quero pôr na lista, Potter", Alex também protestou, embora mal pudesse se manter acordado.

"Vamos pegar suas escovas de dente e então vocês dois poderão discutir o que ainda querem por na lista enquanto estiverem deitados **(6)**. Vocês não precisam dormir se não quiserem", Harry sorriu.

"Ok".

Severus havia trazido as pequenas escovas de dente junto com os pijamas e as vestes limpas. Harry assistiu eles lavarem as bocas e mãos antes de ajuda-los a se secarem.

Os gêmeos seguiram Harry até a grande cama e deixou ele os cobrir. "Bons sonhos". Harry sussurrou enquanto ele beijava a testa de cada um.

"Boa noite, Harry". Andy murmurou de volta.

Harry sorriu. Ele notou que Alex deu a ele um sorriso sonolento.

Harry sentou em seu lado da cama, silenciosamente estudando os gêmeos. Ele notou que mesmo em seu sono, Alex tinha uma mão em seu irmão, como se o protegesse.

Harry ajeitou mais uma vez a coberta que cobria os garoto antes de ir para um canto de seu quarto, que possui uma luminária ligada, com a intenção de ler enquanto esperasse Sirius voltar. Ele queria saber com quem seu padrinho tinha passado a noite. Não que isso fosse problema seu, ele apenas queria ter certeza que Sirius estava bem e tinha se divertido.

Harry estava tão entretido em sua leitura que não percebeu que tinha alguém com ele até que sentiu um toque gentil em sua mão.

"Andy?", Harry rapidamente abaixou seu livro e olhou para a criança.

"Harry", o menino timidamente disse o nome de Harry.

"Sonhou com algo ruim?", Harry levantou o pequeno corpo e o abraçou.

"Eu apenas sonhei que a mamãe voltava a viver conosco e ela era má comigo e com Alex". Andy encostou sua cabeça no peito de Harry.

"Está tudo bem agora. Eu estou aqui e não deixarei ninguém levar você e o Alex embora". Harry gentilmente beijou sua testa.

"Harry?"

"Sim?", Harry sorriu quando ele ouviu a incerteza na voz.

"Você acho que nós teremos uma mamãe?"

"Eu não sei, Andy".

"Nós realmente odiamos babá, sabe. Tudo o que elas querem é casar com o papai. Elas disseram que no mandariam para alguma escola para nós nunca mais vermos o papai".

"Quem são elas?"

"As babás. Mas elas não duraram muito". Andy sorriu, "Elas nunca duram muito".

'_Apenas tempo o suficiente para dizer essas coisas'_. Harry gentilmente acariciou os cabelos de Andy.

"Papai toma conta de nós enquanto ele procurava para nós outra babá", Andy bocejou. "Algumas vezes ele nos deixava com Tony, quando ele realmente estava ocupado".

"Tony?"

"Nosso mordomo. Ele é legal, mas não é divertido".

Harry sorriu para um adormecido Andy. Harry pensou que ele tinha dormido até o garoto falar de novo.

"Harry? Toda criança não tem uma mamãe?", Andy olhou Harry nos olhos, preocupação escrita em todo seu rostinho.

"Algumas pessoas não tem essa sorte", Harry escolhia as palavras com cuidado.

"Você tem uma mamãe, Harry?"

"Eu tive".

"Como ela era?"

Harry inconscientemente segurou Andy mais apertado, mas Andy não protestou. "Ela morreu quando eu era muito pequeno. Eu não me lembro dela". Sentindo que o corpinho de Andy começava a sacudir-se, Harry rapidamente adicionou. "Mas ela era muito bonita. Eu tenho uma foto dela".

"Isso quer dizer que Alex e eu nunca teremos nossa mamãe?"

"Por que você está dizendo isso?"

"Você é uma pessoa legal, mas mesmo assim não tem uma mamãe. Alex e eu temos sido meninos maus, então certamente nós nunca teremos nossa mamãe". Andy estava chorando agora.

"Não, isso não é verdade". Harry secava o rosto molhado. "Olhe, por que você não dá a lista para seu pai quando você o ver amanhã. Ele ainda terá algum tempo para encontrar sua mamãe até o seu aniversário".

Andy concordou. Sua mão direita estava segurando o pescoço de Harry enquanto a esquerda secava suas lágrimas. "Ok".

"Por que você não volta a dormir?", Harry gentilmente pôs Andy na cama.

"Você não vai dormir comigo?". Andy pôs suas mão em volta do pescoço de Harry, forçando o homem de cabelos pretos deitar perto dele. "Me abrace até eu dormir, Harry, eu não quero que a mamãe má venha e me pegue".

"Ok". Harry prometeu a si mesmo que ficaria deitado até Andy dormisse e estaria acordado quando Sirius voltasse para casa. Mas quando ele deitou ao lado do garotinho, o calor era tão confortante que ele adormeceu profundamente.

No momento que Harry abriu os olhos, ele percebeu que o quarto já estava iluminado com a luz do sol. Ele olhou para seu relógio e viu que ele estava atrasado. Ele nunca tinha se atrasado tanto antes.

Era agora sete e meia. Normalmente ele acordava as seis e começava a fazer o café da manhã. Alguns clientes gostavam de vir muito cedo.

Cuidadosamente, Harry sentou na cama. Os gêmeos continuavam dormindo e Harry decidiu deixar eles. Ele foi ao banheiro refrescar-se e pôs suas vestes antes de ir para cozinha. Quando ele fechou a porta, ele decidiu colocar um encanto nela, assim ele saberia quando as crianças deixassem o quarto.

Harry foi para a cozinha da loja e encontrou Sirius já fazendo o café da manhã.

"Dia, Sirius".

"Dia, Harry". Sirius deu um grande sorriso. "Quer um pouco de café?"

Harry encheu uma xícara de café para ele mesmo e sentou-se para observar Sirius trabalhando, já que seu padrinho já tinha feito tudo. Eles passaram algum tempo em um confortável silêncio até que Harry perguntou. "Você teve diversão na noite passada?"

"Sim".

Harry esfregou seus olhos. Blaise tinha pedido para que ele fizesse correção visual então ele não precisava mais dos óculos **(7)**, mas agora ele começava a pensar que precisava rapidamente checar seus olhos de novo porque ele jurava ter visto Sirius corar. Antes que ele pudesse comentar sobre isso, a porta mandou para ele um alarme de que os gêmeos já tinham deixado o quarto.

"Eu tenho que ir". Harry levantou-se para sair. Ele pensou ter ouvido Sirius suspirar de alívio, mas ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça e se dirigiu ao quarto.

"HARRY...?". Andy gritou. "ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?"

"POTTEEEEEEEEEEEER?", a voz de Alex também expressava alguma ansiedade.

"Ei, eu estou aqui", Harry deu um sorriso. "Vocês dormiram bem?"

"Nós acordamos e não conseguimos encontrar você", Andy falava entre soluços.

"Eu sinto muito". Harry ajoelhou-se então ele poderia olhar pra os gêmeos nos olhos. "Eu pensei que vocês quisessem dormir mais".

"Nós acordamos e não encontramos você". Alex deixou-se ser carregado por Harry.

"Nah, eu não deixaria vocês". Harry andava devagar por causa do peso adicional dos gêmeos.

"Nós temos algo a adicionar a lista", Alex disse para ele.

"Sim, antes que esqueçamos", Andy adicionou.

"Vejo que o sono pode nos iluminar, não?", Harry sorriu. Ele pôs os gêmeos no sofá e apanhou a pena para adicionar a lista. "Eu estou pronto".

"Eu quero uma mamãe não irá deixar Alex e eu", Andy olhou para Harry tristemente.

Alex tinha acordado primeiro e quando ele não viu Harry, ele acordou seu irmão. Andy disse para ele que a mamãe de Harry tinha deixado ele quando ele era menor que eles. Quando eles não o encontraram no banheiro, eles começaram a pensar que Harry os tinha deixado. E foi por isso que eles foram até a pequena cozinha onde eles tinham jantado na noite anterior, quando eles não viram o homem que eles começaram a gostar, eles ficaram assustados.

Os gêmeos ficaram um pouco quietos de mais depois que Harry adicionou o último requisito à lista deles. Eles não se opuseram quando Harry disse para eles se trocarem e depois descessem para tomar o café da manhã.

Andy insistiu para que fosse ele que ficasse segurando a lista. Com seu irmão, o garoto sentou-se tranqüilamente em sua cadeira que agora era _sua_ cadeira e observava os clientes.

Harry estava um pouco preocupado com os gêmeos. Ele pensava que era sua culpa por ter falado da sua mãe, mas desde que os gêmeos não estavam deprimidos e nem incomodando os clientes, ele não falou nada.

Sirius disse para Harry fazer companhia os gêmeos já que a loja estava 'sobre controle'. Harry deu os ombros e caminhou até as crianças.

"Ei". Harry sorriu para eles. "Por que vocês não estão desenhando ou fazendo alguma coisa".

"Nós estamos esperando pelo papai", Alex disse para eles.

"Bem, seu papai irá pegar vocês para almoçar e ainda falta algumas horas para isso".

"Mas nós queremos estar prontos para quando o papai chegar para nos pegar", Andy explicou.

"Vocês querem que eu leia alguma coisa?"

Os gêmeos pensaram sobre isso antes de aceitar a oferta. Andy pegou o livro que ele tinha escolhido. Suas mãos ainda seguravam firmemente a lista. Andy engatinhou até o colo de Harry. Alex sentou-se sozinho, do outro lado mesa até que Sirius facilmente o levantou e o pôs sentado junto com seu irmão no colo de Harry.

"É melhor sentar aqui. Isso se você quiser ouvir a história". Sirius piscou para Alex.

Alex concordou. O menino sorriu timidamente e pôs sua cabeça encostada no ombro de Harry quando Harry prosseguiu com a história. Alex e Andy trocavam sorrisos secretos enquanto os dois ficavam sentados no colo de sua babá.

Três cabeças se ergueram quando uma sombra apareceu em cima do livro.

"Papai", Alex e Andy gritaram excitados.

"Prontos para almoçarem?", Draco sorriu. Ele tinha sentido algo tocando seu coração quando ele viu Harry com seus filhos.

"Nós podemos levar o Harry também?", Andy perguntou, implorando com seus grandes olhos cinzas.

"Claro, por que não?".Draco sorriu satisfeito para o homem surpreso. "Nós gostaríamos que você viesse conosco, Potter".

"Bem, eu não posso. Eu tenho que ajudar Sirius", Harry olhou raivoso para o homem loiro.

"Eu posso tomar conta do meu próprio negócio, Harry". Sirius, como sempre, aparecia nas horas mais impróprias, fazendo e fazendo ele fazer coisas que ele dificilmente faria. "Você tem que se divertir".

'_Se essa é sua idéia de diversão, Sirius, eu gostaria de ver você se divertir almoçando com Snape e Snapes Juniors'_, Harry encarou com raiva seu padrinho. _'Ah, eu esqueci. Você tem sorte que aquele homem não tem filhos'_.

"Venha conosco, Potter". Alex agarrou a manga da roupa de Harry. "Você pode nos ajudar a falar com o papai sobre... você sabe o que".

"Sim, Harry". Andy agarrou a frente da veste de Harry.

"Er...". Harry não tinha coração (**N/T:** é coração mesmo, não coragem) para recusar aqueles pares de olhos. "Mas eu acho que seria melhor se vocês mesmos contassem".

"Por favooooor, Harry, e se o papai disser não?". Andy estava preste a chorar.

"Vamos, Potter", Alex fazia a mesma cara.

"Bem, Malfoy, há algo que acho que deveria contar a você", Harry suspirou deprimidamente.

"É?". Draco esperou, meio divertido e meio confuso. O que será que seus filhos tinham medo que ele soubesse?

"É sobre os gêmeos".

"Obviamente", Draco sorriu satisfeito. Ele não podia impedir-se se se sentir orgulho de seus filhos que prendiam Harry em seus pequeninos dedos.

"Ei, por que vocês dois não vem comigo?" Sirius sorriu para os gêmeos. "Eu acho que ainda tenho alguns muffins. Vocês podem levar alguns para casa. O que vocês acham?"

"Soberbo **(7)**".

Os gêmeos deixaram Sirius os pôr em pé (eles ainda estavam no colo do Harry) e os guiou para a cozinha. No caminho eles mandaram sorrisos de encorajamento para Harry.

"Eles não incomodaram muito você?". Draco se sentou em frente a Harry.

"Oh, não. Apenas...". Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior. "Eles mudaram de planos".

"Ah?". Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eles não querem mais um gatinho de aniversário".

"Por que eu estou sentindo que não vou gostar disso?", Draco franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu deveria deixar que eles contassem", Harry sorriu levemente.

"Não, eu quero saber agora".

"Eles querem uma mamãe". Harry falou de uma vez antes que perdesse a coragem.

O silêncio que caiu entre eles permaneceu até a chagada das crianças.

"Vocês já tem os seus muffins?". Harry estava feliz com a interrupção. Realmente não lhe agradava a idéia que o Sonserino saísse deu torpor e lançasse um feitiço nele.

"Sim", Andy concordou. "Mas Alex e eu só podemos pegar um para cada um e um para o papai".

"Por que?", Harry havia pensado que Sirius daria a eles todos os muffins que sobraram do café da manhã, já que estavam na hora do almoço e ninguém pedia muffins no almoço.

"Porque tio Sev também quis alguns", Alex disse para ele.

"Por o tio Sev não veio nos ver quando ele veio ?", Andy franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Snape está aqui?". _'Nah, eles não podem estar brigando agora, não é?'_. "Talvez eu devesse ir ver ele". _'Eu tenho que impedir antes que termine em sangue'_.

"Harry", Andy puxou ele para baixo antes que ele tivesse a chance de sair. "Você contou ao papai?"

"Sim, ele contou", Draco respondeu a ele. "Eu só não entendo por que vocês querem uma mamãe tão de repente?"

Draco havia passado o dia anterior argüindo com sua ex-mulher. A bruxa francesa queria voltar para sua vida, para as vidas de seus filhos, que ele fazia todo esforço para impedir. Eu não permitiria que aquela mulher sem coração chegasse perto dos seus filhos outra vez.

Ele era muito agradecido a aquela mulher por ter lhe dados seus filhos e ele havia mostrado seu agradecimento, o que havia lhe custado uma fortuna. Infelizmente, ela já estava fuçando sem dinheiro, e sem um marido "saudável" para suporta sua vida extravagante, ela sentia necessidade de mostrar seus instintos maternais mais uma vez. Não que Draco fosse dar a ela essa chance. Ele já tinha tido o suficiente dessa mulher gananciosa e ele não queria mais nada com ela.

Por que, então, seus filhos queriam uma mamãe agora? Seu sangue fervia quando ela ignorava seus filhos bebês e deixava que elfos domésticos cuidassem dos gêmeos. Ela era surda para ouvir seus filhos quando estes choravam e suplicavam. Ela fez seus filhos infelizes.

"Nós não queremos qualquer mamãe, papai", Alex olhava para seu irmão.

"Nós pedimos que Harry nos ajudasse a fazer uma lista", Andy estendeu o pergaminho para seu pai.

Harry abaixou a cabeça quando ele sentiu que o sangue fugia de sua face. Ele não queria ver acusação nos olhos cinzas de que ele tinha influenciado suas crianças.

"E como eu encontraria uma mamãe que tivesse todas as suas condições?". Draco leu o pergaminho devagar. Ele sorriu internamente; seria tão fácil encontrar alguém que possuísse todos os requisitos.

Ele conhecia alguém que tinha cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, alguém que sabia cozinhar e que leria histórias para as crianças. _'Felizmente meus filhos não escreveram que tinha que ser mulher'_, Draco sorriu outra vez antes que começasse a franzir a testa.

Quando Blaise perguntou a ele o que ele faria se alguém que ele presumia ser seu inimigo se apaixonasse por ele. Ele pensou, não, ele desejou que fosse Harry que tivesse se apaixonado por ele, mas depois ele notou como Harry estava ficando mais próximo de Blaise e percebeu que seu amigo quis dizer que ele tinha se apaixonado por ele, Blaise não Draco. Doía muito nele ver seu amigo e sua paixão secreta se tornarem tão íntimos. Ele deixou a Inglaterra após a graduação em Hogwarts e caiu na armadilha de uma bruxa muito gananciosa.

'_Pelo menos eu tenho os meus filhos'_, Draco interrompeu meditação.

"Não se preocupe, papai", Andy sorriu. "Eu desenharei mamãe para você".

"Que bom", Draco sorriu.

"Harry disse que eu desenho muito bem", Andy sorriu orgulhoso. "Eu desenharei mamãe então você não pegará a mãe errada". **(9)**

"Viu papai, se você encontrar nossa mamãe, você não terá mais que procurar outra babá para nós, certo Andy?"

"Sim", Andy concordou. "Mas Harry é Ok. Ele é legal e ele não está atrás de você".

Draco fez uma careta; ele já conhecia o fato.

"Vamos sair para almoçar". Draco levantou e pôs Alex no colo, deixando Harry carregar seu outro filho. "Eu trouxe Sam comigo".

"Sam?". Harry pôs Andy no colo e seguiu Draco para fora. Harry acenou para Sirius enquanto quando Draco mostrou para ele.

Harry olhou para um maravilhoso garanhão negro (cavalo) que estava atrelado a uma carruagem preta. Ele pensou estar dentro de algum conto de fada quando a princesa ia ao baile.

"Seja cuidadoso. Ele tem temperamento curto e não gosta que estranhos toquem nele", Draco o alertou. Ele abriu a porta e deixou que Alex entrasse.

Assim que Harry pôs Andy dentro, ele notou que o interior era espaçoso a que era tão elegante quanto ele pensara; uma palavra que era constantemente associada com Malfoys.

Draco permanecia em pé segurando a porta aberta para que Harry subisse quando eles ouviram alguém chamando por Harry.

Harry se virou quando ouviu a voz familiar. "Blaise?", Harry estava surpreso. Ele não esperava seu namorado em casa antes de sexta. "Você voltou mais cedo".

"Olá, amor, sentiu minha falta?", Blaise beijou seu amante, sem prestar atenção ao redor.

Harry estava muito surpreso para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse permitir que o beijo se aprofundasse, até que vozes raivosas de crianças o trouxesse de volta a realidade.

"Quem é ele, Harry?". A cabeça de Harry estava fora da janela. Uma cara feia estava no lugar da face sorrindo de sempre fazendo que ele ficasse muito parecido com seu irmão.

"Não beija, Potter", Alex deu a ele seu próprio olhar com raiva.

'Pobre, Blaise', Harry vagarosamente se virou para os Malfoys. "Blaise, este é Andy e aquele é Alex. Crianças, este é Blaise, meu namorado".

Alex não sorriu, nem mesmo quando Harry o chamou pelo primeiro nome. Ele ainda estava com olhos no novo homem.

"Olá, Draco". Blaise sorriu, ele inconscientemente mantinha seu braço em volta da cintura de Harry. "Seus filhos?"

"Muito tempo que não o vejo, Blaise", Draco forçou sua voz para fora. "Bem, eu acho que nós vamos almoçar sem o Harry".

"Mas... papai", Andy protestou. "Harry...".

"Ah, venha, Potter", Alex mandou mais um olhar raivoso para Blaise. "Você disse que não nos deixaria".

"Foi bom ver vocês dois", Draco concordou. Ele subiu na carruagem e sinalizou para o coche fazer a carruagem andar. "Eu espero ver os dois em breve", Draco disse, mas seus olhos traíram suas palavras.

"O que foi aquilo?", Blaise olhou para Harry.

Harry apenas deu os ombros. Ele não esqueceria os olhares de traídos das crianças que roubaram seu coração. Ele sentia que algo importante de sua vida estava indo embora.

'_Mas é melhor assim'_, Harry suspirou.

-------------------------------------------------Nota da Tradutora ------------------------------------------

Oi, gente....

Cara, esse capítulo ficou muito gigantesco. No Word ele tem 16 páginas!!!!!!

Demorei quase uma tarde inteira para traduzi-lo, mas consegui manter minha promessa de sempre atualizar nas quintas, ou no máximo, nas sextas.

Ontem eu já tinha atualizado a Ava Adore e postado meu novo bebê: **Harry Potter e as Crianças do Futuro**, que é uma fic engraçadissíma, que conta como várias crianças, filhas dos alunos atuais (harry, hermione, ron, draco e por ai vai), surgem do nada em Hogwarts vidas do futuro... Por favor leiam, e me digam se gostaram.

Agora, os agradecimentos:

**Serim** – todos queriam um babá tão liberal como o Harry. São os gêmeos Weasley que fizeram as varinhas... Eu também tinha certeza que o Bichento era macho, mas... O Severus nessa fic está um devasso, você vai ver... Nesse cap explica quem é a mãe dos gêmeos.

**Baby Potter** – Meio caído? O Harry toma um tombo pelo Draco... rsrsrsrs. Estou adorando ser sua beta, adorando mesmo e por isso esse capítulo é em sua homenagem... que tal? Matou sua curiosidade se o Draco sentia ciúmes do Harry? Rsrsrs

**Ia-Chan** – Você sabe quantas milhares de vezes eu tive que escrever 'mamãe'nesse capitulo...

**Caly** – Ah, é o Draco que vem de bônus? Rsrsrs. Qualquer um serve???? Você só escolheu os melhores!!!!!! Se a autora bate bem da cabeça eu não sei, mas foi o que eu entendi. Eu também tinha certeza que o bichento era macho, mas se tem mpreg, porque não pode ter apreg (gravidez de animais machos)??? Rsrsrsrsrs... não liga, eu sou louca.

**Youko Julia Yagami** – Como você adivinhou??? Rsrsrsrs. Eu amo o Iori, ainda mais com o Kyo... você lê fics dele yaoi?????

**Fabi-chan** – Se você está adorando essas duas fics, leia **HP e as Crianças do Futuro** (olha a propaganda!). Eles são pequenos... dá uma colher de chá.... rsrsrsrs

**Dana Norram** – O Remus está vivo, mas o Snape está realmente a fim do Sirius, mas não diz que eu te conte, ta???? Rstrsrsrs

**PS: **

**(1) **– "a mágica se esvaindo" está se referindo ao cabelo dele, pelo que entendi, ele faz algum feitiço para o cabelo dele parecer mais curto.

**(2) – **os gêmeos são bons de garfo, não? Comem de tudo!

**(3)** – Eles são uns demoniozinhos disfarçados de anjinhos....

**(4)** – as crianças já perceberem que o pai deles não sabe escolher uma mãe decente... mas se fosse o Harry tenho certeza que eles não iriam reclamar...

**(5)** – alguém percebeu que eles pediram tudo o que o Harry é ou faz???

**(6)** – Olha a psicologia infantil aí gente... rsrsrs

**(7)** – Através de magia.

**(8)** – vocês já viram uma criança falar isso? Mas como são filhos do Malfoy, a gente até acredita. Rsrsrs

**(9)** - estou achando que eles acham que uma mamãe se arranja em qualquer esquina... ou se comprar num supermercado.

E por hoje é só, pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos.


	7. Capítulo 07

**18.01.2013 - Capítulo re-postado, com diversas correções.  
**

* * *

**Autora:** Pokari

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que não é meu.

Sumário: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e agora ele trabalha como babá dos gêmeos de Draco.

Pares: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Tempo: Pós-Hogwarts

Avisos: Slash, levemente U.A.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 07 **

'_O que foi aquilo?'_, Blaise se perguntou. Ele deixou Harry por apenas 8 dias e agora ele tinha três Malfoys mandando olhares raivosos para ele.

"Cabelo bonito", Blaise pegou o agora longo cabelo de Harry e o levou a boca para beija-lo.

"Obrigado", Harry sorriu. Houve um tempo, quando ele pensara que não conseguiria suportar uma vida com Draco o odiando, Blaise estava lá para ele, conversando, o ajudando a esquecer Draco.

Quando Draco se casou, a notícia saiu em todos os jornais bruxos. Ele ficou tão deprimido que Sirius não o deixava Blaise fez ele viver, fez com que uma vida sem Draco fosse suportável e o fez perceber que havia outra pessoa que poderia amá-lo, se tivesse uma oportunidade.

Harry virou-se para abraçar Blaise. Ele havia aprendido a aceitar o sentimento de Blaise e, por sua vez, havia aprendido a amar aquele homem.

"Eu não esperava que você voltasse antes de sexta", Harry admitiu.

"Bem, o problema na Alemanha não era tão ruim como eu pensava. Então, eu resolvi o problema mais cedo", Blaise deu um grande sorriso. "Só foi uma pena para as bruxas alemãs, que não tiveram chances de flertar comigo".

Harry riu enquanto da va um tapa de brincadeira no braço de Blaise.

"Então, Sr. Potter. Você já está pronto para ir almoçar comigo?", Blaise zombando, fez uma mesura **(1)**.

"Claro que sim, Sr. Zabini". Harry ofereceu sua mão direita. "Você sabe o que Sirius disse sobre a melhor coisa de sair com um bruxo?"

"O que?", Blaise levantou uma sobrancelha curioso.

"Seu namorado...".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"... nunca terá desculpas para não te levar para almoçar. Mas se ele não conseguir, você pode ter certeza que ele, ou está muito ocupado ou está lhe traindo".

"O que fez você ficar tão rabugento? Eu estou aqui, não estou?"

Sirius olhou para Severus com raiva enquanto o Sonserino calmamente terminava seu muffin.

"Talvez porque você não seja meu namorado. E só porque eu passei uma noite com você que tenho a obrigação de alimentar você".

"Bem", os olhos de Severus admiravam a beleza diante dele. "Eu não irei reclamar, contanto que eu ganhe uma sobremesa". Ele falou devagar enquanto se atirava sobre seu objeto de desejo, antes que Sirius tivesse a chance de se mover.

"Percebo que dar a você a chave de portal daqui foi um erro". Sirius disse, levemente emburrado. "Eu não posso ter você aparecendo por aqui à hora que você quiser".

"Não se preocupe, eu não preciso da minha chave de volta. Eu tenho chaves reservas". Severus sorriu com superioridade, ele não sabia que o Grifinório era fraco para bebidas, mas sem vergonha alguma ele explorou isso em seu benefício, o que deu a ele acesso ao quarto de Sirius.

"Eu sempre posso mudar a senha", Sirius sorriu.

"Eu nunca trocaria a minha", Severus sussurrou, enquanto deslizava sua língua pelo pescoço de Sirius.

"Pare com isso, Sev", Sirius arfou. "Eu ainda tenho que trabalhar. E alguém pode entrar aqui".

"Onde esta aquele seu afilhado?", Severus contra a vontade soltou Sirius e como um bom garoto terminou o que havia restado de seu almoço.

"Foi almoçar com os Malfoys", Sirius sorriu satisfeito.

Severus deu um de seus raros sorrisos. "Por que você não contrata alguém para ajudar você, então eu poderia levá-lo para almoçar fora daqui".

"Eu talvez faça isso". Sirius agarrou o último muffin intocado e piscou o olho para Severus. "Eu o verei hoje à noite".

"Claro". Severus vagarosamente concordou; ele puxou sua chave de portal de sua casa do bolso. "Talvez você possa me ajudar a corrigir algumas provas".

"Que divertido", Sirius fez beicinho. "Nós podemos perguntar a Remus se ele quer se juntar a nós?"

Severus riu puxando Sirius para si e deu um beijo de adeus, deixando Sirius atordoado em sua cozinha vazia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco olhou para seus filhos que estavam estranhamente quietos. Eles tinham estado amuados desde o encontro com o namorado de Harry.

"Adivinhem onde nós iremos almoçar hoje?", Draco perguntou em tom conspiratório, tentando animar os gêmeos.

"Papai, quem era aquele cara?", perguntou Alex com cara de emburrado, ignorando a pergunta de seu pai.

"Quer dizer que nós não veremos o Harry outra vez?", Andy parecia muito triste.

"Por que Potter não veio conosco, papai?", Alex franziu as sobrancelhas. "Aquele cara mau irá tirar o Potter da gente?"

"Eu não quero uma nova babá", Andy disse, tendo a concordância de seu irmão.

"Eu sei, Andy", Draco sorriu. "Mas nós não podemos força-lo a fazer algo que ele não queira fazer, certo?"

Os gêmeos ficaram em silêncio outra vez. Draco já estava planejando raptar Harry e esconde-lo em sua casa apenas para fazer seus filhos ficarem felizes **(3)**.

"Venham, nós chegamos". Draco ajudou seus filhos a saírem, e apontou para os restaurante de crianças onde ele tinha reservado uma mesa para eles.

'_Wings_' era um restaurante onde bruxos ricos levavam suas crianças para comer. Era um grande salão onde as crianças poderiam brincar. E em vez das pequenas cadeiras para as crianças, havia pequenas vassouras que voavam a poucos centímetros do chão, mas que eram enfeitiçadas com inúmeros feitiços de proteção.

Era o restaurante favorito dos gêmeos, mas dessa vez, os dois preferiram as cadeiras altas e se recusaram a comer.

"Ah, crianças". Draco jogou suas mãos em rendição. "Vocês não estão famintos?"

"Por favor, papai, você não pode nos levar de volta para a casa do Harry", Andy deu a ele um olhar pidão de filhote de cachorro **(4)**.

"Eu não tenho certeza que ele vai estar lá", Draco suspirou.

Alex deu ao seu pai um olhar suplicante. "Papai, você não pode deixar que aquele homem mau tire Potter de nós. Está tudo bem se você não encontrar uma mamãe para Andy e eu, se Potter for a nossa babá".

"Sim, eu só quero o Harry, papai, por favor".

Draco olhou tristemente para seus filhos. Bem, ele tinha certeza que poderia pensar em algo, ele era um Sonserino e um Sonserino nunca desiste, ele persiste até conseguir o que ele quer.

"Ok, que tal nós terminarmos nosso almoço e irmos para casa e planejarmos alguma coisa?"

"Você vai fazer que Harry fique com a gente?", Andy sorriu esperançoso.

"Sim, nós temos muitos quartos", Alex concordou ansiosamente.

"Bem, nós teremos planejar alguma coisa, não? E o mais rápido que terminarmos o almoço, mais cedo iremos para casa e faremos nossos planos". Draco olhou para a comida intocada que ele havia pedido para seus filhos.

"E você fará que ele fique com a gente, papai?", Alex pegou sua colher.

"Isso levará algum tempo, mas eu prometo que farei o meu melhor". Draco sorriu, "e vocês sabem que sempre cumpro minhas promessas, certo?"

"Eu amo você, papai", Andy sorriu feliz. _'Sim, Harry irá ficar comigo e Alex e papai'_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blaise devolveu o menu sem abri-lo; ele sabia o que queria pedir, e uma vez que o garçom foi embora, se virou para sua companhia.

"Então...", Blaise olhou atentamente para seu namorado. "Se importa de me contar como você se tornou a babá dos filhos de Draco? Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que ouvi alguma coisa sobre ele".

"Bem", Harry corou, "Foi tudo culpa do Sirius. Ele viu o anúncio no Profeta e pensou que seria um bom trabalho para mim".

Blaise levantou sua sobrancelha.

"Ele disse que queria que eu tivesse uma vida". Harry olhava para ele por baixo de seus cílios, pois estava de cabeça baixa, recusando a olhar diretamente pra Blaise. Ele sabia que Blaise pensava que ele ainda estivesse apaixonado por Draco e que ele fosse apenas suas segunda escolha. Isso não era verdade, Harry havia se esforçado para esquecer Draco, e embora ele não pudesse declarar que Blaise fosse seu verdadeiro amor, era muito leal ao homem de cabelos negros. Ele nunca o trairia.

Blaise sorriu. "Eu apenas fiquei surpreso, Harry. Eu só estive fora por uma semana. Mas Sirius estava certo, você é ótimo com crianças".

Eles ficaram em silêncio outra vez quando o garçom trouxe os pedidos deles. Harry às vezes olhava para Blaise, mas Blaise sempre estava com um expressão calma, que não dizia a ele nada do que passava sem sua cabeça e isso estava deixando Harry nervoso.

Blaise silenciosamente terminou seu almoço. Ele estava surpreso, era verdade, mesmo que fosse algo que já esperasse. Ele encontrou com Pansy antes de partir para Alemanha. Ela havia lhe contado sobre Draco, seu divórcio, e da sua necessidade de uma babá para seus filhos. Ela mesma havia lhe mostrado o anúncio, pensando ser engraçado. Blaise havia guardado o anúncio, e o entregado a Sirius quando foi se despedir de Harry antes de viajar.

Blaise amava muito Harry, mas de algum modo esse amor havia se transformado em amor fraternal. Ele não tinha certeza sobre os sentimentos de Draco, mas havia deciddo que Harry merecia uma segunda chance para seu amor.

Ele acreditava que poderia passar toda sua vida com Harry, um cara tão meigo e carinhoso. Quando encontrou com Harry após a formatura, não ficou chocado com seu estado de depressão. Sabendo que era por causa do casamento de Draco, ele escolheu ficar ao lado dele.

Ele havia confidenciado a Sirius aquela notícia, sabendo que o homem realmente se preocupava. Não foi difícil convence-lo a persuadir Harry para este tentasse conseguir o emprego. Sirius, embora não gostasse de Lucius Malfoy, ele queria que Harry fosse feliz.

Blaise sorriu quando seus olhos encontraram os olhares preocupados que Harry lhe lançava, e eles continuaram a comer em silêncio.

Ele havia encorajado Harry a se tornar um Healer **(5)**, e quando ele se formou na escola de Medi-bruxos, havia pedido Harry em namoro. Naquele momento, ele achou que Harry precisasse esquecer Draco e seguir em frente e ele havia começado a gostar de Harry, mais do que como um amigo.

Harry timidamente o havia aceitado. Embora ele fosse um cliente regular da caffeteria de Sirius, Harry havia ficado vermelho quando contou ao seu padrinho que eles estavam juntos. Ele sorriu internamente quando se lembrou da primeira vez que eles saíram para um encontro; ele havia convidado Harry para ficar em seu apartamento.

Ele havia ficado muito feliz quando Harry disse que queria fazer amor com ele, mas quando viu Harry desajeitadamente cobrir seu peito com suas mãos trêmulas, ele soube que Harry não estava pronto e que não havia realmente superado Draco. Ele, um ex-Sonserino, pôs sua camisa em Harry, e o carregou até sua cama.

Harry o tinha acusado de não estar interessado nele e o ver apenas como um garoto, que não tinha idade o suficiente para fazer sexo. Ele apenas riu e o beijou gentilmente. Ele falou que não queria apressar as coisas e que abraçar e beijar eram o suficiente, que não queria pôr nenhuma pressão sobre Harry, e que a primeira vez que eles fizessem amor seria porque eles queriam e não porque Harry achasse que eles tinham que fazer.

Então os dois anos que eles passaram juntos foram bastante platônicos. Dois amigos muito próximos, que dividiam alguns beijos e abraços. Algumas vezes, Harry ficava em sua casa e algumas vezes ele ficava na casa de Harry. Eles apenas conversavam e dormiam, '_tão pouco romântico'_, Blaise pensou.

Sirius mandou corujas para ele, contando que Harry havia ido a entrevista e que os gêmeos tinham ido a sua loja onde Harry ficara de babá. Ele alertou a Sirius que mantivesse sua interferência em segredo já que ele mesmo pretendia não mostrar que sabia quem era o patrão de Harry.

Ele sabia sobre Draco e os gêmeos, mas mesmo assim havia ficado surpreso. Ele não sabia que eles tinham ficado tão próximos em tão pouco tempo. Uma dorzinha em seu coração o estava incomodando. Talvez ele tivesse ficado com ciúmes, afinal, Blaise pensou cinicamente, _ele ainda era o namorado de Harry_.

Harry, sentindo-se satisfeito, pôs seu prato de lado e bebeu um pouco de seu vinho. "Blaise?"

"Sim?", Blaise calmamente bebeu um pouco de seu próprio vinho.

"Você está com raiva de mim?"

"Ãh? Por que você pensa que eu estivesse com raiva de você?"

"Você está terrivelmente quieto", Harry pôs na mesa seu copo. "Se você quiser, pararei de trabalhar para o Malfoy. Não é como se eu realmente quisesse o emprego".

Blaise tinha o conhecimento dessa informação; Sirius tinha lhe contado como Severus praticamente havia abandonado os gêmeos na loja, forçando Harry a cuidar deles.

"Por que você faria isso?"

"O que quer que tenha acontecido ou não entre mim e Draco", Harry corou um pouco ao dizer isso, "está no passado. Eu não o amo mais".

"Eu confio em você, Harry, mas sua decisão deveria ser porque você achasse que isso era o certo, e não porque pensou que eu quisesse", Blaise sorriu, não escapando a ele o fato de Harry ter chamado Draco pelo primeiro nome.

"Eu não irei lhe trair, Blaise". Harry segurou a mão de Blaise, desesperadamente querendo fazer com que Blaise confiasse nele.

'_Draco, eu vou lhe dar um chute na bunda se você não tiver tentado dar em cima de Harry_', Blaise pensou enquanto pegava a mão de Harry e gentilmente a beijava. "Harry, mesmo que você se apaixonasse outra vez por Draco, eu nunca o culparia", deu um pequeno sorriso, "Bem, eu poria a culpa em Draco. Apenas me prometa que você irá ser honesto com os seus sentimentos, Harry e que você me conte quando isso acontecer".

Harry fez beicinho. "Você não está tentando se livrar de mim para fugir com outro cara?"

Blaise gargalhou. "Eu sei que não sou feio e que se a oportunidade surgir, eu a agarrarei".

"Blaise", Harry o encarou, mas então riu com seu namorado. "Eu prometo a você que ajudarei Draco a encontrar uma babá que preencha os seus requisitos. Então, eu não irei mais encontrá-lo".

Blaise jurou fazer Harry feliz; Harry não percebia o quanto ainda estava apaixonado por Draco, então Blaise faria com que Draco casasse com Harry, nem que ele mesmo tivesse que força-lo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Deixem disso", Draco impacientemente batia o pé no chão; sua paciência estava acabando. Ele tinha tentado pôr seus filhos na cama para uma soneca, o que eles se recusavam a fazer.

"Mas papai, Ha... Potter disse que não precisamos de soneca, a não ser que nós quiséssemos", Alex falou.

"Sim, papai", Andy rapidamente apoiou seu irmão. "Harry disse que nós não temos que tirar uma soneca se nós não quisermos".

"É?", Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, interessado. "Então, o que vocês fariam?"

"Ha... Potter leria uma história para nós, papai", Alex corou, parecendo embaraçado com seus deslizes.

"Sim, papai", Andy concordou solenemente. "Harry lê histórias para nós".

Havia outra cansativa discussão.

"Alex", Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você pode chamá-lo de Harry se você quiser". Nenhum Malfoy gaguejava ao falar o nome de alguém, mesmo que fosse o nome de Harry Potter.

"Eu não quero chamá-lo de Harry", Alex persistiu.

"Jura?", Draco sorriu não acreditando no filho.

"Juro".

"Tudo bem, agora vocês dois vão tirar uma soneca".

"Mas Ha... Potter disse...", Alex olhava para baixo enquanto sua voz falhava.

"Você pode chamá-lo de Harry, Alex", Andy sorriu, o encorajando.

"Sem essa. Ele me chama de Malfoy", Alex falou irritado.

"Por que você não fala o nome dele em segredo em seu coração?", Draco sugeriu um pouco frustrado, apesar de estar orgulhoso do mal-empregado orgulho de seu filho. "Assim, ele não saberia que você o está chamando de Harry".

"Mas papai", Andy inclinou sua cabeça num esforço de entender o que seu pai disse. "Como Harry saberá que Andy está falando com ele se Alex o chamar somente em seu coração?"

"Hummm", Draco fingia pensar sobre a questão. "Que tal se você chamá-lo de Harry em seu coração e dizer Potter". Draco deu os ombros. "De qualquer forma o nome dele é Harry Potter".

Alex sorriu alegremente e abraçou seu pai. "Papai, você não contará a ele, não é?"

"Contar a quem?"

"... Potter". Pela lenta resposta de Alex, ele sabia que seu filho estava praticando a idéia, embora soubesse que Harry descobriria porque os lábios de Alex formavam a palavra Harry sem som antes dele dizer Potter.

"Eu não entendo o por que de você não querer chamá-lo de Harry", Andy balançou a cabeça como se ele fosse o adulto falando com uma criança.

O próximo problema de Draco era dar banho em seus filhos. Eles se recusavam a tomar banho.

"Mas, papai, ...Potter nos deixa brincar", Alex reclamou.

Draco já sabia disso. Ele se lembrava de Harry totalmente encharcado após dar banho em seus filhos.

Draco percebeu o impacto que Harry teve na vida de seus filhos em tão pouco tempo. Não havia uma ocasião que o nome dele não fosse trazido a conversa.

E foi assim de novo quando eles quiseram sobremesa.

"Papai, ...Potter me deu a maior sobremesa quando eu comi toda minha comida", Alex mostrou seu prato vazio.

"Que tal dois?", Draco deu a ele sua intocada taça de sorvete.

"Mas, papai", Andy fez beicinho. "Harry só deu a ele o maior, não dois".

"Bem, então é melhor você aprender a terminar sua refeição".

Alex viu como os lábios de seu irmão tremiam e que ele já estava começando a chorar. "Não chore, Andy". Alex deu a ele sua taça extra. "Aqui, para você. Eu não gosto de chocolate, lembra?"

Andy sorriu e concordou. "Nós podemos dividir".

Depois do jantar, sentado no quarto dos gêmeos, Draco estava muito consciente que deveria ser mais agradecido a Harry. Ele tinha tomado conta dos seus gêmeos e ouvido todos os seus caprichos e mesmo assim, ainda sorria para eles.

"Ah, filhos. Eu estou muito cansado agora. Eu já li uma história. Já não é hora de dormir?"

"Não estou cansado, papai", Andy balançou sua cabeça.

"Papai, nós ficaremos com o ...Potter amanhã?"

"Não, amanhã não", Draco balançou a cabeça. "Nós ainda temos que fazer alguns planos".

Mas no dia seguinte eles não fizeram nenhum plano, foi apenas uma repetição do dia anterior, assim como no dia depois. Draco via seus filhos opor-se a ele enquanto falavam o nome de Harry. No terceiro dia, Draco explodiu com seus filhos fazendo os chorar.

"Eu sinto muito", Draco olhou para eles. "Por favor, me perdoem. Venham, me dêem um abraço".

"Papai", Andy abraçava seu pai. "Vocês nos leva até o Harry, por favor? Eu sinto muita falta de dele".

"Eu sinto falta dele também, papai", Alex afirmou, concordando com seu irmão.

Draco suspirou; bem, talvez os gêmeos fossem o melhor plano em si. Ele admirava Harry por fazer os gêmeos gostar dele, amá-lo mesmo, e fazer dele uma parte importante de suas jovens vidas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A resolução de não ter nada com os Malfoys acabou em apenas três dias.

No primeiro dia ele ficou esperando que Draco aparecesse com os gêmeos, então ele poderia despejar todo o seu elaborado discurso de que tomaria conta dos gêmeos até que Draco ou até mesmo Harry arranjasse outra pessoa que preenchesse os requisitos, e ele tinha certeza de que faria aquele homem arrogante ouvi-lo. Mas para seu desapontamento, Draco não apareceu... nem os gêmeos.

No segundo dia, quando os gêmeos e o pai deles não apareceram, Harry concluiu que Draco tinha recuperado seu senso e percebido que não precisava e nem queria Harry tão próximo de seus filhos.

Na noite seguinte, Harry havia debatido consigo mesmo a idéia de ir até a casa de Draco para encontrar com os gêmeos pela última vez para ter certeza que eles estavam bem, e se ele tivesse sorte, encontraria Draco e falaria sobre isso com ele.

E agora, quando Sirius não se encontrava na loja no movimentado horário de almoço e quando ele tentava tem uma conversa normal com seu namorado, entre servir seus clientes, Draco chegou com os gêmeos, um em cada braço.

'Correção, gêmeos chorões'. Harry tinha que forçar um sorriso. _'Ah, Draco,isto é trapaça. É tão típico de você trazê-los aqui, na hora em que eu estou mais fraco'_.

"Harry...", Andy correu até o moreno assim que seu pai o pôs no chão.

"Andy", Harry pôs em uma mesa próxima a bandeja cheia de sanduíches para pegar o garoto. "Ei, como você tem estado?"

"Eu senti tanta falta de você", Andy fungou enquanto beijava a bochecha de Harry.

"Você esteve chorando?", Harry gentilmente acariciou o rosto avermelhado.

"... Potter". Alex olhou para Harry em expectativa.

"Olá, Malfoy", Harry pôs Andy no chão e abraçou o outro garoto.

"Ei, Potter, onde estão meus sanduíches?", um homem da idade de Sirius o chamou.

"Estou indo", Harry se esticou o braço para alcançar a bandeja, mas Blaise foi mais rápido do que ele e deu ao homem faminto sua refeição.

"Potter", Draco o cumprimentou polidamente.

"Malfoy", Harry respondeu no mesmo tom que Draco usou. "Por que eles esavam chorando?". Ao ver o olhar de Draco, ele rapidamente adicionou, "Desculpe, não é da minha conta".

Draco ignorou sua última frase. "Eu os fiz chorar".

Harry pareceu surpreso, mas manteve sua boca fechada, mesmo porque Draco não ofereceu uma explicação melhor.

"Você já almoçou?", Draco olhou para o salão cheio.

"Bem, eu irei almoçar mais tarde, assim que isso aqui acalmar", Harry respondeu.

"Vamos comer fora, Alex e Andy não almoçaram também".

"Sim, ...Potter, venha", Alex puxou a mão de Harry.

Harry franziu a testa ao ouvir a maneira como Alex o chamava, parecia que ele tinha hesitado ao falar seu nome, e sua boca se movia estranhamente antes de falar 'Potter'.

"Você não foi com a gente da última vez, Harry", Andy fez beicinho.

"Eu não posso", Harry sorriu. "Sirius está fora hoje, um encontro. Eu tenho que cuidar da loja".

"Outro dia então", Draco respondeu. "Venham, crianças".

"Eu quero comer um sanduíche", Alex disse para seu pai.

"Eu quero um sanduíche também", Andy adicionou mais força na mão de Harry que segurava.

"Venham, peguem a minha mesa", Blaise de repente apareceu.

"Mas, Blaise..."

"Bem, eu prometi a Sirius que o ajudaria até ele voltar", ele se virou para Draco. "Por aqui, meu amigo".

"Vocês querem sanduíche de galinhaou sardinha?", Harry evitava os olhos de Draco enquanto ajudava as crianças a se sentarem.

"Galinha", os gêmeos responderam em perfeita harmonia.

"Qualquer coisa está bom", Draco respondeu.

"Ok, esperem aqui". Harry sorriu. Ele deu um pequeno grito de surpresa quando Blaise o puxou para longe dos Malfoys, mas não do campo de visão e o beijou apaixonadamente.

"Vamos, Harry", Blaise sorriu. "Eu o desafio a fazer com que Draco se apaixone por você e ponha um anel em seu lindo dedinho".

Harry o encarou com raiva. "Você deveria ser meu namorado. E se eu não conseguo fazer com que você se case comigo, como o poderia fazer com Draco malfoy? Talvez, eu não seja atraente o suficiente", Harry suspirou deprimido.

Blaise sorriu. "É diferente, Harry, e você sabe disso. De algum modo, você se tornou um irmão mais novo para mim. Mas prometo que, se você falhar, eu irei defender sua honra **(6)** e o tornarei meu legítimo esposo", Blaise piscou brincalhão para Harry.

Harry o socou suavemente. "Como vou seduzi-lo com você me beijando assim?"

"Eu nunca prometi que jogaria limpo", Blaise sorriu mais ainda. "Eu pegarei os sanduíches".

Antes que qualquer outra palavra fosse dita, elas foram interrompidas por duas vozes raivosas de crianças. Harry cometeu o erro de se virar. Ele encontrou um par de frios olhos cinzas.

'_Por que ele parece tão zangado_', Harry estava confuso. Ele só notou os gêmeos quando estes se levantaram de suas cadeiras e correram até ele. Ou ele pensou que eles corriam para ele, até que eles passaram por ele e começaram a bater em Blaise.

"Não beije o Potter", Alex gritou, atraindo a atenção dos clientes.

"Sim", Andy tentou chutar Blaise. "Harry é nosso".

Blaise apenas sorria, se divertindo com aquilo.

Alguns dos clientes estavam certamente se divertindo com a cena. Alguns até mesmo torciam.

"Andy, Alex", Harry falou em seu tom _vocês-estão-encrencados_. "Peçam desculpa ao Sr. Zabini".

Os gêmeos se olharam, e então para Blaise, então seu pai, e por último de volta a Harry. Quando eles se mantiveram em silêncio, Harry impacientemente pôs as mãos no quadril. "Eu ainda estou esperando".

Andy olhou hesitante para seu irmão.

Alex olhou irritado para Blaise.

"Desculpa, Zabini".

"Desculpa, Zabini".

'_Oh, deus, onde foi parar o doce Andy_', Harry virou-se para Draco apenas para ver que o loiro ria satisfeito com aquilo.

"Harry", Andy levantou suas mão em um pedido mudo e Harry o pôs no colo.

"Você deveria chamá-lo de Sr. Zabini", Harry disse a ele.

Blaise riu. "Isso foi tão típico dos Malfoys".

"... Potter", Alex o chamou quando Harry caminhava de volta para a mesa deles. Ele timidamente levantou suas mãos. "Para cima".

Harry estava surpreso, Alex não parecia gostar dele, nem mesmo gostava que ele o tocasse, mas o pegou no colo e devagar caminhou até onde Draco estava esperando por eles, parecendo muito sério para Harry.

Harry suspirou, se ele nunca foi capaz de fazê-los lhe chamar de Sr. Potter, ele deveria saber que eles nunca chamariam Blaise de Sr. Zabini.

-**Nota da Tradutora**-

Oi, gente...

Eu nem ia postar essa semana, pois aqui em casa está meio agitado. Minhas duas irmãs sofreram um acidente de carro no sábado passado. Elas estão em casa, mas com uma com a mão e pé esquerdo quebrado e a outra com o lado direito ralado de asfalto, só eu to podendo fazer as coisas, e não tive muito tempo para traduzir, então se tiver alguma coisa errada me digam...

Agradecimentos:

Mki - Obrigado pela sua review!

**Ana Granger Potter** – Espero que você continue deixando reviews! Eu li sua tradução e adorei, eu nem tento traduzir, o espanhol, pois para mim é muito difícil, acho o inglês muito fácil e só lendo as traduções é que conheço as fics em espanhol.

**Serim** – Para eles o Harry é a pessoa perfeita, tanto babá ou mãe. O Andy não sabe ler, então ele perguntou qual a palavra que era o nome do Harry. Espero que você goste do que os gêmeos aprontam com o Blaise nesse capítulo.

**Ia-Chan** – Se você achou o anterior grande, olha esse. Tadinho do Blaise, é legal. Rsrs

**Baby Potter** – Eu estou adorando sua fic, você sabe disso. Mas o Harry os recompensa, logo, logo...

**Bárbara G.** – Eu não demorei tanto assim para atualizar... a autora disse que deve ir até o capítulo 9, mas quem sabe ele não muda de idéia...

**Dana Norram** – quais frases ficaram estranhas? Diga-me para eu corrigi-las... Mas o Severus está tão vadio, não? Rsrsrsrs

**Marck Evans** – Não fica pensando mal do Blaise antes de saber a verdade... ele é realmente amigo do Harry... só quer que ele seja feliz, e se isso for na companhia do Draco ele dá suas benções...

**Paula Lírio** – Como assim você não suporta crianças? Como não ama crianças? Se você os roubar o Draco e o Harry vão te catar nem que seja no inferno... rsrsrs. Calma, que as coisas vão melhorar para o Andy e o Alex...

**Bruninha** – Eu acho que você nunca havia deixado um comentário... desculpa se já, mas eu só muito boa com nomes e não lembro do seu... mas mesmo assim muito abrigada pela sua review...

**Gente, por favor, leiam meu novo bebê : HP e as Crianças do Futuro. Eu tenho certeza que vocês não irão se arrepender. E leiam Também minha Ava Adore!**

**PS:**

**(1)** – Mesura é aquela reverência que os homens fazem quando convidam uma dama para dançar... Igual naqueles filmes sobre a idade média... dos cavalheiros.. entenderam?rsrs

**(2)** – Pelo que entendi, a loja tem feitiços de proteção e há uma senha para que você possa aparatar dentro dela.

**(3)** – Até parece que ele iria raptar só para seus filhos ficarem felizes... Para ELE também ficar feliz...rsrsrs

**(4)** – Eu não lembro como é essa expressão em português "puppy look". Se alguém lembrar me dá um toque.

**(5)** – Eu não sei uma boa tradução para _healer_, até porque eu gosto dessa palavra, mas se alguém tiver uma boa,estou aceitando sugestões...

**(6)** – Honra? Tipo assim, o Blaise quer que o Harry durma com o Draco? E se o Draco não o quiser depois, ele pegará o resto? Eu acho que o Blaise não bate bem... rsrsrs. Aliás, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas o tenho 99 de certeza que o Harry é virgem! Rs

E por hoje é só, pessoal!

Até a próxima..

Beijos.


	8. Capítulo 08

Autora: Pokari

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que não é meu.

Sumário: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e agora ele trabalha como babá dos gêmeos de Draco.

Pares: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Tempo: Pós-Hogwarts

Avisos: Slash, levemente U.A.

Betagem : Sem Betagem.

* * *

Capítulo 08

"Por que você o beijou, Harry?", Andy segurou o rosto de Harry com as duas mãos e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele.

"Por que ele é meu amigo", Harry sorriu.

"Promete que você não o beijará de novo?", Alex perguntou encarando raivosamente Blaise, que apenas sorria.

"Você pode beijar o papai se você quiser **(1)**", Andy sorriu orgulhoso de sua idéia.

Harry se engasgou com a comida.

"Harry", Blaise sorriu, ele estava se divertindo vendo o Harry corando e se tornando mais vermelho depois de dar uma rápida olhada para Draco. "Eles querem pagar a conta".

Harry se virou e viu um peque na fila na caixa registradora.

"Eu tenho que ir", Harry disse para ninguém em particular, mas seu tom os alertou para que não causarem nenhum problema.

"Harry", Andy agarrou sua manga. "Eu quero ajudar".

Harry sorriu. "Você quer me ajudar?"

"Sim". Andy entusiasticamente balançou sua cabeça.

Harry concordou, ele pôs o garotinho no chão e segurou sua mão, mas antes que eles pudessem dar um passo, Draco o chamou.

"Potter".

"O que foi, Malfoy?", Harry perguntou, ele podia sentir sua face se esquentando.

"Eu acho que você esqueceu algo".

"O que?", Harry franziu as sobrancelhas até seguir os olhos de Draco e ver Alex fazendo beicinho, meio raivoso e meio triste.

"Oh, desculpe, meu mostrinho", Harry ria enquanto pegava Alex no colo. "Você estava tão quieto que eu esqueci que você estava aí".

"Eu não sou um monstrinho", Alex murmurou. Depois sorriu alegremente enquanto acenava para seu pai.

"Sim", Andy concordou, realmente contente por andar de mãos dadas com Harry. "Nós somos doces anjinhos". **(2)**

Harry apenas sorriu. Ele pôs Alex sentado na bancada do lado da maquina registradora e depois levantou Andy e o pôs do outro lado da registradora.

"Os dois querem me ajudar, certo?", Harry sorriu quando os dois garotinhos concordavam com a cabeça. "Ok, Andy você pegará o dinheiro e Alex dará o troco". De novo os dois garotinhos balançaram a cabeça, Alex lhe deu um enorme sorriso quando Harry o chamou pelo seu primeiro nome.

Harry pegou o pergaminho do primeiro cliente; os pergaminhos eram encantados para anotarem os pedidos. E também vinha escrito quem pediu, e quanto eles tinham que pagar. Logo, o Harry e os gêmeos ficaram ocupados.

Andy sorria quando os clientes, bagunçavam seus cabelos, e diziam que ele era um garoto muito esperto, ele dava a Harry o dinheiro que ele pegava. Alex olhava feio e batia nas mãos **(3)** dos clientes com uma mão antes que elas alcançassem sua cabeça e com a outra ele dava o troco.

"Ah, eles são tão fofos", Josh Wilson, um cliente regular sorriu. Ele não foi embora mesmo depois de apanhar seu troco.

"Josh", Harry o chamou atenção, já que Josh atrapalhava a fila. Ele sabia que Josh sempre vinha a loja com por causa de seu padrinho, mas ele não estava interessado em bancar o cupido, especialmente agora que Sirius estava saindo com alguém.

"Ah, desculpe", o homem ruivo se desculpou mas não foi embora. Ele apenas se moveu um pouco para que os outros clientes pudessem pagar suas contas.

"Obrigado", Harry sorriu para o próximo cliente, ignorando deliberamente Josh.

Sra. Elmer, um velha bruxa, uma cliente regular da loja, que as vezes levava seus netos para um check-up com Harry, sorria para os gêmeos. "Você pode ficar com o troco".

Alex parecia confuso. "... Potter?"

"Diga 'obrigado'", Harry riu o encorajando.

"Obrigado", Alex repetiu.

"De nada", a gentil senhora sorriu outra vez e se retirou.

"... Potter?", Alex o devolveu o dinheiro.

Harry sorriu quando viu pelo canto do olho a face de desapontado de Andy porque ele não tinha ganho o dinheiro, mas ficou quieto. "Você pode ficar com ele", ele disse para Alex.

"Eu não preciso disso", Alex disse a ele com a arrogância dos Malfoys.

"Você pode comprar para Andy e para você um sorvete", Harry disse enquanto ele pegava o dinheiro do próximo cliente e lhe dava o troco. Aparentemente, as mentes dos gêmeos ainda estavam centradas no dinheiro.

"Ok", Alex sorriu para seu irmão. "Eu irei comprar um sorvete para você", Andy concordou e sorriu de volta para seu irmão.

"Ponha em seu bolso", Harry disse a ele. Ele suspirou aliviado enquanto ele desejava um 'bom dia' para o último cliente. Ele começou a colocar os gêmeos no chão, tentando ignorar Josh e suas perguntas.

Mas Josh era um homem persistente. Ele deveria saber disso. Josh segurou a mão de Harry fazendo o jovem bruxo olhar para ele o suficiente para que ele fizesse uma pergunta.

"Quando Sirius vai voltar?"

"Ele foi a encontro, almoçar com alguém, então ele já deve estar voltando", Harry suspirou cansado. Ele sorriu quando Andy e Alex pegaram cada um, uma de suas mãos.

"Um encontro?", Josh franziu as sobrancelhas, obviamente percebeu os olhares nada gentis dos gêmeos.

"Com Remus?"

"Eu não sei", Harry deu os ombros. "Pode ser, eu não o vi hoje ainda". Ele tinha pena do homem. Sirius parecia que estava sério com essa pessoa, Josh não tinha nenhuma chance. "Você quer que eu transmita alguma mensagem sua para ele?"

"Você acho que ele irá realmente demorar tanto?", os olhos de Josh de arregalaram.

Harry sorriu. "Eu realmente não sei".

"Você se importaria que eu esperasse?"

"Não. Você quer café?", Harry sorriu outra vez. "Por conta da casa".

"Obrigado".

Na mesa, Draco e Blaise tinham um silencioso almoço.

"Seus filhos são lindos", Blaise sorriu, tentando iniciar uma conversa com seu velho amigo.

"Obrigado", Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, estranhando aquela conversa. Em seus lábios havia um leve sorriso enquanto assistia os rostos felizes de seus filhos quando eles ajudavam Harry. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas quando um homem não foi embora depois de ter pago sua conta. Ele franziu ainda mais quando viu que o homem tentava engajar uma conversa com Harry.

"Quem é aquele homem?", Draco moveu sua cabeça na direção de Harry.

Blaise lentamente acabou de tomar seu café. Ele reconheceu o homem como um cara que sempre vinha atrás de Sirius, como tinha lhe dito Harry. "Josh Wilson".

"Ele está perturbando o Harry", Draco não parecia nada feliz com isso.

"Ele é um cliente regular", Blaise sorriu displicentemente. "Ele não é nenhuma ameaça. Harry pode com ele".

"Você não está com ciúmes?", Draco estreitou seus olhos, não acreditando em Blaise.

"Você est�? **(4)**", Blaise provocou.

Draco estudou seu amigo silenciosamente. "Que tipo de namorado você é?"

"Liberal", Blaise sorriu.

"Tome cuidado", Draco sorriu de volta. "Você pode perde-lo algum dia".

"Talvez sim", Blaise concordou. "Talvez não. Eu quero que ele seja feliz".

Eles em silêncio assistiram Harry servir uma xícara de café e dizer algumas palavras antes de se dirigir ao gêmeos e caminharem de volta a mesa.

A cafeteria estava mais calma agora que metade dos clientes tinha ido embora. Alex foi até seu pai e mostrou a ele o dinheiro que a senhora lhe deu.

"Você disse obrigado?", Draco perguntou enquanto punha seu filho no colo.

"Eu disse, e ...Potter disse que eu posso usar o dinheiro para comprar sorvete para mim e Andy".

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

"Papai", Alex de aproximou do ouvido de seu pai e sussurrou para ele. "Eu quero comprar um sorvete para ...Potter também, você acha que ele iria querer?"

Draco olhou para as moedas que estavam na mão de seu filho. "Mas isso só dá para comprar um sorvete pequeno para você e para Andy". Draco olhou Alex. Seu filho queria comprar um sorvete para Harry, mas ele nem mesmo considerou perguntar a ele, seu pai, se ele gostaria de um sorvete. Não que ele se opunha a isso, mas isso era... triste, pois havia outra pessoa que era importante para seu filho, talvez mais importante que ele. **(5)**

Alex pareceu desapontado.

Harry tentou pôs Andy sentado, mas o garotinho se recusava a solt�-lo. Ele segurava firmemente o pescoço de Harry. "Andy?"

"Eu acho que ele quer sentar no seu colo", Blaise riu divertido. "Acho que ele está com medo que eu seqüestre você".

Os gêmeos tinham idênticas caras de terror, o que fez Harry gargalhar. Com medo que ele tivesse ferido os sentimentos deles, Harry fingiu fazer um cara de bravo para seu namorado. _'Em pouco tempo, meu ex-namorado'_, Harry corrigiu a si mesmo.

Harry carregou Andy até seu assento e pôs Andy em seu colo. Ele bebeu seu café, que agora já estava gelado.

"Papai", Andy sorriu. "Alex disse que vai comprar um sorvete para mim".

"Ele já me disse".

"O Harry pode ir conosco?"

Draco quis sorrir, mas mudou de idéia quando viu Harry empalidecer um pouco. Isso o ofendeu um pouco._ 'Minha família é tão má companhia?'_

"Bem, Alex e eu decidimos comprar para você e _Harry_ os maiores sorvetes".

"Verdade?", Alex e Andy disseram ao mesmo tempo, Alex com um tom de incrédulo e Andy com tom de felicidade.

Harry engasgou de novo, agora com seu café **(6)**. Depois que melhorou do seu engasgo, ele encarou Draco, nada feliz. "Obrigado, mas eu não posso aceitar o convite".

"Oh, Harry", Andy ficou em pé no colo de Harry. "Por que você não pode vir com a gente? Você não gosta de mim, do Alex e do papai?"

Harry sorriu. "Eu não posso deixar Blaise sozinho. Eu prometi a Sirius que ficaria na loja até ele voltar".

"Ah, Harry", Blaise sorriu. "Você não pode me deixar. Isso é tão lindo".

Harry olhou feio para Blaise. Ele mentalmente fez uma lista de motivos para ele terminar com ele. O primeiro da lista seria que Blaise não lhe dava apoio.

"Bem, então só nos cabe esperar até que Sirius volte", Draco sorriu vitorioso.

"Papai", Alex deu as moedas para seu pai.

"Bem, Draco, você não irá comprar um sorvete para mim também", Blaise disse provocando. "Se você comprar um sorvete enorme para Harry, então eu e ele podemos dividir".

"Claro", Draco concordou.

Harry encarou Blaise, não acreditando no que ele estava fazendo. Blaise tinha que dito que não ia jogar limpo, mas ele não esperava que ele fosse jogar tão sujo.

"Não", Alex balançou sua cabeça firmemente, ele olhou com raiva para Blaise. "Papai e eu só compraremos sorvete pata Andy e para ...Potter".

Se Blaise notou o estranho modo como Alex falava o nome de Harry, ele não mencionou. Ele apenas inclinou sua cabeça e respondeu para Alex. "Mas Harry não vai se importar. Nós somos melhores amigos e sempre dividimos as coisas".

"Não dessa vez, Blaise", Harry sorriu docemente, não percebendo que ele tinha selado seu próprio destino.

"Bem, quem sabe da próxima vez", Blaise suspirou triste. "Alguém quer mais café?", ele pegou sua xícara e se dirigiu a bancada para pegar para si mesmo extra cafeína e dar a Harry e aos Malfoys alguns momentos a sós.

"Então, você virá conosco?", Draco deu seu primeiro verdadeiro sorriso desde que ele tinha chegado a loja quando Harry concordou com a cabeça.

"Mas só depois que Sirius voltar", Harry encontrou-se incapaz de impedir-se de sorrir de volta para Draco.

"Quando ele vai voltar?", Andy perguntou impaciente.

Harry beijou a cabeça de Andy. "Eu não sei".

Harry levantou a cabeça quando ouviu o sino da porta tocar. Era Josh que estava indo embora. A loja agora estava vazia. Blaise retornou a mesa.

"Hei, Harry, eu sei que eu prometi a Sirius que ficaria aqui até ele voltar, mas está vazio agora e você tem Draco e os garotos para lhe fazer companhia. Você se importaria se eu fosse embora? Eu tenho que terminar um trabalho".Os olhos de Blaise sugeriam que agora ele tinha uma chance de fazer as coisas acontecerem.

"Claro", Harry concordou. "Sirius entenderá".

"Ah, fale para ele que Josh irá voltar, ele precisou voltar para seu escritório", Blaise abaixou sua cabeça e beijou Harry na bochecha. "Eu vejo você mais tarde".

"Tchau", Harry sorriu um pouco nervoso, já que ele ficaria sozinho com os Malfoys.

"Tchau, Draco", Blaise se dirigiu ao loiro e depois aos gêmeos. "Até logo, pequenos Malfoys".

"Tchau, Blaise", Draco se divertiu quando sentiu a onda de raiva que seus filhos transmitiam ao seu amigo.

Harry olhou a loja vazia. Ele puxou sua varinha e encantou a mesa em frente a eles para que se transformasse em um enorme e confortável sofá. Silenciosamente, ele carregou Andy e o pôs no sofá.

"Eu não quero dormir", Andy fez beicinho.

Harry apenas riu. "Eu não disse para você dormir. Quero apenas que você fique confortável. Eu quero lavar e limpar algumas coisas até Sirius voltar".

"Precisa de alguma ajuda?", Draco perguntou enquanto ele punha Alex ao lado de Andy.

Harry riu. "Eu não que você já tenha trabalho antes. Bem, eu quis dizer, trabalho físico".

"Há sempre uma primeira vez", Draco seguiu Harry pela loja, coletando, assim como ele, as xícaras e pratos sujos.

"Ok, você pega as xícaras e os pratos e eu os lavo". Ele caminhou até a pia atrás da bancada. Depois de pôr o que ele tinha recolhido na pia, ele dobrou suas mangas. Normalmente, ele recolheria e lavaria a louça magicamente, mas agora ele precisava trabalhar para se distrair.

Andy e Alex estavam sentados no sof�, observando silenciosamente o pai e a babá favorita deles. Andy de repente virou-se para seu irmão e o abraçou. "Obrigado".

"Pelo que?", Alex sorriu.

"Você e o papai irão comprar sorvete para mim e para Harry".

"Você o ajudou também, então, metade do dinheiro é seu".

Andy acenou com a cabeça. Ele voltou a sua posição."Eu queria que Sirius voltasse logo".

Alex concordou. Sentindo-se com sono ele deitou-se, pondo sua cabeça no braço do sofá.

"Alex, você está dormindo?", Andy engatinhou até deitar do lado do seu irmão.

"Não, eu só estou deitado. Eu estarei acordado quando Sirius voltar, então Harry poderá sair com a gente", Alex disse ao seu irmão, não percebendo que chamou Harry e não Potter.

"Ok, então eu me deito com você".

Draco pôs os pratos e copos na pia e se virou esperando ver seus filhos amuados, impacientes para saírem para a sorveteria. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso por não vê-los. Rapidamente ele se dirigiu ao sofá.

Draco sorriu quando viu seus filhos tirando uma soneca. Ele encantou o sofá para que ficasse largo o suficiente para que eles dormissem confortáveis e pôs um feitiço de proteção para que eles não caíssem **(7)**.

"Eles estão dormindo", Draco disse para Harry quando ele voltou a pia.

Harry sorriu, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

"Como você faz isso?", Draco perguntou com um tom de admiração em sua voz.

"Fazer o que?", Harry arregalou os olhos, ele realmente não sabia sobre o que Draco estava falando.

"Fazer eles dormirem".

"Eu não fiz eles dormirem", Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

"De algum jeito vocês fez eles dormirem".

"Eu não fiz nada".

"Tá bom. Então, tudo o que você fez foi encantar o sofá para caso eles quisessem dormir?"

Harry sorriu intimamente. Devagar ele virou-se para Draco. "Por que você não se senta? Eu terminarei logo".

"Não me diga que você está com medo de mim".

"Eu não estou", Harry pretendia parecer ocupado, embora ele estivesse ocupado. _'Mesmo que o sabão e a água fizessem o trabalho sozinhos, eles ainda precisariam de supervisão, não?'_. Harry ignorou uma voz em sua cabeça que lhe sussurrava dizendo que a limpeza nunca precisava de supervisão. "O que faz você pensar isso?"

"Eu costumava achar que você tinha medo dos sonserinos".

Harry encarou raivoso o loiro. "Eu nunca tive medo dos sonserinos, nem mesmo quando nós ainda estávamos na escola".

"Eu pensava assim", Draco respondeu displicentemente. "Não até ver você beijando o Blaise. Então, deve ser eu que o faz ficar desconfortável".

"Blaise e eu somos amigos", Harry corou.

"Amigos que se beijam?", Draco estreitou os olhos.

"Amigos que se beijam", Harry concordou, ainda evitando olhar nos olhos de Draco.

"Eu gostaria de ser seu amigo, Harry Potter". (N/Trad: EU AMO ESSA PARTE!)

"O que?", Harry ficou estático, não acreditando em seus ouvidos. _'Eu realmente escutei o que penso ter escutado?"_

Harry parou sua briga interna quando a mão de Draco fechou a torneira. Ele decidiu secar os copos e os pratos manualmente, ele precisava se ocupar.

"Você me ouviu", Draco sorriu. "Mas eu não me importo de repetir".

Harry foi salvo de responder a Draco quando o sino da porta tocou.

"Sirius?", Harry quase chorou de alívio.

Sirius parou. Ele tinha dito a Harry que iria almoçar com alguém, deliberadamente esquecendo de mencionar com quem. E Blaise foi tão gentil de se oferecer para ajudar Harry, que ele pode curtir seu encontro sem se preocupar com Harry.

O encontro foi agradável, a não se quando ele chegou a casa de seu encontro, não namorado, ele ainda estava ocupado corrigindo algumas provas. Dez minutos depois quando eles estavam prontos para sair, Remus e Albus decidiram aparecer.

Apesar dos sorrisos deles e não importando o quanto ele os respeitava, Sirius estava pronto para lançar uma maldição neles. Bem, isso foi antes de ele perceber os olhos inquisitivos deles. Ele quis pegar sua chave-de-portal, mas Severus o arrancou de sua mão.

"Sirius", Albus sorriu. "Que surpresa. Eu não tenho ouvido falar muito de você desde que o Harry se formou".

"Eu estive ocupado", Sirius murmurou, evitando os olhos do diretor.

"O que eu posso fazer por você, Albus?", Severus perguntou em um tom entediado. Ele sabia que não era coincidência. Albus havia perguntado se ele poderia ir até o seu escritório para discutirem alguma coisa sobre a Competição de Poções. E ele, ainda muito feliz por Sirius ter aceitado almoçar com ele, tinha dito ao diretor que ele iria sair para almoçar.

"Bem, eu esperava que você pudesse ir ao meu escritório. Não ainda não terminamos nossa conversa". O velho diretor se sentou confortavelmente no sofá em frente à lareira.

"Eu pensei ter lhe dito que ia almoçar fora. Isso não pode esperar?", Severus estreitou os olhos. "E o que você quer, Lupin?"

Remus sorriu. "Bem, eu vim pegar minha poção. Já é quase lua cheia".

Severus fez uma cara de desdém e se dirigiu até a sua sala de trabalho para pegar a poção.

"Então, Sirius", Remus ainda tinha um perturbador sorriso no rosto. "Eu não sabia que você tinha conhecia tão bem com o Sr. Snape".

"Nós estamos apenas saindo", Sirius suspirou. "Ele nem mesmo é meu namorado".

"Eu conheço você, Sirius", Remus riu com vontade. Eu aposto que você já foi para cama com ele".

"Você está dizendo que eu sou uma puta?", Sirius não estava muito contente com seu amigo.

"Touché **(8)**". O lobisomem apenas sorriu. Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando Severus voltou com sua poção.

"Obrigado", Remus sorriu apesar da cara nada amiga que recebeu de Severus.

"Bem?", severus disse com escárnio. Ele puxou Sirius de perto de Remus **(9)** e o segurou em seus braços. "Vocês já conhecem o meu encontro". Severus olhou para o diretor. "Vocês deveriam ir embora".

Albus fingiu um olhar ferido. "Bem, me desculpem". Vagarosamente se levantou e ajeitou suas vestes. "E para compensar o tempo perdido de vocês", ele estalou os dedos e apareceu uma mesa para dois com um romântico almoço.

"Sumam", Sirius resmungou.

"Ele ama se meter onde não é chamado", Severus inspecionou a comida. "Você ainda quer sair?"

"Seria uma perda de tempo", Sirius suspirou. Ele deixou Severus o ajudar a sentar. "É melhor pois acabará mais rápido".

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha.

Sirius alegremente atacou sua refeição, um grosso e apimentado bife acompanhado de salada e vinho. "Eu disse para Harry que eu tinha um encontro no almoço. Eu irei ir embora depois do almoço".

"Você está brincando, certo?", Severus estreitou os olhos tentando ver algum sinal de brincadeira.

"Não", Sirius bebeu um pouco de vinho. "Mesmo que Blaise esteja com ele, eu ainda fico preocupado".

Severus silenciosamente terminou seu almoço. Quando os dois terminaram, Severus gentilmente conduziu Sirius de volta a sala de estar.

"Você quer café ou mais alguma coisa?"

"Eu irei embora assim que você me der minha chave-de-portal".

Severus o silenciou com um beijo. "Você deveria contratar alguém para ajudar você. Então, você e o garoto Potter teriam mais tempo livre".

"Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, Severus", Sirius parou a mão de Severus que começava a viajar por seu corpo. "Por que você ainda chama ele de garoto Potter, ele não é mais um garoto. Além disso, mais tempo livre para mim não quer dizer que eu passaria com você".

"Ele sempre será um garoto para mim", Severus pegou a mão de Sirius e a beijou. "Por que você passaria seu tempo livre sozinho? Eu sou uma ótima companhia".

"Por que você tem tanta certeza que eu estaria sozinho?"

Severus rosnou enquanto atacava os lábios de Sirius. Ele não gostou de pensar em alguém com o seu Sirius **(10)**.

Sirius tentou impedir um gemido. _'Oh, isso é tão sexy. Maldição, eu gostaria de ter o conhecido anos atrás. Eu quero dizer, bem... ótimo, agora eu estou tentando me explicar para mim mesmo'. _Sirius lutou para parar Severus.

"Eu tenho minhas próprias regras, Severus".

"Humm?"

"Eu não beijo até o terceiro encontro. E não levo ninguém para minha cama até o décimo encontro".

"Verdade? Porque nós nos beijamos em nosso segundo encontro", Severus disse divertido. "E nós fizemos sexo em nosso primeiro encontro".

Sirius fez beicinho. "Você joga sujo, Severus Snape. Me dê minha chave-de-portal".

Severus gargalhou. Ele pegou o braço de Sirius e o puxou até sua cama. "Talvez nós devêssemos refrescar sua memória. Você sabe que vai gostar disso".

Sirius sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Ele deixou Severus tirar sua roupa. Ele ficou extasiado quando Severus gentilmente começou a prepara-lo. Rudemente, Sirius puxou a cabeça de Severus para cima para poder olha-lo nos olhos.

"Eu admito que você me atrai, Severus Snape. Mas isso não é o suficiente para que eu carregue um filho seu".

Os olhos de Severus se arregalaram. "Você quer dizer que pode engravidar?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, nunca fiz um exame especifico, mas eu não quero descobrir do pior jeito, então é melhor nos precaver". Sirius olhou sério para o homem em cima dele. "Use camisinha".

Severus sorriu. O relacionamento deles ainda era novo e eles já tinham ido tão longe. "Claro". Ele procurou em uma gaveta ao lado da cama. "Mas eu tenho que lhe informar que eu não usei nenhuma proteção na nossa primeira vez".

Sirius não conseguiu formular nenhum comentário pois logo sentiu Severus o preenchendo, deixando totalmente sem ação. Ele apenas gemeu e gritou quando Severus atingiu sua próstata.

Severus gentilmente beijou o rosto de Sirius. Ele sempre pensou que Sirius era o mais lindo garoto que ele já tinha visto. Era pena que a rivalidade entre as casas impediu qualquer chance dele se aproximar de Sirius. Ele não acreditou na sua sorte quando Sirius o saudou mais calorosamente do que ele tinha imaginado, no dia em que ele levou as roupas dos gêmeos.

Sendo um sonserino, Severus nunca tinha imaginado se relacionar com ele, até que Sirius tinha deitado em sua cama. Ele até tinha convencido Sirius a trocarem chaves-de-portal, que levariam eles direto aos quartos deles.

Severus beijou Sirius quando sentiu que o outro homem atingir o orgasmo. Ele silenciosamente estocou mais fundo antes de encher o apertado canal de Sirius com seu gozo.

Cuidadosamente, ele se retirou de dentro de Sirius e deitou de costas. Depois de normalizar suas respiração, Severus virou-se e encontrou Sirius dormindo. Sentindo muito feliz, ele beijou o homem menor na testa e caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

Depois de jogar a camisinha usada fora, limpou-se e retornou, deitando-se em sua cama, pacientemente esperando que outro homem abrisse os olhos.

Vinte minutos depois, Sirius abriu seus olhos, grogue de sono. "O que você está fazendo aqui?", ele perguntou sonolento. "Você ter que ir antes que Harry acorde e encontre você".

Severus estava se divertindo. "Este seria o último lugar aonde ele viria".

Sirius olhou em volta e gemeu. "Você deveria ter me acordado".

"Por que?", Severus gentilmente beijou os olhos sonolentos."Eu gosto quando você está aqui".

"Obrigado, que lisonjeiro", Sirius espreguiçou-se antes de se levantar.

Severus observou o homem nu desaparecer no banheiro. Ele escutou a água correr e suspirou. Sabendo que seu amante em breve o deixaria, ele decidiu segui-lo e decidiu ganhar mais tempo.

"De novo não", Sirius disse brincando quando sentiu mãos em suas costas.

"Hey, estou apenas tomando banho. Eu irei te ajudar a esfregar suas costas", Severus abaixou a cabeça e lambeu a orelha de Sirius. "A não ser que você tenha outro plano".

Sirius riu. "Eu juro, Severus, você precisará de muita camisinha se você não conseguir se conter. Eu não irei deixar você me tocar sem camisinha".

"Por que eu deveria gastar meu dinheiro em algo tão insignificante".

"Insignificante?", Sirius o encarou com raiva. "Eu não estúpido, Snape, embora nem todos os bruxos possam emprenhar, eu posso ser aquele sem sorte que pode". Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, deixando a água cair em seu cabelo e seu corpo.

"Ou o sortudo", Severus sorriu. "Depende da perspectiva".

"Se você diz", Sirius deus os ombros enquanto ele aceitava a toalha.

"Eu sempre soube que eu precisaria de uma mulher ou de um bruxo que pudesse 'emprenhar'", Severus rodou os olhos com a escolha de palavras de Sirius, "Para ser pai".

"Bem, então você pode ser sortudo", Sirius sorriu. "Veja, homens como eu e Harry **(12)** temos que tomar cuidado ou alguém pode se aproveitar de nós".

Severus fez uma careta. "Você virá aqui hoje à noite?"

Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa. "Eu pensei que um encontro por dia fosse o suficiente", ele puxou o outro homem para beija-lo. "Você ainda tem a minha chave-de-portal?", ele sorriu quando Severus concordou. "Se assegure que não faça nenhum barulho e você pode vir até a minha casa".

"Hey, pense sobre contratar um ou mais empregados. Você não tem que trabalhar tanto".

"Eu sei, então eu poderia ter mais tempo livre. É claro que, como eu já tinha lhe dito, eu não irei necessariamente passar esse tempo com você", Sirius sorriu amplamente quando ele viu a careta que seu amante fez. "Até logo". Ele tocou na estátua em cima da lareira que o levou até Hogsmeade. Ele então aparatou no Beco Diagonal, em frente a sua cafeteria.

Ele parou por um momento e tomou fôlego antes de entrar pela porta.

"Sirius", a voz de Harry soou alta no salão vazio.

"Harry", Sirius sorriu. "Você está com… Malfoy", Sirius não conseguiu disfarçar sua confusão.

"Erm, sim. Blaise teve que sair para terminar um trabalho", Harry caminhou até seu padrinho. "Sirius? Está chovendo lá fora?"

"Não. Por que?"

"Seu cabelo está molhado e bagunçado", Harry estreitou os olhos tentando entender. "Onde você estava? Eu pensei que você tivesse ido almoçar".

"Harry", Sirius suspirou. "Se você não quer ouvir respostas embaraçosas, é melhor que você pare de fazer perguntas embaraçosas". Ele tentou consertar seu cabelo com suas mãos.

"Oh", Harry não conseguiu impedir-se de corar. Ele ignorou a face divertida de Draco e caminhou até a bancada para fazer um bule de café fresco.

"Malfoy", Sirius acenou com a cabeça para o homem loiro, um pouco surpreso de o encontrar em sua loja. "Você não afugentou os clientes, não é?"

"Comporte-se, Sirius", Harry gentilmente o repreendeu. Ele apanhou três xícaras limpas **(11)** e as encheu com o liquido preto e quente. "Trocando de assunto, Josh esteve aqui. Ele disse que voltaria mais tarde".

Sirius soltou um suspiro desanimado. "Eu já estou ocupado". Ele ignorou o olhar que Harry lançou para ele. "Então, Malfoy, o que o trouxe aqui?"

"Meus filhos", Draco aceitou e sentou-se em um dos bancos em frente à bancada, ficando de frente para Harry.

"Eu não vejo nenhum deles", Sirius caminhou pela loja, ajeitando as cadeiras. Ele pegou uma vassoura, um esfregão e uma esponja e os encantou para que eles limpassem o salão.

"Dormindo", Draco indicou com a cabeça o grande sofá.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça e sentou-se perto de Draco. Ele pegou sua xícara e colocou duas colheres cheias de açúcar e creme. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha quando Harry o encarou de boca aberta.

"Menos açúcar, Siri", Harry o repreendeu **(13)**. "Isso não faz bem para você".

"Harry, você não deveria falar com os clientes como eles deveriam tomar o café deles".

"Sim, mas você não é um cliente. Você é meu padrinho. Além do mais, todo esse açúcar e creme só farão você engordar".

Sirius sorriu. "Eu diria o mesmo sobre o leite. Além disso, se a vida é tão doce, por que eu deveria tomar café amargo".

"Bem, Dra... Malfoy bebe café puro", Harry não se atrevia a olhar para Draco. "E ele não é amargo com a vida".

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?", Draco sorriu. Ele pegou Harry dando língua e imaginou se não foi ele que ensinou essa travessura para Alex.

"Você tem duas crianças maravilhosas, você não está feliz?", Harry perguntou a ele com um pouco de surpresa.

"Falando neles", Draco bebeu um gole de seu café antes de continuar. "Em algumas coisas, você é muito parecido com Alex".

"Como?", Sirius pareceu interessado.

"Não é na aparência", Draco sorriu ante ao olhar confuso de Harry. "É mais a atmosfera".

"Você quer dizer a infantilidade de Harry?", Sirius riu provocando Harry.

"Hey", Harry estava indignado, ele fez beicinho quando os outros dois riram.

Alex lentamente abriu seus olhos. Ele esfregou seus olhos e bocejou. Primeiro ele ficou confuso pelo fato de não estar em sua cama, mas depois ele lembrou que ele e Andy estavam esperando por Sirius.

Ele sentou abruptamente quando ele ouviu a risada de Sirius acompanhada da de seu pai. Ele se levantou e ficou em pé no sofá.

"Sirius?"

Sirius se virou para o sof�, que temporariamente servia de cama para os garotos. "Ol�, er...?", ele virou se para Harry, pedindo por ajuda.

"Alex", Harry murmurou baixo.

Sirius sorriu e caminhou até Alex. "Como foi sua soneca, Alex?"

Alex sorriu de volta. Ele levantou seus braços, silenciosamente pedindo para que o moreno o carregasse. "Boa, obrigado por perguntar".

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso", Sirius sorriu para o menino.

"Sirius?", Alex levantou sua cabeça para encarar o moreno. "O Ha... Potter", Alex abaixou os olhos, sua voz saiu baixinho. "O ...Potter pode sair comigo e com o Andy e com o papai?"

Sirius não conseguiu segurar sua risada enquanto voltava para sua cadeira. "Eu entendi o que você quis dizer", Sirius disse para Draco com a voz em tom de conspiração, não perdendo Harry dando língua, logo seguido por Alex. "O mesmo tipo de atmosfera com certeza", Sirius gargalhou com o beicinho de Harry.

"Sirius", Alex segurou a cabeça de Sirius entre suas mãos para chamar-lhe atenção. "Você ainda não me respondeu. O ...Potter pode vir comigo e Andy e papai?"

Sirius leu os lábios de Alex que falavam sem som o nome de Harry. Pelo sorriso de Draco, ele sabia que o sonserino sabia sobre isso. _'Eu aposto que foi ele que o ensinou'_. "Onde vocês querem leva-lo?"

"Andy e eu ajudamos ...Potter e a senhora me deu o troco. Então, papai e eu compraremos para o Andy e para ... Potter o maior pote de sorvete".

"O maior pote de sorvete, né?", Sirius fingiu estar pensando sobre o assunto.

Alex concordou. "Se você quiser, eu posso dividir o meu com você".

Sirius riu. "Ah, você é tão generoso, mas não, eu quero que vocês quatro se divirtam".

"Obrigado", o sorriso de Alex brilhava tanto que cegava. "Nós temos que ir contar para Andy".

"Vamos", Sirius pôs Alex no chão e o seguiu enquanto o garoto corria até seu irmão.

"Uau!", Draco balançou sua cabeça incrédulo com a cena que tinha presenciado. "Eu nunca acreditaria que meu Alex fosse gentil com seu padrinho se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos".

"Sirius tem esse efeito. Bruxos e bruxas, eu acredito que até mesmo trouxas, gostam dele. E seu filho não é uma exceção".

"Acho que você está certo".

Alex cuidadosamente subiu no sofá. Ele gentilmente sacudiu seu irmão. "Acorde, Andy. Sirius chegou e ele disse que ...Potter pode ir com a gente".

Andy lentamente abriu seus olhos. Ele viu o sorriso de seu irmão e o sorriso idêntico de Sirius.

"Sirius?", Andy se levantou.

"Ol�, Andy".

"Harry pode vir comigo, Alex e papai?"

"Claro".

Harry e Draco não saíram de onde estavam. Eles podiam ouvir as vozes excitadas dos gêmeos. Divertimento não saiu dos olhos de Draco e ele deixou Harry saber disso.

Alex sussurrou para seu irmão e Andy balançou sua cabeça excitado. "Harry pode dormir na nossa casa?"

"Claro", Sirius piscou para Harry. "Mas ele precisa estar de volta amanhã cedinho para fazer os muffins. Muitos clientes amam os muffins de Harry".

Os gêmeos concordaram com a cabeça, eles pareciam sérios. "...Potter faz os melhores muffins", Alex disse.

"Sim, Harry faz os melhores muffins", Andy repetiu.

Harry sorriu. Ele levantou sua xícara para acabar com seu café.

"Então, ...Potter pode dormir na nossa casa se ele voltar cedo amanhã para fazer os muffins?", Alex queria ter certeza. "Nós temos muitos quartos".

"Tudo bem se o Harry quiser", Sirius disse. "E vocês dois podem vir amanhã também e tomar o café da manhã aqui".

Os gêmeos concordaram entusiasmaticamente.

"Nós dormimos com o Harry quando nós ficamos aqui, mas a minha cama e a do Alex são muito pequenas", Andy ansiosamente explicou. "Mas a cama do papai é enooormee. Harry pode dormir com o papai".

Então, pela terceira vez Harry engasgou. Sirius tinha dado a risada do mês, talvez do ano. Os gêmeos pareciam meios confusos com o que tinha acontecido. Draco tentava ajudar, caminhando até atrás do balcão, onde Harry estava, para esfregar suas costas tentando fazer passar o engasgo.

* * *

Nota da Tardutora-

OI, gente.

Primeiro, desculpas pela demora mas eu não tive tempo para traduzir. Traduzi isso as pressas para não deixar vocês sem nada. Então, eu só vou revisar depois, mas se vocês quiserem me ajudar, mandem um e-mail para mim com os erros, mas por favor coloquem um título como: Erros da fic, pois eu não estou abrindo qualquer e-mail, pois já recebe um e-mail de gente que eu conhecia, mas quando abria era um vírus, então especifiquem o assunto no título do e-mail.

Esse é meu capítulo favorito. Muito comédia os gêmeos, se bem que eles não fizeram de propósito, para eles é lógica, mas que ficou engraçado, ficou... **Também lamento informar que o próximo capítulo demorará bastante para sair, já que a autora só postou até o oitavo e disse que demorará a postar próximo. Mas a boa notícia é que pelo número de reviews que ela tem recebido no original e até aqui na tradução, ela está pensando em esticar a fic, então gente, por favor reviews, pois não adianta eu pedir sozinha.**

Mas não fiquem muito tristes, pois eu tenho mais traduções vindo e vocês sempre terão o que ler, então gente leiam minhas outras fics: **Ava Adore e HP e as Crianças do Futuro**, que também estão sendo atualizadas.

Agora, os agradecimentos:

**Serim** – obrigada pela chamada, eu vou tentar consertar. A autora demora quase três meses para postar, por isso que cada cap fica gigantesco.

**Youko Julia Yagami** – Eu adorei o corno-manso... rsrsrsrs. Essa fic por enquanto tem 8, mas a autora disse para mim que talvez aumente a fic, mas depende de reviews.

**Patty** – Obrigado, minhas irmãs já estão bem melhores. Eu adoro quando o Blaise é retratado como o verdadeiro amigo do Harry.

**Paula Lírio** – Duvido que os dois fiquem um sem o outro... Você quer todos, não? Rsrsrs. Eu vou ser boazinha com você e deixo você levar o Blaise, que tal? Rsrsrs

**Baby Potter** – Infelizmente você não pode ter nenhum deles... rsrs

**Bárbara G.** – saiba que eu adoro suas reviews e que você nunca perturba... rsrsrs a idade do filho do Harry na outra fic é treze, já que ele está no terceiro ano agora. Eu te adicionei no hotmail, espero que não se importe...

**Maluka** – Eu adorei saber que mesmo não gostando de Slash você leu minha tradução.

**Dana Norram** – Eu gostaria muito que você me mandasse o erros por e-mail, eu gostaria muito, mas leia o aviso que eu dou lá em cima. Entre em contato comigo pelo e-mail.

**Marck Evans** – Viu, fica falando mau do Blaise. Bem feito. Eu vou falar com a autora sobre um par para o Blaise.

**Fabi-Chan** – Eu também pensei isso e já perguntei a autora, estou esperando uma resoposta, quando souber eu te aviso.

**Maki** – Obrigado pela review...

**Ana G. Potter** – a autora não largou, ela escreveu até o 15º cap, ela atualiza mais ou menos a cada 15 dias...

**PS:**

**(1)** – Criança tem cada uma... ainda por cima oferece o pai, mas falando a verdade essa foi uma idéia brilhante.

**(2)** – Meu deus! Eu amo esse menino!

**(3)** – Eu ri muito disso! E batia nos clientes para que eles não bagunçassem seus cabelos, um típico Malfoy!

**(4)** – Gente eu amo o Blaise! Esse cara é muito bom! Joga na cara as coisas! Adorei!

**(5)** – Tadinho do Draquinho! Eu acho que ele ficou com ciúmes dos filhos e um pouco de inveja do Harry!

**(6)** – O Harry engasgou de novo. Nesse cap ele se engasga três vezes, as melhores são a primeira, por causa do beijo e a terceira ... não vou contar, mas podem ter certeza que a últimas é a melhor... rsrsrsrs

**(7)** – Quem não quer um pai assim? Lindo, carinhoso, loiro, alto, rico... rsrsrs.

**(8)** – Eu adoro o Remus assim... Eu não gosto quando retratam-no como se fosse um bobo...

**(9)** - Anna cantando: Eu tenho ciúmes, ciúmes de você, ciúmes de vocccÊÊÊÊ..."rsrsrs

**(10)** – Possessivo, não

**(11)** – Claro que é limpa, ele não usaria xícaras sujas, não?

**(12)** – Eu acho que estou sentindo o cheiro de mpreg, vocês não?

**(13)** – Eu acho que o Harry já é uma mãe, já que trata todos como filhos. Então, ser mãe dos gêmeos vai ser ótimo para ele.

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos.


	9. Capítulo 09

Autora: Pokari

Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que não é meu.

Sumário: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e agora ele trabalha como babá dos gêmeos de Draco.

Pares: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Tempo: Pós-Hogwarts

Avisos: Slash, levemente U.A.

Betagem : Sem Betagem.

* * *

**Capítulo 09 **

Harry não se atrevia a olhar para Draco. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se controlar. Depois de se assegurar que poderia falar normalmente, ele andou até os gêmeos. Harry perguntou a eles se ainda queriam ir tomar sorvete.

"Sim", Andy sorriu. "Nós temos esperamos por isso por muito tempo".

"Você não vai se trocar primeiro?", Sirius olhou para seu afilhado criticamente.

"Nós vamos ir tomar sorvete, Sirius, não para uma festa", Harry rodou os olhos.

"Eu não vou deixar meu afilhado sair parecendo um mendigo **(1)**!", Sirius insistiu empurrando Harry para fora da cozinha. "Vá se trocar", disse Sirius movendo sua mão como se o enxotasse, sabendo como Harry odiava quando ele fazia isso.

"O que tem de errado com a que eu estou vestindo?", Harry reclamou.

"Você a usou durante o dia inteiro, está cheirando a café e tem algumas manchas".

"Harry", disse Andy impedindo que Harry pudesse responder ao padrinho. "Eu quero ajudar você a escolher suas vestes", Andy deu a ele um dos seus mais doces sorrisos que sempre garantia a ele o que desejava. "Alex também quer ajudar".

Harry balançou a cabeça, vencido. Ele sabia o porque de Sirius falar isso, mas ele não queria que Draco pensasse que ele tinha se arrumado todo para ele. "Podem ir, vocês sabem onde fica meu quarto".

Os gêmeos deram gritos e correram até o quarto de Harry, com Harry lentamente os seguindo.

Naquele momento, Draco invejou seus filhos, porque eles tinham livre acesso de ir e vir ao quarto de Harry, lugar onde ele mais queria estar naquela hora.

"Você também quer ajudar Harry a escolher suas veste?", Sirius perguntou disfarçando um sorriso que brincava em seus lábios.

Draco sorriu abertamente. "Eu quero mais que apenas escolher as roupas dele **(2)**".

Os dois homens se encararam. O silêncio era confortador, como se eles estudassem seus oponentes.

Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Você é honesto. Eu poderia gostar de você". Sirius deu a ele um olhar severo. "Mas você terá que me enfrentar se você o machucar".

Draco concordou com a cabeça; ele já havia esperado por aquela última afirmação. "Eu poderia gostar de você também". Então ele sorriu. "Tem certeza que você não quer ir conosco?"

"Nah, eu tenho outros planos", Sirius riu. "Embora eu goste de seus filhos, eles são maravilhosos".

"Obrigado. Harry tem sido maravilhoso com eles. Eu estou realmente agradecido a ele".

Harry corou quando ouviu o último comentário de Draco. _'Se ele pensa que eu estou sendo gentil com Andy e o Alex para chegar a ele, ele ficará desapontado'_. Harry seguiu os energéticos gêmeos de volta a loja.

"Você já está pronto?", Draco sorriu. "Você foi rápido".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Ele normalmente tem um gosto diferente para cores", Draco levantou suas mãos brincando, fingido estar com medo da fúria de Harry.

"Ah", Harry sorriu envergonhado, repreendendo a si mesmo por sua defensiva.

"Mas é uma bela cor", Sirius riu.

Harry olhou para seu padrinho desconfiado. Os gêmeos vestiam idênticas vestes verdes e escolheram para Harry vestes verdes também. Não a mesma tonalidade de verde, pois provavelmente aquelas vestes eram as únicas vestes verdes que Harry possuía, mas mesmo assim eram verdes.

"Vamos, papai", Alex impaciente agarrou a mão de seu pai.

"Ok", Draco terminou seu café e acenou para Sirius. "Foi bom conversar com você, senhor **(3)**".

"Apenas me chame de Sirius", Sirius abriu um belo sorriso. "Se divirta, Harry".

Harry rolou os olhos. "Josh disse que iria voltar, então é melhor você estar preparado".

"Eu estarei muito ocupado para ver ele. Ele apenas quer tomar café, olhar para mim e conversar. Eu tenho que contratar um ou duas pessoas para nos ajudar. Então você teria mais tempo com Alex e Andy e não precisaria se preocupar comigo".

"Verdade?", Andy sorriu. "Harry passaria mais tempo comigo e com Alex".

"Sim".

"Obrigado, Sirius", o sorriso de Andy tornou-se mais brilhante. "Eu amo passar meu dia com o Harry".

Harry se abaixou e bagunçou o cabelo loiro do menino. "Isso foi tão gentil". Ele beijou sua cabeça e andou de mãos dadas em direção a porta onde Draco e um igualmente feliz Alex esperavam por eles. "Você apenas quer ter mais tempo com seu encontro", Harry deu língua ao seu padrinho após dizer isso e fechou a porta. Harry sorriu ao ouvir seu padrinho rir.

"A sorveteria de aqui perto fechou, então nós teremos que andar até a próxima", Draco disse aos seus filhos.

"Sim, papai", Os gêmeos sorriram.

Draco sorriu ante a encantadora cena. Cada um de seus filhos pegou uma mão de Harry e eles caminhavam felizes conversando com o bruxo moreno. Draco ia satisfeito, caminhando uns dois passos atrás, observando Harry.

"Você conhece a sorveteria onde nós iremos tomar sorvete, Harry?", Andy balançava sua mão esquerda fortemente, a qual estava segurando a mão de Harry, que era também sacudida.

Harry riu. "Há muitas sorveterias por aqui. Nós iremos a mais próxima, e se vocês não gostarem de l�, nós podemos ir em outra".

"Qual o seu sorvete favorito, ...Potter?", Alex também tinha um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

"Hmm, deixe me pensar. Eu gosto de morango, e também de baunilha".

"Eu amo morango também", Alex sorriu radiante por Harry gostar do mesmo sabor que ele.

"Por que você não gosta de chocolate, Harry", Andy fez beicinho. "Papai ama chocolate, não é, papai?", Andy se virou para olhar seu pai.

"Erm... sim, é claro", Draco não havia ouvido a pergunta, mas ele adivinhou que tinha dito a coisa certa pelo sorriso de seu filho.

"Mas morango é melhor", Alex disse para seu irmão.

"Não'", Andy balançou sua cabeça. "Você deveria provar chocolate, Harry, é bem melhor".

"Nós chegamos", Harry sorriu para os gêmeos. "Por que nós não escolhemos os dois, hein?", Ele olhou de volta para Draco e riu. "Venha, Malfoy, ande mais rápido, você disse que nos compraria sorvete".

Draco apenas sorriu de volta enquanto apressava seus passos.

Harry levou os gêmeos até o balcão. Ele estava olhando os diferentes sabores de sorvete oferecidos quando alguém o chamou. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso ao levantar os olhos e ver Neville Longbottom.

"Neville? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Neville deu um pequeno sorriso envergonhado. "Bem, eu achei que trabalhar no St. Mungo era muito estressante para mim. Eu fiquei doente e minha avó rapidamente me arranjou trabalho aqui. Então...", os olhos de Neville se arregalaram quando ele viu Draco parado ao lado de Harry.

"Então, você pegou um trabalho onde não se precisa usar o cérebro, como servir sorvete", Draco sorriu com escárnio. Ele nem fez careta quando Harry o cutucou fortemente.

Neville corou. "É apenas um trabalho temporário. Eles não precisam realmente de um funcionário extra, mas eu curei o neto dos donos, então eles me deixam ajuda-los", Ele olhou para os gêmeos. "Eu não sabia que você tinha casado com o Malfoy", Neville disse para Harry, tentando ignorar os comentário de Draco.

"Deve ser porque eu não sou casado com ele", Harry corou.

"Desculpa, eu pensei... bem, você parecem uma família".

"Tudo bem". Harry não se atrevia a olhar para Draco. Ele pegou um dos gêmeos e o levantou, o segurando pela cintura para que ele pudesse ver o balcão. "Escolha o que você quer".

"Erm, tamanho individual ou tamanho família?", Neville perguntou.

"Apenas para mim", Alex respondeu.

"Eu também", Andy respondeu. "Papai, eu também".

"Sim, um para você e outro para Alex". Draco também levantou Andy. "Escolha o seu".

"Eu quero chocolate", Andy sorriu.

"Todo chocolate?", Neville sorriu. "Você pode escolher entre cinco sabores diferentes".

"Todo chocolate", Andy concordou.

Harry espantou-se com a quantidade de tipos de chocolates diferentes. Quando Alex estava ficando pesado, Harry o segurou de forma que Alex segura-se em seu pescoço. Ele falou para o quieto garoto em seu colo.

"Logo será a sua vez".

Alex concordou. "Eu quero tentar sabores diferentes".

"Hmm, claro, apenas diga a Neville o que você quer".

"Quem é ele, afinal?"

"Meu amigo da escola, nós estivemos juntos na medi-escola também".

"Ele também é bab�?", Alex estudava o homem com um novo interesse.

"Eu acho que não", Harry sorriu. "agora, diga a ele gentilmente o que você quer, ok?"

Alex concordou. "Eu gostaria de ter morango, chocolate, manga, laranja e uva, obrigado".

Neville concordou e serviu a taça com os diferentes tipos de sorvete. "Aqui está". Ele olhou para Harry. "Qual você quer, Harry?"

"Ehm, eu quero morango perfeito", Harry sorriu. "E como D... Malfoy está pagando, eu quero a maior taça".

Neville riu. "Alguma coisa para você, Malfoy?", Neville perguntou enquanto colocava o pedido de Harry na bandeja.

"Um chá gelado de limão está bom".

Neville silenciosamente entregou a bandeja a Harry e deu a Draco a conta. "Pague no caixa", Draco concordou com a cabeça e se dirigiu ao caixa, onde já havia uma pequena fila.

Harry olhou ao redor, notando que a loja começava a encher; ele não teria mais nenhuma chance de conversar com Neville de novo. "Hey, Nev, se você está considerando outro emprego, Sirius está procurando por alguém, que o ajude na cafeteria, mas seria um emprego integral".

"Claro", Neville sorriu. "Eu irei vê-lo amanhã. Eu tenho as manhãs livres aqui".

Harry concordou e seguiu até os impacientes gêmeos que já tinham guardado uma mesa para eles enquanto ele falava com Neville. Ele se sentou entre os dois e deu a cada um sua taça.

Alex e Andy tinham seus olhos presos no sorvete de Harry. Eles ainda não tinham se movido para comer quando seu pai voltou e sentou na frente de Harry.

"Bem, por que vocês não comem os seus sorvetes?"

Harry sorriu. Ele havia notado que os gêmeos olhavam para o seu sorvete. Ele pegou a cereja e perguntou se Andy não gostaria de come-la.

Andy concordou. Ele segurou suas respiração em antecipação quando Harry pegou a cereja e a colocou na taça dele. Ele solenemente pegou a cereja e a lambeu antes de come-la devagar.

Andy sentiu-se abandonado e pegou sua colher para comer seu sorvete. Ele assistiu triste quando seu irmão gêmeo sorriu para Harry e deu uma colher do seu sorvete de chocolate em retorno pela cereja.

Harry riu enquanto abria sua boca. Ele lambia os lábios quando ele pegou os olhos de Draco o observando. Ele olhou para Alex e sentiu-se triste quando viu os olhos acusadores, que diziam que ele amava mais seu irmão gêmeo que ele.

Harry pegou seu wafer e balançou na frente do garoto aborrecido. "Você gostaria de usar esse wafer como colher para o seu sorvete". Vendo a hesitação, Harry deliberadamente disse, "Bem, se você não quiser...".

"Eu quero". Alex rapidamente pegou a mão de Harry, com medo que ele pudesse dar para seu irmão.

Harry sorriu ao vê-lo comendo o wafer. "É bom?"

"Sim", Alex sorriu timidamente. Ele terminou seu wafer e deu uma colher de seu sorvete para Harry. "Você sabe que sabor é?"

"Humm", Harry fingiu pensar. "Eu acho que é manga".

Alex concordou. "Você está certo".

"Eu quero tentar adivinhar também", Andy disse ansiosamente.

Harry riu quando Andy ficou em pé na cadeira. "Cuidado, Andy". Ele nem ouviu o que o garoto respondeu pois pegou o olhar de Draco em cima dele. Harry começou a comer silenciosamente, mas quando sentiu os olhos de Draco sobre si, ele ofereceu a Draco.

"Você quer sorvete?"

"Na verdade eu não gosto de sorvete", Draco sorriu. "Mas, sim, eu quero sorvete". Ele inclinou-se para frente, pegou a mão de Harry e a levou a colher a boca, para depois lambe-la.

"O que você achou?", Harry sorriu.

"Bem", Draco inclinou-se para Harry e sussurrou perto de seu ouvido. "Eu nunca pensei que um beijo indireto poderia ser tão doce".

Harry corou.

"O que você está dizendo para Harry, papai?", Andy curiosamente perguntou para seu pai.

"Apenas agradecendo o pelo sorvete".

Harry terminou sua taça de sorvete sem oferecer outra colher a Draco. Eles demoraram mais tempo lá do que imaginavam, já que um gêmeo insistia em alimentar o outro.

Harry não sabia como eles fizeram isso, mas no momento seguinte que eles tinham deixado a sorveteria, ele havia concordado em ir para a casa deles, e ficar para o jantar. Ele carregava Andy enquanto Draco levava Alex em seus braços; ele pôs sua mão livre em cima da de Draco, quando este puxou uma chave-de-portal.

No segundo seguinte quando abriu os olhos, Harry estava de novo na casa de Malfoy. Pelo quanto ele se lembrava, nada havia mudado lá.

Andy se mexeu impaciente. Ele pediu que Harry o pusesse no chão. Ele pegou uma mão de Harry enquanto Alex pegava a outra mão. Os garotinhos ansiosamente mostravam a Harry seus lugares preferidos na casa, os quais seriam o playground que fica em um dos lados da casa e a piscina, que ficava atrás da casa.

Draco disse a seu mordomo que servisse o jantar em seu horário normal, adicionando que eles tinham um convidado que ficaria para jantar.

Anthony Mann vem trabalhando para Draco Malfoy três meses antes do divórcio de seu patrão. Ele se importava com seus pequenos patrõezinhos, e mesmo que ele não mostrasse isso, ele realmente os adorava. Ele odiava a mãe deles por não cuidar deles direito. Ele não gostava das babás que eram pagas para cuidar dos patrõezinhos. Embora os gêmeos falassem várias coisas daquele homem, Harry Potter, ele ainda tinha dúvidas sobre ele.

De qualquer forma, ele respeitava as ordens de seu patrão e tratava com respeito este homem, mas não poderia se impedir de manter um olho aberto neste novo babá. Ele assentiu para seu patrão e antes que pudesse sair seus patrõezinhos o pararam.

"Harry, este é Tony", Andy p introduziu. "Ele foi nossa babá antes que papai encontrasse você".

"Prazer em conhece-lo", Harry quis apertar a mão de Tony, mas ele tinha suas duas mãos ocupadas.

"Venha, ...Potter, vamos nadar", Alex sacudiu a mão de Harry para atrair sua atenção.

"Não", Harry gentilmente parou o garoto. "Eu não trouxe minha roupa de banho. Talvez na próxima".

"Mas você pode pegar uma emprestada do papai".

"Alex", Draco olhou sério para seu filho. "Harry pode vir amanhã. E aí, nós faremos ele trazer suas roupas".

"Obrigado", Harry encarou Draco. "Foi de muita ajuda".

"Feliz por poder te servir". Draco sorriu, nem um pouco embaraçado de sua manipulação."Por que vocês não o levam para o quarto de vocês?"

"Ok, papai", Alex concordou, apesar de parecer um pouco desapontado.

"Nosso quarto é um dos nossos lugares favoritos da casa, Harry", Andy saltitava alegremente. Ele esperou impacientemente enquanto Harry e seu pai trocavam seus sapatos por chinelos **(4)**.

"Sim, levem Harry para ver o quanto é legal o quarto de vocês", Draco sorriu.

Harry se virou para olhar Draco, imaginando o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, até chegar ao quarto dos gêmeos. O quarto era grande com duas camas de solteiros, uma de cada lado da parede. O quarto era dividido por uma linha imaginária. Cada uma das metades do quarto possuía decorações parecidas, mas era uma verde e outra azul.

O quarto era agradável, a não ser pela arrumação. As camas estavam feitas, mas os livros e brinquedos estavam jogados por todo o quarto.

Harry ficou boquiaberto. "Como este quarto tão bonito ficou tão bagunçado?"

Alex e Andy tinham idênticos rostos de vergonha. "Nós estivemos muito ocupados", Alex se defendeu.

"Sim", concordou Andy.

Harry levantou suas sobrancelhas em descrença.

"Eles mantêm esse quarto desarrumando, então eu disse para Tony parar de arruma-lo. Ele apenas faz as camas, que parecem ser as únicas coisas que se salva da brutalidade deles", Draco explicou. "Vocês, garotos, são grandes o suficiente para serem responsáveis pelo quarto de vocês".

Alex fez beicinho. "Nós não somos brutos".

"Sim", Andy concordou. "Nós não somos".

Harry riu. "Venham, eu ajudarei vocês a arrumarem isso".

Os gêmeos concordaram infelizes enquanto iam em direção a uma pilha de brinquedos e livros.

Draco observava com fascinação seus filhos arrumarem sem muitas complicações. Ele decidiu ficar e foi sentar-se próximo a Harry no carpete.

"Hey, este livro é meu", Alex foi ao seu irmão e tentou pegar o livro de volta.

"Mas eu gosto dele também", Andy agarrou mais o livro.

"Mas ele é meu", Alex não ia deixar seu irmão ganhar.

"Andy", Harry gentilmente o repreendeu. "Você não deveria pegar o que não é seu".

"Mas, Harry...", Andy ficou amuado por ter que devolver o livro para seu irmão.

"Que tal uma segunda prateleira do Alex para 'os livros dos Alex que Andy gosta' e uma segunda prateleira para Andy que seriam 'livros do Andy que também são os favoritos do Alex'!"

Os gêmeos consideraram a idéia de Harry por um minuto antes de concordarem.

"Ok, vamos escolher seus livros favoritos", Harry engatinhou até os gêmeos, colocando os livros arrumados em uma pilha.

Draco estava espantado com a naturalidade que Harry mostrava com seus filhos. Ele continuava assistindo com interesse os três quando Andy achou seu livro favorito e sentou-se confortavelmente no colo de Harry.

"Leia este livro para mim, Harry", Andy mostrou o livro para Harry.

Harry sorriu. "Agora não, Andy".

"Por favvooorrrr!"

"Bem, talvez depois que você terminar de arrumar o seu quarto".

Alex olhou para Harry. "E eu?"

"Que tal se quem terminar de arrumar primeiro tem o direito de escolher?"

"Ok", Andy rapidamente voltou a sua busca, não querendo perder para seu irmão.

Draco encarou raivoso a porta quando viu Anthony batendo levemente na porta aberta. Com suas atenção ainda em seus filhos, Draco caminhou irritado até a porta.

"Som?", Draco não escondia sua irritação.

"Madame está no primeiro andar, patrão".

Draco trincou os dentes. Ele já tinha tido o suficiente da bruxa. Sem dizer nada, ele mandou o empregado ir embora. Ele tentou esconder sua expressão quando disse a seus filhos para serem bonzinhos que ele precisava ir falar com alguém no primeiro andar.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas quando notou o tom distorcido da voz de Draco, mas ele apenas concordou quando Draco pediu que ele cuidasse de seus filhos. Harry olhou para Alex e Andy que ainda estavam ocupados com seus livros.

Harry tomou a iniciativa de recolher os bichos de pelúcia. Perguntando de quem era cada um, ele começou a distribui-los na prateleira.

"Este não, Harry", Andy pegou o coelho de pelúcia. "Eu quero dormir com esse".

"Eu não me importo de dormir com o dinossauro", Alex sorriu. "E eu já terminei com os meus livros".

"Bom trabalho, Alex". Harry sorriu. "São cinco horas agora, vocês querem tomar banho?"

"Andy não terminou ainda".

Andy ficou triste. "Eu tenho muitos livros".

Harry riu. "Você quer ajuda?"

Andu olhou para Alex e de volta para Harry, pensando na oferta e negou com a cabeça. "Se Alex consegue, eu também consigo".

Harry concordou. "Ok, Alex eu esperaremos por você". Harry sentou-se no chão, com as costas encostada na cama. Ele bateu no lugar ao seu lado, dizendo para Alex sentar próximo a ele.

"Então, Alex, o que você e Andy fazem antes de ir para cama?"

"Hmm, papai nos compra muitos filmes, e ele nos deixa assistir um deles até a hora de ir dormir". Alex sorriu brilhantemente, feliz que Harry conversasse com ele. "Andy gosta de assistir a princesa sereia".

"Verdade?"

"Sim", Andy sorriu. "Eu quero aprender o nadar igual a eles".

"Por que você não fica com a gente, ...Potter? Eu sinto falta dos meus brinquedos", Alex disse esperançoso, esperando que Harry concordasse em ficar com eles.

"E eu sinto falta de nadar", Andy terminou com seu coro, indo em direção a Harry, também tentando persuadir Harry a ficar. "E nós temos muitos quartos. Papai não vai se importar de você dormir com ele se você tiver medo de dormir sozinho".

Harry riu. "Eu não tenho medo de dormir sozinho".

"Então por que você não fica? Nós temos muitos quartos".

"Hmm, eu ficaria preocupado com Sirius se ele vivesse sozinho".

"Sirius pode ficar com a gente também", Andy concordou.

"Bem, vamos fazer isso devagar. Eu prometo que voltarei amanhã se vocês decidirem ir tomar café na loja de Sirius".

Os gêmeos concordaram.

"E então... nós podemos fazer o que vocês quiserem. Nadar ou apenas brincar com seus brinquedos".

"Jura?", os gêmeos perguntaram em perfeita harmonia.

"Sim. E agora, que tal, vocês dois tomarem banho e então, depois nós podemos assistir ao filme de vocês".

"Ok".

"Ok", Harry sorriu. "Me mostrem onde é o banheiro de vocês, e eu os ajudarei no banho".

"Nós temos uma pequena piscina aqui", Andy segurou a mão de Harry. "Igual ao seu banheiro".

Harry riu com satisfação. É claro que a banheira parecia com uma piscina para crianças do tamanho deles, mas Harry deveria saber que o banheiro de um Malfoy era tudo mais grandioso. Se ele enchesse a banheira deles, ela chegaria até o peito deles.

"Ok, vamos encher de água primeiro". Harry alcançou as torneiras e ligou a água fechada. "Por que vocês não escolhem o tipo de bolhas vocês querem colocar na água". Ele notou que lá tinha pelo menos três tipos diferentes.

"Uva", Andy alcançou a garrafa.

Alex concordou, na verdade não importava muito o tipo que eles usavam. Normalmente, Lisa, a empregada deles, nunca perguntava qual eles queriam.

"Ok". Harry ligou a água quente. "Você pode pôr um pouco".

"...Potter, eu quero fazer pipi".

"Você pode de despir, o banho está quase pronto". Harry observava Andy de perto para ter certeza que o garoto não jogaria garrafa inteira na banheira. "Já foi o suficiente".

"Apenas uma pouco mais", Andy adicionou com cuidado mais algumas gostas.

Harry desligou a água, levantando a manga da vestes e sentindo a banheira com sua mão. "Está pronto". Harry virou-se para Alex. "Pule para dentro, Alex".

"Meus brinquedos", Alex agarrou seus sete brinquedos de plástico.

"São muitos, Alex, a banheira ficará cheia", Harry riu.

"Mas são de Andy também".

"Ok, ponha eles na água, e você também", Harry levantou o menino e devagarzinho o colocou dentro da água.

"Está quente", Alex sorriu.

"Eu também", Andy rapidamente de despiu e suas roupas ficaram presas aos seus braços e pernas. "Me ajude, Harry".

Harry atendeu ao pedido e logo Andy brincava alegremente na banheira. "Agora, vocês dois não façam muita bagunça que eu irei pegar seus pijamas".

As duas cabeças loiras concordaram. Os gêmeos brincavam calmamente, tentando não fazer movimentos bruscos ou eles fariam uma bagunça.

"Alex?"

"Sim?"

"Se eu tiver o Harry, eu não preciso mais de mamãe, você pode ficar com a mamãe".

"Mas você quer uma mamãe, então eu posso ficar com o Harry".

Então, pela primeira vez, os gêmeos olhavam-se com raiva.

"NÃO, o Harry é meu", Andy gritou.

"Você está me chamando?", a cabeça de Harry apareceu na porta. "Ah, vocês não fizeram bagunça, bons garotos. Tentem mantenham se assim até eu voltar, ok, eu ainda estou procurando seus pijamas".

"Sim, Harry", os gêmeos responderam juntos.

"Ok, até que papai arranje uma nova mamãe, nós podemos dividir, então Harry é nosso". Alex sussurrou, não querendo que Harry os ouvisse.

Andy concordou. "Harry é nosso".

Draco entrou na sua sala de estudo. Aquele era o único lugar onde a rede de Flu era conectada. Ele que fosse sua mãe, embora a perspectiva de falar com sua mãe não fosse boa. Mas sua esperança esvaiu-se quando ele olhou para sua ex-mulher.

"Draco".

"O que você quer, _Cecile_?", Draco cuspiu o nome como se ele fosse veneno.

"Eu quero ver meus filhos".

Draco sorriu com escárnio. Levou mais de um ano para tirar aquela bruxa **(5)** de sua vida. Até que a papelada tivesse pronta, o que aconteceu duas semanas antes do último natal, ele não podia levar seus filhos com ele. _'O que fez essa puta pensar que eu permitiria que ela visse meus filhos?'_.

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso", o rosto de Draco endureceu. "O que aconteceu? Você ficou sem dinheiro? Eu acredito que se você perguntar ao seu advogado, ele lhe dirá que fui mais que generoso com você".

"Como você pode?", a bruxa francesa parecia magoada. "Eu sou a mãe deles, eu tenho o direito de vê-los".

"Fique longe deles, sua puta, a menos que você queria que eu corte sua pensão", Draco sorriu com escárnio.

O rosto de Cecile empalideceu. "Bem, eu acredito que Narcissa me entenderá".

"Bom, vai perturbar ela, mas deixe me dizer isso, se aparecer para eles, terá que agüentar as conseqüências".

Sabendo que perderia a batalha, ela tentou outra tática. "Mas você não pode fazer isso conosco, Draco. Por favor, me deixe ver eles. Os gêmeos sentem minha falta, assim como eu sinto deles. Você não pode separar uma mãe de seus filhos".

Draco sorriu para si mesmo, ele não seria mais enganado por súplicas de cortar o coração e rosto choroso. "Veja se você ainda lembra os nomes deles". Ele facilmente a dispensou, defendendo seus ouvidos dos gritos e maldições dela.

Draco voltou para o quarto de seus filhos. Ele esperava ver Harry e os gêmeos; ao invés disso encontrou o quarto vazio. Ele ia sair do quarto quando ouviu guinchos felizes vindo do banheiro de seus filhos.

Harry estava enxaguando o xampu dos cabelos de Andy.

"Mantenha seus olhos fechados", Harry instruía o garoto.

"Papai", Alex acenou para seu pai.

Draco caminhou até ele. "Você lavou seu cabelo?"

"Sim, ...Potter me ajudou", Alex sorriu. "Eu lavei minhas costas e meu pescoço e minhas orelhas".

"Ótimo", Draco sorriu. Era necessária persuasão como uma pequena ameaça para que eles limpassem todo os seus corpos, além de precisar encher várias vezes a banheira com água quente. "Vamos tirar você daí, se já terminou". Ele caminhou até a banheira para tirar o seu filho.

Alex balançou sua cabeça. "Eu vou esperar por Andy".

Harry pegou o chuveirinho e ligou na água quente para enxaguar o creme do cabelo de Andy quando Alex disse que queria fazer isso para Andy.

"Ok". Harry hesitou em dar o chuveirinho para ele, e rapidamente se moveu para se esconder atrás de Draco. Seu instinto provou que estava certo quando Alex acidentalmente esguichou água na direção errada. E ao invés dele , foi Draco que ficou com as veste molhadas.

"Oops", Alex sorriu enquanto esguichava água em seu irmão.

"Você fez isso de propósito". Draco rosnou enquanto Harry apenas ria. Sentindo que Harry estava despreocupado, ele levantou Harry e o carregou em seus braços.

Harry quase gritou quando Draco o carregou até a banheira. "Não, Dra... Malfoy, pare. Eu não quero me molhar". Harry estava em pânico, quando viu as caras sorridentes dos gêmeos, prontos para esguichar água nele. "Oh, não crianças, eu quero dizer que ficarei muito triste se eu me molhar". Harry abraçou apertado o pescoço de Draco quando este não parou. "Eu quero dizer isso, Malfoy, se você me jogar e eu ficar molhado, eu juro que nunca mais ponho o pé nessa casa".

Draco parou, ele sorriu para seus filhos que pareciam preocupados. "Bem nós não podemos deixar isso acontecer, não?"

Alex e Andy rapidamente concordaram. Eles realmente ficaram preocupados se Harry não quisesse ir a casa deles outra vez.

"Eu acho melhor eu o colocar em algum lugar macio e seco". Draco sorriu quando viu os rosto corado de Harry. "Se vocês saírem da água e se secarem sozinhos, Harry e eu iremos ajudar a vesti-los".

Os gêmeos observaram as costas de seu pai enquanto ele levava a babá deles para fora do banheiro.

"Sabe, Andy", Alex sorriu amplamente. "Se nós tivermos Harry e o papai, nós não precisaremos de uma mamãe. Eu sei que eu não quero uma mamãe".

"Sim", Andy disse em concordância com seu irmão.

De volta ao quarto dos gêmeos, Harry queria ficar com raiva do loiro por fazê-lo parecer uma virgem que precisa que o príncipe venha salva-la do dragão. _'Apenas eu não ligo de estar nas mãos do dragão'_. Harry corou fortemente com seu próprio pensamento.

"Aqui está bom?", Draco pôs Harry na cama de Alex, que era a mais próxima do banheiro.

Harry concordou. Ele não conseguia permanecer raivoso quando Draco sorria tão docemente para ele.

"Harry...", Andy, coberto com uma enorme toalha fofa, correu para sua babá favorita, deixando a toalha arrastar no chão.

"Cuidado". Harry riu enquanto agarrava o energético garoto.

"Você vai tomar banho, também, ...Potter?", Alex perguntou inocentemente. Ele não se importava que seu pai o ajudasse a se vestir.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não trouxe outra vestes comigo".

"Você pode pegar uma minha". Draco disse; seus filhos concordaram com a cabeça mostrando suas concordâncias.

"Obrigado, é muito legal de vocês, mas obrigado". Harry derrubou um pouco de talco no peito e nos ombros de Andy e penteou seus cabelos. Ele fez o mesmo com Alex e retornou o sorriso, que estava constantemente nos rosto do menino desde que eles retornaram para casa. _'Pobre Alex, ele realmente se sente mais feliz em casa'_.

"Por que não?", Draco perguntou.

Harry apenas deu os ombros e ignorou a pergunta. Ele segurou Alex para examina-lo. "Aí esta você, todo cheiroso e bonito".

"E eu, Harry?", Andy fez beicinho. "Eu sou bonito também?"

"Sim", Harry riu. "Vocês dois são garotos muitos bonitos".

"E o papai?", Alex perguntou.

Harry teve dificuldade em responder a essa pergunta já que o homem em questão estava parado próximo a ele. "Bem, vocês dois ainda são mais bonitos".

"Bela saída, Potter", Draco sorriu malicioso.

De novo, Harry apenas deu os ombros. "É um pouco cedo para o jantar, o que vocês querem fazer?"

"Eu tenho que terminar meu desenho", Andy de repente correu até sua mochila para retirar seu desenho, no qual seu pai usava uma veste vermelha.

Draco franziu um pouco suas sobrancelhas. "Eu nunca uso essa cor".

"Mas Harry disse que você fica bem de vermelho", Andy fez beicinho.

Harry não lembrava de ter dito isso, mas a cara de Draco estava tão engraçada que ele riu. "Ah, deixa disso, Draco, não é a cor da Grifinória".

"Sim, é mais feia".

"Papai não gostou disso?", Andy puxou seu desenho em desapontamento.

"Oh, não fique tão triste, Andy. Está bom. Certo, Alex?", Harry virou para o outro garoto esperando sua concordância.

Alex concordou. "Eu gostei, papai".

Andy olhou para Harry, sua expressão estava séria quando ele perguntou, "Você realmente gosta do papai, Harry?"

Harry não sabia dizer se o garoto se referia ao desenho ou a pessoa, mas decidiu ser honesto. "Eu gosto".

"Obrigado, Potter", Draco disse alegremente. Se o que Harry disse fosse verdade, então ele tinha chance de ganhar o amor dele.

"Eu quero assistir ao filme", Alex disse para Harry, esperando que ele viesse com ele.

"Eu quero assistir ao filme também", Andy pôs seu desenho na prateleira praticamente cheia e caminhou até seu irmão. "Eu posso escolher, por favor?"

"Pode. Menos o da sereia outra vez", Alex explicou.

"E não antes de vocês jantarem", Draco adicionou. Ele suspirou quando seus filhos ficaram amuados.

"Vocês podem escolher agora", Harry os acalmou antes que eles abrissem as bocas para protestarem. "E vocês podem assisti-lo após o jantar".

Quando os dois garotos concordaram com ele, harry pediu para eles mostrarem onde eles guardavam os filmes. Eles riram quando Harry disse a eles pare que não corressem porque senão ele se perderia na casa se ele ficasse sozinho.

Draco balançou a cabeça. Ele imaginava como Harry fazia isso, sempre o fazendo parecer o vilão, e ele tinha as crianças do lado dele. Draco ainda ponderava sobre isso enquanto os seguia para a sala de estar. Talvez fosse porque ele tinha esse instinto paterno, Draco deu os ombros. O que quer que fosse, ele tinha sorte que agora tinha Harry em sua vida e das crianças também.

Para o grande prazer de Draco, o jantar foi pacifico. Os gêmeos pareciam anjos, não reclamavam, não brincavam com a comida, e não tinha eu-não-gosto-disso-papai. Draco estava pensando em implorar a Harry para que ele fosse a babá deles, e que se implorar não adiantasse, ele sempre poderia raptar ele e apagar qualquer traço que Harry pudesse deixar em sua casa.

Esse pensamento os seduzia. Por alguns minutos, Draco se divertiu com essa idéia. Com Harry ficando com eles, ele teria uma vida calma, mas não menos interessante. Ele estava realmente tentado a fazer isso, então ele percebeu que não seria justo com Harry se ele impusesse a ele a responsabilidade de cuidar de suas crianças.

Os gêmeos tentaram terminar seus jantares o mais rápido possível e então eles arrastaram Harry e seu pai para a sala de estar.

Ele observou com curiosidade. Ele não sabia como a mágica funcionava; ele apenas sabia o que aconteceria. Depois de ver Draco inserindo um chip parecido com um cartão, o que era o filme, em uma caixa, que parecia com um grosso livro; Harry imaginava que funcionaria que nem um projetor trouxa.

Harry sentou-se no sofá que parecia de pelúcia. Ele sentia-se como se estivesse afundando, mas era tão confortável que não tinha do que reclamar.

"Eu quero sentar com você, Harry", Andy sorriu.

Mas quando Harry ia o ajudar sentar no sof�, Andy rastejou até o seu colo.

"Mas eu quero sentar com você também", Alex franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Ninguém quer sentar com o papai?", Draco pretendia parecer triste.

Alex levantou suas mãos, deixando que seu papai o pusesse entre ele e Harry. Ele olhou para seu irmão invejoso, mas sorriu quando Harry pôs o braço em volta dele e falou com ele.

"Você gosta desse filme?"

"Este é novo. Vovô o comprou para nós, ele disse que era sobre um reino, mas nós não tivemos tempo de assistir".

"Sim", Andy explicou para Harry. "Nós estivemos ocupados".

A atenção de Draco estava mais focada nas três pessoas ao seu lado. Para estranhos, eles poderiam parecer uma família. E Draco sentiu como se eles fossem uma família. Ele se sentiu mais família com Harry do que com sua ex-mulher. Draco observava com prazer o modo como Harry falava com seus filhos, explicando para eles as palavras que eles não entendiam.

Alex e Andy estavam totalmente apaixonados por Harry. Eles o ouvia e o procuravam quando precisavam de conforto. Eles até mesmo ignoravam seu pai. Draco deveria sentir inveja ou raiva, mas pelo contrário, ele não sentia nenhum desses sentimentos negativos. Ele queria que Harry fosse parte da família deles. E aparentemente, o primeiro passo era através de seus filhos.

O filme estava dividido em partes. Quando a primeira parte acabou quarenta minutos depois, os gêmeos estavam tão cansados que não protestaram quando Draco disse a eles que estava na hora de dormir.

Com Andy meio adormecido em seus braços, Harry não tinha coragem de acorda-lo e dizer para ele ir andando para seu quarto. Então, ele o carregou e Draco o seguiu carregando Alex.

Harry cobriu Andy, o beijou na esta e o desejou bons sonhos que foi respondido por murmúrios. Harry apenas sorriu e caminhou até Alex para beija-lo e desejar bons sonhos.

Draco pacientemente esperou por Harry na porta. Ele vagarosamente fechou a porta atrás deles e segurou a mão de Harry. "Eu não quero que você se perda". Ele respondeu quando viu os questionadores olhos de Harry.

Quando eles voltaram para a sala de estar, Draco perguntou a Harry se ele queria beber algo.

"Foi um dia difícil, não?"

"Hmm? Você quer dizer os gêmeos?", Harry sorriu. "Eles são adoráveis".

Draco caminhou até Harry e se ajoelhou na frente dele. Ele pegou as mãos de Harry e as estudou. Elas estavam um pouco grossas pelo tipo de trabalho que ele estava acostumados a fazer e pelo pouco cuidado que Harry tinha por elas, mas aquelas mãos haviam dado tanto amor a seus filhos. Vagarosamente, ele levou uma das mãos aos lábios e a beijou. Os olhos de Draco se ergueram para encontrar os olhos do dono das mãos que ele segurava.

Harry pensou que seu coração havia parado de bater, e que batia mais rápido ao mesmo tempo. Ele mão gostava da sensação. Se isso acontecesse em um filme trouxa. Ele poderia dizer que o homem na sua frente o pediria em casamento, mas com Draco ele não tinha certeza de nada.

"Vocês aceitaria ser a babá dos meus filhos?", Draco falou docemente. O rosto de Harry corando ela tão bonito que ele quis beija-lo, mas ele tinha que perguntar primeiro, seus filhos eram suas prioridades. "Eu sei que às vezes eles são difíceis de lidar, mas eles o adoram".

'_E você, Draco Malfoy, você também me adora?'_, Harry não conseguia desviar seus olhos do olhar dos olhos cinzas. "Eu prometi a Alex e Andy que voltaria amanhã".

"Ó timo", Draco sorriu.

"Você podem tomar café na loja do Sirius", Harry retornou o sorriso.

"Ok".

"Bom". Harry se arrependia de retirar suas mãos das de Draco. "Agora você pode parar com todo esse drama".

Draco sorriu. Ele não costumava mexer tanto os músculos de seu rosto assim, mas desde que Harry concordou em passar o dia com sua família, ele sentia que poderia rir que nem um idiota. Draco sentou-se ao lado de Harry, não tão perto quanto eles gostaria, mas perto o suficiente para não afastar Harry. "Na verdade, faz muito tempo que algo me fez ficar amargo com a vida", Draco sorriu.

"Huh?", Harry ficou confuso com a mudança de tópico.

"Sobre o que você disse antes, café preto e eu não ser amargo com a vida". Draco bagunçou o cabelo de Harry assim como fazia com seus filhos.

"Ah.. sobre isso". Harry tomou nota de cortar seu cabelo assim que afastou a mão de Draco. Ele não queria parecer feminino e fraco, ou pior, parecer com um garoto.

"Há muitas coisas que eu queria ter feito, assim como muitas coisas que eu não queria ter feito".

Harry sorriu. "Você parecendo um homem muito contraditório".

"Fale sobre isso. O que você queria ter feito?"

"Uma das coisas", Draco levantou sua cabeça, seus olhos transmitiam seriedade. "Eu queria ter confessado meu amor por você, e então você seria meu, não do Blaise".

Harry corou.

"Eu gostaria de não ter me casado com minha ex-mulher, mas sem ela eu não teria meus filhos. Eles são a minha vida".

"Isso me lembra uma coisa", Harry piscou. "Por que Alex estava tão estranho hoje? Você viu como sua boca se move estranhamente quando ele diz meu nome?"

"Oh, essa é um idéia minha, na verdade", Draco sorriu. "Isso foi depois de ouvir 'Ha... Potter' o suficiente. Se você reparar de perto ele lhe chama silenciosamente de Harry".

Harry estava se divertindo. "Então você o faz me chamar pelo nome completo?"

"Deveria ser apenas metade de seu nome", Draco riu. "Talvez você devesse fazer o mesmo. Você me chamou de 'Dra... Malfoy' quantas vezes hoje?"

Harry corou. "Cala a boca, Malfoy".

Draco pegou a mão de Harry. "Me chame de Draco".

"Por que eu deveria?", Harry sorriu provocando.

"Você sabe que você quer isso", Draco falou ternamente. "Vamos, Harry, é fácil. Dra... co".

Harry riu. "Draco. Você é bobo". Harry levantou-se. "Está tarde, Draco. Eu tenho que ir para casa. Eu posso usar seu Flu?"

Draco concordou e o mostrou sua sala de estudo.

"Boa noite, Draco", Harry sorriu. "Durma bem, eu o verei amanhã".

Draco memorizou o doce sorriso e a atitude amigável de Harry. Ele inclinou-se para frente e capturou os lábios que não tinham deixado seus pensamentos há dias. Os lábios de Harry eram mais macios do que ele imaginava, e mais doces que o sorvete que ele havia experimentado mais cedo. O beijo terminou muito cedo, muito mais cedo do que ele queria, mas ele tinha que deixar Harry ir agora antes que ele não se controlasse mais.

"Nós somos amigos agora, Harry?"

A mente de Harry estava muito enevoada para que ele pudesse pensar em palavras, então ele simplesmente concordou com a cabeça. Ele vagamente ouviu Draco dizer seu endereço e gentilmente o colocar na lareira.

Harry olhou tonto para seu quarto. Muitos sentimentos e sensações para que ele conseguisse ordenar de uma vez. Tantos que ele achou que explodiria. Harry foi ao quarto de Sirius e bateu na porta.

Harry pensou ter ouvido algo no quarto de Sirius, mas não a abriu. Preocupado com ele, Harry continuou a bater até que Sirius abrisse a porta.

No quarto, Sirius freneticamente procurava por suas vestes. "Maldição, onde foi que você a jogou?"

"Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que seu afilhado iria passar a noite com Draco?", Severus não estava feliz. Ele se sentia confortável onde estava. "Eu sei que ele me odeia", Severus murmurou para si mesmo.

"Bom os gêmeos me perguntaram se Harry podia ficar na cada deles porque eles tinham muitos quartos". Sirius rapidamente vestiu a primeira veste que encontrou. "Agora, se esconda". Sirius puxou as cobertas sobre seu amante. "Não faça barulhos, Severus".

Sirius abriu a porta e rapidamente a fechou atrás dele. "Erm, você precisa de alguma coisa Harry?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Você está bem? Eu pensei ter ouvido algo, e você demorou muito tempo para abrir a porta, então eu pensei que algo tivesse acontecido com você".

Sirius suspirou. "Eu pensei que você fosse ficar na casa dos Malfoy's".

A boca de Harry fez um perfeito 'O' quando ele percebeu o que havia interrompido. "Então você convidou seu namorado, me desculpa". Harry sorriu envergonhado.

"Namorado não". Sirius moveu seu dedo indicador em riste. "Nós estamos apenas saindo. Então, você estava procurando por mim?"

"Erm, eu apenas queria dizer que eu e Draco somos amigos agora". Harry corou ao perceber o quanto ele soara idiota ao dizer isso. "Bem, você... volte para seu encontro". Harry rapidamente voltou para seu quarto.

Harry acalmou sua respiração antes de ir em direção a lareira. Ele tinha que contar a Blaise, ou ele sentiria que o estava traindo, mesmo que ele tivesse o apoio de Blaise.

Quando a cabeça de Blaise apareceu no Flu, Harry encontrou dificuldade em fazer as palavras saírem.

"Eu imaginei que isso aconteceria", Blaise levantou uma sobrancelha.

Harry concordou. "Draco e eu somo amigos agora".

Isso foi dito tão baixo que Blaise quase não o escutou. "Você está feliz?"

"Eu acho que sim".

Blaise sorriu. "Bom, eu fico feliz por vocês dois. Bem, você tem que ir para cama, ter seu sono da beleza e sonhar com ele".

Harry concordou. "Eu irei".

* * *

Nota da Tradutora

Oi, gente!

Eu sei que vocês querem me matar, mas é que eu estou estruturando o grupo Os Tradutores, como alguns sabem, aí todo meu tempo livre esta sendo tomado por isso. E a partir da semana que vem, vai diminuir mais ainda, pois vou começar o estágio, mas prometo que não vou abandonar as fics...

Quem for tradutora e estiver a fim de participar do grupo, é só me mandar um e-mail pelo qual estou registrada.

Agora a melhor parte, os agradecimentos:

**Guilherme Valentim Black** – Obrigado pela review!

**Dana Norram** – A cama do papai é tão grande que cabe o Harry e o Draco juntos! Rsrsrsr. Eu adoro o Remus assim! Tipo, pode mandar as revisões quando vc puder. E você sabe que te adoro por pegar as traduções e fazer as betagens de emergências, naum? Rsrsrsr.

**Ia-Chan** – Dormir? Para que? Rsrsrrsrss

**Baby Potter** – Pow, to sentindo maior saudade daquelas nossas conversas que varavam as madrugadas... rsrsrsrs. Não come e nem chupe os dedos, senão não vai sobrar nenhum dedinho, pois você sabe que ela vai demorar um pouquinho, não? Rsrsrrsrrs.

**Li Morgan** – Esse capítulo matou sua curiosidade com este capítulo?

**Marck Evans** – Hahahahaha, muito engraçado o "quem não devem não engasga"! O Snape não é só safado, é tarado também! Rsrsrsrs.

**Fabi-Chan** – Não sei se o Ron vai aparecer, mas vou perguntar a autora, ok? E também vou dar a ela a sua idéia dele ficar com o Blaise... rsrsrrsrs. E não tenha esperança de que a fic termine antes do fim do ano, ok? Rsrsrsrrs.

**Mônica Beckman** – Tadinho! O Harry não é uma besta, só é meio lerdo... rsrsrsrs

**Patty** – Minha beta não-oficial! Rsrsrsr. Mpreg significa gravidez masculina. Espero ter respondido a sua dúvida.

**Bárbara G.** – Essa cena do Alex batendo nos clientes esta gravada a ferro e fogo na minha memória... rsrsrrsrsrs. Mas o Remus não é tão inocente assim, ele só estava fingindo...

**Nan Cookie** – Eu vou tentar atualizar Crianças do Futuro esse fim de semana.

**Windy Potter** – Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic até o final!

**Alicia Spinet** – Levante os braços, menina! Desengasga, porque tem mais coisas vindo por aí!

**PS:**

**(1)** – Essa parte foi tudo de engraçada!

**(2)** – Direto o draco, não? Rsrsrs

**(3)** – Foi só eu ou mais alguém achou BIZARRO o Draco chamar o Sirius de Sr.? haha

**(4)** – Que chique, não? Deve ser quem nem nas casas japonesas onde não se pode entrar de sapatos e tem aqueles chinelos já na porta de entrada.

**(5)** – Tem dois sentidos esse bruxa, não? O bruxa mágico e o bruxa xingamento.

Gente, por hoje é só...

Até a próxima...

Beijos


	10. Capítulo 10

**Nota Da Autora:**

Autora: Pokari

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que isso não me pertence.

Resumo: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e ele agora esta trabalhando como a babá dos gêmeos de Draco

Pares: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severo .

Tempo: Pós-Hogwarts

Avisos: Slash, levemente UA

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Draco abriu os olhos devagar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele tinha tido uma boa noite de sono. Ele se sentia em paz, até mesmo feliz. Sua mente voltou ao acontecimento da noite passada. Draco ainda sentia a maciez dos lábios de Harry...

'_E tenho que parar agora ou eu realmente precisarei de um banho gelado'_.

Draco se espreguiçou, continuando deitado por um minuto. Ele concentrou-se em ouvir alguma coisa, esperando que seus filhos viessem acordá-lo. Era quase que uma tradição para ele tentar dormir um pouco mais nos sábados e seus filhos brutalmente o acordarem. Draco sorriu; hoje ele não esperaria seus filhos já que ele estava ansioso em começar o dia.

Draco fez todo o seu ritual matinal automaticamente enquanto sua mente divagava de volta a Harry. Era surpreendente que ele não tenha cortado a si mesmo ao fazer a barba. Ele decidiu usar roupas mais casuais. Ele não queria que Harry pensasse que ele fosse um pai rígido, sério e viciado em trabalho, embora ele não quisesse admitir que ele era um homem conservador.

Draco esperava encontrar seus filhos vestidos, o que ele não esperava era ver expressões tristes em seus rostinhos.

"Algo errado?"

Alex olhou com raiva o alegre mordomo atrás dele. "Tony disse que hoje é sábado".

"O que tem de errado em hoje ser sábado?", Draco franziu as sobrancelhas; às vezes ele realmente não entendia como funcionava a mente de seus filhos.

"Papai", Andy fez biquinho. "Você disse que nós não iríamos até o Harry nos sábados".

"Eu disse?", Draco sorriu. "Ah, sim. Eu disse".

"Papai...", Andy tristemente perguntou. "Por que Harry não quer ficar com a gente?"

"Hmm?", _'Eu também gostaria de saber essa resposta'_.

"Tony nos disse que ...Potter foi embora ontem a noite".

Draco lançou ao seu empregado um olhar, que foi retornado com um aceno de desculpas. Draco olhou de volta para seus filhos. "Ele tinha que fazer alguns muffins. Sirius nos convidou para tomar café lá, lembram-se?"

"Então nós iremos até o Harry?", os rostos dos gêmeos se iluminaram.

"Claro que sim, a não ser que vocês não queiram tomar café da manhã".

Alex rapidamente se levantou, seus brinquedos esquecidos. "Mas papai, eu estou faminto".

"Eu também", Andy estava apenas um passo atrás de seu irmão. "Eu estou com muita, muita, muita fome".

"Verdade?", Draco franziu as sobrancelhas tentando esconder seu sorriso. "Talvez seja melhor vocês tomarem café da manhã aqui antes de sairmos".

"De jeito nenhum", Andy e Alex disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Draco concordou. "Muito bem, se vocês já estiverem prontos, nós já vamos indo". Ele se virou para seu empregado. "Nós talvez não voltaremos para o almoço, mas talvez tenhamos um convidado para o jantar".

Anthony se inclinou um pouco. "Eu vou cuidar para que tudo seja bem preparado, Senhor".

Draco acenou com a cabeça concordando, ele então se apressou para alcançar seus impacientes filhos.

Os Malfoys chegaram apenas para encontrar a loja em um estado incomum. Talvez porque fosse sábado, mas os clientes reclamavam em voz alta que seus pedidos ainda não foram entregues.

"Papai...", Andy puxou as calças de seu pai para atrair sua atenção. "Me põe para cima. Eu não consigo ver o Harry".

Draco riu enquanto levantava seu filho. "Vamos procurar um lugar vazio".

Não havia nenhum lugar vazio, mas parecia que os gêmeos tinham sua habitual mesa reservada.

Alex correu até Sirius. "Sirius...".

"Ah, vocês vieram". Sirius sorriu apesar de receber olhares raivosos de seus clientes insatisfeitos. "Vão sentar. Eu estarei de volto logo".

"Cadê o ...Potter?"

"É, cadê o Harry?", Sirius resmungou. "Ele já deveria estar de volta. Ele disse que precisava comprar alguma coisa".

"Oh". Alex com o coração partido retornou ao seu pai e irmão.

Neville sacudiu a cabeça. "Eles realmente amam o Harry, não é?"

"Você poderia dizer isso", Sirius deu de ombros. Ele logo se ocupou em encher as com café e enviá-las magicamente.

"Hey", um dos velhos clientes reclamou, "Onde está o Harry? Prefiro o serviço amigável dele ao seu".

"Se você quiser rápido, terá que ser do meu jeito", Sirius resmungou.

Naquela manhã quando Neville veio, Sirius alegremente deu-lhe o empregou. Estava feliz de não precisar colocar um anúncio. Além disso, Neville tinha ido para a mesma medi-escola que Harry, então se Harry estava OK quanto a isso, ele não questionaria sua decisão.

Desde que ele havia decidido ensinar a Neville com funciona a loja e o que ele esperava dele, Sirius deixou que Harry saísse, o que agora o deixava com muitos pedidos e clientes insatisfeitos. Neville, ainda não tinha aprendido a arte de fazer café, então só poderia o ajudar a entregar os pedidos e mandar-lhe olhares de desculpas quando algum cliente gritava com ele.

"Eu não deveria ter deixado ele sair", Sirius ainda resmungava ao encher a xícara de Draco. "Ah, vejo que Neville trouxe o café da manhã de vocês". Sirius sorriu para os gêmeos. "Vão, comam. Por que vocês não comem? Harry fez especialmente para vocês".

Alex e Andy olharam para os muffins em frente a eles. No topo dos muffins tinham creme de morango e chocolate que formavam um sorriso.

"Sirius?"

"Sim?", Sirius não tinha certeza por qual dos nomes chamá-lo já que ele não sabia quem era quem e Harry não estava lá para ajudá-lo.

"Por que Harry não está aqui?", o garotinho estava à beira das lágrimas.

Sirius sorriu confiante ao descobrir com quem estava falando. "Olha, Andy. Daqui a pouco ele estará de volta".

"Mas por que ele não levou Alex e a mim com ele?", Andy franziu as sobrancelhas. "Ele esta tomando conta de outros garotinhos?"

Sirius abaixou o bule de café e inclinou-se entre os gêmeos. "Claro que não. Vocês são os garotinhos favoritos dele". Ele olhou de um menino para o outro, vendo os mesmo olhares duvidosos. "E vocês são meus garotinho favoritos também, eu nunca deixaria ele ser babá de outros garotinhos".

"Obrigado, Sirius", Alex abraçou o 'cara legal'. Daquele momento em diante, Sirius estava na sua lista de pessoas favoritas.

Sirius o abraçou de volta e se virou para Andy. "Isso é um segredo, mas Harry saiu para comprar algo para vocês".

"Verdade?", os olhos de Andy brilharam.

"Verdade", Sirius confirmou. "Ele estará de volta logo e ficará muito triste se vocês não gostarem dos muffins", Sirius suspirou dramaticamente. Ele acenou satisfeito quando os gêmeos começaram a comer seus cafés da manhã. Se levantou e estava para ir embora quando seus ouvidos pegaram as palavras murmuradas por Draco.

"Obrigado".

"Bem, isto é o mínimo que eu posso fazer pelo _amigo_ de Harry", Sirius enfatizando a palavra 'amigo' e dando a Draco um olhar; ele estava um pouco irritado pela interrupção na noite passada. "O que quer que tenha acontecido ontem à noite, eu espero que você trate bem ao Harry".

"Papai é bom", Alex disse.

"É", Andy sorriu. "Além disso, nós todos amamos o Harry".

Sirius sorriu; ele jurava que tinha visto Draco corar levemente. Ele queria fazer um comentário sobre isso, mas o sino da porta tocou, atraindo sua atenção. "Bem, olha quem finalmente decidiu aparecer", Sirius sorriu e fez seu caminho de volta ao balcão com a intenção de ensinar Neville mais uma vez.

Os gêmeos se mexeram impacientemente em seus assentos quando Harry parou para falar com Neville. Andy então decidiu ir até Harry e anunciar sua presença, apenas no caso de Harry ter esquecido que eles viriam. Ele cuidadosamente deslizou para fora de seu assento e correu até Harry.

Harry sentia que sorria para todo mundo. Ele queria falar com todos e compartilhar sua felicidade. Ele não tinha certeza do porquê de sua felicidade, ele apenas estava feliz. Sentia que poderia fazer tudo e não ligava para as conseqüências. Então quando Sirius lhe disse que estaria tudo bem se ele saísse já que Neville estava lá para ajudá-lo, Harry decidiu sair. E quando ele passou em frente a um salão, ele apenas seguiu seu impulso e cortou o cabelo. Foi por isso que demorou mais do que havia planejado.

Quando ele voltou para a loja de Sirius, caminhou até Neville para perguntar como as coisas estavam indo e se ele precisava de ajuda.

Neville tinha acabado de assegurar-lhe que as coisas estavam sob controle e convencê-lo a ir ver seus convidados quando Harry sentiu um par de mãozinhas em suas pernas.

Harry olhou para baixo e franziu as sobrancelhas quando o garotinho não olhou para ele. Ele gentilmente levantou o garoto e o pôs no colo. "Olá".

Andy fez beicinho. "Onde você esteve, Harry? Por que você não estava aqui quando chegamos?"

Harry sorriu. "Eu comprei algo para você e Alex", ele mostrou a ele o pacote.

"O que é?", Andy começou a sorrir.

"Milkshakes", Harry sorriu mais ainda. Ele acenou para Neville e para seu padrinho e caminhou até os Malfoys.

"Você poderia ter nos levado junto", Andy retornou ao seu estado de birra.

Harry riu. "Pensei que vocês gostariam de tomar milkshake no café da manhã, mas se vocês não quiserem, eu darei ao pai de vocês".

Andy sacudiu a cabeça. "Obrigado, Harry", ele beijou sua bochecha.

Harry sorriu e pôs a sacola na mesa antes de colocar o garoto em seu assento. Harry beijou a cabeça de Andy e se virou para abraçar Alex. "Olá, Alex".

"Olá", Alex sorriu.

"Eu comprei milkshakes para você e Andy".

"Obrigado".

Sentindo olhos sobre ele, Harry levantou o olhar e corou profundamente. "O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?"

"É assim que você cumprimenta um amigo?", Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

Harry corou mais ainda ao se lembrar dos eventos da noite passada. "Olá, Draco".

"Você não vai beijar o papai?", Alex inquiriu.

"Bem, seu papai é muito grande para um beijo", Harry evitou os olhos de Draco.

"Oh, mas eu gostaria de ganhar um _beijo_", Draco sorriu.

Harry sentiu três pares de olhos cinzas o observando esperançosamente, e ainda tendo sentindo estranhamente livre e audacioso, ele se inclinou para beijar Draco.

Harry queria apenas beijar a bochecha de Draco, mas Draco decidiu virar seu rosto no momento certo e Harry acabou beijando seus lábios.

Draco sorriu alegremente, "Belo corte de cabelo, Harry".

"Aaaa, Harry, você cortou o cabelo", Andy estendeu a mão para alcançar o cabelo de Harry que estava preso frouxamente por um laço preto. "Eu gostava do seu cabelo. Por que você o cortou?"

"Você não gostou dele agora?", Harry tocou no seu cabelo mais curto. Seu cabelo estava longo o suficiente para um rabo de cavalo, mas curto o suficiente para apagar qualquer traço infantil ou feminino.

"Hmm", Andy inclinou a cabeça, pensativo. "Eu continuo gostando".

"Eu quero que você corte meu cabelo", Alex disse para ele.

"Obrigado. Isso foi muito doce de sua parte", Harry riu.

"Eu também quero que você corte meu cabelo, Harry", Andy ficou de pé em seu assento. "Eu também quero".

Harry rapidamente agarrou o garotinho. "Claro, quando vocês precisarem de um corte. Agora, por que não se senta? Eu não quero que você caia".

"Ok", Andy fez beicinho; ele não gostava quando Harry o repreendia. Ele queria ser um bom garoto, então Harry o amaria para sempre.

Draco apenas assistia a cena com um silencioso sorriso. Ele era grato por ter Harry agora em suas vidas, desde que ele não fizesse apenas aos seus filhos felizes, como ele também.

Blaise assistia a cena com os olhos cheios de inveja e ciúmes. Era verdade que ele queria que Harry fosse feliz, mas a verdade era que ele estava acostumado ter Harry sorrindo só para ele, mesmo que fosse um sorriso fraterno. Ele costumava ter apenas Sirius como rival da atenção de Harry, mas agora tinha mais três pessoas, e ele sabia que não tinha como vencer. Sua raiva foi aliviada quando seus olhos caíram sobre o homem que faziam suas poções nunca darem certo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Longbottom?"

Neville surpreendeu-se quando alguém o saudou daquela forma, com uma voz tão desamigável e fria, mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi o dono da voz. Seu espanto foi tão grande que ele quase deixou cair o copo que tinha nas mãos.

Blaise não sabia por que ele se enervava ao ver o nervosismo e a inépcia do ex-Grifinório. Depois de fazerem dupla em poções na maior parte do sétimo ano, ele deveria ter se acostumado, mas isso não aconteceu. A vermelhidão no rosto do outro homem e algo que parecia ser medo em seus olhos o enfureciam mais ainda.

"Trabalhando para mim?", Sirius decidiu salvar seu pobre empregado.

"Você tem certeza?", Blaise estreitou seus olhos. "Ele será péssimo para seus negócios".

Sirius camuflou sua risada. "Como ele faria isso?"

Neville enrubesceu; ele não se atrevia a olhar para o Sonserino. "Talvez ele tenha razão, Sirius, eu...".

"Nem pense nisso", Sirius coou um pouco de café. "Não dê ouvidos a ele", ele disse entregando uma xícara de café a Blaise. "Vá atazanar outra pessoa".

Blaise silenciosamente aceitou seu café e foi à mesa de Harry. Ele puxou a cadeira mais próxima, ignorando os olhares raivosos de seus dois pequenos rivais, e contentemente bebeu seu café.

"Por que o mau humor?", Harry perguntou ao seu, agora, ex-namorado.

"Nada", Blaise pegou um dos muffins e casualmente o comeu.

"Hey", Alex o encarou. "Esse era meu!".

"E agora é meu", Blaise sorriu debochado enquanto dava outra grande mordida no muffin.

Draco assistia a cena divertido enquanto Harry apenas balançava sua cabeça.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?", Blaise perguntou.

"Você está falando do Neville?", Draco perguntou inocentemente.

"Desde quando vocês estão se tratando pelo primeiro nome?", Blaise o olhou suspeito.

"Com ciúmes?", Draco sorriu com escárnio.

"Com ciúmes é meu c...", Blaise foi silenciado pelo de Harry. (Pelo OQUE do Harry?) Ele tossiu e decidiu apenas encarar seu amigo de longa data. Quando ele levantou a mão para pegar outro muffin, os gêmeos foram mais rápidos e tiraram seus pratos do alcance de sua mão.

Quando Harry riu, Blaise, mesmo sentindo uma raiva momentânea, não era imune a ele e começou a rir. "Isso não foi engraçado, Harry".

"Foi sim", Harry sorriu. "Eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas ele mudou. Ele não espirrará mais nenhuma poção em você".

"É", Draco concordou. "Apenas café".

"Você não disse nada mau para ele, não é?", Harry perguntou para seu amigo.

"Alguma coisa assim", Blaise murmurou.

"Você disse?"

"Agora que você mencionou isso, eu acho que, sem querer, eu disse algo assim".

"Blaise Zabini, é melhor você ir se desculpar com ele. Você não quer deixar o Sirius nervoso com você por fazer seu único empregado pedir demissão no seu primeiro dia de trabalho".

"Por que eu deveria pedir desculpas?", Blaise franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Por que você não quer que Sirius te proíba de vir aqui".

"Ele não faria isso", Blaise retrucou.

"Apenas faça isso, Blaise. Melhor ainda, o convide para almoçar. Eu ouvi que Neville só trabalha aqui meio período".

Blaise suspirou, terminou seu café e caminhou de volta ao balcão. Ele encarou com raiva o homem com quem devia se desculpar. "Me desculpe pelo o que eu disse, espero que você aceite almoçar comigo como forma de desculpas".

Neville estava chocado; desta vez ele realmente deixou cair o copo. "Isso... isso não... não é necessário".

"Harry te fez fazer isso?", Sirius sorriu orgulhosamente.

"Mas eu não... eu...", Neville olhava para seu novo patrão, sua expressão próxima a horror. "Eu estou ocupado, eu tenho que pedir demissão no meu antigo emprego e... você sabe, apanhar meu ultimo pagamento e... e...".

Blaise realmente odiava quando as pessoas começavam a gaguejar, ainda mais quando eles tinham cometido um erro ou queriam algo dele. Esta era a primeira vez que alguém estava realmente lhe dando um fora. O fato que Neville Longbottom estava tentando recusar seu convite era tão absurdo, que ele tinha que admitir que tinha ferido seu orgulho. _'Não é que eu queria sair com ele'_.

"Você tem medo dele?", Sirius estava se divertindo com a interação dos dois.

"É claro que não", Neville negou indignado.

"Bom. Eu irei apanhá-lo ao meio-dia. Você pode terminar quaisquer que forem seus problemas depois do almoço".Em seguida, Blaise se foi.

"Errgh...", Neville encarou as costas de Blaise. "Ele é tão arrogante".

"A maioria dos Sonserinos são", Sirius riu. "Mas você aprenderá a ignorar isso e a lidar com eles".

"Eu não estou interessado em homens arrogantes", Neville corou; ele rapidamente foi limpar a bagunça que ele próprio havia feito.

Sirius apenas riu. A vida era interessante porque ela dava a você o que você menos esperava, e isso se transformava na razão de você se levantar todo o dia. E isso ele tinha aprendido por experiência própria.

"Isso foi interessante", Draco sorriu. "Eu sempre achei que ele fosse genioso".

"Ninguém consegue dizer não a ele", Harry sorriu levemente.

"Você disse, não disse?", Draco olhou para ele intensamente.

"Você vai ter certeza, não é, Harry sorriu.

"Harry...", Andy puxou a manga de Harry. "Nós terminamos".

"Então, o que vocês querem fazer hoje?".

"Ir na casa do Tio Sev", Alex sorriu; ele mostrou a seu pai o muffin que sobrou.

"Tio Severus também gosta de muffin. Eu quero dar esse a ele".

"Claro", Draco sorriu. "Você vêm conosco, Harry?".

"Diga sim, Harry", Andy implorou, "Por favoooor".

Harry suspirou. "Apenas se Sirius deixar".

Dez minutos depois, Harry estava parado na frente do mau-humorado professor de Poções. Para ele, Severus Snape sempre seria o professor rabugento. Ele nem mesmo sabia a razão pela qual o professor não gostava dele já que tinha a certeza de nunca ter feito nada para merecer isso.

"Para você, tio Severus", Alex deu a ele um pacote marrom.

"O que é isso?"

"Muffins", Andy sorriu alegre. "Quando nós dissemos que você gostava de muffin também, Sirius nos deu mais. Ele é tão legal".

"Obrigado", Severus forçou um sorriso.

Harry ficou surpreso quando Sirius o deixou ir a casa de Severus. Quando Sirius deu os muffins extra, ele realmente pensou que seu padrinho tinha enlouquecido. Mas Sirius _era_ um cara legal.

Andy pegou na mão de Harry. Igual na casa deles, ele e seu irmão deram a Harry um _tour _pela casa, ignorando os olhares nada amistosos de Severus.

"Sim, sim, bem vindos", Severus desgostoso disse. "Sintam se em casa".

Harry não teve tempo para pensar em uma resposta. Não era como se ele quisesse ter vindo por vontade própria.

"...Potter", Alex impacientemente puxou até um canto com equipamentes para poções para crianças. "Nós fazemos nossas poções aqui".

"Nós?", Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu e Alex", Andy sorriu orgulhoso.

"Como vocês fazem suas poções".

"Apenas colocamos o que nós queremos", Alex sorriu. "E então as cores mudam. É divertido, a cor nunca é a mesma, embora algumas vezes cheire mal", Alex torceu seu nariz.

"Você consegue ler? Vocês seguem alguma instrução?", Harry não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

Andy balançou sua cabeça. "Nós apenas colocamos o que queremos. É realmente divertido, você não quer brincar com a gente?"

Harry concordou. "Por que vocês dois não vão brincar, eu preciso falar com pai de vocês primeiro".

"Você não quer brincar com a gente?", Alex perguntou desapontado.

"É apenas um minuto", Harry sorriu assegurando aos dois. "Apenas não coloquem tudo, deixe alguma coisa para eu colocar".

"Ok", os gêmeos gritaram alegremente.

Harry queria ter certeza que os gêmeos não escutassem quando ele falasse com Draco.

"Alguma coisa errada?", Draco não esperava o olhar irritado que recebeu de Harry.

"Como você pode deixar que eles brinquem poções? Você sabe como isso é perigoso", Harry sibilou. "Eles podem se machucar".

"A primeira vez que eu ouço algo inteligente vindo de você", Severus ignorou os olhares que recebeu.

"Isso foi legal da sua parte, professor", Harry estreitou seus olhos, "E você normalmente não é cruel. Como _você_ pôde permitir que eles brincassem com poções".

"Relaxa, Harry", Draco gesticulou para que Harry fosse até o sofá e gentilmente o empurrou até que ele sentasse. "Nós fizemos tudo para que as poções não fossem perigosas, não importando o que eles colocassem na poção. Além disso, não há fogo, então não há perigo".

Logo após Draco finalizar suas palavras, como se para provar que Harry estava certo, foi ouvido um grande _boom_ vindo da direção dos gêmeos. Os três homens correram até os garotos.

Severus, estando mais perto deles, chegou primeiro. Ele rapidamente puxou sua varinha e limpou a fumaça. Harry rapidamente abaixou-se e puxou um dos gêmeos, checando se ele estava bem, enquanto Draco checava seu outro filho.

"Harry...", Andy escapou dos braços de seu pai e abraçou sua babá. "Eu sinto muito... eu não quis fazer isso".

"Nós queríamos deixar algo para você colocar, mas aí... boom", Alex explicou. "Nunca tinha acontecido isso antes, não é Andy?".

Andy concordou com a cabeça, havia lágrimas em seus olhos prestes a serem derramadas.

"Vocês estão bem? Não se machucaram?", Harry checou rapidamente ambos aos gêmeos.

Vendo que os gêmeos estava bem, Harry analisou criticamente os gêmeos. A fumaça deixou marcas pretas nos rostos deles. Harry balançou sua cabeça. "Acabou. Nós estamos indo para casa. Vocês dois precisam de um longo e bem dado banho. E de agora em diante, nada de poções para vocês dois, não até que vocês aprendam a ler".

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento para Draco, mas este apenas deu de ombros. "Vamos para casa".

Mas Harry deveria saber que no momento que ele pôs o pé na casa dos Malfoys, Andy e Alex, e ainda por cima, Draco, não deixariam ele ir embora facilmente.

Com Harry na casa deles, os gêmeos veementemente se recusavam a tirar uma soneca. Eles passaram seis horas direto assistindo filmes, parando apenas quando Harry insistiu que eles almoçassem e jantassem.

Após o jantar, Harry também leu histórias por duas horas, ainda que os gêmeos, mais Andy, já que Alex havia adormecido, recusava-se deixar que Harry fosse embora.

"Fique com a gente, Harry", Andy falou com os olhos semi-cerrados, "Nós poderemos tomar café da manhã juntos".

"Mas Sirius está sozinho agora, e eu me sinto mal por te deixado ele sozinho o dia todo", Harry sorriu.

"Você virá de novo amanhã?"

"Claro", Harry beijou sua testa. "Se vocês quiserem que eu venha".

"Eu quero que você fique com a gente para sempre".

Harry não soube como responder a isso, mas Andy havia dormido após suas últimas palavras, então sua resposta não era necessária agora, ele só esperava que Draco não tivesse ouvido.

"Então, você tem mesmo que ir?", Draco perguntou quando eles voltaram à sala de estudo. "Eu também quero que você fique conosco para sempre".

Harry corou. "Eu realmente acho que eu deveria ir".

"Eu entendo", Draco concordou com a cabeça. "Sirius tem sorte de ter você para fazer companhia a ele".

"Boa noite, Draco".

"Você virá amanhã sozinho ou prefere que nós o busquemos?"

Harry rolou os olhos. "Eu virei após o almoço".

"Alex e Andy não ficarão felizes ao saber disso", Draco sorriu.

"Então vocês podem vir para o café", Harry sorriu antes de desaparecer através da rede de flú.

xxxxx

"Você está bem?", Severus franziu as sobrancelhas quando Sirius espirrou pela segunda vez.

"Deve ser o Harry me chamando". Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas. "Talvez eu devesse ir para casa".

"Por favor", Severus estreitou seus braços em volta de seu amante. "Você pode fingir que estava dormindo e não ouviu".

"Eu não posso fazer isso", Sirius franziu mais ainda. "Ele pode achar que estou doente ou inconsciente, e ele ficará preocupado".

Serevus ainda estava irritado que Harry e Draco tinha ido embora, deixando que ele limpasse a bagunça. "Ele tem idade o suficiente para dormir sem dizer boa noite. Ele precisa que você o cubra..."

"Não é engraçado", Sirius bocejou. "Da próxima vez, venha você a minha casa e fique".

"Eu ainda sou o diretor da Sonserina, não posso deixar meus aposentos o tempo todo".

"Talvez você devesse pedir para Remus que tome contas de suas detenções", Sirius sorriu.

"E se eles precisarem de mim para alguma questão quanto a Sonserina?"

"Remus saberá onde te achar", Sirius continuava sorrindo.

"Talvez você tenha só que contar ao seu afilhado e não precisaremos mais nos preocupar com isso", Severus fez uma careta. "E vamos dormir agora".

Sirius fez beicinho. "Talvez eu conte". Ele riu depois de pensar qual seria a reação de Harry. "Ele talvez queira me pôr no St. Mungus. Isso depois dele mesmo checar a minha cabeça".

Severus sorriu levemente. "E depois, eu tirarei você de lá e o manterei aqui".

Sirius apenas sorriu. '_Esta é uma boa hipótese'_.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Eu sei que eu demorei séculos para postar esse cap, mas entendam que a autora posta um capítulo a cada três meses, então a culpa não é toda minha pela demora.

Tudo bem que esse cap já foi postado à pelo menos um mês, mas como eu já lhes contei, eu não tenho tido muito tempo ultimamente, mas como eu agora estou de FÉRIAS, eu vou traduzir o máximo que conseguir para dar uma adiantada nos caps, ok?

Quero agradecer a Dana Norram por ter betado esse cap em tempo recorde. Pode ter certeza que você betará os próximos também! Rsrsrs

Quero agradecer também a todas as pessoas que leram e deixaram reviews. Vocês não sabem como isso me incentiva a continuar meu trabalho, então MAIS reviews. Rsrssr.

Meus agradecimentos à: **Patty, Nan Cookie, Ashley Potter Malfoy, Marck Evans, Ia-Chan, Bárbara G., Dana Norram, Mki, Mônica Beckman, Fabi-Chan, Gi Potter, Srta. Kinomoto e Fabi-Chan.**

**PS: Não deixem de ler minhas outras traduções: Ava Adore, HP e as Crianças do Futuro e The Depths of Winter.**

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Nota Da Autora:**

Autora: Pokari

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que isso não me pertence.

Resumo: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e ele agora esta trabalhando como a babá dos gêmeos de Draco

Pares: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Tempo: Pós-Hogwarts

Avisos: Slash, levemente UA

* * *

**Tradutora:** Anna Malfoy

**Beta:** Pipe

**Capítulo 11**

A primeira coisa que Sirius fez assim que abriu a loja foi dar a Neville cópias das chaves, então ele poderia entrar e ajudar a abrir a loja. Era domingo e os clientes não eram tantos como durante a semana, mas era um dia agitado para Neville. Desde que ele havia chegado Harry o havia ensinado a como fazer muffin, por insistência de Sirius, já que ele queria que os muffins fossem servidos todos os dias, e não apenas no fim de semana quando Harry tinha tempo para fazê-los.

Sirius então o explicou quais tipos de sanduíches eram servidos na loja e como servi-los. Por ultimo foi o café. Neville não entendeu como se fazia o café especial deles, mas Sirius apenas sorria para ele.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Harry precisou de três semanas antes que os clientes se arriscassem a beber o que ele fazia".

"Então, provavelmente eu levarei uma eternidade", Neville suspirou enquanto lavava os copos.

Neville notou que o que fazia a loja de Sirius ser tão popular era porque tudo era servido da maneira trouxa. Desde que o mundo bruxo começou a prestar mais atenção no mundo trouxa, tudo o que se relacionava a ele era popular. Claro, que eles não poderiam ir ao mundo trouxa todo dia, mas os lugares trouxas no mundo bruxo traziam esse tipo de vida até eles.

Quando ele falou com Harry a respeito disso, Harry apenas riu e explicou, "Sirius pensa que servir café do jeito bruxo é muito entediante. Apenas um girar de varinha, e o trabalho está feito e não deixar nada para se fazer. Além disso, fazer café é uma arte, pelo menos esse é pensamento de Sirius, que nem mesmo sua varinha pode executá-lo com precisão.

Neville concordou.

Harry riu de novo. "Não deixe que isso o engane. Se você me perguntar, eu lhe direi que ele esqueceu como se usa sua varinha, já que ele prefere usá-la só para pregar peças nos outros".

"Eu ouvi isso", Sirius rosnou. "Eu lhe mostrarei o que eu posso fazer com a minha varinha".

"Oh, Sirius. Você sabe que eu estava brincando", Harry sorriu. Ele olhou para o relógio trouxa atrás de si. "Estranho, já passou da hora do café. Eu disse a Draco e os gêmeos que eles viessem para o café".

"Já sente falta dele?", Neville sorriu.

"Deles", Harry corrigiu seu amigo. "Então, como foi o seu almoço ontem?".

"Eu não almocei com ele", Neville disse com uma expressão sem interesse.

"O QUE!", Sirius e Harry disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem", Neville não se sentia confortável com a obvia atenção em sua vida pessoal. "Ele me viu, e disse para terminar meu turno e que me arrumasse para jantar".

Harry riu. "Típico dele".

Neville sacudiu a cabeça. "Ele foi educado e o jantar foi realmente bom".

"Então você não tem nada a reclamar, mas mesmo assim eu vejo um porem", Sirius sorriu.

"Foi estranho, não... foi assustador", Neville suspirou. "Harry, eu sei que você fez isso para o meu bem, mas, por favor, não o faça outra vez. Eu não me senti confortável".

Harry e Sirius sorriram quando o objeto da conversa deles apareceu. Aparentemente Neville não o notou, e Sirius e Harry não planejavam contar a ele também.

"O que?", Harry olhou para Neville com uma falsa surpresa. "Você não gosta de ver quando ele é educado com você?".

"Eu não gosto de vê-lo", Neville olhou suplicante para seu amigo.

"Me desculpe, mas eu sou um convidado de honra e venho aqui regularmente, Blaise resmungou. _'Ele que vá se ferrar... como se eu viesse aqui para vê-lo'_.

Neville, que estava coando café, se virou tão rápido que o café quente espirrou no Sonserino.

Blaise franziu as sobrancelhas. _'Agora é café, hein? Imagino como ele sempre arranja de derrubar algo em mim'. _

Neville empalideceu consideravelmente. "Eu sinto muito... eu... eu realmente não queria".

Blaise se virou para Harry. "Você poderia fazer alguma coisa. Isso está quente".

Harry sorriu. "Não é a minha bagunça. Por que eu deveria arrumá-la?".

"Desculpe", Neville disse outra vez. Ele rapidamente pôs a jarra de café no balcão e puxou sua varinha.

"Eu irei mantê-la assim", Blaise puxou sua mão queimada para longo do alcance de Neville, e usou sua mão saudável para por um pouco de café para si.

Neville o olhou furioso. Nunca havia sido tão insultado em sua profissão, mas esse homem, apenas tinha que abrir sua boca e ele se sentia pequeno e inútil. Sem dizer nada, ele tirou o copo da mão de Blaise, antes que este pudesse beber e o puxou para a pequena clinica de Harry.

Quando Harry lhe mostrou o lugar, ele explicou que não estaria por perto com muita freqüência já que ele tinha um emprego, e que Neville poderia usar a clinica quando precisasse. Bem, agora ele tinha um paciente, apesar do fato que ele mesmo havia causado o acidente.

Blaise silenciosamente deixou que o ex-Grifinório o puxasse para a clinica de Harry. Era a primeira vez que ele via determinação no rosto do tímido homem, e embora ele não admitisse, ele havia ficado intrigado com a mudança.

Neville sentiu seu rosto ficar quente. Ele não percebeu que havia segurado a mão do outro homem tão apertada até que ele a soltasse. Ele indicou para que o homem sentasse na cama de exame.

"Se dispa, por favor". De alguma forma isso soou errado, até mesmo para seus ouvidos.

"Eu sei que você sempre sonhou em me ter sozinho e pelado", Blaise disse arrastando as palavras lentamente enquanto desabotoava suas vestes. "Mas já que você pediu tão educadamente".

"Eu preciso checar seu ferimento". Neville corou ao tentar encarar seu paciente. "E suas vestes ficam no caminho".

"Ferimento que você causou".

"Eu disse que sinto muito", Neville disse baixinho. "Eu não fiz de propósito".

"Tudo bem", Blaise disse em um tom entediado. O café deixou uma queimadura em sua mão e em seu peito. Não estava dolorido, apenas sentia um pequeno desconforto e ele imaginava se era insano por deixar o cara desajeitado em frente a ele o curar.

Mas quando o outro homem fez seu trabalho de medi-bruxo, ele se transformou em um total estranho, alguém que ele não conhecia. O toque gentil parou o desconforto em sua pele queimada.

"Pronto", Neville corou, ele imaginou se tinha encarado a peito nu por tempo demais. Ele rapidamente deixou o outro homem e voltou para o seu trabalho. Estar sozinho com ele, em um lugar pequeno e fechado com o outro homem meio nu foi muita coisa para ele. Ele realmente tinha que ir e salvar sua sanidade.

'_Não'_, Blaise pensou enquanto abotoava lentamente seus botões. '_Ele parece com Harry quando ele está curando seus pacientes_'. Blaise olhou desanimado para suas vestes. O café havia deixado uma mancha; ele precisava trocar de roupa.

"Harry", Blaise franziu a sobrancelha quando o outro homem não o respondeu. Ele gentilmente o sacudiu. "Hey, Harry".

"Ah?", Harry o encarou sem expressão; sua mente ainda estava em Draco e seus motivos por ainda não ter chegado. "Sim?".

"O que tem de errado com você?", Blaise perguntou gentilmente.

"Nada", Harry sorriu. "Você quer mais café?".

"Eu tenho o suficiente em minhas roupas", ele apontou para a mancha escura.

Harry sorriu outra vez. "Eu acho que tenho uma veste sua em meu quarto. Eu irei pegar para você".

Blaise sentou-se de frente para o balcão e bebeu seu intocado café. Ele não gostou como Neville o ignorou. Ele silenciosamente observou-o a pegar a jarra de café e encher as xícaras vazias dos clientes. Ele notou que o outro homem conversava amigavelmente com os clientes.

"Eu pensei que você pagasse a ele para trabalhar, não para flertar com os clientes", Blaise resmungou.

"Ele apenas está fazendo bem seu trabalho", Sirius sorriu. "Eu, ao contrario de você, não tenho nada a reclamar dele. O que há de errado com você? Eu nunca pensei que você fosse o tipo de cara que gostasse de importunar pessoas inocentes".

"Inocente?", Blaise rosnou. "Ele é perigoso. Você não sabe quantas vezes ele quase me matou na muitas explosões em Poções que ele causou".

"Olhe, apenas crianças guardam ressentimentos", Sirius riu. "Eu o vejo como um bom e decente rapaz. Sabe, a única coisa que ele tem medo é de você, apenas não o faça te odiar".

"Claro, como se eu me importasse".

"A vida é muito curta para algo tão bobo como um rancor tão infantil", Sirius riu mais ainda. "Sabe, já está na hora de você achar um bom e decente rapaz para si. E eu acho que ele ainda está solteiro".

"Ninguém o quer e você não imagina por quê?", Blaise disse em tom de deboche, sabendo que o homem mais velho estava dando uma de cupido. "Então, o que há de errado com Harry?".

"Você está dizendo isso porque ele está meio triste já que Draco e as crianças não estão aqui? Bem, ele vai ficar bem".

"Eu não estou triste", Harry olhou furioso para seu padrinho. "Eu só fico imaginando o por que dele não estar aqui, é só isso".

"É a mesma coisa para mim", Sirius deu de ombros.

"Por que você não liga para ele?", Blaise perguntou.

"Eu estou muito ocupado para isso", Harry lhe entregou uma roupa limpa e fez mais uma jarra de café.

"Esse rapaz é muito bom para os negócios, Black, você deveria o ter aqui sempre". O velho Sr Turner sorria enquanto pagava sua conta. "Ele é um rapaz tão bom. Eu não estou dizendo que você também não é, Harry, mas nós temos visto muito pouco de você ultimamente".

"Está tudo bem, Sr Turner", Harry sorriu.

"Bem, vejo vocês por aí". O velho bruxo sussurrou para Sirius, mas também foi ouvido por Blaise. "Quem dera eu fosse vinte anos mais novo, sabe, esse garoto é realmente ótimo".

Sirius riu ao ver a cara amarrada do jovem bruxo a sua frente. "Eu disse a você", Sirius disse para Blaise.

"Disse a ele o que?", Harry perguntou, um pouco intrigado.

"Bem, isso é entre mim e Blaise".

"Ah, mas nós também queremos saber, não é Neville?".

"Desculpa, Harry, mas qualquer coisa que for entre eles, não me interessa", Neville cuidadosamente ignorou o Sonserino.

"Você não odeia o Blaise, não é?", Harry disse com um sorriso.

"Claro que não. Ele é convidado do Sirius, certo?", Neville disse com um tom desinteressado.

"Ah, merda", Sirius xingou ao ver que se aproximava.

"Ah, Sirius", Josh Wilson caminhava em direção ao balcão com passos rápidos quando Sirius parou atrás do balcão. "Eu vim outro dia, mas a loja estava fechada".

"Ah, sim. Eu tive um encontro", o que não era exatamente uma mentira desde que ele estava se preparando para receber Severus.

Josh sorriu tristemente. "Você parece feliz. Eu torço que tudo saia bem para você".

Sirius retribuiu o sorriso. Ele realmente sentia muito pelo outro bruxo. Não era que ele o odiasse, ele apenas não estava interessado nele.

'_Mas eu tenho apenas que culpar minha aparência. Não é realmente culpa dele de se apaixonar por mim'_, Sirius pensou rindo baixinho,_ 'até mesmo o frio Severus se apaixonou por mim. Eu acho que ninguém consegue resistir a mim' _**(1)**. Sirius riu. Ele se virou para Neville que continuava ignorando Blaise. "Bem, este e é meu novo empregado, o seu nome é Neville Longbottom".

"Olá", Josh disse polidamente, ele ainda tinha seu coração e olhos somente para Sirius.

"Neville, esse é Josh. Ele é um dos nossos clientes regulares. Você deve tratá-lo muito bem" **(2)**.

"Oi, eu pensei que tratasse todo mundo bem", Neville tentou sorrir, sabendo que o Sonserino não estava incluído em _'todo mundo'_.

"É, você apenas derrubou café quente em mim", Blaise disse, não apreciando ser ignorado.

Mais uma vez, Neville o ignorou. "Posso pegar algo para você?", Neville ofereceu um menu a Josh enquanto o dirigia para uma mesa bem afastada do balcão.

Sirius suspirou profundamente. "Ele é bom. Eu acho que darei um aumento a ele se ele manter Josh longe de mim".

"Isso não é legal, Sirius. Você deveria se envergonhar por pensar assim", Harry balançou a cabeça. "Além disso, Josh não é tão mau".

"Diga isso quando você tiver que lidar com seu próprio predador" Sirius bagunçou os cabelos do afilhado.

Harry afastou a mão de seu padrinho com um tapa. "Eu o acho muito melhor que Severus".

"Essa é a sua opinião", Sirius murmurou baixinho, o que não foi ouvido por seus companheiros. _'E você não poderia estar mais errado'_.

"Então, Harry, quer sair comigo hoje?", Blaise perguntou.

"Desculpa, Blaise, eu estou esperando Draco e os gêmeos", Harry olhou para o relógio trouxa outra vez. "Eles deveriam ter chegado horas atrás".

Blaise franziu as sobrancelhas. "Por que você não vai até a casa deles? Você sabe onde é, não sabe?".

Harry corou. "Eu não posso. Eu já havia dito que não iria. Além disso, eles não devem estar em casa".

Blaise torceu o nariz. "Você não deveria deixar seu orgulho decidir suas ações. Isso apenas o fará sofrer".

"Eu posso dizer o mesmo para você", Harry sorriu.

"O que você quer dizer?", Blaise franziu a testa.

"Bem, você sabia que eu não estaria aqui hoje já que eu sou babá dos gêmeos, mas mesmo assim você veio. E é claro que você não veio apenas para ver Sirius".

"Você está insinuando que eu vim para ver aquele desajeitado?".

"Não importa", Sirius interrompeu. "Mas se você estiver interessado, é melhor você agir rápido. Eu estou vendo que Josh está ficando muito interessado nele".

Blaise olhou na direção indicada e seu humor só piorou. "Eu já lhe disse, você apenas o paga para flertar. Você deveria considerar aquele aumento". Ele bebeu o resto de seu café em um gole só e se levantou. "Me ligue quando você não estiver muito ocupado".

Neville olhou quando o sinal da porta tocou, apenas para ver as costas de Blaise deixando a loja.

"Bem", Sirius olhou para seu afilhado. "Eu acho que Neville precisa de uma pequena ajuda, você não acha?".

"E que Blaise precisa de um pequeno empurrão", Harry sorriu.

**xxxxxxx**

Draco já estava pronto para levar seus filhos à loja de Sirius quando seu mordomo lhe informou da chegada de seus pais.

"Isso quer dizer que nós não vamos para o ... Potter hoje, papai?", Alex franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Nós podemos levar a vovó e o vovô para a casa do Harry", Andy sorriu.

"Eu acho que não, Andy", Draco forçou um sorriso. "Não vamos deixá-los esperando".

Narcissa depositou sua xícara na mesa quando ouviu passos se aproximando. Ela e seu marido retornaram da Itália na noite passada. Eles normalmente não vinham tão logo o seu retorno, mas após Cecile ligar para ela pedindo uma segunda chance e dizendo a ela sobre seu desejo de ver os filhos, ela logo tratou de ir conversar com o filho.

"Olá, Alex, Andy, Draco", Narcissa sorriu. "Vejam o que trouxemos de nossa viagem".

"Obrigado Vovó", disse Alex sem entusiasmo.

"Obrigado, Vovó", Andy sorriu.

Alex e Andy não eram realmente próximos de seus avós, mas eles os amavam, diferente da mãe deles.

"Venham, crianças", Lucius abriu os braços. "Me deixe ver vocês".

Alex e Andy obedientemente foram até seu avô.

"Vocês dois cresceram muito".

Andy sorriu. "Isso porque Harry faz para nós muita comida boa".

"Harry?", Narcissa olhou para seu filho, franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas.

"... Potter é nossa babá, agora", Alex explicou.

"Harry Potter é a babá de vocês?", Lucius também olhou para seu filho a procura de confirmação e riu quando obteve uma. "Isso que são novidades".

"Isso não é engraçado, Lucius", Narcissa se virou para seu filho. "Você se juntaria a mim para uma caminhada, Draco? Eu gostaria de ver o jardim?".

Draco queria dizer não, sabendo do que sua mãe queria lhe falar, mas ele percebeu que não poderia adiar o inevitável.

"Claro, mãe". Draco se virou para seu pai e viu simpatia em seus olhos. Ele apenas acenou um pouco para o homem mais velho para dizer que conhecia o assunto da conversa. "Fiquem quietinhos, garotos".

"Sim, papai", Alex e Andy disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem", Lucius sorriu para seus netos. "Vocês já podem abrir seus presentes".

**xxxxxxx**

Narcissa olhou para o jardim sem interesse. Ela caminhou até um banco e indicou para que Draco se sentasse ao seu lado.

"Os gêmeos parecem saudáveis".

"Você quer dizer felizes, mãe", Draco parecia tão entediado quanto sua mãe.

"Cecile me disse que você não a deixa ver os filhos dela", Narcissa sempre achou que era melhor ir direto ao ponto.

Draco apenas sorriu com escárnio.

"Eu sou mãe também, Draco, eu entendo como ela sente".

"Por favor, mãe, não vamos falar sobre isso. Meus filhos e eu já tivemos o suficiente dela. Nós somos mais felizes sem ela".

"Mas Alex e Andy têm apenas cinco anos. Eles ainda precisam de uma mãe", Narcissa tentou racionalizar seu teimoso filho.

"Ah, sim", Draco concordou. "De fato, eles pediram uma mãe de presente de aniversário".

"Viu?".

"Uma _nova_ mãe", Draco sorriu com crueldade.

"Isso é sem sentido", Narcissa franziu a testa. "Eles já tem uma mãe, uma mãe de verdade".

Draco sorriu com escárnio. "Você pode perguntar se eles querem a mãe de _verdade_".

"O que tem ela?", Narcissa não compreendia o que seu queria dizer. "Você não pode dar a ela uma chance?".

"Ela teve sua chance por quatro anos, e o que ela fez?", Draco disse friamente.

"Ela era muito jovem naquela época", Narcissa estava tentando expôs seus motivos com seu filho, mas obviamente era inútil.

"Isso foi apenas um ano atrás, Mãe", Draco disse em um tom conclusivo. "Eu ainda a acho muito jovem agora", Draco se levantou. "Você gostaria de tomar café da manhã conosco?".

Narcissa deixou escapar um longo suspiro. "Claro, filho".

A curta caminhada de volta para a casa foi silenciosa. Narcissa olhava para seu filho e percebeu o quanto ele havia amadurecido; ele era um pai agora. Ele se sentia um pouco culpada pelo fracasso do casamento do filho. Ela havia o forçado a casar com Cecile, mesmo quando Lucius disse que Draco era muito jovem para ser um homem casado.

E Lucius a tinha advertido de não interferir entre Cecile e Draco outra vez, mas ela não conseguia não se meter. Ele queria que seu filho fosse feliz, com uma nobre e bela bruxa ao seu lado. '_Eu pensarei em uma maneira de juntá-los de_ novo', ela pensou determinada.

O humor de Draco não estava melhor do que de sua mãe, mas toda a conversa foi esquecida quando ele olhou para sua sala de estar. Seus filhos estavam no meio de uma montanha de papel de presente. "O que Harry dirá quando ele ver isso".

Narcissa franziu a sobrancelha. Ela não gostou nada do fato que Harry Potter fosse a babá de seus netos e que a opinião dele contasse.

"Papai", Alex correu para seu papai e mostrou seu presente. "Olhe o que o Vovô comprou para mim e Andy".

"Ah, que maravilhoso boneco", Draco concordou.

"Isso não é um boneco, papai", Alex fechou a cara. Ele odiava bonecas, e garotos não brincavam com bonecas.

"É um brinquedo de corrida, papai", Andy também mostrou o seu modelo do brinquedo. "O Harry pode vir e nos ajudar a construir uma pista de corrida?".

"Hmm?", Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu não sei. Por que vocês não os guardam para mais tarde? Nós tomaremos café primeiro, e depois eu verei o que eu posso fazer".

Os gêmeos olharam para seus brinquedos e concordaram, pensando que Harry pudesse vir depois do café e os ajudasse a construir a pista de corrida.

Após o café, Draco ajudou seus filhos a construir a pista de corrida. Os brinquedos mantiveram os gêmeos distraídos por uma hora ou duas, mas quando a hora do almoço chegou, eles perguntaram outra vez se Harry poderia vir para brincar com eles, não atentando para a cara desgostosa da avó deles.

"Alex, Andy, não é sempre que seus avôs vêm para visitar vocês. Vocês deveriam passar esse tempo com eles".

"Mas o Harry...".

"Ele virá para o jantar", Draco sorriu os assegurando.

Os gêmeos concordaram e chamaram Lucius para brincar com eles.

Narcissa olhava desaprovadoramente para seu filho. "Eu acho que eles estão muito dependentes do Potter. Ele não é a razão do seu divorcio com Cecile, é?".

"Nós nos encontramos duas semanas atrás, mãe. O que aconteceu não tem nada a ver com ele", Draco estava ficando cansado dessa conversa. Talvez ele devesse contar a sua mãe como Cecile travava seus filhos, mas ele não queria fazer sua mãe ficar triste. Até o momento, ela achava que a decisão dela estava correta. Quebraria seu coração saber como Cecile travava seus netos e que a causa da tristeza deles fosse culpa da mãe.

"Alex, Andy", Narcissa chamou-os um pouco alto para atrair suas atenções. "Venham aqui, queridos".

"Sim, vovó".

"Me digam, queridos, vocês sentem falta da mãe de vocês?", Narcissa ignorou o olhar furioso de seu filho. "Vocês querem vê-la?".

"NÃO", Andy gritou e correu até seu pai. "Não, papai... não".

Alex devagar foi se distanciando de sua avó. "Nós temos o Harry, nós não precisamos dela".

Narcissa estreitou os olhos. "Ele definitivamente tem que ir embora".

"Já basta, mãe", Draco tentou controlar sua voz; ele não queria que seus filhos odiassem a avó. "Harry é a babá deles, e ponto final".

"Se você se mudasse de volta e vivesse conosco, eles não precisariam de nenhuma babá", Narcissa insistiu. "Eu posso tomar conta deles. Além disso, eles são grandes o suficientes para terem uma governanta. Eles não precisam de babá".

Lucius decidiu que era sua vez de falar. "Vocês gostam desse Harry?".

"Sim, vovô", Andy concordou.

"Mas ele não quer ficar conosco, certo, Andy?".

"É", Andy sorriu. "Mas nós faremos que ele fique conosco, né papai?".

Lucius sorriu; ele ignorou o olhar fulminante de sua esposa. "Bem, boa sorte, garotos. Grifinórios são os mais teimosos", Lucius se levantou. "Venha, Narcissa, eu acho que é hora de irmos para casa. Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para fazer".

Narcissa levantou-se inconformada e seguiu seu marido. Ele parou impaciente quando os gêmeos foram beijar seu marido e depois ela. "Eu voltarei outro dia".

"Claro, mãe", Draco tentou sorrir, isso foi o suficiente para que seu filhos ficassem olhando emburrados para ela, ela não precisa que eles a olhassem com raiva.

Draco sorriu para seus filhos. "Bem, vocês querem ver o Harry?".

"Sim papai", Alex e Andy sorriram. Seus novos brinquedos esquecidos.

**xxxxxxx**

Sirius observava silenciosamente seu afilhado. "Eu abro um cafeteria e meu próprio afilhado prefere beber chá", Sirius suspirou, mas apenas Neville riu.

Harry terminou seu almoço sem apetite. Ele mantinha seus olhos fixos na porta, mas sua esperança diminuía com o passar dos minutos. Ele comeu o ultimo pedaço de seu sanduíche e bebeu seu chá, olhando para foto pela ultima vez, levantou-se para retirar-se.

"Eu irei para o meu quarto, se você precisar me chame".

Sirius concordou, mas mostrando preocupação em seu rosto. "Não se preocupe, nós temos Neville agora e você parece que precisa de um bom descanso".

Harry assentiu fracamente e saiu. Dez minutos depois a porta se abriu e os Malfoys entraram.

"Sirius", Andy deu um enorme sorriso. "Onde está Harry?".

"Em seu quarto", Sirius sorriu. "Vão, vocês sabem onde fica o quarto dele".

"Venha, papai", Alex puxou a mão de seu pai.

"Vão à frente que eu sigo vocês", Draco sorriu. "Eu não sei onde fica o quarto de Harry".

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes para os gêmeos e eles logo correram em direção as escadas. Draco acenou quase que imperceptivelmente para Sirius e Neville, e segui seus filhos.

Sirius sorriu para seu único empregado. "Eu acho que terei que encontrar outra pessoa para nos ajudar. Parece que Harry vai estar ocupado com seu outro emprego".

Neville assentiu. Ele achava seu emprego interessante, ele conversava com várias pessoas e Harry e Sirius disseram que os seus Muffins e sanduíches eram comestíveis, embora ele ainda tivesse que trabalhar em seu café.

"Neville, querido, me dê mais café, por favor", disse uma velha senhora, amiga de sua avó, que veio a loja quando soube que ele estava trabalhando lá.

"Estou indo, madame", Neville sorriu. Ele realmente amava seu emprego. '_Quero apenas que Zabini não arruíne as coisas para mim'._

**xxxxxx**

No andar de cima, Harry olhava pensativo pela janela. Ele estava imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido para ter impedido que Draco viesse. '_Eu sinto falta dele'_, Harry suspirou. '_E dos gêmeos também'_, ele rapidamente adicionou.

Harry estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não ouviu a batida em sua porta. Ele ficou surpreso quando dois pares de mãozinhas o sacudiram.

"Harry", Andy o chamou. "Por que você não nos ouviu? Nós chamamos um monte de vezes".

Harry olhou para os gêmeos. Seu coração estava batendo rápido quando ele avistou Draco parado na porta de seu quarto.

"Nós batemos", Draco levantou suas mãos em sinal de rendição.

"Nós batemos, não foi Andy?", Alex tentou ajudar seu pai.

"É, mas você não nos ouviu", Andy fez beicinho.

Harry sorriu. Ele levantou as duas crianças e as pôs em seu colo. "Eu pensei que vocês não viriam hoje".

"Você não quer a gente aqui?", os olhos de Alex estavam arregalados de preocupação.

Harry os abraçou. "Claro que quero. Eu senti falta de vocês".

"Você sentiu falta do papai também?", Andy inclinou sua cabeça.

Harry olhou em silencio para Draco. "É, eu senti falta do seu papai também".

Draco sorriu presunçosamente. "Então você... sentiu minha falta, hein?".

"Pensando bem", Harry riu sorriu de lado, "eu apenas senti falta do Alex e do Andy".

Draco riu. "Desculpe por nós estarmos atrasados. Como desculpas, você está convidado para jantar".

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Diga sim, Harry", Andy abraçou o pescoço de Harry.

"Vovô e vovó vieram e compraram novos brinquedos para nós. Você pode brincar com a gente", Alex disse em um tom persuasivo.

'Então foi por isso que eles se atrasaram', Harry sorriu. "Obrigada por me convidar, Alex. Mas ainda falta muito para a hora do jantar".

"Então nós vamos fazer um picnic agora", Draco riu.

"Vamos, Harry".

Harry sorriu. "Eu pareço bem para um picnic?", ele pôs os gêmeos no chão e se levantou.

Os Malfoys estudaram as roupas trouxas de Harry criticamente e assentiram vagarosamente. Harry gargalhou enquanto andava em direção ao seu guarda-roupa. "Me dêem cinco minutos e eu mudarei para algo mais apropriado".

"Eu te ajudarei, Harry". Andy o seguiu.

"Eu também quero ajudar", Alex seguiu seu irmão.

"Então isso levará mais que cinco minutos", Harry riu.

"Não se preocupe", Draco caminhou até o sofá e sentou confortavelmente. "Leve o tempo que quiser".

E Harry usou o tempo sem pressa. Quando ele estava pronto para sair, o que foi vinte minutos mais tarde, os gêmeos decidiram que eles queriam que o picnic fosse no jardim deles e lá eles mostrariam a Harry seus novos brinquedos.

"Bem, então, nós vamos para casa", Draco sorriu. Seus filhos escolheram muito bem, ele gostava de ver Harry vestido de preto. Em sua opinião, Harry parecia ainda mais sexy.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não acho que preta seja a cor certa para um dia tão quente". Ele olhou para os gêmeos. "Talvez eu devesse trocar".

"Eu sei que eu disse que você poderia levar o tempo que for, mas realmente Harry, eu não vou agüentar esperar mais trinta minutos", Draco suspirou. "Você poderia continuar essa tortura outra hora?".

Os gêmeos riram da cara engraçada de seu pai. Harry também riu. "Tudo bem, eu te torturarei outra hora então".

**xxxxxx**

O jardim de Draco, com várias árvores ao redor, era lindo. Eles se decidiram por um local próximo à piscina.

Harry suspirou. "Eu gostaria de ter trazido minha roupa de banho".

"Você pode uma minha emprestada", Draco sorriu.

"Não, obrigado", Harry abriu a cesta de piquenique e tirou a comida lá de dentro, interessado em descobrir o que o cozinheiro do Malfoy havia preparado para eles.

"Você ensinaria a gente a nadar, Harry?", Andy sorriu.

"Vocês não sabem nadar?".

"Papai nos comprou roupa de banho", Alex explicou. "Mas papai está muito ocupado para nos ensinar".

"Desculpa, eu sou muito ocupado", Draco sorriu falsamente para ele.

Harry riu. "Ok, mas não hoje".

"Amanhã?", Alex levantou suas sobrancelhas.

"Bem, se estiver tudo ok com o pai de vocês, então será amanhã".

Draco tomou a mão de Harry e olhou serio para ele. "Harry, eu confiei a você minha vida e agora eu confio a você meus filhos. Você é bem-vindo em nossa casa".

Harry corou levemente enquanto assentia. "Obrigado".

Alex e Andy sorriam felizes. "...Potter, você tem que trazer sua roupa de banho amanhã", Alex disse em um tom arrogante que só alguém de cinco anos conseguia fazer.

"Eu sei". Harry estendeu a ele um pedaço de torta. "Aqui está a sua torta, senhor".

"Eu também, Harry, eu também", Andy impacientemente sacudia a mão de Harry.

"Paciência é uma virtude, jovem senhor". Harry deu a ele seu pedaço de torta. "Vocês deveria aprender isso com seu papai".

"Você me superestima, Harry", Draco riu. "Eu mesmo já estou ficando impaciente".

Harry suspirou derrotado. "Ok. Vocês apenas estão sendo um Malfoy".

Harry estava contente agora que os Malfoys estavam com ele. Até uma hora atrás, quando estava esperando por eles, ele imaginava sua vida sem eles e não conseguiu suportar a idéia de nunca mais os vê-los. '_Mas eu não deveria mimar os gêmeos'_, Harry pensou. Ele não queria que eles crescessem e virassem jovens arrogantes e mimados.

Após o pequeno piquenique, Harry e os gêmeos brincaram com os brinquedos de corrida, enquanto Draco foi à sua sala de estudo terminar algum trabalho. Harry havia transfigurado o figurino do brinquedo para que parecessem miniaturas de Alex e Andy, usando suas cores favoritas e usando a vassoura escolhida por eles.

"Harry", Andy olhou para sua babá carinhosamente. "Você sabe voar numa vassoura?".

"Sim".

"Numa de verdade?", Alex perguntou.

"Você não acredita em mim?", Harry sorriu.

"Eu acredito em você", Alex sorriu de volta. "Você me leva para voar?".

Harry riu. "Outro dia, Alex".

"Eu também", Andy gritou, com medo que Harry esquecesse dele.

"Claro que você também", Harry sorriu. "Vamos recolher isso. Está na hora do banho".

"Sim". Os gêmeos rapidamente obedeceram. Com Harry por perto, a hora do banho era a favorita deles.

"Harry...", Andy o chamou quando Harry o estava ajudando a vestir seu pijama.

"Sim?".

"Você nunca irá nos deixar, não é?".

Harry sorriu tristemente quando ele sentiu a insegurança na voz do garotinho.

"Diga que você nunca irá nos deixar, por favor?", Alex puxou sua manda e a sacudiu.

"Eu nunca irei deixar vocês dois", harry disse solenemente.

"E o papai também?", Andy sorriu.

"E o papai também", Harry retornou o sorriso. Mas o que eles não sabiam era que a separação aconteceria sem nenhum consentimento deles.

Após o jantar e colocar os gêmeos para dormir, Harry passou o tempo em companhia de Draco. Ele aceitou o copo de vinho que Draco lhe ofereceu, o único álcool que seu corpo aceitava.

"Eu não lha agradecerei o suficiente", Draco sorriu. "Você tem sido maravilhoso com meus filhos".

Harry sorriu. "Não é difícil. Eles são garotos tão bonzinhos".

Draco bufou. "Eles apenas são bonzinhos com você".

"E você não imagina por quê?", Harry riu. "Eles me lembram você às vezes".

"Isso é lisonjeiro", Draco riu. "Então, como vai o seu amigo?", Draco perguntou enquanto brincava com os dedos de Harry.

"Qual deles?", Harry perguntou. "Eu tenho muitos amigos".

"É, você tem", Draco sorriu. "Eu apenas rogo que você não tenha uma amizade beijavel com Ronald Weasley".

Harry riu. "Ele mora com o irmão deles, o Carlinhos, treinando dragões".

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, isso é culpa de sua amiga na verdade, tirando Hermione dele. Ele estava de coração tão partido que deixou a Inglaterra".

"Você sabe que não pode culpá-la", Draco se inclinou sobre ele. "Como eu não posso culpar Blaise por ter tirado você de mim".

Harry corou. Ele se sentia aquecido e imaginava se era por causa do vinho, das palavras de Draco ou apenas por causa de Draco.

"Fique comigo, Harry", Draco segurou seu queixo. "Passe a noite comigo".

Harry sentiu que o mundo parou de rodar e que o tempo também havia parado. Ele havia esperando por esse momento e agora que havia acontecido, ele não sabia o que fazer, Ele queria Draco. Ele o amava. '_Mas e se eu disser sim, e ele se entediar porque eu fui muito fácil?'. _

Draco acariciou a bochecha de Harry. "Diga sim, Harry, querido".

A boca de Harry tremeu, tentando encontrar sua voz. '_Sim_', Harry pensou. '_Eu apenas tenho que seguir meu coração_'. Harry tossiu e moveu sua boca outra vez e forçou sua voz a sair.

* * *

Nota da Tradutora:

Finalmente!

Vamos dar aleluia, irmãos!

Aqui está o cap muito esperado por todos vocês. Eu sei que havia prometido para o fim de semana, mas não foi possível.

Esse cap saiu com muita insistência da minha parte em cima da autora, então para retribuir o meu trabalho eu quero muitas, mais muitas reviews! Rsrsrsrsrs.

Meus agradecimentos à: **Dana Norram** (o sumida! Estou com saudades!), **Srta Kinomoto** (esse cap responde a sua pergunta sobre o Nev e o Blaise? E a sua sobre o Ron?XD!), **Bárbara G** (mulher, finalmente saiu o cap!), **Ashley Potter Malfoy** (a demora não é minha, e sim da autora), **Ia-Chan, Aniannka, Paula Lírio, Mônica Beckman, Marck Evans** (brigado, minino), **DW 03** (Eu amei suas DEZ reviews! Nem todos que começam ler pela metade deixam reviews em todos os caps! E estou adorando te converter a adoradora de crianças, mesmo que sejam apenas os Malfoys! XD), **Fabi-Chan, Aline, Narcissa LE Fey, Julia** (a tradução está junto com o original), **Maaya R., Prelude Malfoy, AganishLottly, Arwen Mione, Bela-Chan e Gabi Potter-Malfoy **(não foi possível atualizar no fds, mas aqui está o cap! XD).

**PS:**

**(1) – **Sirius convencido, que isso! Rsrsrs.

**(2)** – Alguém mais teve a impressão que o Sirius quer empurrar o Neville para alguém. QUALQUER UM!

E por hoje é só pessoal...

Até a Próxima...

Beijos

Anna Malfoy


	12. Capítulo 12

**Nota Da Autora:**

Autora: Pokari

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que isso não me pertence.

Resumo: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e ele agora esta trabalhando como a babá dos gêmeos de Draco

Pares: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Tempo: Pós-Hogwarts

Avisos: Slash, levemente UA

* * *

**Tradutora:**Anna Malfoy & Daniela Vianna (Trad. Especial) 

**Beta:** Dana Norram

Capítulo 12

"Sirius…"

'_De novo não_.' Draco suspirou derrotado.

"... não vai sentir minha falta, certo?"

Draco levantou o olhar. "Claro que não".

"Você tem certeza?", Harry franziu o cenho um pouquinho.

"Bem, se ele ficar bravo porque você não foi pra casa, você pode por a culpa em mim", disse Draco solenemente.

Harry estreitou o olhar. Certamente ele faria isso. Um Sirius preocupado não era um Sirius legal. Ele deixaria Draco levar a culpa brincando.

"Então…", Harry se inclinou no sofá, achando uma posição confortável. "O que você quer fazer agora?"

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você está me tratando como se eu tivesse a idade de Andy e Alex".

Harry sorriu. "Desculpe, não foi minha intenção".

"Oh, mas eu gosto", Draco riu; toda tensão após falar com sua mãe desvaneceu. Gentilmente puxou Harry pra si e deixou que este se deitasse sobre si.

"Sério, Draco", Harry sorriu. "O que você quer fazer agora?".

"Nada", Draco respirou fundo, saboreando a essência de Harry. "Eu só quero ter você comigo. Nós não faremos nada". '_Por agora_.' Acrescentou Draco para si mesmo malicioso.

"O quê?", Harry subitamente se livrou dos braços do loiro e se virou para confrontá-lo. "Você está me dizendo que estou me arriscando a ira de Sirius por nada?".

"Bom", Draco deu um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções. "Eu não quero assustar você na sua primeira noite aqui".

Harry apertou os olhos perigosamente ao contrário de sua face corada. Ele era um Grifinório; ele não voltaria atrás em um desafio. "Manda ver, Malfoy".

Draco pegou o outro homem no colo entusiasticamente. "Você pediu por isso, Potter, não diga que eu não te avisei".

"Eu não sou uma virgenzinha que precisa ser salva". Harry disse.

Draco ria enquanto apressava o passo até seu quarto.

Harry lhe deu um sorriso gentil. "Eu adoro quando você sorri Draco, você deveria fazer isso mais vezes".

Draco retribuiu o sorriso. "Você me faz sorrir, Harry. Fica comigo, para sempre".

Harry abraçou Draco apertado. '_Como eu posso não te tratar como Andy e Alex quando às vezes você age como eles_.'

Quando eles alcançaram seu quarto, Draco deitou Harry gentilmente em sua cama. "Nós podemos só dormir e não fazer nada. Eu não quero te apressar, Harry".

'_Tão nobre da parte dele_', de repente Harry ficou irritado. '_E eu que deveria ser o nobre Grifinório_.' Harry empurrou Draco com raiva, "O que há de errado com você e Blaise? Eu sou mesmo tão pouco atraente assim que...,) Harry não teve chance de terminar seu discurso. Em meros segundos ele estava nu. "Eu… Eu…", ele automaticamente procurando pelo lençol para se cobrir.

"Não", disse Draco malicioso. "Você me quer também, Harry, admita isso. Eu tenho o direito de ver meu amante".

O tom possessivo deixou Harry sem fôlego; e deu a ele uma maravilhosa sensação. "Oh, eu não vou deixar você trapacear Draco", Harry sorriu sugestivamente. "Você sabe, olho por olho".

"Claro", Draco voltou com seu sorriso enquanto lentamente se despiu, fazendo aquela simples tarefa mais divertida para ambos. "Você quer que eu pose?"

"Narcisista". Harry lambeu os lábios; tentando evitar olhar para as intimidades de Draco por tempo demais.

"Oh, Harry". Draco devagar se deitou sobre ele. "Eu adoro você, e seu corpo".

Harry deixou que Draco afastasse o lençol para longe. "Não vai doer, vai?" Ele perguntou preocupado**. (N/T: Eu tenho que gritar: VIRGEMMMMMMMMMMM! hahahahaha)**

Draco ampliou ainda mais o seu sorriso, como se tivesse ganhado a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, o que em sua opinião, ele tinha. "Você ainda é virgem?"

"Eu não quero continuar a ser um na próxima hora". Harry sussurrou.

"Me dê trinta minutos e eu dou um jeito nisso para você". Draco começou beijando o rosto de Harry e então começou a trilhar caminho para o peito do moreno. Ele fez tudo lentamente, embora notasse a impaciência de Harry. Ele sentiu quando Harry se arrepiou**. (N/T: Alguém quer comentar sobre os 30 minutos? Eu não se isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim! XD)**

"Draco…" Harry chamou, ele queria pressionar a cabeça de Draco para baixo, para onde ele precisava mais da atenção de Draco, mas pensou que o loiro sabia melhor que ele o que fazer ou não, então ele deixou o homem liderar enquanto ele resolveu se deixar choramingar incoerências desesperadamente.

Draco agora sorria travesso. _'Eu vou fazer você gritar meu nome, Harry_." ele intencionalmente tocou a abertura de Harry e lambeu sua masculinidade ao mesmo tempo...

"Draco...", saiu como um sussurro.

Draco não podia tirar o sorriso de seu rosto. Ele esteve esperando por esse momento sua vida inteira, ele queria saborear cada momento dele. Ele preferia preparar Harry devagar do que usar sua varinha e machucá-lo. Ele assistia fascinado quando seus dedos, um por um, desapareciam no quente e apertado canal.

"Draco…" Harry choramingou. O que quer que Draco estivesse fazendo, deixava-o incomodado. Doeu um pouco e mesmo quando a dor diminuiu, ainda era incômodo.

Draco sugava o membro de Harry, tentando desviar sua atenção.

"Ah, Draco… Eu…", mas Harry não avisou seu amante rápido o bastante quando atingiu seu primeiro orgasmo naquela noite e gozou na boca de Draco.

Harry tentou diminuir sua respiração. Ele olhou com sem graça para o homem sobre si. "Desculpe… Eu devia ter te avisado".

Draco lambeu os lábios como um gato observando um canário. "Você é saboroso". Deliberadamente ele pressionou a próstata de Harry. "E você é meu".

"Seu", Harry murmurou incoerente quando sentiu outra onda de luxúria.

"Meu", Draco sussurrou várias vezes enquanto ele lentamente penetrava seu amante. "Meu. Harry, meu".

"Simm… Seu", esse foi o último pensamento de Harry, antes de ele atingir outro orgasmo. Sentindo-se aquecido e feliz, ele adormeceu, ainda com Draco ainda dentro dele.

Draco olhou para o homem dormindo tranqüilamente debaixo de si. Ele o estudou com o olhar mais gentil do mundo. Saindo de dentro de Harry, ele alcançou sua varinha e limpou a bagunça. "Boa noite, Harry", ele beijou-lhe a têmpora.

Harry murmurou algo incoerente e se moveu para mais perto do corpo quente deitado próximo a ele.

Draco abraçou Harry e adormeceu com um sorriso em seu rosto.** (N/T: Eu gostei do Lemom, bem light, não?) **(**N/B:** achei rápido demais depois de tamanho 'cudoce' do Potter! xD)

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Severus franziu a testa ao ver seu amante se vestindo apressadamente. "O que você está fazendo?"

Sirius revirou os olhos. "Me vestindo".

"Pra quê?", Severus mentalmente se recriminou por ter feito uma pergunta tão idiota, embora ele tivesse a intenção que soasse sarcástica.

"Certamente não posso ir pra casa pelado".

"Eu pensei que nós tínhamos decidido que você não precisaria sair correndo pra bancar a babá para seu afilhado".

Sirius suspirou, subitamente se sentindo muito cansado para discutir com seu amante. Ele obedientemente despiu-se mais uma vez e retornou pra sua posição anterior, ao lado de Severus.

Severus sorriu enquanto abraçava o Grifinório.

"Eu tenho boas notícias e…", Sirius procurou a palavra certa. "Uma não tão má notícia...".

Severus rolou seus olhos. "Ótimo, me conte as más primeiro."

"Não é uma realmente má notícia, na verdade...", Sirius sorriu. "Eu finalmente achei alguém para empregar."

"Eu classificaria isso como boa notícia", Severus bocejou.

"Sim, eu te falei que não eram más notícias realmente", Sirius sorriu, obviamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Mas ele é permanente, empregado de tempo integral. Que significa que eu irei ver Harry muito pouco uma vez que ele estará pajeando os gêmeos".

"Eu ainda acho que sejam boas notícias", Severus sorriu malicioso. '_Mesmo que o poderoso Potter tenha perdido para os Malfoys._' "Quais são as boas notícias então?" .

"A boa notícia é que, é o Neville", Sirius sorriu.

"O QUÊ!", Severus se virou tão rápido que pegou Sirius desprevenido. "Você perdeu a cabeça?".

"Você está falando como Blaise", Sirius se manteve sorrindo. "Você ainda não ouviu a parte boa",

"Diga me", Severus se forçou a falar.

"Ele é bom com os clientes e eles o adoram. E a melhor parte é que ele mantém o Josh longe de mim".

"Josh?", Severus estreitou os olhos, isso cheirava como um concorrente

"Só um cliente. Acho que ele gosta de mim. Ele parece todos os dias para uma xícara de café e desconfio que ele nem mesmo gosta de café".

"Isso é estúpido".

"Harry o acha uma graça".

"Eu sempre soube que havia algo de errado com seu afilhado".

"De qualquer forma", Sirius continuou como se seu companheiro não tivesse dito uma palavra. "Acho que ele finalmente entendeu que eu não estou interessado nele. Eu o acho muito… bonzinho, eu diria".

"Então, você gosta do tipo _bad boy _é?" Severus deu um sorriso maliciosamente sonolento.

Sirius lambeu os lábios. "Não, eu gosto do tipo Sonserino".

Severus beijou-lhe os lábios levemente. "Você tem certeza que quer colocar seus negócios em perigo?"

"Sério. O que há de errado com você e com Blaise?", Sirius sorriu.

"Ele já derramou café em alguém?".

"Somente no Blaise", Sirius riu.

"Pobre garoto", Severus sorriu sarcasticamente. "Na verdade, a culpa em parte é minha. Eu os coloquei como par nas aulas e nunca me incomodei em mudar isso".

Sirius beijou as bochechas de Severus. "Você poderia fazer o trabalho de cupido. Boa Noite".

"Boa noite", Severus adormeceu com um leve sorriso em seus usualmente frios lábios. Desde que Sirius começou a passar a noite na sua cama, ele nunca mais quis dormir sozinho outra vez. '_Se eu pedisse em casamento, fico imaginando se ele diria sim..._'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry acordou se sentindo maravilhoso, mas quando ele tentou se espreguiçar descobriu que não podia se mexer. Ele Lentamente abriu seus olhos e teve que piscar muitas vezes até ajustar à vista a luminosidade do quarto. Ele sorriu quando olhou para o rosto de Draco.

"Bom dia", Draco sorriu gentilmente.

"Desde quando você está acordado?".

"Não sei. Cinco minutos talvez", ele tirou os cabelos de Harry do rosto do moreno. "Como você está se sentindo?".

Harry sorriu pra si mesmo. "Estou ótimo. Eu gostaria de ter descoberto mais cedo que sexo é tão bom".

Draco de repente agarrou a mão de Harry. "Não seria o mesmo, Harry, não sem mim". (**N/B: Puft, humildade pra quê?)**

Harry se virou para olhar o rosto de seu amante. "Eu acho que você está certo".

"Claro, eu estou sempre certo". Draco sorriu.

Harry estava para beijá-lo quando ele ouviu os gêmeos pela porta, tentando abri-la.

"Talvez papai ainda esteja dormindo", um dos gêmeos disse.

"Mas, Alex", Andy soava impaciente. "Papai nunca fecha a porta. E se papai estiver doente, nós teremos que chamar o Harry".

Harry deu um soco em Draco quando este riu. "Eles ficarão felizes de ver você aqui".

"Mas eu não alcanço". Alex disse.

"Eu também". Andy suspirou. Ele bateu na porta. "Papai… Papai… acorda".

"Minha chamada matutina". Draco sorriu.

"Seu quarto não é à prova de som?", Harry parecia horrorizado; ele sabia que não havia sido muito silencioso na noite anterior.

"Não se preocupe. Eu a enfeiticei, para que eu possa escutar o que quer que se passe do lado de fora do meu quarto". Draco franziu o cenho quando viu que Harry estava recolhendo suas roupas e indo para o banheiro. "O que você está fazendo? Os gêmeos vão ficar felizes de verem você aqui, além do mais, foram eles que sugeriram que você dormisse comigo".

"A questão não é essa". Harry disse. Ele correu para o banheiro, ignorando os protestos do seu corpo e desapareceu justamente na hora em que a porta do quarto de Draco se abriu. Pela fresta ele viu que Alex estava levantando Andy, para que seu irmão pudesse abrir a porta, embora ele não tivesse certeza de quem era quem.

Alex cuidadosamente desceu seu irmão e eles correram pra cama do pai.

"Papai, você está acordado", Alex olhou surpreso.

"Você não abriu a porta", Andy fez beicinho.

"Desculpe", Draco sorriu. "Eu acabei de acordar".

"Papai", Alex franziu o cenho. "Você devia vestir seus pijamas".

"Sim", Andy concordou. "Você vai ficar doente se não puser".

"Obrigado por se preocuparem". Draco suspirou.

Atrás da porta do banheiro, Harry estava tentando abafar o riso. Ele silenciosamente se vestiu, enquanto se mantinha de ouvidos na conversa.

"Papai…", Andy olhou surpreso enquanto apontava para a varinha de Harry. "Essa é a varinha do Harry".

Harry quase se engasgou. '_MINHA VARINHA!_' Ele tinha esquecido sua varinha.

"Como vocês sabem que é do Harry?", Draco estava intrigado.

"Ele nos mostrou antes. É do Harry, não é papai?"

"Sim, ele estava tão apressado que esqueceu".

"A gente pode guardá-la papai?". Os olhos de Andy brilharam. "Nós devolveremos para ele quando ele vier".

"O que eu disse sobre crianças não mexerem em varinhas?".

"Nós tomaremos cuidado papai, a gente promete". Alex disse.

Draco fingiu pensar. "Que tal se eu colocar no quarto de vocês e vocês mostram ao Harry quando ele vier?"

"Sim, papai", os gêmeos concordaram.

"Mas vocês têm que prometer que não tocarão nela".

"Sim, papai".

"Agora vão se vestir e arrumar seu quarto. Vocês não querem que o Harry veja o quarto bagunçado, não é?".

"Sim, papai". Alex começou a correr para o seu quarto.

"Me espera Alex", Andy gritou enquanto corria atrás do irmão.

"Wow", Draco sorriu enquanto Harry voltava para o quarto. "Eu não acredito que funcionou".

"É melhor você se vestir, Draco, ou se atrasará para o trabalho". Harry tentou pegar sua varinha, mas Draco colocou-a fora do seu alcance. "Hey! Isso é meu".

"Já soa como uma esposa, Harry". Draco sorriu. "Não se preocupe. Eu vou colocar no quarto deles". Draco piscou. "Você pode fingir que veio se juntar a nós para o café".

Harry franziu a testa. "Bem, então eu irei, mais tarde. Eu preciso do meu calção de banho, então tenho que voltar de qualquer jeito".

"Só não vá embora muito cedo, Harry. Eu tentarei chegar mais cedo".

Harry assentiu. "Vejo você mais tarde então".

Draco assistiu seu amante andar até a lareira. "Você esqueceu uma coisa, Harry".

"Se você está falando da minha varinha…", Harry olhou cheio de expectativa.

"Claro que não", Draco sorriu malicioso. "Você esqueceu meu beijo de despedida".

Harry soprou um beijo e desapareceu através da lareira.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Oh, você voltou". Neville sorriu reconhecendo o amigo emergindo da lareira.

"Ah, Ne… Neville". Harry corou, sentindo-se pego no meio do ato. "Você chegou cedo".

"Você que se adiantou, Harry", Neville sorriu. "Eu liguei cinco vezes e como ninguém atendeu, comecei a me preocupar, mas achei que havia me preocupado à toa e resolvi começar a fazer o muffin sozinho."

"Como assim? O Sirius…"

Sirius escolheu esse momento para adentrar na sua loja.

"Não estava em casa também", Neville sorriu.

"Ah, bom dia", Sirius xingou a si mesmo. '_Eu sabia que devia ter usado a chave de portal pro meu quarto._'

"Então é por isso que você deu a Neville a chave", Harry disse franzindo o cenho. "Você não estava em casa esta manhã?".

"É para você que eu devia dizer isso", Sirius falou, embora não tivesse negado. "Você também não estava em casa, certo?", ele sorriu triunfantemente. "Eu posso que ver que você acabou de chegar".

"Você dormiu na casa do seu namorado?", Harry perguntou, tentando parar de corar. "Você está levando a sério desta vez".

"Não tão sério assim", Sirius sorriu. "Não se preocupe, filho, não vou me casar tão cedo".

"Quem é ele?", Neville estava intrigado. Ele admitia que achava que Sirius era um homem interessante com um rosto bonito, e ele se perguntava quem era o cara que conquistou seu coração.

Sirius mordeu sua língua. Não tinha a menor idéia de como eles reagiriam. Harry poderia entender (Como assim? Harry NÃO sabia?), uma vez que ele amava Draco, mas tinha medo que Neville pedisse demissão antes mesmo dele terminar de dizer o nome de Severus. "Isso é segredo".

Harry e Neville olharam um para o outro, ambos tentando imaginar quem seria esse namorado secreto.

"Eu descerei em dez minutos", Sirius rapidamente saiu antes que os bruxos mais novos pudessem lhe fazer mais perguntas.

"Só pode ser um dos clientes", Sirius ouviu Harry dizer. "Ele dificilmente saia da cafeteria antes desse cara aparecer. Então deve ser um dos clientes".

'_Você não sabe o quão certo você está, meu afilhado_', Sirius pensou sorrindo.

"Você acha que…?", escutando o tom incerto de Neville, Sirius parou seus passos. "Nah, é bobagem".

"O quê?".

"Você não acha que é o Professor Snape, certo?", Sirius quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés.

Silêncio por um instante.

Harry gargalhou. "Yeah, é bobagem. Poxa… Snape?".

"Eu disse que era bobagem".

**xxxxxxxx**

Dez minutos depois de Sirius voltar para a cafeteria, ele viu que Neville estava servindo café para Blaise.

"Bom dia, Blaise".

"Sirius", Blaise parecia infeliz, mas isto não era diferente do usual quando Neville estava perto dele. "Eu vim pra ver se seus negócios ainda estão de pé".** (N/T:** Mais alguém concorda que o Blaise está a fim do Neville?) (**N?B**: Dana ergue o braço)

"Haha, muito engraçado", Sirius olhou para seu empregado. "Lembre-se, Neville, você precisa ser gentil com todos os clientes, sem exceção".** (N/T:** Mais alguém concorda que o Sirius está forçando uma barra para cima dos dois?) (**N/b**: Dana ergue o braço²)

"Eu não derramei café nele", Neville resmungou.

Blaise o ignorou; terminou seu sanduíche, bebeu seu café, deixou algumas moeda e se despediu.

"Você não vai esperar pelo Harry?", Sirius sorriu. "Ele descerá logo".

"Só diga oi por mim. Eu tenho uma reunião importante hoje", e nos próximos minutos ele já tinha desaparecido.

"Muito importante para esperar por mim, mas pode vir tomar seu café aqui", Harry resmungou.

"Isso é porque ele não veio para te ver", Sirius sorriu.

"Como assim, Sirius?", Neville perguntou friamente.

"Nada. Só estou dizendo a verdade". Sirius sorriu; e então olhou para seu afilhado. "Você está indo aos Malfoys de novo?".

"Sim, depois do café", Harry assentiu enquanto agradecia a Neville por sua xícara.

"Se quiser passar a noite lá, ao menos me avise".

"Pra que? Se você mesmo não está em casa?", Harry franziu o cenho.

"Ao menos não vou me preocupar com você", Sirius usou seu tom de eu-costumava-ser-seu-guardião.

Harry suspirou. "Ótimo. Avisarei. Feliz?"

"Muito".

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Harry…", Andy correu para a porta quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

"Anda, Tony", Alex olhou aborrecido para seu mordomo. "Anda mais rápido".

O mordomo simplesmente sorriu. "Não se preocupe, Pequeno Mestre. Tenho certeza que o Sr. Potter irá esperar".

"Harry… é você?", Andy falou com a pessoa atrás da porta. "Espera, Harry, nós vamos abrir a porta".

Harry sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Quando a porta foi aberta, os adultos não tiveram chance de trocar as saudações apropriadas, pois Andy agarrou uma das mãos de Harry e já o puxava para dentro. Harry só teve tempo para acenar com a cabeça quando o mordomo educadamente deixou-o entrar.

"… Potter", Alex agarrou-se a outra mão de Harry, tentando chamar sua atenção. "Você está atrasado".

"É, Harry. Você está atrasado", Andy reclamou fazendo beicinho.

"Bem, me desculpe", Harry sorriu. "Eu tomei café antes, então estou um pouco atrasado".

"Você pode tomar café aqui", Alex disse num tom generoso.

"Obrigado", Harry riu enquanto abraçava o garotinho.

O mordomo, que estava assistindo a feliz cena, decidiu deixá-los. Este novo rapaz amava seus mestres, disto ele tinha certeza. Bem, ele podia assisti-los de longe, no caso deles precisarem de algo

"Harry, você esqueceu sua varinha".

"Esqueci?", Harry fingiu procurar nos bolsos.

"Você esqueceu". As crianças riram. "Você esqueceu".

"Sim, eu esqueci", Harry sorriu sem graça.

"Não se preocupe Harry. Está no nosso quarto", Andy começou a puxar sua babá para em direção a seu quarto.

"Como pode estar no quarto de vocês?".

"Porque Papai quis que nós guardássemos para você", Alex explicou.

"Ah, eu entendi", Harry sorriu; ele não mencionou que ouvira os gêmeos implorando para o que pai deles deixasse que eles guardassem a varinha pra ele.

"Nós não tocamos nela", Andy acrescentou num tom mais baixo, "E nós fizemos com que Lisa não a tocasse também quando ela limpou nosso quarto".

"Bom garoto", Harry afagou sua cabeça.

"… Potter", Alex, se sentindo deixado de fora, colocou suas mãos em sua cintura. "Vamos nos apressar e pegar sua varinha. Eu e Andy queremos te mostrar nosso lugar secreto", ele disse orgulhoso.

"Lugar secreto?", Harry ficou intrigado. "Todo mundo conhece esse lugar secreto?".

"Só eu, e Andy, e Papai, e Tony", Alex parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo.

'_Não é tão secreto assim, então_', Harry sorriu, permitindo que as crianças o levassem para o quarto deles. Ele estava ficando melhor na navegação da casa de Draco.

O lugar secreto era na verdade uma pequena casa na árvore, localizada não muito distante da piscina, mas era escondida pelas folhagens. Do lado de fora, parecia uma árvore comum com uma porta esquisita.

"É maravilhosa", Harry disse.

O interior era ainda mais espetacular. Era uma réplica em escala menor do quarto deles, sem as duas camas.

"Hehe, papai disse que somente a gente pode ficar aqui", Alex contou a ele.

"Mas não sempre, porque Papai não deixa a gente ficar fora da casa sempre".

"Claro", Harry concordou, "Seu Papai ficaria preocupado se não soubesse onde vocês dois estão".

"Mas você está aqui, Harry, Papai disse que nós podemos ir a qualquer lugar com você".

"Sério?", Harry sorriu, "Agora, nós estamos prontos para a aula de natação?", Harry olhou para os rostinhos excitados.

"Sim… sim".

Harry estava ajudando Alex a se trocar quando Andy, já em seus trajes de banhos com sua bóia, alegremente saudou o seu Pai.

"Papai, você chegou em casa cedo", Andy sorriu feliz.

"Sim", Draco pegou seu filho no colo, seus olhos ávidos devorando a cena de Harry em traje de banho. Harry estava ajoelhado na frente de Alex, enquanto sua outra perna lhe dava suporte, dando a Draco, uma vista espetacular e ele devorava com seus olhos a porção de pele descoberta.

Harry corou, podia sentir os olhos o despindo, e fazendo com que ele se sentisse quente. '_Se controle, Harry'_, ele disse para si mesmo.

"Você chegou em casa _muito_ cedo", Harry tentou sorrir tranqüilamente.

Draco deu de ombros. "Fiquei entediado no escritório".

"Papai, nade com a gente", Alex disse.

"É, papai, nade com a gente", Andy segurou o rosto de seu pai.

"Ok", Draco pôs seu filho no chão. "Já volto".

"Não demore Papai".

Quando Draco voltou, Harry e os gêmeos já estavam na piscina. Harry estava dizendo a eles como mexerem os pés e as mãos.

"Como estão indo, crianças?".

"Papai…", Alex moveu os pés e mãos, animado, querendo mostrar ao seu papai como estava progredindo.

"Cuidado, Alex", Harry rapidamente o segurou quando o garoto perdeu sua bóia. "E você...", ele se virou para Draco, mas esqueceu o que ia falar quando viu Draco no seu calção de banho, mostrando suas longas e fortes pernas.** (N/T: Posso dizer que quando cheguei nessa cena, eu tive que fazer uma pausa de alguns minutos só para imaginar?)**

"O quê?".

"Nada", Harry murmurou. Ele nadou rapidamente para longe.

Draco pulou na água e seguiu Harry. "O que foi Harry? Diz-me, por favooooor", Draco murmurou, fazendo seus filhos rirem.

"Você devia vestir algo mais apresentável", disse Harry em voz baixa.

"Como você?", Draco queria rir. O traje de banho de Harry era semelhante ao dos gêmeos** (N/T: Caso ninguém tenha reparado até agora, Harry e os gêmeos estão de bermudas e o Draco de sunga).**

"Você está rindo de mim", Harry gritou e, juntando as mãos em forma de concha, jogou água no rosto de Draco. Ele riu e nadou para longe do loiro depois de ter tido sucesso em seu intento.

"Você está trapaceando, Harry". Draco resmungou em brincadeira. "Vamos pegá-lo crianças".

Mas Draco foi pego de surpresa quando seus filhos também jogaram água no seu rosto.

"Hey, três contra um", Draco protestou. "Não é justo".

"Tudo é justo numa Guerra, Draco". riu Harry de uma distância segura.

"Então, é Guerra". Draco sorriu. Em um segundo ele já estava na frente de seus filhos, jogando água em ambos. "É melhor você vir aqui e salvá-los Potter. Ou eles serão meus prisioneiros de guerra". **(N/T: Draco foi muito mau. Ele está tentando afogar os próprios filhos!)**

"Papai…" Alex protestou.

"Harry". Andy tentou mexer suas mãos e pernas como for a ensinado. "Ajuda a gente".

Harry pensou por um momento antes de nadar de volta para os Malfoys. Ele realmente devia parar de evitar Draco.

(Draco riu maldosamente ao erguer Andy e colocá-lo na posição inicial, ao lado de seu irmão gêmeo.

"Não… Papai". Andy gritou.

"Draco". Harry atacou Draco por trás. "Você não devia tratar seus filhos assim".

"Eles ficaram do seu lado". Draco tentou se defender, embora ele não estivesse se importado com Harry tão próximo dele.

Os gêmeos começaram outra luta jogando água em seu pai e sua babá, e trazendo a atenção deles para a suposta aula de natação.

"Tempo esgotado, Malfoy". Harry contou a Draco. "Vamos crianças, mexam suas pernas e braços. Você também, Draco, dê um bom exemplo a seus filhos".

Draco começou a se mostrar de novo, mudando o estilo de nado, para costas e o tradicional.

"Você também pode fazer isso, Harry?" Andy segurou firme em sua bóia.

"Claro que eu posso". Harry respondeu de imediato, como se estivesse se sentindo insultado.

"Aposte uma corrida com o Papai". Alex o desafiou.

"É... corra com o Papai".

"Eu ouvi que alguém dizer que quer competir comigo?"

"Com medo, Malfoy?" Harry sorriu malicioso.

Eles competiram três vezes e o resultado foi empate em todas. Harry se perguntou se era esse o propósito do loiro. Harry suspeitava que Draco podia facilmente ganhar caso quisesse.

"Harry ganhou". Andy aplaudia.

"Não, foi o Papai". Alex disse a seu irmão.

"Vamos nadar de novo". Draco sorriu, "A final".

"Não". Harry nadou cansado de volta aos gêmeos. "Eu estou esgotado".

"Mas… o Papai ganhou". Alex franziu o cenho.

"Não, o Harry ganhou, Harry ganhou", Andy disse animadamente.

Harry ficou alegre com o comentário. "Vamos ver quem segura a respiração por mais tempo".

Mas Draco era um excelente nadador, então Harry deixou que seu lado Slytherin falasse mais alto. Harry lentamente acariciou o peito de Draco, que ignorou o fato. Harry decidiu ser valente e deixar sua mão mover mais para baixo num movimento sensual. (**N/B**: Eles estão numa piscina. A água é transparente! Tem crianças ali! O.O) (**N/T:** Eles estão mais no fundo, Dana, as crianças não conseguem ver!)

'_Isso é trapaça.'_. Draco olhou para Harry, que ignorou o olhar.

Tendo sido torturado o bastante, Draco finalmente desistiu e deixou que Harry ganhasse. Ele rapidamente nadou para a superfície. Seus pulmões deixaram que o oxigênio entrasse com avidez.

"Onde está Harry, Papai?" Andy perguntou preocupado.

"Não se preocupe, ele aparece logo".

Uns minutos se passaram e Harry não aparecia. Quando seus filhos estavam ficando preocupados, Draco mergulhou novamente. Um pouco antes de atingir o fundo da piscina, Harry já estava voltando à superfície.

"Ehhhh…", Andy aplaudia. "Harry ganhou".

Harry riu. Ele parou ao ver o rosto enraivecido de Alex. "Alex…"

"Eu pensei que você estava morrendo".

"Me desculpe, eu não quis te assustar".

"Mas Harry está bem". Andy afagou a cabeça de seu irmão.

Alex começou a chorar. "Eu pensei que você não podia respirar mais".

Envergonhado, Harry ignorou o olhar de Draco. Ele devia pensar um pouco nas crianças e não em divertir-se a si mesmo. Na verdade, ele precisava de um tempo para se acalmar antes de olhar na cara de Draco.

Harry segurou Alex até que o choro do garoto diminuísse. "Me desculpe, certo? Não farei outra vez".

"Você Promete"

"Prometo". Harry respondeu obediente. "Agora, você pode sorrir para mim?"

Alex tentou sorrir apesar de sua carinha chorosa.

Harry sorria enquanto carregava o garotinho soluçante. "Eu acho que nós já tivemos o bastante de natação por hoje. Que tal um lanchinho?"

Alex apertou o abraço em torno do pescoço de Harry enquanto seu choro sumia. Ele só assentiu enquanto Harry o tirava da piscina.

"Mas o Harry está bem, Papai". Andy nadava alegremente. "Harry ganhou".

Draco meneou a cabeça. Ele estava olhando para o maior admirador de Harry. Ele nadou preguiçosamente ao lado do filho. "Mais rápido, Andy. Você quer ser um grande nadador, não?"

Andy inclinou um pouco a cabeça, pensando. "Mas e Alex e Harry?"

"Eles estão descansando", Draco suavemente espirrou água no seu filho. "Você quer sentar nas minhas costas enquanto eu nado?"

Andy deu um sorriso brilhante. "Sim Papai". Cuidadosamente ele subiu nas costas do seu pai.

"Ops". Draco sorriu, seus filhos tinham crescido tanto, felizmente Alex estava com Harry, ou ele não daria conta de carregar os dois. "Você está pesado agora, Andy"

"Sou um menino grandinho". Andy disse em um tom explicativo. "Além disso, Harry faz comida saudável para gente". Andy sorriu feliz. "Nade mais rápido, Papai".

"Segure firme".

"Yay". Andy acenou feliz pra seu gêmeo.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Olhe," disse Harry animado, "Temos sucos e bolos".

Alex deixou ser colocado na cadeira. Seu choro já tinha parado quando Harry gentilmente o secou e passou loção protetora nele. Ele só acenou de volta quando seu irmão, nas costas de seu pai, estava acenado para ele.

"Você quer se juntar ao Andy?" Harry perguntou enquanto penteava seu cabelo.

"Não". Alex pegou um copo de suco de melão e bebeu-o lentamente. Quando ele viu que Harry estava passando um pouco de loção em si mesmo, ele rapidamente baixou seu copo.

"Eu te ajudo, Harry". Ele perguntou numa baixa e hesitante voz.

Harry sorriu e entregou a loção a ele, "Obrigado".

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lisa estava carregando outra bandeja cheia de biscoitos recém assados e frutas quando viu o mordomo espiando os mestres deles. Ela pigarreou de propósito, fazendo com que ele se virasse rapidamente, dirigindo a ela um olhar duro, mas sem proferir nenhuma desculpa ou promessa. Ela nunca tinha visto Sr. Mann perder a paciência. Bem, exceto quando ele tinha que tomar conta dos pequenos mestres.

"O que você está fazendo?", Perguntou Anthony a ela friamente. Ele era um homem de poucas palavras, o que suspeitava ser a razão pela qual Draco Malfoy o tinha contratado.

"Eu quero servir nossos mestres, e você está no caminho, senhor". disse Lisa educadamente.

"Me dê". Anthony não mostrou nenhuma reação.

Lisa obedientemente lhe passou a bandeja e desapareceu de volta na cozinha.

Anthony equilibrou a bandeja em uma das mãos antes de se dirigir à piscina. Ele via os rostos felizes de seus mestres desde que esse Harry havia chegado, e no seu coração admitia que este homem era o certo. '_Parecem com um retrato de uma família perfeitamente feliz_.' Ele foi atraído pelas vozes felizes e risos alegres, e isso o fez inconscientemente feliz também.

Anthony caminhou silenciosamente. Ele continuou observando a família feliz. Seus pequenos mestres tinham rostos identicamente felizes o que fazia com que ele tivesse dificuldade em identificar quem era quem.

"Terminou?" Ele ouviu Harry perguntando a um dos gêmeos.

"Sim".

"Ótimo, Vamos aproveitar nosso banho de sol então. Ah, tome seu suco, Alex."

"Obrigado Harry".

Anthony lentamente abaixou a bandeja. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e quis partir quando Harry disse obrigado. E pela primeira vez ele mostrou sua amabilidade para o outro homem. "De nada, senhor".

'_Este é o homem certo._' Anthony pensou satisfeito. Ele silenciosamente andou de volta a casa e seria invisível novamente, a menos que fosse necessário.

* * *

**Nota de Tradutora:**

Olá, pessoas! Vocês ainda se lembram de mim? XD!

Esse cap demorou muito para chegar, mas nem tudo é minha culpa. A autora como já disse a vocês demora muito para atualizar, mas ela me disse que já está chegando a reta final então devemos ter pela frente mais uns cinco caps, ok?

Primeiro de tudo, quero agradecer a **Daniela Vianna** que me deu de presente a tradução desse cap.

Eu apenas mudei algumas coisas, mas ela fez a maior parte do trabalho, por isso quero dizer um enorme **OBRIGADA, DANIELA**, por você ter feito isso.

Agora os agradecimentos. Quero agradecer à: **Nicolle Snape, Mel Deep Dark, Srta Kinomoto, Amy Lupin** (eu também não sou fã de Sirius/Severus, mas fazer o que? XD), **Paty Black, Dana Norram **(nada de dar raquetadas no menino! XD), **Dark Wolf 03** (sua reviews gigantesco foi maravilhosa! Eu adoro quando os leitores realmente são tragados pela história!), **Eowin Symbelmine**, **Lis, Sofiah Black, Juliana, Baby Potter, Maaya M., Gabi Potter-Malfoy** (não se estresse antes da hora! XD**), Lucca BR, Arwen Mione, Juliana Slytherin** (adorei saber que você acompanha os meus três bebes, mas você já conhece meu novo bebe Um Dia Péssimo?XD), **Nan Coookie** (eu dependo da autora para atualizar), **Gi Gab Kev Ross** (eu nunca me canso dos elogios! Rsrsrsrs! O harry nunca daria uma de Michael Jackson, ok? Rsrsrs), **milinha-potter, Bianca W** (não sou eu que demoro, a autora que demorar para atualizar), **Fabi-chan, watashinomori** (obrigada por suas três reviews), **Hermione Seixas, Gi Potter Malfoy, Dany Ceres, July Slytherin **(ela não desistiu mas ela demora uns três, quatro meses para atualizar), **Cin, Marple, Hanna Spotter** (EU não abandonei a fic, é apenas uma pessoas que traduz essa fic, esse cap foi uma exceção! A demora é devido a autora não atualizar!) e **Sanae-chan**.

E por hoje é só, pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos


	13. Capítulo 13

**Nota Da Autora:**

Autora: Pokari

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que isso não me pertence.

Resumo: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e ele agora esta trabalhando como a babá dos gêmeos de Draco

Pares: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Tempo: Pós-Hogwarts

Avisos: Slash, levemente UA

* * *

**Tradutora:** Anna Malfoy

**Beta:** Pipe

Capítulo 13

"Hey, Harry", Draco dava batidinhas no rosto de Harry. "Acorde, Harry".

"Er... Draco?", Harry bocejou. "Que horas são?".

"Eu não sei, talvez quatro, cinco. Já vai nascer o sol, é melhor nós entrarmos".

"Onde estão as crianças?", Harry se levantou vagarosamente; ele notou que Draco havia vestido seu roupão de banho.

"Brincando de esconder em algum lugar. Eu irei pegá-los, entre primeiro".

Harry queria reclamar, ele também poderia ajudar a encontrar os gêmeos, mas então ele viu algo movendo atrás dos arbustos. Ele caminhou devagar e... "Eu achei um".

Alex riu. "Você me encontrou, hehe".

"Onde está o Andy?", Harry o pôs no chão e segurou sua mão, andando em direção à casa.

"Eu não sei", Alex deu de ombros. "Você deveria procurá-lo, e não perguntar para mim. Isso é roubar".

'_Bem'_, Harry pensou. '_Você por sua conta, Draco'_.

Desde que Alex não iria ajudar a encontrar seu irmão, Harry apenas o levou de volta à casa. Estava começando a chover muito, mas nenhum sinal de Draco ou Andy. Não podendo mais esperar, Harry apanhou um guarda-chuva e se preparava para sair quando Draco finalmente voltou com esperneante Andy.

"Mas papai, Harry tinha que me achar!".

"Não dava mais tempo, Andy. Está chovendo agora; você pode brincar outra vez quando não estiver chovendo".

Harry rapidamente foi ao encontro deles, jogando uma toalha para Draco e enrolando Andy em outra.

"Você não me procurou", Andy olhou para Harry com acusação vibrando em sua voz, e começou a espirrar.

"O banho está pronto, Senhor", Tony disse a Harry.

"De qualquer forma, onde você estava se escondendo?".

"Eu estava no esconderijo secreto". Espirro.

Harry rapidamente carregou Andy até o banheiro. Antes de ir, porém, se virou para Draco. "Você também, Draco, tome um banho, e leve Alex com você!".

"Mas eu quero tomar banho com o Andy", Alex reclamou com seu pai.

"Bem, que tal você tomar banho comigo dessa vez", Draco tentou consolar seu filho. "Eu te deixarei brincar".

"Tudo bem", Alex resmungou. Em sua opinião, Harry gostava de esquecer sobre ele, várias vezes.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Se você estava no esconderijo secreto, como você pode estar tão molhado?", Harry perguntou a Andy. "Eu acho que seu papai deveria ter deixado você lá até que a chuva parasse".

Andy fez beicinho. "Eu esperei do lado de fora, então você poderia me achar". Espirro.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Ele rapidamente tirou a roupa do garotinho e o pôs na água quente. Desta vez, ele não o deixou brincar e este foi o banho mais curto da vida de Andy.

Andy já estava aquecido, em seus pijamas, comendo sua sopa quando seu pai e irmão voltaram.

"Vocês estão atrasados", Harry perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Papai me deixou brincar", Alex sorriu.

Harry sorriu quando olhou para um cansado Draco. Ele tinha certeza que o banheiro de Draco estava uma bagunça agora.

"O que o Andy está comendo?", Alex perguntou.

"Sopa", Harry alimentava o ainda emburrado Andy. "Não, Alex, não venha para a cama do Andy. Eu não quero que você fique resfriado também".

Alex ficou entristecido. Agora Harry só olhava para seu irmão, só o alimentava e só se importava com ele.

"Harry", Draco gentilmente tirou o prato da mão de Harry. "Você deveria tomar o seu banho. Eu não quero que você apanhe um resfriado também".

"Mas eu não trouxe roupa. Eu irei para casa após alimentar Andy".

"Não", Andy balançou sua cabeça. "Fique com a gente, Harry".

"Você pode uma minha emprestada", Draco sorriu. "Alex o levará até meu quarto".

"Tudo bem", Harry suspirou. Ele não queria deixar Andy, especialmente agora que ele estava doente. "Vamos, Alex".

Alex se manteve quieto no caminho até o quarto de Draco, e Harry pensou que ele estivesse preocupado com seu irmão.

"Não se preocupe, Alex. Andy estará melhor amanhã, e você poderá brincar com ele de novo", Harry franziu as sobrancelhas quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta do garotinho.

Harry escolheu a veste mais simples do guarda-roupa de Draco e tomou um banho curto. Ele ainda notou que o banheiro de Draco havia sido limpo. Quando ele terminou, Alex ainda estava sentado no mesmo local da cama de Draco, pacientemente esperando por ele.

"Venha, Alex", Harry pegou sua mão. "Vamos ver como seu pai e seu irmão estão indo".

Claramente, Andy já havia terminado sua sopa e queria sair da cama. "Mas não é a hora de dormir, e Alex não vai dormir". Espirro.

"Porque você não está bem, você terá que dormir mais cedo", Harry deu a ele um pouco de uma poção. "Beba isso, e eu prometo que você se sentirá melhor amanhã".

Anthony apareceu e disse a Draco que o jantar estava pronto. E Andy parecia derrotado quando ele foi forçado a permanecer na cama, na companhia de Tony, enquanto seu pai e irmão jantavam com Harry.

Tony supervisionava seu pequeno Mestre. Mas aparentemente Andy não queria falar muito. Ele não reclamou quando Tony quis ler uma história para ele, embora ele não parecesse escutar.

A poção obviamente o fazia ficar sonolento, mas Andy forçava seus olhos ficarem abertos. Ele não queria ser deixado sozinho assim. Mesmo que ele não odiasse Tony, ele não estava muito feliz com ele sendo sua companhia.

"Quando eles vão voltar?", Andy perguntou com sono.

"Logo, pequeno mestre", Tony gentilmente o cobriu. "Você quer que eu continue com a história ou quer que leia outra?".

"Você pode continuar", Andy disse melancolicamente.

Quando Harry e sua família finalmente voltaram, Andy quis pular e saudá-los. Mas rapidamente Harry o pegou.

"Você não tem permissão para estar fora da cama até que você pare de espirrar", Harry abraçou o pequeno corpo.

"Mas todo mundo está fora da cama", Andy franziu a testa. "Eu não gosto de estar sozinho".

"Tony estava aqui", Draco disse para seu filho, que ele o ignorou. Draco sinalizou para que o mordomo saísse. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ao lado da cama de Andy e colocou Alex em seu colo.

"Eu ficarei aqui, ok?".

"Verdade?", Andy perguntou.

"Sim. Eu prometo. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar, então é melhor você dormir agora. Eu quero você saudável amanhã".

"Ok".

Andy permitiu que fosse colocado outra vez na cama, mas ele não largou da mão de Harry, então Harry teve que sentar ao seu lado na cama e contar uma história até que ele adormecesse.

Alex assistia a tudo com inveja sentado no colo de seu pai.

Draco sorriu quando seu filho finalmente dormiu. Ele havia notado o quão quieto Alex estava e conseguia simpatizar com ele. Havia horas que ele também queria a atenção de Harry, mas o outro homem tinha alguém ou coisa em mente.

Alex recusou a oferta de assistir um filme ou ler um livro, recusou até mesmo a ir para cama. Draco amava seus dois filhos e queria que eles sempre estivessem felizes, sabia que tinha que fazer algo para mudar o comportamento de seu filho. Pondo Alex em sua cadeira, ele foi falar com Harry.

"Harry", Draco sussurrou.

"Hmm?".

"Você poderia levar Alex até a cozinha e fazer chocolate quente para ele? Eu cuidarei de Andy".

"Mas...".

"Você não confia em mim?", Draco riu. "Andy está dormindo agora, mas Alex está triste porque ele pensa que você gosta mais do irmão dele".

"O que?", Harry se virou e olhou para o quieto garoto. "Ok", ele gentilmente retirou sua mão de Andy.

Draco tomou o lugar de Harry enquanto outro homem saia. Ele sabia que não iria apagar a insegurança de Alex até que ele ouvisse do próprio Harry.

Alex estava surpreso que Harry o carregasse, mas ficou calado. Ele abaixou um pouco sua cabeça quando Harry parou em frente à porta, parecendo confuso. "Por que nós paramos, Harry?".

"Bem, eu supostamente deveria ir até a cozinha para fazer algo para você, mas eu não sei para onde ir", Harry sorriu.

Alex alegremente tornou-se o navegador.

Não era tão tarde, mas a maioria dos empregados já haviam se retirados para seus quartos. Embora ele soubesse que eles não se importariam de fazer chocolate quente, Harry decidiu que ele mesmo queria fazê-lo.

Depois que Harry havia servido uma xícara para cada um, eles foram para sala de estar.

"Você está bem, Alex?", Harry pôs sua mão na testa de Alex para sentir sua temperatura.

"Eu estou bem".

"Mas você está muito calado. Você está se sentindo mal?".

Alex olhou para sua babá. "Você ama mais ao Andy do que a mim?".

"O que?", mesmo que Draco já o tivesse alertado, era difícil de Harry acreditar que o garotinho se sentisse mesmo desse jeito.

"Você apenas se importa com ele, você o ama mais", Alex olhava para Harry com olhos entristecidos.

"Alex...".

"Se eu ficar doente, você me amará mais?".

Harry pôs sua xícara e a de Alex na mesa antes de levantar o garoto e o pôr no colo. Ele estava sério quando falou.

"Me escute, Alex. Eu amo você tanto quanto amo Andy. Não amo ninguém mais ou menos. Eu não amarei mais o Andy se ele estiver doente e com certeza não amarei mais você se ficar doente. Eu amo os dois igualmente. Eu ficarei triste se você e o Andy ficarem doentes, entendeu?".

"Sim", Alex disse, embora ele ainda tivesse suas dúvidas sobre isso.

"Andy não está muito bem, então ele precisa de ajuda para ficar melhor. E se eu estiver tomando conta dele, não quer dizer que eu esqueci você, ou que parei de amar você, ok?".

"Ok".

"Você promete para mim que vai continuar saudável?".

"Eu prometo", Alex concordou com a cabeça.

"Você é um bom garoto", Harry sorriu.

"Você gostará mais de mim se eu for bom?", Alex perguntou.

Harry riu. "Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é".

"Mas eu não sou um bom garoto", Alex parecia com vergonha de si mesmo. "Eu e Andy fomos maus com as nossas babás. Nós fizemos com que elas se machucassem para que elas não pudessem ser mais nossas babás", a voz de Alex era tão baixa que era difícil de escutá-lo. "Papai ficou muito bravo com a gente".

"Oh, Alex", Harry esfregava as costas de Alex para acalmá-lo. "Eu tenho certeza que seu papai já se esqueceu sobre isso. Além disso, você e Andy têm sido anjos comigo".

"Isso porque nós gostamos muito de você", Alex sorriu, mas no momento seguinte ele parecia um pouco preocupado. "Você ainda gosta de nós?".

"É claro", Harry sorriu, assegurando-o.

"Nós...", Alex sorriu timidamente. _'Andy e eu, nós não vamos querer uma nova mamãe se você fica com a gente'_, Alex quis dizer em voz alta, mas ele tinha medo que Harry não quisesse ser a mamãe deles, e então ele iria parar de cuidar dos gêmeos.

"Sim?".

Alex balançou a cabeça.

Harry apenas sorriu e não perguntou mais. "Vamos terminar o chocolate e você deveria ir para cama, também, foi um dia cansativo".

"Sim".

Quando eles voltaram para o quarto dos gêmeos, Draco estava com Andy no colo e o ninava. "Ele estava perguntando por você e não queria ir para cama até que você voltasse, porque pensou que você havia ido embora", Draco explicou.

Harry queria dizer para o garotinho que ele ficaria para dormir, mas vendo que Andy já estava dormindo nos braços de seu pai, Harry levou Alex para o banheiro e o ajudou a se preparar para dormir.

Draco estava pondo Andy na cama quando Harry retornava com Alex. Quando Harry foi dar uma olhada em Andy, Draco disse a Alex que Harry dormiria no seu quarto com ele e que ele levasse Andy se ele quisesse ver Harry, mas apenas se ele se sentisse melhor.

Alex acenou em concordância e sorriu largamente. Foi fácil ele ir para cama, sabendo que o Harry estaria lá quando ele acordasse de manhã.

"Mas Draco...", Harry quis protestar quando Draco o puxou do quarto dos gêmeos.

"Não se preocupe, Andy já estar melhor agora", Draco não diminui seu passo.

"Mas...".

"Você não tem que falar para seu padrinho que você não irá dormir hoje em casa?".

"Ehm, é", Harry esqueceu que ele deveria avisar ao Sirius quando ele não fosse para casa. Então ele obedientemente seguiu Draco.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Então você não virá para casa hoje?", Sirius achou graça, não havia nem um dia que ele havia informado ao seu afilhado que avisasse quando não fosse dormir em casa.

"É, Andy não está se sentindo bem essa noite, então eu vou observá-lo".

"Mas por que eu apenas vejo Draco na sala com você e não o Andy, ou eu estou alucinando".

Harry corou. "Bem, você já pode dormir em paz sabendo que eu estou bem".

"Oh, claro, eu irei", Sirius sorriu.

Assim que Harry terminou a conexão, Sirius se virou para seu amante, que parecia infeliz deitado no chão. Na verdade, Sirius havia empurrado Severus da cama quando ele ouviu Harry o chamando, para que seu afilhado não o visse.

"Você realmente tem que fazer isso?", Severus franziu a testa para seu amante.

"Ah, vamos", Sirius sorriu. "Quem sabe o que _Harry_ faria se ele descobrisse?".

Severus queria continuar zangado, mas se viu sorrindo de volta para o sorridente Sirius. "Quem se importa com o que _Harry_ faria comigo?".

Sirius riu. "Oh, você é tão engraçado, Sev, eu imagino como não descobri isso antes quando ainda freqüentávamos a escola".

Severus apenas riu com a cara azeda. Em sua opinião era hora para alguma ação. Ele não se importava em conversar ou de Sirius falar enquanto ele apenas ouvia, e dando alguns comentários de vez em quando. Mas desta vez, ele queria mais do que apenas falar.

De repente, Severus saltou do chão e pôs Sirius no meio da cama. "Agora, que seu afilhado não vai vir para casa, eu poderia ter toda a sua atenção?".

"Como você pode sentir ciúmes do Harry?", Sirius perguntou frustrado.

Severus beijou seu amante para fazê-lo parar de dizer o nome de seu afilhado. Ele não se importava se isso soasse ridículo, mas ele estava mesmo com ciúmes de Harry. O garoto conseguia ocupar a mente de seu amante o tempo todo.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alex...", Alex ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, mas ignorou isso. "Alex...", agora o dono da voz estava o sacudindo com violência. "Acorde, por favor...", ouvindo o tremor na voz, Alex forçou seus olhos para abrirem.

"Andy?", Alez se pôs sentado.

"Acorde", Andy disse outra vez.

"Não chore", Alex gentilmente secou uma lágrima do rosto de seu irmão. "Você está machucado?".

"Não", Andy subiu na cama de seu irmão. "Eu quero ver Harry".

"Papai disse que eu posso levá-lo ao quarto dele quando você estiver bem", Alex sorriu. "Harry está dormindo com o papai". (**N/T:** Mentes pervas, ele não disse o que vocês estão pensando. Ele quis dizer DORMIR mesmo... rsrsrsr).

"Eu estou bem agora", Andy falou alegre, mas então sussurrou para seu irmão. "Harry está mesmo aqui?".

Alex bocejou. "Sim. Ele estava preocupado com você".

Andy sorriu. "Se eu não estiver bem, ele ficaria com a gente, não é?".

"Sim", Alex concordou com seu irmão. "Mas ele ficaria preocupado se você não estiver bem".

Andy fez beicinho. Ele podia ver a lógica na explicação de seu irmão, mas ele queria tanto que Harry ficasse.

"Venha, vamos para o quarto do papai", Alex segurou a mão de seu irmão e deu um leve puxão. "Harry está dormindo com o papai, mas a cama do papai é tão grande que nós podemos dormir lá também".

Andy concordou com veemência.

Quando eles chegaram ao quarto de seu pai, eles esperavam que estivesse trancado e eles tivessem que gritar para que pudessem entrar, mas para grande felicidade deles, a porta estava aperta.

O quarto estava mal iluminado, mas os gêmeos podiam ver que Harry estava dormindo nos braços de seu pai e havia muito lugar para eles. Alex e Andy sorriram um para o outro e rapidamente ocuparam os lugares vazios. (N/Beta: Aahh, que meigo...)

Naquela manhã, Harry acordou nos braços de Draco com os gêmeos dormindo ao seu lado. Ele distraidamente acariciou o braço de Draco.

"Bom dia, Draco", Harry sorriu quando o dono do braço abriu os olhos e sorriu preguiçosamente para ele.

"Bom dia, amor", os olhos de Draco avistaram os pequenos corpos deitados ao lado de seu amante. "Foi bom que eu não trancasse o quarto na noite passada".

Harry riu. Quando os gêmeos começaram a acordar, ele se virou para eles. "Bom dia", Harry sorriu.

"Bom dia, Harry", Andy sorriu de volta.

"Bom dia, ...Potter", Alex disse timidamente.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, ele imaginava o por que de Alex apenas o chamar de Harry quando estava sozinho com ele.

"Eu fico feliz por você estar se sentindo melhor", Harry pôs uma mão na testa de Andy.

"Eu te disse, você se preocupa demais", Draco disse e levou uma cotovelada no estômago.

"Eu não sei sobre você, mas eu estou com fome", Harry disse inocentemente, ignorando a expressão de dor de Draco. "Vamos nos trocar e tomar café da manhã".

"O que nós teremos para o café?", Andy perguntou.

"Hmm, vamos ver, que tal café da manhã americano?".

Os gêmeos não sabiam o que era Café da Manhã Americano, mas concordaram mesmo assim. Então trinta minutos depois, todos eles estavam encarando um platô cheio de salsichas, bacons fritos e ovos mexidos.

"Isso é café da manha americano?", Draco franziu a testa.

Harry deu de ombros. "Quem liga?".

Depois de terminarem o café, Harry disse aos Malfoys que ele queria ir até a casa de Sirius por uma hora ou duas e depois voltar e ficar até que Draco chegasse em casa.

Os gêmeos começaram a protestar. Andy até mesmo espirrou e olhou tristemente para o seu babá.

"Bem", Harry olhou para Andy, não muito preocupado com a saúde do garoto. "Eu acho que eu fico então".

Draco olhou para Harry. Ele sabia que Harry sabia que Andy estava fingindo estar doente, mas não disse nada ao seu filho. Por causa disso, Draco achou que tinha se apaixonado mais uma vez pelo moreno.

"Mas já que Andy não está bem, ele deverá passar o dia na cama", Harry sorriu malignamente. "Você não concorda, Andy?".

Andy quis protestar, mas um olhar de seu irmão o fez se silenciar. Ele sabia que esse era sua punição por fingir estar doente. Mas enquanto Harry ficasse com eles, ele estaria feliz de qualquer maneira.

"Olha a hora", Harry se virou para Draco. "Você irá se atrasar, Draco".

"Eu sei, eu estou indo", o loiro disse aborrecido. Ele queria ficar em casa também.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius suspirou de novo, recebendo um olhar estranho de seu único empregado.

"Você está bem, Sirius?", Neville perguntou preocupado.

"Estou. É que Harry não passou a noite em casa e ele não me disse se estaria em casa hoje".

"Oh", Neville não sabia o que dizer. Em sua opinião Sirius se preocupava demais com Harry. Ele pensava o que Sirius iria fazer se seu amigo dissesse a ele que estava se casando. _'Talvez ele tentasse assustar o homem e o fizesse ir embora'_. Neville sorriu com esse pensamento.

"De qualquer forma, eu vou almoçar fora. Se você não der conta, tem a minha permissão para fechar cedo".

Neville olhou para seu chefe como se ele tivesse perdido a cabeça.

"Eu estou falando sério", Sirius sorriu. "Apenas feche se for muito para lidar sozinho". Depois disso, Sirius desapareceu.

"O que foi isso?", Blaise vinha entrando quando Sirius desaparatou.

"Harry não está aqui e Sirius me disse que se eu não pudesse agüentar, eu poderia fechar mais cedo a loja", Neville respondeu automaticamente.

"Você irá fechar?", Blaise levantou uma sobrancelha, seus olhos medindo Neville.

"É claro que não", Neville franziu a testa. "Ou você acha que eu não agüento sozinho?".

Blaise deu de ombros. "Eu irei ajudá-lo".

"Não, você é um cliente", Neville não teve a intenção de ser tão rude, mas o Sonserino sendo gentil com ele estava o fazendo ficar nervoso. "Apenas sente e peça algo como um bom cliente", ele não disse nada quando outro homem escolheu sentar-se próximo ao balcão e esperou que fosse servido como se ele fosse um rei.

"Harry não está aqui", Neville disse a ele depois de anotar o seu pedido. (**N/T**: Mas alguém está sentindo uma vibração do Blaise? XD)

"Eu sei".

"Por que então você está aqui?", Neville franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você está me espionando?".

"Claro", Blaise sorriu debochado, seus olhos brilhavam com divertimento. "Eu apenas quero ter certeza que o negócio de Sirius vai continuar aberto".

O coração de Neville parou quando ele viu o homem sorrindo sem malicia. Ele tossiu para esconder seu desconforto. "Você não é um bom cliente". Ele saiu dali ao dizer isso, deixando o Sonserino rindo divertido.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Isso é melhor que sanduíches", Sirius sorriu.

"Então você só veio porque enjoou da sua própria comida?", Severus deu ao seu amante um olhar incrédulo.

"Bem, Harry não estava em casa e ele não cozinha comida para mim", Sirius bocejou.

Severus franziu a testa. Talvez ele precisasse aprender a cozinhar, então ele faria seu amante feliz o tempo todo. "Você quer mais café?".

Sirius rapidamente torceu seu nariz. "Por que eu beberia tal coisa quando eu tenho o melhor café na minha loja?".

'_O que?_'. Severus cheirou seu café e não achou nada de errado com ele. "Na semana passada você disse que meu café só não era melhor do que o seu".

Sirius ainda fazia uma cara estranha. "Eu gostaria de poder mentir, mas não vou. Seu café me faz querer vomitar. Eu vou para casa".

Sirius disse isso com uma cara tão séria que fez Severus duvidar habilidade de fazer café, e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sirius já tinha ido.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Mas quando Sirius chegou na loja, o cheiro de café era tão forte que o fez ficar tonto. Ele parecia tão pálido que Neville e Blaise lançaram olhares preocupados a ele.

"Eu vou me deitar um pouco", Sirius foi para o seu quarto e dormiu assim que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro.

Quando acordou, deu de cara um preocupado Severus.

"Você está bem?".

"Por que você está me perguntando isso?", Sirius questionou. "Ah, você pensou que eu estivesse doente por causa do seu café", Sirius sorriu.

Sirius sorria tão docemente para ele, que Severus mais uma vez não conseguiu ficar zangado com ele.

"Seu afilhado não virá para casa de novo".

"O que?", Sirius o olhou com desconfiança. "Como você sabe disso?".

"Ele tentou por flú, mas você estava dormindo. Eu o ouvi falando com Draco", Severus beijou a têmpora de Sirius. "Não se preocupe, eles não me viram".

"Melhor que não", Sirius bocejou. "Talvez eu devesse aceitar a oferta de Neville e deixá-lo dar uma olhada em mim".

"Você só pode estar brincando", Severus disse secamente. "Se você estiver tão desesperado, eu te levarei ao St. Mungus de uma vez".

Sirius olhou zangado para Severus. Não importava a opinião que seu amante tivesse de seu único empregado, Sirius iria deixar que Neville o checasse. Ele não poderia agüentar se não suportasse o cheiro do seu próprio café.

Com essa decisão em mente, Sirius saudou com prazer os avanços de seu amante e o deixou se aproveitar de seu corpo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Na manhã seguinte, quando Sirius quis fazer café, o cheiro era tão forte, que ele não conseguiu agüentar e quase deixou o pote cair. Ele rapidamente se dirigiu ao banheiro e esvaziou o conteúdo do seu estomago.

"Maldição, o que há de errado comigo?", Sirius estava furioso agora. Alguém devia ter posto um feitiço nele e não era nada engraçado.

Neville olhou para seu chefe com preocupação. "Você quer que eu cheque você?".

"Sim, obrigado", Sirius suspirou.

Levou dez minutos para Neville fazer um exame completo em seu chefe e então encarou surpreso o resultado, como se não acreditasse em seus olhos.

"O que houve?", Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu estou morrendo?".

"Er... não, veja, eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho...", Neville parecia confuso.

"Sim?", Sirius já estava ficando impaciente.

"Er... pare que você está... er, com... um, er... bebê", Neville sussurrou a ultima palavra como se estivesse contando um segredo.

"O que?", o primeiro pensamento de Sirius foi de isso era impossível; ele fazia com que Severus usasse a camisinha. '_Exceto na primeira vez'_, seu segundo pensamento foi, "Eu vou matá-lo".

"Espere, Sirius...", Neville tentou impedi-lo.

Mas Sirius já havia aparatado na casa de seu amante.

Quando ele viu Severus curtindo seu café da manha em seu quarto, Sirius não pode reprimir sua raiva.

"Você é um homem morto, Snape".

Severus estava tão chocado que quase derrubou seu café, me ele tentou manter sua calma. "Bom dia, Sirius".

"Não venha com bom dia para cima de mim", Sirius sibilou. "Você fez isso de propósito, não fez?".

"Fiz o quê?".

"Neville fez exames em mim, ele disse que eu estou grávido".

"Você está?", Severus estava surpreso, mas era uma boa surpresa já que isso o fazia feliz.

"_Neville_ me confirmou que sim", Sirius zombou. "Mas você não confia nele, não é?".

"Você vai manter o bebê, certo?".

"O que?", Sirius abaixou sua varinha; ele estava quase chorando. "Você não quer este bebê? Tudo bem", Sirius caminhou até a sala de estar, para pegar a chave de portal. "Nunca apareça na minha frente de novo".

"Bem, eu queria que de algum modo eu tivesse sucesso em engravidar você".

As palavras atraíram a atenção de Sirius. O animago se virou para olhar com raiva para o seu futuro-morto amante. "Bastardo", Sirius levantou sua varinha de novo. "Por que?".

Severus sorriu. "Para então eu ter uma razão para pedir sua mão em casamento", Ele se aproximou de Sirius e segurou a varinha das mãos trêmulas de seu amante. "Você quer casar comigo?".

"Não", Sirius respondeu rapidamente. "Eu prometi ao Harry que eu não me casaria em um futuro próximo".

"Bem, talvez seja hora de você reconsiderar isso. Agora que você tem o nosso bebê para pensar, não apenas o seu afilhado".

Sirius sabia que o Sonserino estava certo, mas ele não planejou ficar grávido. E isso o lembrou que tudo isso é culpa do Sonserino. Sirius o empurrou e o olhou com raiva.

"Eu trabalho na Cafeteria Black, e não a Casa de Chá Black", Sirius tentou permanecer calmo, mas se encontrava a beira de um ataque histérico. "Como eu posso comandar uma cafeteria quando eu não suporto nem mesmo o cheiro de café?".

"Bem", Severus coçou a cabeça. "Você sempre poderia mudar o nome para Cafeteria Snape".

"É, e meu único empregado não ousaria por um pé na loja".

"Vamos, amor, não pode ser tão ruim", Severus tentou acalma-lo. "Você pode mudar para Cafeteria Potter se isso o fizer sentir-se melhor".

"Não, não vai", Sirius resmungou, sua raiva voltando. "E como eu contar ao Harry? Eu sou seu padrinho; eu deveria dar o exemplo a ele".

"Você poderia colocar a culpa em mim". (**N/T**: TODO MUNDO JUNTO: Aahhhhhhhhh)

"É claro que eu vou", Sirius estava satisfeito consigo mesmo pela solução e se permitiu sentar-se à mesa para o café da manhã. Mas um minuto depois, após sentir o cheiro do café, ele estava correndo em direção do banheiro. De novo.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Andy espirrava sempre que Harry dissesse que iria embora, e então o garotinho o olhava com cara de cachorrinho abandonado. Então Harry decidiu ficar outra noite.

Eles haviam passado a manhã lendo livros. Após cinco livros, a voz de Harry estava fraca e os gêmeos tiveram pena dele e permitiram que ele encantasse os livros, que eles contassem as histórias.

Após o lanche, Andy se recusou a voltar ao seu quarto. Ele queria brincar, mas Harry o lembrou que ela ainda não estava saudável e eles passaram a tarde na sala de estar perto a lareira.

O calor era intoxicante e os três acabaram dormindo. E foi como Draco os achou ontem.

Esta manhã, quando Harry disse que realmente tinha que ir embora, Andy abriu sua boca para começar a espirrar.

"Pare", Harry pôs o dedo na frente no rosto do garotinho.

Andy não espirrou, mas ele estava fazendo beicinho.

Harry sorriu. "Se você estiver sentindo-se bem hoje, você e Alex podem vir comigo".

"Verdade?", Andy sorriu.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

Andy abraçou sua babá. Depois de um minuto, ele largou Harry e timidamente olhou para ele. "Desculpe por mentir para você ontem".

"Você está perdoado", Harry sorriu de novo. "Vamos, terminem seus cafés da manhã, e então iremos para a loja de Sirius".

Draco olhou com inveja para seus filhos. Ele queria passar o dia com Harry também.

Harry ajudou os gêmeos se aprontarem. Ele permitiu que cada um levasse dois livros.

"Vamos", Harry olhou para os gêmeos. "Seu papai irá se atrasar se vocês não se apressarem", Draco havia concordado em deixá-los na cafeteria em seu caminho para o trabalho.

"Estou indo, Harry", Andy disse pondo seu casaco.

Alex já estava com Draco, então Harry pegou Andy no colo e carregou sua mochila também.

"Até mais, Tony", Harry sorriu.

Tony retornou o sorriso verdadeiramente. Ele esperou na porta até que não pudesse ver mais a carruagem. Quando Tony estava fechando a porta, ele viu um carro se aproximar da casa. Ele rapidamente se apressou para abrir a porta do carro.

"Bom dia, Sra. Malfoy", Tony cumprimentou-a sem expressão nenhuma no rosto.

"É bom estar em casa", Narcissa se virou para outra pessoa que saia do carro. "Não é, Cecile?".

"Sim, mãe", uma linda mulher com os cabelos curtos loiros sorria tão docemente que fez o sangue de Tony gelar.

"O que você está fazendo aí parado?", Narcissa fixou seu olhar no mordomo. "Pegue as coisas de sua Senhora e arrume um quarto para ela".

"Sim, Madame", Tony friamente olhou para a bruxa que sorria docemente para Narcissa. Dizendo o quão linda era a casa, e o jardim e tudo mais, que era a casa dos sonhos dela.

"Você ainda não viu nada, querida", Narcissa sorriu gentil. "Espere até você encontrar as crianças. Eles ficarão estáticos".

'_Sim'_, Tony pensou odiosamente. '_Espere até encontrar os Mestres. Eles ficarão estáticos com certeza'_. Ele estava feliz que Harry tivesse levados os pequenos Mestres com ele.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Finalmente! Ehhhhh

Não me odeiem, eu apenas traduzo. Vamos odiar a Narcissa, ela sim merece, já que trouxe _essa_ mulher para a vida dos gêmeos outra vez!

Meus agradecimentos à: **Thatah, Eowin Symbelmine, Dark Wolf 03** (sua resposta foi respondida nesse cap), **Sra. Potter-Malfoy, Hermione Seixas** (não chora não, porque senão eu choro tb! Buaaaa), **watashinomori** (eu tive que reler sua reviews unas cinco vezes e todas as vezes eu morri de rir! A parte do "bichicho do papai" foi tudo! XD), **Mel Deep Dark** (Obrigada), **Amy Lupin** (por favor! Sempre deixe reviews gigantescas! Como eu disse a watashinomori, eu amo reviews gigantescas! Rsrsrsrss), **Cin** (Obrigada), **Bianca W**. (eu também adoro esse casal!), **Arwen Mione** (eu adoro escrever as notas! XD), **Sy.P** (Obrigada por ler minha humilde tradução! E obrigada pelas duas reviews! XD), **Srta Black **(somente eu traduzo essa fic, o outro cap traduzido foi um presente que eu ganhei de uma amiga e a demora não é por minha causa, eu tenho que esperar a autora postar. Mas obrigada por ler) e **Alis Clow** (obrigada por acompanhar a fic).

E por hoje é só, pessoal...

Até a próxima...

Beijos


	14. Capítulo 14

**Nota Da Autora:**

Autora: Pokari

Rate: R

Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que isso não me pertence.

Resumo: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e ele agora esta trabalhando como a babá dos gêmeos de Draco

Pares: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus

Tempo: Pós-Hogwarts

Avisos: Slash, levemente UA

* * *

**Tradutora:** Anna Malfoy

**Beta:** Ilia-Chan

**Capítulo 14**

"Ok, crianças, não causem nenhum problema a Harry, entenderam?", Draco tentou manter uma expressão austera, mas apenas conseguiu mantê-la por uns dez segundos ou menos. Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir, vendo seus filhos tão felizes.

"Papai", Alex fez beicinho. "Nós somos anjinhos".

"Sim, meus anjinhos", Draco bagunçou o cabelo de Alex. "Não perturbem os clientes".

"Nós não vamos, papai", Andy sorriu se virou para Harry, lhe oferecendo um sorriso maior ainda. "Nós iremos ajudar, Harry".

"Obrigado", Harry se inclinou para beijar a cabeça de Andy. Após ficarem presos em um quarto por alguns dias, ele podia ver que os meninos estavam ansiosos para sair.

Draco sorriu. Tudo estava perfeito agora: ele tinha a família perfeita que sempre quis. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer agora era pedir Harry em casamento. Ele precisava ir a uma joalheira e encontrar o anel perfeito.

"Draco", Harry agitou sua mão na frente dos olhos de Draco. "Em que você está pensando?", Harry estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

"Nada", Draco deu um sorriso enigmático. "Você quer que eu apanhe vocês ou consegue achar o caminho para a nossa humilde casa?".

Harry quis chutar o loiro, ele tinha certeza que zombava dele. "Eu posso muito bem achar o caminho de volta, obrigado".

"Bom, então você estará lá quando eu chegar", Draco sorriu calorosamente.

"Bem, nós chegamos", Harry olhou para os gêmeos, ele se sentia um pouco quente, sentindo os olhos de Draco sobre si.

"... Potter, você está doente?", Alex perguntou preocupado. "Seu rosto está vermelho".

"Não, eu estou bem", Harry respondeu rapidamente, ainda evitando os olhos de Draco. Ele apenas havia ficado muito feliz com as palavras de Draco, que ele importava para o loiro.

"Mas...".

"Não se preocupe, Alex. Isto apenas acontece quando Harry tem um pensamento malicioso".

"Draco...", Harry desejou que pudesse usar os olhos para lançar um feitiço no outro homem.

"O que é um pensamento malicioso, papai?", Andy perguntou curioso.

"Bem, é como se ele planejasse comer muffins e não quisesse me dar nem ao menos um", Draco respondeu inocentemente.

Harry abriu a porta e saiu da carruagem. "Bem, apenas para a sua informação, eu não farei nenhum muffin hoje, mas você é bem-vindo para um café".

Draco sorriu. Era divertido provocar Harry.

"Harry não é malicioso, papai", Andy rapidamente defendeu sua babá favorita. Ele não esperou pela resposta de seu pai quando levantou sua mão para que Harry o tirasse da carruagem.

Draco olhou para seu filho mais velho. "O que?".

"Papai é que é malicioso", Alex disse acusatoriamente. "... Potter é gentil". (**N/B:** Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que lindo!)

"Oh, certo", Draco esqueceu que seus filhos amavam Harry, e não queriam que ninguém falasse mal dele. "Então, ninguém ama o papai mais", Draco fingiu que estava triste.

Alex levantou de seu assento e abraçou o pai. "Andy e eu e ...Potter amamos o papai. De verdade".

Draco sorriu contente enquanto abraça o pequeno corpo.

"Hey", Harry se abaixou para olhar dentro da carruagem. "Por que vocês ainda estão aí. Vocês não vêm?".

"Esperem por mim", Alex se libertou dos braços do pai e dirigiu-se até seu irmão.

'_Bem'_, Draco pensou sarcasticamente. '_Um verdadeiro momento entre pai e filho'_.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"Eu não estou comendo isto", Sirius estreitou os olhos, usando seu garfo para fincar na batata. "Meu bebê não comerá essa coisa".

Severus balançou a cabeça devagar. "Mas ele é meu bebê também. Ele comerá o que eu comer".

Sirius sorriu amplamente. "Engraçado. Ele está na sua barriga ou você já formou uma profunda ligação entre pai e filho?".

"Não, infelizmente não é a ultima opção". Severus sorriu. "Mas eu fico feliz que também não seja a primeira opção".

Sirius rapidamente ficou irritado. "Você fez isso de propósito. Você está feliz em me ver sofrer, não está?".

"Ok, ok. Não fique com raiva. Eu farei qualquer coisa para compensá-lo", Severus levantou as mãos em rendição.

Sirius frustrado. "Como eu contarei a Harry? Ei, talvez eu devesse esperar até a barriga aparecer".

"Eu quero que nos casemos logo", Severus disse pacientemente.

"Erm, você não precisa", Sirius disse hesitante. "Eu sou financeiramente capaz de cuidar do meu bebê".

"Eu te amo, Sirius", Severus disse devagar, como se isso fizesse que Sirius compreendesse melhor. "Eu amo nosso bebê também. Eu quero dar a você e a ele um lar quando nós estivéssemos juntos, e viver felizes", Severus franziu sua testa um pouco. "Você _poderia_ _até_ levar Harry para viver conosco".

"Verdade?", Sirius se levantou e caminhou até Severus para abraçá-lo por trás. "Verdade? Você não está brincando comigo, está?".

"Eu não brincaria sobre isso", Severus se virou para retornar o abraço de seu amado. "Eu até mesmo falaria com ele pessoalmente".

Sirius riu. "Você iria?".

"Você realmente faria qualquer coisa pelo bebê, não é?", Sirius sorriu.

"Errado, querido. Eu faço qualquer coisa por você", Severus apertou mais seu abraço em torno do corpo de Sirius, feliz de sentir o corpo quente em seus braços.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"Então, onde Sirius poderia ter ido?", Harry perguntou ao seu amigo. "Não é nem hora do almoço ainda. Eu pensei que ele estaria impacientemente esperando por mim".

"Aparentemente você não é mais a única pessoa importante da vida dele", Neville sorriu.

Harry lhe olhou curioso. "O que isso significa?".

"Significa que você terá que esperar que Sirius volte para saber as ultimas noticias", Blaise respondeu. Ele chegara no momento em que Sirius saia apressadamente.

"Hm, está ajudando Neville", Harry deu um sorriso. "Desde quando vocês dois se dão tão bem?".

"Do que você está falando?", Neville se virou para os gêmeos sentados comportadamente no balcão. "Ei, eu fiz brownie, vocês querem provar?".

Andy olhou para Harry, seus olhos o questionando. "Harry?".

"Mas vocês acabaram de melhorar".

"Harry...", Andy suplicou.

"Bem, eu acho que um pequeno pedaço não fará mal".

"Dê-me um pedaço maior", Draco disse enquanto se sentava ao lado de Harry.

"Papai", Alex o chamou. "E eu?".

"Já que você ainda é um garotinho, você pode ter um pedaço maior do que o do Andy".

"Esse é jeito de tratar seu próprio filho?", Harry franziu a testa.

Draco deu de ombros. "Então, Blaise, você está trabalhando aqui também?".

"Não, apenas vim para ter meu café da manhã", Blaise sorriu.

"Mas eu não vejo nenhuma mancha de café", Harry sorriu. "Além disso, o café já terminou há horas atrás".

"Eu trato os clientes gentilmente", Neville resmungou. Ele foi em direção da cozinha para buscar os brownies.

"O que?", Blaise levantou sua sobrancelha quando viu o sorriso de Harry e o conhecido sorriso sarcástico de Draco. "Ele trata alguns clientes melhor do que outros".

"Alguém está com ciúmes", Harry riu.

"Harry", Andy puxou a manda de Harry para chamar sua atenção. "Eu quero milkshake de morango".

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. Normalmente Andy pediria de chocolate.

"Alex também quer", Andy disse de novo.

"Eu quero o meu café, Harry. Agora", Draco disse, usando o mesmo tom de Andy, fazendo com que seus filhos ficassem irritados.

"Papai...", Alex e Andy disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Papai é malicioso", Alex resmungou.

"Que bela família você arranjou, Harry", Blaise riu. "Bem, eu me vou agora".

"Vejo você por aí", Harry respondeu distraído. Ele magicamente trouxe o café de Draco e foi buscar os milkshakes dos gêmeos.

Neville cuidadosamente pôs o prato na mesa. Seus olhos estavam procurando por um rosto ao qual ele havia se acostumado. O assustava como não saber o paradeiro de Blaise o fazia ficar preocupado. Fazia com que ele se sentisse sozinho e ridiculamente triste.

"Ele se foi".

"Huh?".

"Blaise. Ele já se foi".

"Oh", Neville se virou para, indo lavar as louças. "Eu não estava procurando por ele".

Mas Harry jurava que havia visto seu amigo corar.

"Bem, querido", Draco disse numa voz exageradamente excitada. "Cuide de meus bebês por mim", Draco abaixou sua cabeça para beijar a bochecha de Harry. "Eu tenho uma surpresa para você está noite".

Harry sorriu. "Eu adoro surpresas", ele sussurrou de volta. "Mas eu agüento esperar até a noite".

"Sejam bonzinhos, ok?", Draco acariciou as cabeças de seus filhos.

"Papai", Alex fez beicinho. "Beije-me também".

"Papai", Andy sorriu. "Eu também".

Draco fez o que seus filhos lhe pediram. "Vejo vocês em casa".

"Tchau, papai", o coro pareceu um pouco entusiasmático demais para Draco. Como se seus filhos estivessem felizes de estar longe dele. Tão diferente do ano passado; quando eles chorariam se ele saísse das vistas dos gêmeos. Draco sorriu, ao menos ele não teria que se preocupar com eles o tempo todo.

"Está bom?", Harry perguntou aos gêmeos.

"Sim", Andy concordou. "Posso comer mais um pedaço, por favor?".

Harry riu. "Desculpe, Andy. Não desta vez".

"Que tal um pouco de suco?", Neville ofereceu.

"E eu?", Alex perguntou.

"E você o quê?".

Quatro cabeças viraram para a porta.

"Tio Severus?".

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"Onde estão meus netos?", Narcissa olhou em volta desinteressadamente.

"O Mestre saiu com os jovens mestres", Anthony respondeu polidamente.

"Draco os levou para o escritório?", Narcissa estreitou seus olhos.

"O que?", Cecile choramingou como se tivessem cortado seu coração. "Meus bebes não estão aqui?".

"Não se preocupe, querida. Você logo verá seus filhos. Venha, você deve dar uma boa olhada nesse lugar. É seu lar a partir de agora".

"Oh, sim, Mãe", Cecile enxugou suas falsas lagrimas. "Mas... eu poderia dar uma olhada no quarto dos gêmeos antes. Eu sinto tanta saudade".

"Minha querida. É claro que você pode", Narcissa gentilmente a puxou. "É por aqui".

Sentindo muito raiva, Anthony assistia as duas mulheres passearem pela casa, como se fossem as proprietárias do lugar. 'Eu tenho que avisar ao mestre'.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

"Sirius...?", Harry perguntou confuso. "Er, vocês são amigos agora?".

"Erm, nós somos mais que amigos na verdade", Sirius sorriu fracamente. Ele olhou me volta. "Hm, que manhã mais calma. Por que nós não fechamos mais cedo, Neville? Você pode tirar o dia de folga".

"O que?", Neville não desviou os olhos do casal nenhuma vez. "Não, tudo bem. Eu gosto daqui. É um bom lugar. Alem disso costuma ficar calmo por volta dessa hora".

"Tio Severus", Andy levantou sua mão.

"Hey, pequenino", Severus decidiu passar pelo espaço pessoal de Harry. "Eu pensei que você ainda estivesse de cama".

"Eu estou bem agora", Andy sorriu.

"Mas, tio Severus", Alex franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você deveria ter ido visitar a gente".

"Desculpem-me por não ter ido", Severus sorriu satisfeito. "Eu tinha um monte de coisas para fazer".

"Oh, é", os gêmeos deram a ele o olhar eu-não-acredito-em-você. "Como o quê?".

"Bem, eu vou ter um bebê", Severus olhou de lado para Harry, esperando sua reação.

"Parabéns", Harry respondeu automaticamente.

Severus olhou para Harry por um longo tempo. Querendo dizer a ele quem teria seu bebê, mas não sabendo bem como começar.

Sirius esperava pacientemente. Ele podia ver que seu amado estava dando o seu melhor. Até mesmo Neville estava tentando dar umas indiretas, embora Sirius imaginasse se Neville continuava ali para dar apoio moral a Harry ou que estivesse muito apavorado por causa de Severus para se mover.

'_Faça o seu melhor, Severus'_, Sirius pensou. '_Harry pode ser meio devagar às vezes'_.

"Eu pedi Sirius em casamento", Severus pensou que o melhor era ir direto ao ponto.

"Huh?", Harry olhou para ele extremamente confuso.

"Sirius está esperando um filho meu", Severus explicou melhor. "E eu pedi que ele casasse comigo. É claro que eu gostaria que ele morasse comigo. E se você não se importar, eu quero que viva conosco".

Harry olhou para seu padrinho com olhos desacreditados. Ele parecia ter parado de ouvir Severus após as palavras 'casamento' e 'viver comigo'.

"Então, você está saindo com ele?", Harry tentou falar. "E… você está se casando. Uau, que surpresa". Harry tentou sorrir e sabia pelo olhar de seu padrinho que havia falhado na tentativa. Ele se sentia muito miserável para tentar sorrir

Sirius rapidamente caminhou até seu afilhado e o abraçou. "Sim, você está bem com isso?".

Felizmente eles não tinham nenhum cliente para importuná-los.

Severus esperou desconfortável. Ele esperava ouvir Sirius dizer '_se você não quiser, eu não casarei com ele, Harry. Eu até mesmo paro de vê-lo se isso o fizer feliz'_.

Harry sorriu tristemente. "É claro, eu quero que você seja feliz. Embora tenha certeza que me sentirei meio solitário aqui sem você".

Sirius envolveu o rosto de Harry com as mãos. "Você não ouviu Severus? Ele quer que você viva conosco".

"É?" Harry se virou para olhar para seu ex-professor. "Verdade?"

"Garoto estúpido." Severus murmurou.

Harry repentinamente abraçou Sirius com muito entusiasmo. "Eu sinto muito."

"Pelo o que?"

"Eu não estive aqui para tomar conta de você. Sua gravidez está bem?", Harry perguntou preocupado.

Sirius não ficou surpreso com a repentina mudança de humor de Harry, ele apenas seguiu o fluxo. "Bem, eu meio que descobri da maneira mais difícil, Você acredita que eu não agüento o aroma do café?".

"Isto é ruim." Harry concordou com simpatia. "De quanto tempo você está?"

Sirius deu de ombros. Ele se virou para Neville para uma resposta.

"Ele provavelmente está na sua quarta semana." Neville respondeu timidamente.

"Você sabia sobre o bebê?" Harry perguntou desapontado, Como ele poderia ser o ultimo a saber? Ele não era importante para Sirius? Talvez ele fosse uma carga para ele e que agora Sirius estivesse mais do que feliz de finalmente se livrar dele.

"Eu apenas o examinei hoje de manhã." Neville explicou.

"Não é o que você está pensando." Sirius gentilmente repreendeu seu afilhado. "Eu disse a você que descobri da pior maneira. Eu não suportei o aroma do café. E de volta para o primeiro assunto, eu estou fechando por hoje", Sirius se virou para Neville. "Eu já tive o suficiente de náuseas."

Harry riu, ele se virou para Severus. "Você o engravidou no minuto que o reencontrou depois de tantos anos?"

"E?" Severus nem mesmo corou.

"E você tem certeza que ele não está querendo vingança sobre você?" Harry perguntou ao seu padrinho preocupado.

"Harry…" Sirius empalideceu.

"Eu estou apenas brincando." Harry riu. Ele se ajoelhou para falar com a barriga de Sirius. "Olá, bebê, eu sou seu irmão mais velho, Harry."

"Harry?" Andy perguntou hesitante.

Os gêmeos haviam estado muito quietos desde que Severus e Sirius haviam chegado e eles estavam um pouco preocupados que Harry estivesse triste porque Sirius estava se casando e tendo um bebê. Mas agora, eles estavam imaginando por que Harry estava falando com a barriga de Sirius, com a mão gentilmente acariciando a barriga de Sirius.

"Venham aqui e diga olá para o bebê."

"Que bebê?" Alex perguntou.

"Onde está o bebê?" Andy perguntou curioso.

"O bebê de Sirius, ele está na barriga dele agora."

"Por que o bebê está na barriga?"

"Hmm." Harry podia mais sentir do que ver Severus rindo dele, vendo-o lutando para encontrar as respostas. "Por que o bebê é realmente pequeno agora. E Sirius apenas podia colocá-lo na barriga para mantê-lo a salvo".

"Ele pode sair e vir brincar com a gente?" Alex perguntou de novo.

"Eu quero que ele brinque com a gente." Andy concordou.

"Bem, vocês terão que esperar um pouco."

"Até quando?" Alex não estava satisfeito com uma resposta tão vaga.

"Bem, quando ele crescer um pouco mais, a barriga de Sirius vai ficar desse tamanho," Harry demonstrou com as mãos. "Então Sirius poderá colocá-lo para fora para brincar com vocês".

"Excelente, Harry." Sirius disse sarcasticamente quando os gêmeos riram dele. Mas ele sorriu quando eles vieram até ele e falaram com o bebê, quer dizer, com sua barriga.

"Olá, bebê. Eu sou o Alex." Alex disse calmamente.

"E eu sou Andy." Andy começou a fazer carinho na barriga de Sirius'.

"Crianças malucas, falando com a barriga", Severus rosnou. Ele estava um pouco invejoso; deveria ser ele acariciando a barriga de Sirius e gentilmente falando com o bebê.

"Então o Sirius vai morar com o Tio Severus?" Alex perguntou.

"Sim, e Harry poderia viver comigo e com Severus." Sirius respondeu alegremente. "E vocês dois poderiam vir nos visitar."

Os gêmeos de repente ficaram quietos. Eles silenciosamente acariciavam a barriga.

"Harry poderia vir e mora com a gente." Repentinamente um dos gêmeos falou.

Eles todos olharam para as crianças. Incertos do que dizer.

Obtendo toda atenção dos adultos, Andy sorriu confiante. "Harry deveria morar com a gente."

"Oh, obrigado, Andy." Harry sorriu.

Andy sorriu; ele então olhou para a barriga de Harry e acariciou gentilmente. "Bebê."

"Hey," Harry corou. "Eu não tenho um bebê."

"Mas Sirius tem." Andy tentou explicar sua lógica. "Eu quero um bebê. Bebê…"

Harry encarou seu padrinho quando o viu sorrindo. Ele viu seu amigo tentando conter seu sorriso, e também podia que Severus tentava se conter.

"Vocês deveriam pedir ao papai de vocês para darem ao Harry um bebê, então vocês poderiam ter um bebê para brincar", Sirius sugeriu, ele sorriu diabolicamente para Harry.

"Okay." Andy concordou.

Harry o olhou de boca aberta. Ele sabia que Sirius apenas o devolveu por ter se divertido as suas custas por ele estar grávido, mas Andy concordou sério, isso havia ido longe demais.

"Andy, querido." Harry pôs o menino do colo. "Um bebê não é algo que se arranja só por que você quer um".

"Mas tio Severus deu a Sirius um bebê." Andy fez beicinho. "Eu quero um bebê, Harry, um bebê."

"Eu também." Alex deixou Sirius para abraçar Harry. "Eu quero um bebê também."

Harry olhou com raiva seu padrinho.

"Bem, nós apenas teremos um bebê quando ele quiser vir", Harry sorriu. "Quando vocês dois forem maiores, e puderem me ajudar a tomar conta do bebê". Em algum lugar no fundo de seu coração, Harry também queria ter um bebê de Draco. Junto com os gêmeos, eles seriam uma família feliz.

Os gêmeos concordaram. Aparentemente a resposta era o suficiente para eles.

Ou talvez não.

"Mas nós somos grande agora, … Potter. Nós podemos ajudar você a cuidar do bebê. Certo, Andy?"

"É. Nós somos grandes agora."

"Então, nós podemos apenas esperar que o bebê venha logo", Harry estava desesperado agora, os outros nem tentaram ajudá-lo.

"Ok."

_Finalmente_, Harry suspirou. Ele olhou para seu padrinho e então para seu ex-professor. "Mas, Sirius, por que ele?" Harry perguntou ao seu padrinho, não se importando em diminuir sua voz.

"Uma dúvida que também tenho." Neville soltou, embora ele ainda se sentisse nervoso por estar perto de Severus, mas tendo que lidar com Blaise sozinho quase todo dia ultimamente de algum modo lhe deu coragem para lidar com as pessoas, principalmente o Slytherin.

"Não é difícil imaginar por que você não me contou", Harry riu deliciado. "Oh, olhe o problema que você arranjou apenas para manter isso em segredo".

"Moleques." Sirius disse amorosamente.

Severus rosnou. Ele estava pensando a mesma coisa, adicionando os sentimentos negativos.

"Que pena que ele não pode tirar ponto de nós agora", Harry riu satisfeito com seu amigo que concordou com sua declaração.

"Bem." Sirius posou. "Eu acho que nem mesmo o poderoso Mestre de Poções pode resistir a minha beleza".

Harry e Neville olharam para Severus que tinha a face levemente corada e então riram.

'_Talvez Sirius estar com Severus não seja uma coisa ruim_.' Harry pensou.

"Você deveria estar com ele há muito tempo, Sirius. Ao menos os estudantes não sofreriam tanto", Neville riu. "Eu não teria sofrido tanto".

"Eu posso ver que Blaise é um má influencia sobre vocês dois." Sirius balançou sua cabeça.

"Você pode colocar metade dessa culpa em Draco." Severus disse secamente, mas ele estava satisfeito que tudo tivesse saído bem.

"Bem, você fica para o almoço, não é professor?", Harry sorriu, oferecendo uma trégua.

"Claro", Severus concordou; ele podia ver o rosto de seu amado se iluminar ou ver que ele e Harry estavam sendo cordiais um com o outro. "E me chame de Severus".

No final, Sirius fechou a loja cedo e ajudou Harry a preparar o almoço. Neville recusou a oferta para almoçar, dizendo que ele poderia aproveitar o dia de folga e ir almoçar no seu restaurante italiano favorito, embora todos soubessem que Neville ainda não se sentia confortável próximo de Severus.

Os gêmeos quiseram ajudar também, mas foi pedido a eles que fizessem companhia a Severus, já que ele ficaria sozinho. Então eles pediram a Sverus que lesse para eles.

"Seria bom que você já praticasse desde agora", Harry sorriu.

Eles almoçaram tranquilamente, incluindo os gêmeos na conversa. Depois, Severus insistiu que ele ajudaria a limpar já que não ajudou no preparo do almoço. E os gêmeos insistiram que iriam ajudar também.

Então Sirius e Harry foram para sala de estar aproveitar o momento de paz antes que os gêmeos voltassem. Eles ainda conseguiam ouvir barulhos vindo da cozinha.

"É bom para Severus passar um tempo com crianças ao redor", Sirius disse.

"É, não seria bom se seu próprio filho o temesse", Harry provocou.

"Você está certo", Sirius riu divertido.

"Você é bom para ele, Siri. Você o faz ser uma pessoa melhor", Harry sorriu. "E eu fico feliz que você fique com uma pessoa que eu conheça. Mesmo que seja Severus".

"Obrigado por você aprovar minha presença", Severus disse secamente.

Sirius e Harry se viraram para ver Severus carregando Andy em seus braços, enquanto Alex era carregado nos ombros.

"Vocês foram rápidos." Sirius sorriu.

"Bem, eu preciso voltar para Hogwarts". Severus gentilmente depositou as crianças sobre sua babá. Eu tentarei ficar livre no sábado, para podermos ver algumas casas", ele se virou para Harry. "Espero que você venha conosco".

Harry sorriu. "Não, eu não quero me intrometer. Além disso, será a casa de vocês; Vocês vão e compram o que gostarem. Apenas me deixem escolher meu quarto." Harry franziu a testa. "Na verdade, eu sou mais do que capaz de viver sozinho".

"Mantenha-se longe de problemas." Severus deu Harry um olhar. "Nós falaremos sobre isso mais tarde", Severus beijou Sirius na bochecha. "Eu vejo você no sábado".

"Tchau." Sirius sorriu. Logo que o Mestre de Poções saiu, ele se virou para seu afilhado. "Você irá morar conosco. Fim de discussão".

"Você não confia em mim também".

Harry o acusou, mas Sirius não se apressou em respondê-lo. Ele perguntou aos gêmeos se eles queriam fazer uma tenda e tiram uma soneca juntos porque ele estava realmente cansado, mas não queria dormir sozinho.

Os gêmeos ficaram tão animados em armar uma tenda, que não se importaram em tirar uma soneca. Até mesmo Harry acabou dormindo com eles. Ficou um pouco apertado, mas tão confortável que logos eles adormeceram.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Draco passou a manhã indo de uma loja para outra. Já era três horas e ele ainda não havia encontrado o que queria. Ele pensou em comprar três ou cinco anéis para Harry poder escolher. Mas ele já podia até ver Harry zangado, dizendo que era desperdício de dinheiro.

'_Além disso, não seria especial deste jeito'_, Drago pensou.

Depois de um curto almoço, Draco decidiu tentar uma loja trouxa. Já que Harry havia crescido no mundo trouxa, talvez ele encontrasse algo que se enquadrasse no gosto de Harry.

A primeira coisa que ele comprou foram brinquedos para seus filhos. Coisas que poderiam voar se apertassem alguns botões.

'_Harry pode explicar como essas coisas funcionam'_, Draco sorriu.

Duas horas depois, Draco achou o anel que ele queria na quinta joalheria. Era realmente simples com diamante e pequenas jades. _'Não é o mais caro, mas realmente é perfeito para Harry'_, Draco sorriu satisfeito.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Neville caminhava desligado. Ainda era cedo para almoçar, mas não havia lugares que ele quisesse ir e nem pessoas que ele quisesse ver. Trabalhar para Sirius era divertido já que o mantinha ocupado, embora ele não reclamasse de ter um dia de folga como hoje.

Era um dia tão belo e ele estava pensando em ir almoçar no parque quando alguém o agarrou pelo ombro, o surpreendendo. Ele se virou apenas para dar de cara com um Blaise com a testa franzida.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?".

"Isso não é da sua conta", Neville respondeu desafiante.

"Você está bem? Está parecendo pálido".

Neville não tinha certeza se ele estava perguntando por preocupação ou se o Slytherin estava fazendo piada dele.

"Você me surpreendeu só isso".

Blaise ofereceu um sorriso. "Então, por que você está aqui e não na loja do Sirius? Você deveria estar trabalhando agora".

"Sirius quis fechar cedo hoje então eu pensei em ir a algum lugar para almoçar", Neville não entendia porque havia respondido honestamente a pergunta, mas era legar ter uma conversa amigável com Blaise para variar.

"Você gostaria de almoçar comigo".

Neville olhava para o outro homem como se este tivesse enloquecido.

"Eu acho que não começamos bem", Blaise disse, ele ofereceu sua mão. "Meu nome é Blaise Zabini. Prazer em conhecer você".

Neville ainda lhe dava o mesmo olhar.

"Ei, é rude ignorar alguém quando ele está se apresentando a você", Blaise disse zombeteiro.

"Oh," Neville corou. "Eu sou Neville Longbottom", ele vagarosamente aceitou a mão oferecida.

"Então, onde você quer almoçar?".

"Eu estava pensando em pegar uma pizza e ir ao parque".

"Parece ótimo, vamos".

Eles encontraram o parque quase deserto, apenas duas bruxas brincando com suas crianças. Outro casal estava fazendo piquenique no lado oposto do parque.

Neville assistia a Blaise enquanto este comia feliz sua pizza.

"O que? Tem algo no meu rosto?".

Neville sacudiu a cabeça negando. "Erm, Harry está na casa de Sirius".

"E?", Blaise perguntou friamente.

Neville se sentiu um idiota. "Eu pensei que você deveria saber". Ele evitou encarar o olhar frio que estava recebendo. "Eu sei que você gosta dele".

"Neville."

"Sim?" Neville ficou tão surpreso que tivesse sido chamado pelo seu nome que respondeu automaticamente.

"Você realmente quer que vá e almoce com Harry?".

Neville refletiu sobre a pergunta e decidiu dar uma resposta honesta. "Não, eu quero que você almoce comigo".

Blaise sorriu calorosamente.

"Além disso, foi você que pagou pelo almoço. Nada mais justo que você fique e como a sua parte", complementou Neville dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Maldito Gryffindor", Blaise rolou os olhos.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Draco retornou ao seu escritório apenas para encontrar com sua secretária o esperando ansiosa. Ele havia dito a ela que limpasse todos os seus horários de hoje, então não deveria ser nada importante.

Ele foi ao se escritório e não disse uma palavra quando a secretário o seguiu.

"Você tem quatro ligações de casa, senhor".

Draco levantou sua sobrancelha. Quando Tony ficava sozinho com os gêmeos, ele não ligava para ele mesmo que fosse muito para ele agüentar, a não ser que os gêmeos estivessem doentes. Ele imaginava qual seria a emergência.

Draco fez um gesto para que sua secretária saísse e ligou para casa. Dez minutos depois Draco mal conseguia conter sua fúria. Seu sentimento de felicidade por ter feito compras para Harry e seus filhos se fora.

"Aquela vadia. Como ela ousa", Draco silvou. Ele tentou manter-se calmo o suficiente para ligar para Harry, e se sentiu ainda mais nervoso quando não conseguiu entrar em contato com ele.

Draco furiosamente bateu na mesa, mas isso não era o suficiente para por para fora sua frustração. Resmungando ordens para sua secretária, Draco partiu para a loja de Sirius. Ele não tinha certeza que eles ainda estivessem lá, mas ele não sabia por onde começar.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Harry se espreguiçou e bocejou antes de se forçar a abrir os olhos. Ele pensou ter ouvido a voz de Draco o chamando. Harry tentou se sentar mas havia algo pesado em seu peito. Demorou uns minutos para que ele focasse seus olhos e percebesse que um dos gêmeos havia dormido sobre dele.

Harry tentou mover o garoto sem acordá-lo, mas ao invés de acordá-lo acabou acordando seu padrinho.

"Que horas são?", Sirius perguntou rouco.

"Já são três horas", Harry sorriu. "Venha, você deveria estar dormindo em sua cama, vai estar mais confortável lá".

"Não, deixe ficar aqui mais um pouco".

Harry riu. "Venha, Siri. Você deveria estar aquecido e confortável, você está grávido agora. Além disso, eu receio que Severus não consiga encontrá-lo aqui".

"Hmm, você está certo", Sirius murmurou. "Ajude-me".

Depois de Harry colocar Sirius na cama, ele voltou para ver os gêmeos. Ele sorriu quando viu que os dois já estavam acordados, esperando por ele.

"Harry…" Alex bocejou.

"Você não estava aqui, Harry", Andy disse, mas sem acusá-lo.

"Eu fui ver se Sirius está dormindo bem sozinho", Harry os ajudou a levantar. "Vamos lavar os seus rostos e nos aprontarmos para ir para casa".

"Ok".

Depois de ter certeza que todos estavam prontos para ir, Harry escreveu curto bilhete, dizendo a Sirius que ele estaria na casa de Draco. Ele não sabia ao certo a que horas estaria de volta em casa, e ele não queria que Sirius se preocupasse com ele se ele não voltasse para dizer boa noite, por que ele não queria atrapalhar caso ele estivesse com Severus.

"Bem, prontos para irem para casa?", Harry perguntou aos gêmeos.

"Sim", eles responderam.

Dez minutos depois eles chegaram à Mansão dos Malfoys.

As crianças riam alegremente. Cada um quis que Harry os levantasse para que pudessem tocar a campainha.

"Venha rápido, Toniiiiiiiii." Alex disse em um tom mandão.

"Há algo errado?", Harry perguntou quando viu o olhar sombrio Tony.

"Nós temos visitas, e eu não consegui contatar o Mestre mais cedo".

'_Bem, isso resume tudo_', Harry pensou divertido.

"Tony, Tony." Andy disse excitadamente. "Nós teremos um bebê logo".

"Oh?" Tony olhou para Harry o calculando, ele então sorriu. "Parabéns, senhor."

"Eu não", Harry corou. "Meu padrinho. Ele também vai se casar com Severus em breve".

"Desculpe-me", Tony tossiu.

"Er, você disse que temos visitas?".

"Sim", Tony disse curtamente.

"Vamos ver quem é", Harry sorriu para os gêmeos.

"Mas…" Tony pareceu preocupado. Ele preferia que seu mestre estivesse me casa, mas silenciosamente seguiu o trio.

As mulheres na sala de estar pararam de falar quando ouviram o barulho. Narcissa falou com as crianças.

"Olhem, crianças, eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês. Olhem quem está aqui!".

Os gêmeos pararam com se estivessem congelados.

"Vejam quem eu trouxe para ver vocês", Narcissa disse mais uma vez. "Vocês devem estar com saudades da mamãe de vocês".

Cecile adiantou-se para cumprimentá-los.

"Venha aqui, Andy." Cecile falou mansamente. "Vocês não sentiram falta da mamãe de vocês?"

Alex raivosamente estapeou as mãos que vieram em sua direção. "Eu sou o Alex."

"NÃO." Andy gritou e se escondeu atrás de Harry. "Harry…, deixeela longe. Nãooooo."

"Shhh," Harry se ajoelhou para que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível. "Está tudo bem."

"Não…" Alex também sussurrou.

Harry ficou triste que ambos parecessem tão assustados. Toda a animação daquele dia se fora.

Cecile olhou friamente para Harry. "Quem é você? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu sou Harry Potter, a babá deles".

Cecile ignorou Harry e se inclinou um pouco para falar com os gêmeos. "Venham aqui crianças. Eu não me importo qual, apenas venham", Cecile sussurrou raivosamente. Ela podia sentir que sua sogra estava assistindo-a. Era melhor que as crianças não se opusessem a ela.

Quando nenhuma das crianças se mexeu, Cecile falou com desprezo. "Venham aqui, ou eu juro que farei seu amado Harry desaparecer. Vocês sabem que eu posso".

Harry estava chocado. '_Como uma mulher tão linda conseguia ser tão cruel com seus próprios filhos_'. Ele aumentou a pressão no aperto em que mantinha as mãos dos gêmeos.

Tony bateu na porta e informou a Narcissa que Lucius estava ao telefone e queria falar com ela.

Assim que Narcissa saiu da sala, Cecile se endireitou e sua expressão mudou. Ela olhava friamente para Harry.

"Você, leve esses moleques para fora de minha vista. Eu quero descansar em paz".

Harry ainda estava chocado. '_A mulher era realmente fria. Como ela pode pensar assim de seus próprios filhos_?'.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Narcissa estava pronta para enfrentar seu marido. Ela sabia que Lucius não aprovava sua interferência na vida de Draco, '_Mas eu sou a mãe dele_'. Narcissa repetia para si teimosamente.

"Pelo que entendi você a levou até aí", Lucius sem preâmbulos.

"Chegou a hora de Draco fazer a coisa certa".

"Ele fez o certo quando trouxe os filhos de volta para cá e se divorciou daquela imitação patética de mãe".

"Cecile é uma boa mãe, e ela tem o direito de ficar com suas crianças".

Lucius soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro. Esses argumentos estavam ficando velhos, mas ele sabia que não havia nada que mudasse a mente de sua mulher.

"Você sabia que Draco tem ajudado Delacroix?", Lucius balançou a cabeça. O preço que seu filho pagou por um erro foi alto demais, em sua opinião, embora ele soubesse que Draco não se arrependia já que ele ganhou seus filhos.

"Geoffrey é um bom homem".

"Mas estúpido. Draco o tem ajudado em seus negócios, mas quando Draco souber que ele não controlou a filha e a deixou voltar para a vida de Draco, eu não me surpreenderia se nosso filho o destruísse".

Narcissa trincou seus dentes. "Ele não deveria fazer isso ao seu sogro".

"Acorde, querida; ele não tem sido o sogro de Draco há quase um ano".

"Cecile mudou, Lucius, você deveria me apoiar e me ajudar a convencer Draco disso". Quando ela não recebeu nenhuma atenção de seu esposo, Narcissa tentou mudar sua estratégia. "Ele é meu filho. Eu quero que ele seja feliz também, e eu tenho certeza que quando ele reencontrar com Cecile, ele perceberá que ainda a ama".

"Não me arraste para isso, amor", Lucius disse friamente, ele nunca aprovou Cecile Delacroix desde a primeira vez em que a viu. "Eu apenas espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. E não diga que eu não a avisei se seu único filho e seus netos acabarem odiando você", com essas ultimas palavras ele cortou a conexão.

Narcissa estava borbulhando em raiva. '_Homens, como são teimosos_'.

Narcissa franziu quando ela viu Cecile sentada despreocupadamente no sofá, lendo alguma revista de moda.

"Por que você está aqui sozinha? Onde estão as crianças?".

"Oh, sim mãe. Eu entendo que tenha um longo tempo desde que nos separamos, e eles talvez me vejam como uma estranha agora. Talvez nós devamos dar um pouco de tempo para que nos acostumemos uns com os outros de novo".

"Oh, pobre querida".

Cecile sorriu tristemente. "Eu vejo que o Sr. Potter é uma boa pessoa. Ele deve ser bom para eles. Eu acho que posso confiar nele".

"Bem, descanse aqui. Eu vou falar com as crianças".

"Sim, Mamãe."

Narcissa foi ao quarto dos gêmeos e viu que eles estavam tomando banho. Ela parou apenas assistindo aos gêmeos brincando alegremente.

"Venham, hora de sair, a água está fincando gelada", Harry pegou duas grandes toalhas e enrolou uma em volta de cada menino.

"Mas, Harry, eu ainda quero brincar", Alex protestou.

"É, Harry…" Andy parou. Ele acabara de ver sua avó na porta.

Harry perguntou-se o porquê de Andy ter ficado quieto de repente e se virou. Ele ficou surpreso de encontrar Narcissa ali.

"Vamos conversar, Sr. Potter." Narcissa se virou para as crianças. "Vão colocar seus pijamas. Eu preciso falar com a babá de vocês primeiro".

"Mas…" Alex queria protestar.

"Venham aqui", Harry sorriu encorajadamente. Ele pegou os gêmeos, os tirou da banheira e ajustou suas toalhas.

As crianças silenciosamente deixaram o banheiro. Harry se virou, não era a hora de ser legal e ter um conversa.

"Eu vi você com as crianças", Narcissa disse friamente para Harry. "Eu sei que você é uma boa babá, e você parece que se importa com eles, mas eles estão com a mãe agora, eu quero que você vá embora".

Harry sabia que não deveria ficar surpreso, mas mesmo assim ele ficou.

"Se você quiser dinheiro, eu darei a você mais do que recebe de Draco".

"Isto não é sobre dinheiro", Harry firmou seu chão.

"Assim é melhor, então. Se você realmente se importa com eles, então mais uma razão para você ir embora. Crianças devem viver com a mãe, você não acha?".

"Eu trabalho para Draco." Harry disse devagar. "Se Draco quiser que eu me vá, então eu irei. Com licença". Ele deixou o banheiro para ir atrás dos gêmeos, deixando Narcissa realmente furiosa.

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

Quando Draco chegou a loja de Sirius e a encontrou fechada, ele estava além do pânico. Ele não sabia em que outro lugar ele poderia encontrar Harry.

Ele bateu na porta com força, mas depois de alguns minutos esperando, ninguém veio atender a porta.

'_Talvez Harry tenha levado as crianças para sua casa", _Draco desejava desesperadamente.

Se sua ex-mulher e sua mãe estivessem indo para sua casa, Draco preferiria que o encontro ocorresse quando ele estivesse presente para proteger seus filhos e também a Harry.

Quando Draco já havia decido partir, a porta é aberta revelando um sonolento Sirius.

"Draco?"

"Harry e os gêmeos estão aqui?"

"Não, eles saíram enquanto eu dormia", Sirius bocejou. "Há uma hora atrás".

"Obrigado, desculpe-me por ter lhe acordado".

Determinado, Draco se apressou em voltar para casa.

* * *

**Nota Da Tradutora:**

OI, pessoas.

Que saudades de vocês. Sei que muito de vocês gostariam de me matar, mas antes de fazerem isso, pense que eu estando morta vai demorar mais ainda para eu postar rsrsrs

Esse cap foi produzido com muito carinho. Eu aproveitando todos os tempinhos livres que eu possuia, mesmo que os dez minutos antes de eu apagar na cama. Peço que voces entendam.

Gostaria de pedir duas coisas a voces:

1) Soube de um boato que alguém iria tomar as minhas fics por causa da demora. Eu infelizmente não tenho tempo para ficar na net averiguando isso, então estou implorando a voces que se virem algum assim, me avise. Não quero e nem irei repassar minhas permissões.

2) Quem souber o básico do inglês mande um email para a Pokari (autora) para postar mais, pois só tenho o cap 15 e ela demora mais tempo do que eu para postar. Peçam, implorem para que ela poste.

Quero agradecer a Ilia-Chan por ter disposto de seu tempo para betar. Te adoro, garota! E tambem a Tachel, por sempre ficar feliz quando eu digo que estou traduzindo. TTMAB!!

Meus agradecimentos à: **-thalita., Nati ´Ya Chan´** (estou trabalhando em LED no momento), **Dark Wolf 03, Mel Deep Dark, Sy.P., Fernanda, Srta Black, biancaw, Matthew Potter Malfoy, Joana Câmara, Nana Waffle Poste, Sarih, Alis Clow, Jad´Malfoy, Karla Malfoy, Lady My, GêBlack, rafael9692** (o que aconteceu com essa fic foi que ela criou um problema monstruoso, com direito a brigas pelo orkut e tudo. Eu estou voltei a trabalhar nela essa semana, mas vai demorar um pouco porque ela tem nada menos uma media de 30 a 40 pags por cap), **Harry Potter** (Que honra! XD), **Inu, Lady Yuuko, Simca-chan, Kalyl Clyve, Hyuuga-kun** (eu não abandonei nenhuma fic), **TONKS BLACK2, Yocamurius, Gabi Chaplin e JOJO RADCLIFFE.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Autora**: Pokari

**Rate**: R

**Disclaimer**: Vocês sabem que isso não me pertence.

**Resumo**: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e ele agora esta trabalhando como a babá dos gêmeos de Draco.

**Pares**: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus.

**Tempo**: Pós-Hogwarts

**Avisos**: Slash, levemente UA.

* * *

**Tradutora:** Anna Malfoy

**Beta**: Nanda W. Malfoy

* * *

Capítulo 15

"Agora vocês estão lindos e cheirosos" Harry sorriu, tentando animar os garotinhos. "Então, o que iremos fazer agora? Ainda é cedo para o jantar."

Alex e Andy apenas fizeram um sinal de desinteresse.

"Vocês querem assistir a algum filme?" Harry sugeriu.

"Mas, Harry…" Andy sussurrou baixinho. "E aquela mulher?"

"Andy." Harry encontrou dificuldade em responder a pergunta. "Ela é a mãe de vocês."

"Mas, Harry." Alex disse com urgência. "Nós queremos você. Nós não precisamos da… mamãe."

"É." Andy concordou. "Eu não a quero. Fique com a gente, Harry."

Harry abraçou os dois meninos. "Não se preocupem, ok? Tudo dará certo. Nós apenas temos que esperar pelo papai."

"Quando o papai chegará em casa?"

"Eu não sei ao certo. Vamos ler um livro enquanto o papai não chega?"

"Ok." Os gêmeos responderam sem entusiasmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Draco chegou em casa, ele ficou mais do que raivoso ao descobrir que sua mãe, não tendo feito o suficiente em deixar que sua ex-mulher pusesse os pés em sua casa, como também a havia convidado a permanecer lá pelo tempo que quisesse.

"Eu lhe imploro, mãe", Draco disse esforçando-se para manter a paciência. "Respeite minha vontade. Nunca traga essa vagabunda para perto de minha casa".

"Olha como fala comigo, Draco." Narcissa disse descontente. "Cecile é sua mulher. Ela passou por maus momentos, Draco. Ela tem o direito de viver com seus filhos".

"Correção, mãe. Ela é minha _ex_-mulher. Ela odeia os _meus_ filhos. Mas eu acho que consegue suportá-los enquanto eu lhe dê dinheiro".

"Draco." Cecile fingiu estar chocada. "Como você pode dizer isso?".

"Isto é por dinheiro, não é?" Draco disse com desprezo. "Quanto mais você quer?"

"Draco…" Cecile choramingou.

"Pare de fingir. Estou me sentindo muito caridoso no momento, mas posso mudar de idéia a qualquer hora."

"Basta, Draco." Narcissa franziu as sobrancelhas. "Cecile fica, e está decidido."

Draco disse friamente, "Esta é minha casa, mãe. Por favor, me respeite e ao meu direito de decidir quem permanece nela". '_Ou você pode ir também_', as palavras foram deixadas subentendidas, mas caiu pesadamente sobre eles. Draco se dirigiu ao quarto de seus filhos, deixando duas bruxas chocadas para trás.

Draco tentou se acalmar antes que chegasse ao quarto das crianças. Ele não queria que eles pensassem que ele estivesse bravo com eles.

"Papai." Alex correu até seu pai assim que o viu.

Draco sorriu. "Olá, filho."

"Papai." Andy, ainda agarrado fortemente a Harry. "Ela ainda está aqui?"

Alex segurou com suas mãozinhas o rosto de seu pai. "Papai, você não pode mandar ela embora? Por favor? Nós não queremos mais a mamãe. Certo, Andy?" Alex se virou para seu irmão em busca de apoio.

"É." Andy concordou com a cabeça. "Nós só queremos o Harry. Por favor, papai, mande ela embora."

Harry sorriu sem graça para Draco, enquanto o mesmo caminhava em sua direção com Alex no colo. "Eu sinto muito." Harry sussurrou.

"Não fique." Draco abraçou Harry com seus filhos no meio. "Eu tentarei resolver tudo, Harry, mas você ficará conosco esta noite, certo?".

"É claro." Harry sussurrou. "Eu não poderia deixar você ou os gêmeos".

Eles permaneceram assim por alguns minutos até que Draco se afastou para poder olhar para seus filhos. Sua expressão era séria ao olhar para os rostinhos idênticos.

"Ouçam, Alex, Andy. Talvez não seja possível ela ir embora agora, mas vocês não deveriam ter medo dela".

"Papai." Andy estava quase chorando. "Por que você não a manda embora?"

"Se ela machucar um de vocês, venha me contar, aí então eu poderei fazê-la desaparecer." Draco disse seriamente. "Ela só ficará por pouco tempo, eu prometo".

"Animem-se." Harry abraçou Andy. "Não fiquem tristes. Há tantos quartos aqui, nós não iremos vê-la todos os dias".

"Mas você ficará com a gente todos os dias, não é?" Alex perguntou ansioso.

"É claro." Harry acariciou a cabeça de Alex. "Vamos, é hora do jantar."

"Jantará conosco?" Draco perguntou receoso que Harry pudesse recusar.

"Sim." Harry afirmou.

"Andem." Draco pôs Alex no chão. "Nós somos reis em nossa casa."

Os gêmeos riram. "Eu sou o rei."

"NÃO." Andy contrariou. "Eu sou o rei."

"Bem, já que vocês ainda são crianças, vocês só poderão ser dois principezinhos." Draco sorriu. "Eu sou o rei."

Harry balançou sua cabeça. Apenas Draco discutiria com seus filhos.

"O que Harry é então?" Andy olhou para o seu pai.

"Já que nós apenas podemos ter um rei, Harry terá que ser a rainha." Draco lançou um sorriso satisfeito a Harry, enquanto seus filhos balançavam as cabeças, concordando com o pai.

"Em seu pesadelo, Malfoy." Harry sorriu através de sua falsa raiva.

Quando eles chegaram à sala de jantar, a mãe de Draco e sua ex-mulher já se encontravam lá, esperando por eles, mas obviamente não contavam que Harry também viria.

"Venham aqui, Alex, Andy." Cecile disse em uma enjoativa voz doce. "Sentem com a Mamãe."

"Não." Alex disse desafiante. "Eu não gosto de você."

"Alex." Narcissa estava pronta para brigar com seu neto.

"Eu quero sentar com Harry." Andy franziu a testa.

"Mas ele não irá jantar conosco." Narcissa franziu as sobrancelhas ao responder a seus netos.

"Ele irá." Draco disse friamente. "Ele, ao contrário de alguém, é um convidado bem vindo",

"Mas Draco." Cecile disse. "Alex e Andy são meus filhos também. Eu também não tenho o direito de ficar aqui? Ficar com eles?"

"Eu estou surpreso que você ainda lembre seus nomes." Draco ignorou a pergunta. Ele meramente sinalizou para que Harry sentasse e pusesse seus filhos entre eles.

Harry sentia-se desconfortável, ao sentir dois pares de olhos o observando com tanto ódio, que lhe dava medo. Se não fosse por Draco e os gêmeos, ele teria ido embora e nunca mais poria os pés na mansão enquanto as duas bruxas estivessem presentes.

O jantar foi terrivelmente estranho. Draco ignorou as bruxas ao perguntar aos meninos como havia sido o dia deles.

"Nós construímos uma tenda e dormimos dentro dela." Alex respondeu, tentando não olhar para sua mãe biológica e sua avó.

"Uma tenda?" Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sirius vai ter um bebê, ele tem que dormir muito. Bebês sempre dormem." Andy explicou.

Draco olhou para Harry com genuína felicidade. "Sirius está esperando um bebê?"

"É, de Severus." Harry sorriu. Ele tentou fingir que não ouviu o som de desprezo vindo de Narcissa, mas era muito difícil permanecer calmo quando ouviu o comentário dela sobre o mal gosto de Severus para homens.

"Tio Severus deu um bebê para Sirius." Alex olhou para seu pai.

"Papai, nós queremos um bebê também, você pode dar um bebê a Harry?" Andy implorou.

"Isso não faz sentido." Narcissa disse raivosa. "Você é pago para ser a babá deles, Potter. Não tente atrair meu filho, sua puta." A face retorcida de Narcissa mostrava um feio retrato de uma pessoa odiosa.

Os gêmeos olhavam para a sua avó com medo, como se ela pudesse machucar sua babá, a pessoa que eles amavam mais do que as bruxas presentes.

"A língua, mamãe." Draco esbravejou, imaginando o que seu pai estava fazendo agora, deixando sua mãe interferindo em sua vida.

"… Potter," Alex disse baixinho. "Eu estou cheio."

"É, eu também." Andy mostrou concordância.

Harry obedientemente levou os meninos de volta para o quarto e preparou-os para dormir. Só que os gêmeos não queriam ficar em suas camas. Harry não teve coragem de dizer não, então realizou seus desejos de brincar.

Draco silenciosamente olhou para sua mãe. "Você já não fez o suficiente? Não pode apenas ir embora?"

"Eu nem comecei." Narcissa rosnou. "Se você dormiu com aquele puto…"

"Ele é a pessoa que eu amo mãe. Na verdade, não é problema seu com quem eu durmo".

"Oh, Draco!" Cecile chorou. "Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?"

"Nós não podemos parar com todo o fingimento?" Draco sorriu amargo. "Eu lhe pergunto pela ultima vez. Quanto mais você quer?"

"Eu quero apenas uma chance, Draco." Cecile expirou. "Eu sei que ano passado não foi bom para nós, mas tudo que eu peço é uma chance. Uma ultima chance. Nós não podemos jogar fora o que tivemos juntos. Não se lembra quando nós nos apaixonamos? Não parecia ser tão certo? Nós dois, e depois tivemos bebês gêmeos. Esta é uma coisa maravilhosa, Draco. Por favor, nos dê uma chance. Se realmente não der certo para nós, prometo que não o perturbarei mais. Eu nunca mais aparecerei na sua frente. Mas você nunca poderá mudar o fato que sou a mãe dos gêmeos".

Narcissa olhou para sua nora. Em seu coração, Cecile sempre seria sua nora, a filha que nunca pode ter.

Draco imaginou quantas vezes ela teria ensaiado o discurso. Ele tinha que admitir que era brilhante como ela podia enganar sua mãe. E ele cairia nessa também, se não estivesse desesperadamente apaixonado por Harry.

"Quanto tempo?" Draco perguntou, não do modo ameaçador que ele preferia.

"Ãh?"

"Por quanto tempo tenho que lhe dar essa... última chance antes que você desapareça de nossas vidas?"

Cecile estava surpresa, não estava preparada para a pergunta. Ela refletiu um pouco antes de responder. "Um ano."

Draco sorriu cruelmente. "Um mês. Aceite ou se vá".

"Draco…" Narcissa estava chocada.

"Esta tudo bem, mamãe." Cecile disse devagar. "Se é para ser, não levará nem mesmo um mês".

"Faça como queira." Draco levantou-se. "Se você fizer qualquer coisa para prejudicar meus filhos ou Harry, eu farei com que você se arrependa de até mesmo ter pensado em voltar".

Cecile silenciosamente observou seu ex-marido deixar o aposento. Ela poderia não amá-lo ou aos seus filhos, mas apenas Draco poderia dar o que ela queria, com seu dinheiro e poderosas influências. E ela sempre conseguia o que queria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco encontrou seus filhos deitados na cama de Alex, eles ouviam a história de Harry com tanta atenção, que faria qualquer professor feliz.

Draco foi se sentar na cama de Andy, ouvindo a voz calma de Harry, tão diferente da das mulheres que deixou na sala de jantar.

"Ok, agora é hora de dormir." Harry sorriu ao arrumar a coberta.

"Não, sem sono." Alex protestou.

"Conte-nos outra história, Harry, por favor." Andy sorriu.

"Outra história, outro dia." Harry sorriu, ao beijar as testas dos meninos.

"Estará aqui quando acordarmos amanhã?" Alex perguntou preocupado.

"Estarei." Harry prometeu.

"Por que você não fica com a gente, Harry?" Andy mordeu seu lábio inferior.

"Lembra que Sirius está com um bebê agora?" Harry continuou quando os gêmeos balançaram suas cabeças. "Eu tenho que estar em casa, se ele precisar de mim".

"Mas e se nós precisarmos de você também?" Alex perguntou.

"Papai está aqui." Harry tentou sorrir, mas era mais fácil dizer do que fazer.

"Promete que estará aqui quando acordarmos?" Andy perguntou de novo.

"Eu prometo querido."

Depois de muito argumentar, os gêmeos finalmente dormiram. Draco e Harry permaneceram de pé, silenciosamente observando as crianças quando o sussurro de Harry quebrou o silencio.

"Talvez eu deva ir agora."

"Não, Harry." Draco abraçou Harry apertado. "Não vá, por favor."

"Draco," Harry suspirou. "Você é pior que as crianças."

"Eu não me importo. E se eu mudar de idéia quando você não estiver por perto?" Draco se queixou. "E se eu ficar maluco por ela de novo?".

"Quer dizer se você perceber que ainda é apaixonado por ela, e não puder resistir a ela agora que está de volta em sua vida?" Harry sorriu falsamente.

"Eu realmente não sei o que eu vi nela." Draco suspirou arrependidamente.

"Então, onde está a surpresa?" Harry tentou mudar o clima, embora ele estivesse pensando na mesma coisa.

Draco levantou Harry, sentou-se de novo na cama de Andy e o pôs em seu colo. Ele abraçou Harry apertadamente, mas o outro homem não reclamou.

"Desculpe-me, eu estava com tanta pressa que deixei no escritório."

"Tudo bem."

"Eu gostaria de passar o dia em casa amanhã e arrumar essa bagunça, mas eu praticamente não trabalhei hoje e tenho reuniões importantes." Draco suspirou.

"Tudo bem." Harry disse de novo. "Eu cuidarei de suas crianças."

"Obrigado, Harry. Eu não sei o que faria sem você."

Com o clima pesado que caiu sobre à casa de Draco, a conversa sobre a surpresa de Draco para Harry foi deixada de lado.

Pessoalmente, Harry preferia que os gêmeos fossem passar o dia na casa de Sirius, mas Draco não levantou essa hipótese, e Harry, sempre procurando o lado bom das coisas, achava que se passasse algum tempo com os gêmeos, o coração de Cecile mudasse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dias passavam na mesma rotina, aonde Harry iria embora tarde da noite depois que os gêmeos fossem dormir e voltava de manhã antes que acordassem e Draco saísse para trabalhar. Cecile não dava nenhuma atenção aos meninos, a não ser quando Draco estivesse por perto ou quando sua mãe vinha visitar, o que acontecia a cada dois dias.

Ele quase já havia se acostumado aos olhares repletos de ódio que as duas bruxas lançavam, o que ainda o fazia sentir-se muito desconfortável, mas ele havia prometido que ficaria com eles e Harry pretendia manter sua promessa. Ele não desejava que os meninos experimentassem uma infância tão infeliz como a sua.

Os gêmeos tinham praticamente se acalmados agora que Harry ficava com eles quase o tempo todo e eles só encontravam com a mãe por um breve período de tempo todo dia. E também especialmente com todos os brinquedos que Draco comprou para eles. Os controles remotos precisavam de bateria para funcionar, as quais Draco se esqueceu de comprar, então Harry usou de mágica para fazê-los funcionar.

Sábado chegou, e Harry podia ver a felicidade no rosto de seu padrinho enquanto eles tomavam café da manhã. Embora ele continuasse a dizer que seria aterrorizante encontrar uma boa casa já que Severus persistia em ter exatamente o que queria e totalmente irredutível, Harry podia ver que Sirius estava feliz.

Sirius passava cada vez menos tempo na sua loja. Ele seriamente pensava em fechá-la, mas Harry o tinha assegurado que seus enjôos causados pelo café iriam embora depois de alguns meses. Além disso, Neville era mais do que capaz de ajudá-lo a manter a loja funcionando.

"Você tem certeza de que não quer vir conosco?" Sirius perguntou.

Harry acenou com a cabeça concordando. Ele conseguia ver que Sirius brilhava de felicidade. "Eu já te disse que tenho idade para morar sozinho". E rapidamente adicionou antes que seu padrinho começasse a protesta. "Mas se você insiste, eu escolherei o meu próprio quarto depois que vocês encontrarem a casa dos sonhos de vocês".

"Será sua casa também." Sirius sorriu.

"Obrigado, Sirius, mas você ficará realmente feliz se eu deixar você e Severus sozinhos. Por favor, você ainda precisa tomar conta de mim"?

"Ele apenas sente que precisa manter você longe de problemas". Severus aparatou bem a tempo de ouvir o último comentário de Harry.

"Obrigado pela confiança que você tem mim." Harry disse sarcasticamente.

"Você continua não sendo contra nosso relacionamento, não é?" Sirius estreitou os olhos.

"Do que você me toma? Uma criança de quatro anos?" Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu sou um adulto agora, Sirius. E se você vai olhar casas, é melhor ir agora. E use uma roupa mais grossa, ok?".

Sirius resmungou, mas foi trocar de roupa. Foi todo o caminho reclamando que Harry o tratava igual a Andy e Alex.

"Você está bem?", Severus perguntou com genuína preocupação, que surpreendia até mesmo seus próprios ouvidos.

"O que o faz pensar de outro modo?" Harry perguntou tenso.

"Eu encontrei com Lucius ontem." Severus deu de ombros. "Ele me disse o que aconteceu".

"Bem," Harry sorriu nervosamente. "Os gêmeos estão melhor agora. Mas eles continuam um pouco calados."

"Elas não fizeram nada com você, certo?" Severus questionou.

"Eu estou bem." Harry respondeu rapidamente. "Só não conte a Sirius, eu não quero que ele se preocupe." Harry sorria abertamente. "Eu fico feliz que você esteja com Sirius. Ele realmente precisa de alguém que tome conta dele".

"E você não precisa de alguém que lhe mantenha longe de problemas?" Sirius perguntou. Ele abraçou Harry tão apertado que quase o sufocou.

Severus não havia percebido o quanto precisava ouvir a aprovação de Harry, e isso o fez feliz e aliviado. Ele satisfeito observava seu companheiro discutir com seu afilhado.

"Nós devemos ir agora, Sirius." Severus o lembrou.

"Oh, sim." Sirius sorriu. "Termine seu café, Harry."

Harry murmurou algo que parecia como 'eu sempre o faço' terminou seu café rapidamente e limpou a mesa. Depois de ter certeza que tudo estava no seu lugar, Harry partiu para a casa de Draco.

Passando o dia como os dias anteriores, Harry imaginava como teria sido à procura da casa. Imaginava se Severus apenas concordaria com o que Sirius quisesse ou se seria ao contrário.

"Harry..." Alex silenciosamente agarrou a roupa do moreno, exigindo sua atenção.

"Sim, Alex?"

"Meu brinquedo." Ele mostrou o helicóptero quebrado.

"Me desculpa." Andy sussurrou.

"O que aconteceu?".

"Bateu na parede" Alex franziu a sobrancelha.

Harry sorriu. "Não se preocupe. Eu conserto para você".

"Você está os mimando." Draco disse da porta.

Harry e os gêmeos olharam para Draco, todos com um sorriso no rosto. Eles gostavam mais de sábado e domingo, quando Draco não tinha que trabalhar.

"Não estou não." Riu Harry. "Além disso, é fácil consertar". Com um aceno de varinha, o brinquedo quebrado estava como novo.

Draco riu. Ele achava que nunca iria ganhar de Harry em uma discussão. "É hora de almoçar." Ele se virou para seus filhos. "Tomem mais cuidado."

"Sim, papai." Andy disse obedientemente.

Quando eles chegaram à sala de jantar, já se encontravam lá os pais de Draco e sua ex-mulher.

Cecile forçou um sorriso quando percebeu que seus sogros ficariam para o almoço. "Mãe, Pai, eu estou tão feliz que vocês tenham vindo almoçar conosco". Ela olhou para Harry e fingiu um sorriso sem graça. "Oh, Potter, você está aqui. Eu pensei que você estaria de folga já que é sábado. Eu sinto muito, mas apenas preparei a quantidade exata para a família".

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito quando Cecile frisou a palavra família. Ele tentou sorrir. "Está tudo bem".

"Você cozinhou isso?" Draco a insultou. Ele não ficaria surpreso se ela tivesse pedido a comida pronta e tivesse dito que tinha feito apenas para ficar bem aos olhos de sua mãe. "Então, não, obrigado. Eu temo que você esteja tentando me envenenar".

"Draco…" Cecile disse com uma falsa tristeza ao mesmo tempo que Narcissa com raiva. Ela não entendia como seu filho poderia ser tão insensato.

"Vamos, filhos, vamos ao Beco Diagonal. Que tal pizza. Vocês querem pizza?"

"Com sorvete, papai?" Alex perguntou.

"Claro. Vamos Harry. Eu preciso de ajuda para aprontá-los".

Harry silenciosamente os seguiu. Ele podia sentir dois pares de olhos carregados de ódio os acompanhando. Ele contra a vontade de se virar e se desculpar com elas, mas ao invés disso, ele praticamente correu atrás de Draco e os gêmeos.

Quando eles estavam prontos para sair, Lucius os aguardava.

"Vocês demoraram." Lucius frisou.

"Porque que você não irá almoçar aqui, pai?" Draco sorriu com deboche.

"Eu quero pizza." Lucius respondeu, dando de ombros.

"Sorvete para o vovô." Andy sorriu alegre.

"Claro".

O almoço correu surpreendentemente sem nenhum incidente. Andy fez um pouco de birra quando Harry disse que ele só poderia comer uma pequena taça de sorvete já que ele estava se recuperando ainda, mas não protestou muito. Ele estava muito feliz, passando o dia com seu pai, Harry e Alex. Bem, o vovô era ok também.

"Não se comportaram muito bem, não é?" Lucius sorriu para Harry.

"Eles são uns anjinhos." Harry sorriu para os gêmeos.

"Ah, eu tenho certeza que eles são. Eu quis dizer dos que nós deixamos em casa".

"Você não deveria saber controlar sua esposa?" Draco disse infeliz.

"Ela é sua mãe, talvez você tenha mais sorte" Lucius ignorou seu filho e manteve seus olhos em Harry.

Harry lembrou que Lucius falou com Severus e parecia que eles estavam genuinamente preocupados com ele. Harry sorriu. "Nós estamos indo bem."

"Vovô." Alex sorriu. "Tio Severus deu um bebê a Sirius."

"Eu já ouvi essa novidade." Lucius riu.

"O bebê é bem pequeno, ele está dormindo na barriga de Sirius" Alex explicou.

"E papai vai dar um bebê a Harry." Andy sorriu feliz.

Harry corou violentamente.

"Vejo que devo dar parabéns." Lucius sorriu.

"Não, não é nada disso." Harry tentou explicar.

Draco apenas deu de ombros. "Eles ficaram muito impressionados com esse negócio de bebê".

"Não que você não pudesse fazê-lo" Concordou prontamente.

Harry sentia-se desconfortável. Era a primeira vez que ele falava com o Sr. Malfoy e não sabia como agir perto dele.

"Mas nós queremos um bebê" Andy fez beicinho.

"Bem, com certeza que darei um bebê a Harry" Draco sorriu feliz com a idéia.

"Draco..." Harry sibilou.

"Mas não agora" Draco continuou. "Então, quem quer o último pedaço?".

Lucius partiu logo após o almoço. Ele sabia que sua esposa era teimosa, mas nunca a havia tido como idiota, nem cega. Ele só precisou passar apenas três horas com Harry para saber que ele era a pessoa certa. Ele e Draco eram destinados a ficarem juntos, e Harry amava os gêmeos, talvez mais que Draco amasse seus filhos.

"Bem, vejo vocês logo, depois que ela deixar sua casa, é claro", Lucius acenou com a mão e desaparatou.

"Bem, o que você achou?".

"De que?" Harry rosnou. "Seu pai querer que você tire sua ex de sua casa ou de você querer me engravidar?".

Draco riu, e para tristeza de Harry, os gêmeos também riram.

"Bebê, bebê!" Os gêmeos cantavam alegremente.

"Meu pai. Ele é legal, não?".

"É, você está certo." Harry sorriu. Melhor que sua mãe, na verdade. Mas eu ainda não tenho certeza na parte do legal´.

Eles passaram por uma livraria quando Alex puxou a mão de seu pai.

"O que? Mais livros?" Harry perguntou.

"Por que não?" Draco concordou. "Talvez já esteja na hora de você aprender a ler e escrever. Quer comprar pergaminhos e penas?"

"Para mim também, papai." Andy pediu.

"Não se preocupe, Eu comprarei um monte deles".

Harry podia apenas balançar sua cabeça. Draco adorava fazer coisas exageradas. E falando em mimar, Draco era o pior.

Os gêmeos estavam orgulhosos de seus pergaminhos e penas e queriam eles mesmos carregar suas coisas. Eles insistiram que fossem na loja de Sirius para mostrar a ele as coisas novas.

"Ele talvez não esteja em casa agora." Harry tentou explicar.

"Nós esperaremos."

"Que tal nós comprarmos alguns mantimentos e então eu prepararei algo para jantarmos?"

"Parece bom para mim." Draco concordou rapidamente.

"E sorvete?" Alex inclinou sua cabeça para a esquerda.

Harry riu. "Você já teve sorvete suficiente por hoje, jovenzinho".

"Mas Harry…" Andy começou a protestar.

"Você pode escolher entre iogurte ou pudim." Harry disse gentilmente, mas com tom firme.

Duas horas depois, enquanto Harry cozinhava, Draco pacientemente ensinava seus filhos a escreverem seus próprios nomes.

O jantar estava quase pronto quando Sirius chegou junto com Severus.

"Eu disse que não gostei daquele lugar. Nós encontraremos outro lugar amanhã ou semana que vem."

Eles obviamente estavam tendo uma calorosa discussão, que terminou quando Sirius sentiu o cheiro do jantar.

"Eu sinto o aroma de algo bom", Sirius parou abruptamente.

"O jantar está pronto." Harry sorriu. "Não tiveram sorte hoje?"

"Não." Severus grunhiu.

"Eu disse que gostei da casa próxima a praia, mas é claro que ele disse não, é muito barulhento". Sirius reclamou.

"E é." Severus disse.

"Ele disse que quer uma casa no meio do nada."

"É calmo." outra resposta curta.

"Oh, eu não quero viver em uma sepultura." Sirius disse rodando os olhos.

"O que é uma sepultura?" Alex perguntou.

"Oh, eu não sabia que vocês estavam aqui, embora eu não esteja nada surpreso." Sirius sorriu.

"Então, o que é sepultura?" Alex perguntou de novo.

"É um lugar muito silencioso. Tão quieto que assusta."

"Eu não gosto de lugares assustadores." Andy franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Vê, eles concordam comigo." Sirius sorriu vitorioso para seu amor.

"Bem, isso pode esperar até a próxima semana." Harry sorriu. "Vamos comer. Você também, Severus. Venham crianças, vamos lavar nossas mãos."

"Não briguem." Draco disse. "Vocês deveriam ser exemplos para os meus filhos".

"Moleque." Severus rosnou.

O jantar foi muito mais relaxante do que qualquer refeição na casa de Draco com a ex-esposa e mãe dele lá.

Os gêmeos nem mesmo reclamaram quando tiveram de se despedir de Harry, ao invés de Harry ir a casa deles para os colocarem na cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Cecile chegou e Draco podia sentir suas frustrações aumentarem. Assim que ele conseguiu ter sucesso em levar Harry para sua cama, tudo desmoronou. Ele rapidamente se estressava e não era muito paciente com Cecile. Ele continuava dizendo a si mesmo que ele só tinha que agüentar mais duas semanas. Mas seriam as duas semanas mais longas de sua vida.

"Durma comigo." Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, depois que puseram os gêmeos na cama.

"Mas, sua esposa…"

"Ela não é minha esposa, Harry, não mais." Draco disse rapidamente. "Por favor, eu preciso de você."

Harry olhou nos olhos de Draco. "Eu preciso de você também, Draco. Mas eu não conseguirei com ela aqui. Faz com que me sinta mal".

"Nós não temos que fazer nada, só dormir. Eu preciso tê-lo em meus braços." Draco gentilmente beijou a testa de Harry.

Harry concordou. Eles caminharam silenciosamente em direção ao quarto de Draco. Eles estavam tão centrados um no outro, que não viram Cecile os observando em um canto escuro.

Cecile foi tomada pela raiva quando viu Harry ir com Draco para o quarto e não ter saído mesmo depois dela ter esperado por mais de meia hora.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Harry saia do quarto de Draco, teve uma grande surpresa.

"Você está aqui para cuidar dos moleques. Não tente seduzir meu marido." Cecile zombou, seu rosto transformado em uma horrorosa mascara.

Harry estava muito chocado para dizer alguma coisa. Ele sabia que ela era uma mulher fria, mas ainda sim ele tentou pensar bem dela, mas Draco tinha razão. Cecile não merecia uma segunda chance. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela não tinha nenhum sentimento pelo próprio sangue.

Perdido em seus pensamentos Harry não teve tempo de reagir quando Cecile levantou a mão para esbofeteá-lo. Mas antes que a mão pudesse tocar em Harry, outra mão mais forte a segurou.

"Quem é seu marido?" Draco disse friamente. "Eu te avisei, vagabunda. Deixe Harry em paz."

"Mas Draco, ele não tem o direito de estar aqui. Você é meu marido. Os gêmeos são meus filhos. Ele é um estranho aqui" Cecile estava gritando agora.

Não agüentando mais, Harry foi em direção ao quarto das crianças. Ele temida que eles acordassem assustados ao ouvir a competição de gritos no corredor.

Isso foi o pior até agora. Mesmo Harry estava com medo de sair do quarto dos meninos e dar de cara com a bruxa. Mas, ele foi surpreso mais uma vez quando Cecile calmamente se aproximou dele.

"Podemos conversar Harry?" Cecile disse em tom dócil. "Posso chamá-lo de Harry, certo?"

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ele viu os rostos preocupados das crianças, mas só pode dá-los um pequeno sorriso. "Eu já volto."

"Eu sinto muito, Harry," Cecile soluçou. "Eu não tive a intenção de dizer aquelas coisas horríveis a você. Eu apenas... não sei mais o que fazer. Eu sei que não vou ter o Draco de volta, mas ao menos... eu quero meus filhos."

Harry sabia que não deveria acreditar naquelas palavras. Mas ele não conseguia impedir de sentir pena da bruxa.

"Eu conversei com Draco. Ele disse que não me quer mais. E se os gêmeos não me quiserem também, então ele irá me proibir de vê-los."

Cecile assuou seu nariz elegantemente. Harry não sabia como ela fazia isso. Como tudo sobre ela era feminino e elegante. Ele conseguia entender agora com Draco se apaixonou por ela.

"Eu sei que você não acredita em mim, mas… sempre pensei que como a mãe dos gêmeos, eu poderia vê-los quando eu quisesse. E a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-los, me fez perceber o quanto minha vida seria vazia sem eles. Eu quero uma segunda chance, Harry. Você irá me ajudar? Eu quero aprender a ser mãe. Uma boa mãe".

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Ele sentiu algo gelado agarrar seu coração e torcê-lo. Doía tanto.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Harry falou baixinho.

"Nada. Eu só quero que você saiba que quando eu estou com os gêmeos, não é porque eu quero magoá-los. Eu só quero conhecê-los melhor."

Harry concordou com a cabeça devagar. Embora ele estivesse pensando em dar a Cecile uma segunda chance, ele nunca realmente os deixariam sozinhos com ela. Até quando Narcissa estava lá, ele mantinha seus olhos nos gêmeos, mesmo que ele tivesse que suportar o olhar de ódio em sua direção.

E então aconteceu.

Como sempre, Harry chegou cedo à casa de Draco. Ele tentava estar lá quando os gêmeos acordassem para que eles não se assustassem por ele não estar lá. Quando ele caminhava para o quarto de Draco, ele ouviu alguém acabar de sair dele.

"Oh, você está aqui." Cecile fingiu timidez. Ela freneticamente tentou cobrir seu corpo que estaria totalmente exposto senão fosse pelo fino robe de seda que estava usando.

Harry parou em estado de choque. Ele não queria pensar o pior da situação, mas Cecile parecia ter acabado de sair da cama depois de uma fantástica maratona de sexo.

"Não ligue para mim." Cecile zombou. "Mas eu espero que você não mencione isso para Draco. Já é esquisito o suficiente, sabe. Eu e você sob o mesmo teto já é ruim demais. Mas você sabe que ele já me amou uma vez" Cecile sorriu cruelmente. "Aposto que ele ainda me ama. E agora que eu estou aqui, ele não irá querer nada com você. Espero que você saiba o seu lugar e não tente forçar sua presença a ele".

Harry não agüentava mais permanecer ali e ouvir aquelas palavras odiosas. "Eu vou verificar os gêmeos".

"Ah, é claro. É por isso que você está aqui." Cecile fechou sua boca. "O que eu estava pensando. Bem, não deixe que eu o impeça".

Harry rapidamente foi ao quarto dos meninos. Ele não queria acreditar naquilo, mas Cecile era linda e Draco poderia ter percebido que ainda a amava, mas não conseguia encará-lo, então a mandou entregar o recado.

Harry não conseguia forçar-se a perguntar ele próprio a Draco ou até mesmo olhar para ele. Sua mente o levou de volta na hora em que Draco tentou fazê-lo ficar, dizendo que poderia se apaixonar por ela novamente se fosse deixado sozinho.

Harry declinou a oferta de Draco de tomar café com ele e tentou não tremer muito quando Draco lhe beijou a bochecha.

Mais tarde naquele dia, após de Draco partir, Harry zanzou pela casa. Ainda era cedo e os gêmeos não acordariam antes das nove.

Harry estava passando pela sala de estar quando ouviu Cecile abrir seu coração para Narcissa.

"Oh, mãe", Cecile chorou. "Eu quase consegui. Eu sabia que Draco estava se aproximando de mim de novo. Eu podia sentir. Mas ele estava no nosso caminho. Eu pensei que ele fosse uma boa pessoa. Eu sei que ele deve ter feito à cabeça das minhas crianças. Ele não apenas está tentando tirá-los de mim, mas agora quer tomar meu marido também. Oh, eu não quero mais viver assim. Ajude-me, mãe".

Harry estava sem palavras. 'Como ela podia fazer isso? Ela era a única que estava machucando a mim e aos gêmeos esse tempo todo. Somente agora ela estava um pouco mais gentil com Alex e Andy. E como pode Draco se apaixonar por ela outra vez?'

Harry queria ir embora, mas antes que pudesse se mover, as mulheres o viram.

"Por favor, venha aqui, Potter." Narcissa disse friamente. "Sente-se."

Harry automaticamente fez o que lhe foi dito.

"Deixe meu filho e meus netos." Narcissa estava com tanta raiva que havia ficado ainda mais pálida. "Se você os ama, você o fará. Não sabe que arruinou minha esperança em ver Draco e Cecile reunidos?"

Harry permaneceu sentado em silêncio.

"Eu irei levar Cecile e as crianças as compras, quando nós voltarmos, eu não quero encontrar você aqui. Ou eu juro que levarei os gêmeos comigo. Crianças serão melhores criadas pelos pais. Se Draco continuar com a teimosia, eu brigarei pelo direito de criar os gêmeos."

"Por favor, apenas me dê à chance de provar que eu posso ser uma boa mãe." Cecile choramingou. "Eu os amo. Eu não suportaria perdê-los de novo."

"Venha querida. Deixe-o sozinho. Vamos acordar os gêmeos e nos divertir hoje." Narcissa deu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu sei que você adora fazer compras."

"Sim, mãe." Cecile sorriu um pouco. "Mas nada me deixa mais feliz que estar com meus filhos".

Harry assistiu elas partirem com a visão embaçada. Ele sabia que era muito bom para ser verdade. Ele não pertencia aquele lugar. Silenciosamente secou suas lágrimas antes de se levantar, tinha tomado uma decisão.

* * *

**N/B**: Tadinho do Potty coloca no colo Mas o Dray está muito frouxo, tinha que expulsar essa mocréia à ponta pés!! Morte a Cecile uma morte bem dolorosa e lenta!! Vamos deixar muitas reviews, pra deixar a tradutora animada, assim ela atualiza rapidinho!!

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Oi Pessoas... Mais um capítulo para vocês. O que estão achando da dupla de bruxas do mal?

Agradeço a minha queridíssima beta, por ter paciência e quebrar vários galhos para mim!

Meus agradecimentos à: **Srta. Kinomoto**, **DW 03 **(Acho que você se decepcionou pelo DRaco não ter agido como vc queria, não? XD), **Condessa Oluha, Patty Potter, Allexa Black, Inu, Sy.P., Nanda Lilo, Hokuto Yuuri, JOJO RADCLIFFE, Gê Black, Angelines, rafael9692 **(quando quiser é só gritar, que eu respondo! XD), **Belly Maltter, Nanda, Vivvi Prince Snape, Nyx Malfoy, tsuzuki yami **(até o fim!!), **Ninaa-chan e Vivi Malfoy.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**18.01.2013 - Capítulo re-postado, com algumas correções.**

* * *

**Autora**: Pokari

**Rate**: R

**Disclaimer**: Vocês sabem que isso não me pertence.

**Resumo**: Harry é um medi-bruxo especializado em crianças e ele agora esta trabalhando como a babá dos gêmeos de Draco.

**Pares**: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus.

**Tempo**: Pós-Hogwarts

**Avisos**: Slash, levemente UA.

* * *

**Tradutora:** Anna Malfoy

**Beta**: Nanda W. Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Harry oscilou quando aparatou de volta ao seu quarto. Ele sentou na cama e o fitou com olhar perdido a parede. Sentia-se anestesiado e com frio. Ele tinha a vaga idéia que seu corpo tremia ligeiramente, mas não se importava em fazer algo para parar com os tremores.

Ele pensou que talvez o melhor seria se arrumasse as suas coisas e fosse para algum lugar onde nunca mais ouvisse sobre os Malfoys.

"Mas prometi aos gêmeos que eu ficaria." Harry disse baixinho a si mesmo.

Harry esfregou uma mão na sua cabeça, estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Doía demais até para pensar em Draco. Colocou seu velho pijama e foi para cama. Ele passaria o dia inteiro na cama.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cecile, satisfeita, seguia sua sogra até o quarto dos gêmeos. Ela tinha apenas uma semana, mas as coisas pareciam melhores agora que Harry havia saído de cena. Com o passar dos dias, seus filhos estavam se comportando melhor com ela. Claro que não eram carinhosos ou amigáveis, mas eram educados, e não a evitavam como se ela fosse uma cobra venenosa.

'_Eu deveria agradecer a __Potter por isso_.' Cecile pensou, mas ela não se sentia mal pelo o que havia feito.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, elas ouviram os gêmeos conversarem baixinho.

"É hora de levantar, crianças." Narcissa anunciou.

"Onde está Harry?", Andy perguntou.

"Não irá haver mais nenhum… Harry." Narcissa disse satisfeita consigo mesma.

"Não." Alex a encarou. "Sem Harry, não levanto. Eu vou dormir de novo."

"Eu também", Andy murmurou determinadamente.

"Ah, não, vocês não vão. Vamos, vistam-se e nós iremos as compras. Tomaremos café da manhã em um bom restaurante. Vamos." Cecile se aproximou de seus filhos, e sussurrou,

"Nós podemos comprar algo para sua babá."

Os gêmeos se olharam.

"Nós podemos esperar oHarry chegar e ele pode ir com a gente."

"Ele não virá", Cecile se interrompeu antes que dissesse '_nunca mais_.'

"Por que?", Alex sentou em sua cama, olhando para as bruxas com olhos cheios de dúvidas.

"Bem," Cecile parecia confusa, ela nunca teve que explicar nada antes, especialmente a seus filhos. "Ele não estava se sentindo muito bem hoje, talvez ele tenha ido para casa descansar."

Os gêmeos olharam um para o outro, com preocupação estampada em seus rostos idênticos.

"Então", Narcissa sorriu para seus netos, contente que Cecile finalmente houvesse conseguido ganhar um pouco da atenção de seus filhos, o que na opinião dela, muito bem merecido depois de ter passado tanto tempo longe deles. "Vamos indo. Se apressem, vocês precisam se vestir bem."

Os gêmeos recusaram ajuda para se vestirem e demoraram um longo tempo para se arrumarem. As bruxas estavam impacientes, mas não se arriscaram a apressá-los, temendo que eles reclamassem e se recusassem a ir.

Os gêmeos disseram tchau para o mordomo depois de fazê-lo prometer, pela terceira vez, que ele diria a Harry que os esperasse se ele aparecesse enquanto eles estivessem fazendo compras.

Quando saíram para tomar café da manhã, os gêmeos insistiram que eles fossem para a loja de Sirius e quando seu pedido foi negado, sua única consolação foi que as bruxas não sabiam onde a loja ficava.

Os gêmeos rapidamente terminaram seu café, muffins e milkshakes, e exigiram que eles fossem logo, o que Narcissa e Cecile se apressaram para ir.

Cecile pensou que elas finalmente tinham conseguido tirar Potter da cabeça das crianças. Crianças tinham uma memória muito curta, não é? Mas sua felicidade acabou quando em todos os momentos que ela ou Narcissa mostravam robes ou qualquer outra coisa, eles discutiam entre si se Harry iria gostar ou não se eles vestissem essas roupas.

Chegava a ser engraçado na verdade, mas ela não estava pronta para o ciúme que brotou em seu coração. Ela nunca havia se importado se seus filhos não a amavam ou não, mas agora que ela os conhecia um pouquinho melhor, era difícil aceitar o quanto eles se importavam com Harry, o quanto eles o amava, quando eles não sentiam nada por ela.

Ela seguiu Narcissa e os gêmeos silenciosamente quando eles pararam em outra loja de roupas de bruxos e compraram a quarta vestes para Potter. Ela tinha que admitir que seus filhos tinham bom gosto.

Narcissa esperou pacientemente enquanto seus netos escolhiam outra veste para Potter. Ela não ligava, ela sabia que Potter nunca receberia nada daquilo.

Eles tinham almoçado tarde, e depois seguiram para comprar tinha se admirado com a energia dos gêmeos, embora essa fosse a primeira vez que ela tivesse os levado as compras, esperava que as crianças reclamassem o tempo todo e exigissem que fossem para casa.

Duas horas depois, eles já haviam comprado para Potter e os gêmeos cinco robes e dois sapatos cada, quando eles quiseram ir para casa. Cecile não reclamou, mesmo que ela tivesse comprado para si apenas um robe. Ela amava fazer compras, mesmo que não fosse para ela.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco estava olhando o anel que havia comprado para Harry.

"Só mais uma semana, Harry, e eu lhe pedirei em casamento. Nós nos casaremos, seremos felizes e teremos filhos juntos", Draco sorriu gentilmente ao pensar em ter filhos com Harry.

Draco pôs o anel de volta em sua gaveta e voltou a trabalhar, embora sua mente sempre voltasse para Harry e no futuro juntos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Harry já chegou?", Andy perguntou ao mordomo assim que eles entraram em casa.

"Não, Senhor." Tony respondeu solenemente. Ele não pode deixar de ntar os sorrisos satisfeitos nos rostos das bruxas.

"Nós podemos ir até Harry agora?" Andy perguntou de novo.

"Não, nós não podemos." Cecile respondeu friamente.

"Por que?", Alex franziu a testa, eles não tinham tanto medo de sua _mãe _agora.

"Nós não sabemos onde ele mora, lembram?" Cecile deu de ombros.

"Vamos, Andy." Alex agarrou a mão de seu irmão gêmeo. "Nós iremos esperar o papai. Papai nos levará à Harry".

"Nós podemos ligar para o papai agora?", Andy fez beicinho.

Alex franziu a testa. "Harry disse que nós não devemos pertubar papai quando ele está trabalhando".

"Bem, ao mesmo ele ensinou algo certo à vocês", Narcissa bufou. Se virou para sua nora e disse, "Eu tenho que ir, e talvez não possa vir amanhã. Você tome conta dos gêmeos".

"Sim, mamãe", Cecile sorriu docemente. Ela observou a outra ir embora e depois se virou para ir até seu quarto para relaxar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry acordou quando ouviu vozes. A primeira coisa que veio em sua mente foi que Sirius e Severus estavam brigando outra vez. Ele olhou em volta de seu quarto escuro, imaginando porque ele tinha dormido até que se lembrou de tudo.

Harry permaneceu deitado, esperando que Sirius não percebesse que ele estava em casa. Mas depois de cinco longos minutos, Harry percebeu que precisava de seu padrinho. Ele estava magoado e precisava de alguém que realmente o amasse para que tomasse conta dele.

Devagar, Harry se levantou e foi até a cozinha, para a origem da briga. "Vocês estão brigando de novo?":

"Oh, Harry." Sirius sorriu. "Você está em casa".

"Sim." Harry respondeu. "Sobre o que estão brigando dessa vez?".

"Sobre a casa," Sirius deu de omrbos, "O mesmo de sempre".

"Nós estamos a ponto de nos beijarmos e fazer as pazes", Severus disse, irritado com o tom divertido do outro.

"Nós estamos?", Sirius streitou os olhos.

"Nós estamos".

"Bem, não deixe que eu atrapalhe vocês.", Harry sorriu presuçoso.

Severus agarrou seu noivo e o beijou delicadamente. Ele estava nas raias de se render. Ele não se importava com qual casa eles iriam comprar, contanto que Sirius estivesse feliz. Mas o beijo não durou o quanto ele queria.

Sirius gentilmente o empurrou para olhar para seu afilhado. "Você está cedo em casa, Harry. Aconteceu algo de errado?".

"O quê?", Harry tentou sorrir. "Você não esperava que eu viesse para casa?".

Sirius sorriu. "Bem, você meio que vive com os Malfoy agora".

"Não mais", Harry parou de fingir que estava feliz. "Eu não vou voltar para lá".

"O que aconteceu?", Sirius foi até seu afilhado com um olhar determinado.

"É a esposa de Draco. Ela voltou", Harry respondeu baixinho.

"Eu pensei que ele fosse divorciado?", Sirius perguntou à Harry, mas ele encarava Severus, como se ele fosse culpado por aquilo.

"Ele se divorciou", Severus disse.

"Mas eles estão juntos de novo agora, Sirius. Ela está na casa dele. Eu não acho que possa voltar lá".

"Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?", Sirius pergutou.

"Três semanas."

"E você não me disse nada por quê?".

"Eu acreditei nele, Siri, ele disse que havia terminado tudo entre eles. Mas…", os olhos de Harry estavam vazios agora. A lembrança de Cecile saindo do quarto de Draco o machucava muito.

"Nao há nada entre eles, Harry", Severus andou até os dois, mas parou ao perceber o olhar furioso de Sirius, olhos que o culpava. "Eu não sabia que ela tinha voltado. Eu não escondo nada de você".

"É melhor mesmo." Sirius rosnou. Ele abraçou Harry apertado enquanto fazia planos em sua mente. A casa que eles tinham visto hoje não era realmente o que ele escolheria, mas Severus havia amado o lugar. Era quieto, com o próximo vizinho a vinte minutos voando de vassoura. A casa era adoravel e a vista era linda, sua única objeção era que ele tinha que andar por 20 minutos para chegar a praia, mas era aceitável

Sirius olhou para o Mestre de Poções determinado. "Nós ficaremos com a casa". Ele ficou impaciente com o olhar confuso que seu noivo lhe lançou. "The Limas (**N/T: **É nome da casa). Você disse que a adorou. Nós ficaremos com ela".

Harry olhou para seu padrinho e tentou sorrir. "Vocês encontraram uma casa?".

"Sim. E você vem comigo. É linda, mas eu quero redecorá-la. Você aceita o desafio?".

Harry acenou com a cabeça. Tudo o que ele queria era parar de pensar em Draco.

"Nós podemos nos mudar amanhã?", Sirius sorriu, sabendo que Severus faria qualquer coisa por ele. "Nós temos muito o que fazer".

"Eu irei falar com o prorprietário."

Sirius concordou. "E Severus", ele esperou até ter toda a atenção de Severus. "Se você deixar escapar para Malfoy onde iremos morar, eu te encho de porrada. Harry e eu não dormiremos aqui essa noite. Nós encontraremos com você lá amanhã depois do almoço."

Severus franziu a testa.

"Eu estou falando sério", Sirius continuou a sorrir.

Severus olhou para o jovem bruxo. "Você está de acordo com isso?"

Harry concordou. Ele estava pronto para concordar com tudo o que Sirius dissesse. Ele sabia que seu padrinho cuidaria dele.

"E os gêmeos?".

Harry abaixou o olhar. Ele havia prometido aos gêmeos que nunca os deixaria. Mas ele não podia ficar, por medo que Narcissa cumprisse sua ameaça.

"Eles têm a mãe com eles agora", Harry respondeu pesarosamente.

Severus fez uma aceno com a cabeça. "Bem, eu verei vocês amanhã depois do almoço então", e o mestre de poção desaparatou.

"Venha", Sirius puxou seu afilhado. "Nós teremos um monte de coisa para fazer amanhã, então hoje teremos uma noite relaxante. Vá pegar suas coisas e eu apanharei você daqui a cinco minutos".

Harry fez o que lhe foi dito. Ele foi ao seu quarto, mas antes de chamar seu padrinho. "Você acha que cinco minutos são suficientes para você empacotar suas coisas?",

Sirius deu de ombros. "Eu sempre posso voltar depois ou posso comprar o que for precisar".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco olhou para o relógio e esbravejou. Ele tinha planejado ir para casa mais cedo, sentindo-se um pouco culpado por deixar Harry com sua ex-mulher, especialmente depois do modo estranho que Harry tinha agido esta manhã, mas ele tinha três reuniões com importantes clientes e não podia cancelá-las.

Quando Draco entrou em casa, quase foi derrubado por seus filhos. Ele riu; pôs em seu rosto sua expressão mais culpada por ter chegado tarde ao ter certeza que Harry logo se juntaria a seus filhos o repreendendo. Mas ficou desapontado ao só encontrar a bruxa.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. "Onde está Harry?"

"Papai," Andy fungou de forma sofrida, "Harry não veio hoje."

"O que você quer dizer com Harry não veio hoje?", Draco franziu ainda mais a testa; ele olhou com raiva para a bruxa com que ele foi idiota o suficiente para se casar, sabendo que aquilo, de alguma forma, era culpa dela.

"Nós acordamos e ele não estava aqui." Alex estava aborrecido. "Liga pra ele, papai, eu quero ele aqui agora." E adicionou logo depois. "Por favor."

Draco sorriu embora estivesse preocupado. Ele tinha estado lá de manhã. Harry havia ficado com ele até que fosse trabalhar, como normalmente fazia.

"Tony." Draco chamou seu mordomo, que apareceu em menos de um minuto depois, como se esperasse ser chamado. "O que aconteceu, por que eu não fui informado disso?".

Tony tossiu desconfotavelmente. "Eu lhe liguei, Mestre, mas o senhor estava ocupado".

E Draco quis se amaldiçoar, e a sua maldita reunião. Ele foi puxado de seus pensamentos quando Andy sacudiu sua mão com força.

"Ligue para Harry, papai, por favor."

Draco olhou para seus filhos que estavam próximos as lágrimas. Ele rapidamente os pôs no colo e carregou-os até seu escritório, ignorando completamente Cecile, que observava silenciosamente.

Eles ficaram desapontados, mais tarde, quando não conseguiram achar Harry.

"Eu acho que ele não está em casa", Draco disse, sentindo-se tão desapontado quanto seus filhos, só que ele também estava preocupado. Muito preocupado.

"Por que ele não está em casa?", Alex pergunou triste. "Ele prometeu ficar com a gente".

"Nós não fomos maus, fomos, papai?", Andy perguntou. "Harry está com raiva da gente?".

"Não." Draco abraçou seus filhos fortemente. "Olhem, vamos jantar e depois eu porei vocês na cama. Eu prometo ir até a loja de Sirius amanhã e ver o que aconteceu".

Cecile assistia a cena silenciosamente da entrada da ala. Ela sentiu algo mexer dentro de si, o que fez com que ela pensasse em todos esse estranhos sentimentos. Nos últimos dias, com uma interação maior com seus filhos, ela pensou que poderia gostar deles. E do jeito com eles falavam de… Harry, e como eles sentiam sua falta, tudo isso a fazia sentir… ciùmes.

Cecile nunca sentiu isso antes. Mas ela sabia como era sentir a falta de alguém, esperar por ele, e perceber que esse alguém nunca voltaria. Ela sentia-se culpada por seus filhos terem que passar por isso, e sentia-se mais envergonhada por ela ser a causa. Porque ela sabia, depois do que havia feito à harry, o bruxo nunca mais voltaria.

Ela tinha que admitir que estava com raiva. Para um estranho, todos acharam que Harry era a mãe dos gêmeos e ela era a estranha, mas ela tinha atravessado noves meses grávida e dado a luz aos gêmeos, mesmo que só tenha acontecido por insistência de Draco.

Cecile se sentou na sala de estar, folheando uma revista, mas não a lendo realmente. Ela sabia que Draco iria confrontá-la, e não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava com tanta raiva. Era tudo culpa do Potter. Ela era jovem e bonita, poderia ter outro bruxo rico querendo se casar com ela, não precisava recorrer a este... Vergonhoso ato, se rebaixar assim por alguém que não a queria de volta.

"O que você fez?", a voz fria a surpreendeu.

"Você quer dizer com Potter?", Cecile tentou manter sua calma.

"Sim.", Draco sentou-se do lado oposto. "O que você fez?".

"Nada, eu apenas disse à ele que Mamãe e eu queríamos levar os gêmeos as compras hoje".

Draco soltou um exasperado suspiro. "Você não pode apenas deixá-los em paz?".

"Por que eu deveria?", Cecile disse com raiva. "Eu sou a mãe dos gêmeos, não ele".

"Você não os quis antes", Draco respondeu, gélido. "E nós estavámos indo bem até você, convenientemente, decidir que queria ser mãe de novo".

Cecile olhou Draco nos olhos. "Você o ama?".

"Eu o amo muito".

"Mas você me amou antes, por que não pode me amar de novo?", agora ela soava patética.

"Porque, antes de amar você, eu já era apaixonado por ele", Draco sorriu ao pensar em Harry. "E depois de você sair da minha vida, eu planejo pedi-lo em casamento".

"Você prometeu que eu poderia ficar por um mês".

"Só falta mais uma semana", Draco disse polidamente, como se oferecesse uma xícara de chá. "Eu posso esperar, já esperei por ele por muito tempo, uma semana a mais não quer dizer nada".

"Muito bem", Cecile disse devagar. "Mais uma semana e eu irei embora. Eu sei que não sou bem quista neste lugar".

Draco rolou os olhos. "Quando Harry vier amanhã, você não fará nada para aborrecê-lo. Eu acho que devo a você um pedido de desculpas, Cecile. Eu sou grato que você tenha me dado os gêmeos, mas você deve entender que você é meu passado, e Harry, meu futuro".

Cecile apenas concordou, fazia muito tempo desde que Draco havia falado com ela em um tom civil. Talvez, apenas talvez, eles pudessem ser amigos de novo.

"Ele tem um bom coração, o que você já deveria saber por agora, ele nao deixará os gêmeos te odiarem, ao contrário, ele irá ensiná-los a respeitar você. Eu espero que você se comporte".

Cecile olhou para as costas de Draco com algo parecido com horror. Harry não viria amanhã.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry olhou ao seu redor. O hotel era limpo e espaçoso. Ele poderia dizer que era elegante, muito pomposo para seu gosto, não que isso importasse, já que de acordo com o plano de Sirius, eles ficariam apenas uma noite ali.

Harry se virou ao ouvir seu padrinho entrar no quarto. Ele franziu a testa ao ver alguém segui-lo, mas logo sorriu quando notou que era alguém carregando uma bandeja.

"Eu aposto que você está faminto." Sirius sorriu.

"É, mas não muito", Harry sorriu; a bandeja estava cheia de sobremesas, "E isso não é comida".

"Oh, venha", Sirius gentilmente empurrou Harry para se sentar a mesa onde estava depositada a bandeja. "Isto é comida. E eu amo tudo isso". ( **N/B:** roubou do Mc Donald's!)

Eles comeram em silêncio, mas não em um silêncio desconfortável. Harry assistiu o animago devorar com gosto morangos mergulhados em calda de chocolate e esperou que ele terminasse antes de perguntar. "Por que você não me questinou?".

"Ãh?".

"Sobre Draco e eu".

"Talvez você esteja melhor sem ele, Harry", Sirius sorriu tristemente. "Além disso, ele é um Slytherin."

Harry rolou os olhos. "E Severus não é um também?".

Sirius encarou Harry com um olhar perdido. "Eu esqueci", e seu rosto ficou pálido. "Oh, meu Deus. O que eu estou fazendo, Harry? O que foi que eu fiz?".

"O que?", Harry estava realmente preocupado agora.

"Eu não deveria ter dito para ele comprar a casa. E o que eu estava pensando ao resolver ter esse bebê. Eu devo estar ficando louco. Você não acha que ele me deixaria também, acha?".

Harry sorriu. Ele foi abraçar seu padrinho. "Ele é diferente, Siri. Além disso, você está tendo o bebê dele, você tem o controle".

"Controle?", Sirius pôs as mãos em volta do rosto do afilhado. "Foi o que você perdeu em sua relação com Draco?"

"Eles estão juntos de novo, Siri, eu não tenho o controle de nada".

"Errado", Sirius sorriu. "Você tem o controle de seu futuro. E de seu coração. Você encontrará alguém... melhor".

Harry sorriu tristemente. "E eu já sinto saudades dos gêmeos".

Sirius não tinha mais nada a dizer. Ele abraçou Harry mais uma vez antes de o empurrar levemente em direção ao banheiro.

"Melhor dormimos cedo, Harry. Será um longo dia amanhã. Você verá que a casa é grande e linda, mas com a decoração ultrapassada. Eu quero redecorar tudo. O problema é que vou precisar de ajuda, Harry. Eu estou grávido".

"E isso é novidade?", Harry sorriu fracamente, embora tivesse que admitir que estava ansioso em ver a casa.

Sirius deu de ombros e voltou a comer. Ele faria de tudo ao seu alcance para proteger Harry, mesmo que ele tivesse que escondê-lo de Draco. E dos gêmeos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cecile estava com raiva. Não, ela estava fervilhando de raiva. Ela não conseguiu dormir até que amanhecesse.

Ela devia ter dormido por apenas alguns minutos, quando foi rudemente acordada por choro. Choro de seus filhos.

"Merda", ela esfregou a cabeça. "Eu não devia ter insitido em dormir na mesma ala que Draco", ela devia estar louca quando decidiu que estava pronta para ser mãe quando ela não suportava ouvir o choro de uma criança.

Ela se sentia tão inútil quando não podia fazer nada que fizesse seus filhos pararem de chorar. Ela havia tentado, no começo, ser uma boa mãe. Mas ela, na época, era muito nova.

Quatro anos antes, ela ainda estava se acostumando a ter liberdade de gastar quanto dinheiro ela quisesse, privilégio de se casar com um Malfoy, e havia tantas festas para as quais era convidada que não estava pronta para abrir mão de sua vida glamurosa. Não que ela estivesse pronta agora, mas ela havia aprendido que ser mãe não significava abrir mão de sua própria vida.

De volta ao presente, ela ficou feliz quando os gritos diminuiram, embora não o choro. Ela decidiu se vestir e deixar a segurança de seu quarto para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco estava frustrado. Ele agora tinha certeza que Harry tinha agindo estranho ontem, mas não tinha certeza do motivo.

_´Como se precisasse de motivos para enlouquecer com essas bruxas ao seu _redor´, Draco pensou veementemente.

"Por que Harry não responde, papai?", Andy perguntou, sua disputa de gritos com seu irmão foi reduzido a choramingos.

"Nos leve até a casa dele, papai", Alex implorou, não pela primeira vez.

"Filhos, Harry deve ter suas razães para fazer isso. Ele nos ama, lembram?".

"Mas ele prometeu que nunca nos deixaria", Alex disse teimosamente.

"Venham aqui", Draco abraçou seus filhos apertado; ele ignorou a bruxa e falou com seu mordomo, "Cuide deles. Eu tentarei chegar cedo".

"Sim, senhor", Tony fez uma reverência.

Draco pôs seus filhos no chão, mas eles se seguraram firmemente nele. "Eu prometo que irei a loja de Sirius e pedirei que ele venha".

Cecile ficou surpresa em perceber que não conseguia se sentir vitoriosa, sabendo que seu adversário não viria e provavelmente nunca mais voltaria. Silenciosamente ela os seguiu até a porta para esperar que Draco saísse.

"Vocês tomaram café da manhã?", Cecile perguntou ao seus filhos.

"Não", Alex rosnou.

Cecile ficou surpresa que um deles a respondesse, mas manteve sua expressão neutra. "Sirva o café na sala de estar", ela nem mesmo olhava para o mordomo quando latiu sua ordem.

"Venha, Andy", Alex gentilmente puxou o irmão pela mão. Ao que Andy ainda chorava, Alex sussurrou para ele, "Nós somos príncipes, lembra?".

Andy concordou, sorrindo quando lembrou o que seu pai havia dito, que ele era o Rei e o Harry, a rainha.

Cecile ignorou os sussurros e os seguiu até a sala de estar. _´Isto é _fácil´, ela sorriu para si mesma. _´Eu posso ser uma mãe´._

Ela tinha observado Harry interagir com os gêmeos, mesmo que ela não quisesse admitir, no fundo ela sabia que ele seria uma mãe melhor para os gêmeos. Ela odiava o fato de que seus filhos seriam mais felizes com o bruxo sendo mãe dos garotos.

Eles tiveram um café calmo, um dos gêmeos, ela ainda não sabia diferenciá-los, pediu ao mordomo, de quem o nome ela não se esforçara a aprender, um copo de suco de laranja, _´apenas no caso de Harry chegar e não ter tomado café da _manhã´.

Ela estava de tão bom humor que passou um tempo depois do café assistindo um filme para crianças, embora a quase todo momento eles perguntassem ao mordomo para ir ver se _´Harry tinha chegado e não tinha entrado porque ninguém abriu a porta para ele´._

Ela estava impressionanda com a paciência mostrada pelo mordomo, indo até a porta todas as vezes em que era lhe pedido.

Na metade do filme, um dos gêmeos estava chorando de novo, fazendo com que o outro chorasse também. Cecile assistiu, sentindo-se inútil, o mordomo estupidamente ir até a porta pela milésima vez, e Narcissa não estava lá para ajudá-la.

"Venham, eu tenho algo que fará vocês se sentirem melhor".

"Eu quero Harry. Eu só quero o Harry", disse um dos garotos, e o outro imitou.

"Bem, seu Harry não está aqui. Isso fará vocês se sentir melhor até que seu Harry chegue".

"Tudo bem", Andy concordou.

Alex a observara com desconfiança, mas seguiu seu irmão.

Cecile os levou até seu quarto, onde ela mantinha suas poções. E então ela deu a eles uma pequena colher de poção para dormir e depois distribuiu um chocolate para cada um.

"Harry disse para não comer chocolate antes do almoço", Alex disse com a voz arrastada.

"Bem, Harry não está aqui agora", Cecile disse ríspida, o que não foi uma boa decisão já que as crianças a ohavam com raiva.

"Mas Harry disse para não comer chocolate antes do almoço", Andy repetiu em um tom agudo enquanto piscava os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem", Cecile disse em tom derrotado. "Vocês podem guardar para comer mais tarde. Venham, nós podemos assistir o final do filme ou vocês podem ir brincar em seu quarto", ela disse aliviada quando eles permaneceram calmos, um tanto sonolentos.

Eles estavam saindo pela porta quando o mordomo voltou, parecendo mais que um pouco preocupado, olhando desconfiado para ela.

_´Que disparate o dele_´, Cecile deu de ombros. Se ela e Draco voltassem, a primeira coisa que ela faria seria mandá-lo embora.

"Tony", Alex mostrou a ele seu chocolate.

"Sim, pequeno mestre", Tony sorriu um pouquinho, seu musculo facial estava movendo-se engraçado em sua opinião.

"Tony", Andy levantou suas mãos. "Com sono".

Tony getlmente carregou seu pequeno mestre, enquanto Alex caminhava silenciosamente ao lado deles. Eles pareciam cansados. Tony olhou com desconfiança para a bruxa. _´Talvez eles se cansaram de tanto chorar´_.

Tony cuidadosamente pôs os gêmeos na cama de Andy, silenciosamente os observou enquanto dormiam e ignorou a bruxa.

Cecile retornou ao seu quarto, sorrindo presunçosa para si mesma. Finalmente, ela seria capaz de aproveitar seu dia em paz.

* * *

**N/B:** Morte a Cecile... que ódio dessa mulher... arrrr. Quero só ver se o Draco vai perceber alguma coisa... Tadinhos... Deu sonífero para os gêmeos... Que mãe é essa meu Deus!

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Oi Pessoas...

Não matem o loiro! Mas odeiem com toda as suas forças a Cecile!

Quero agradecer a minha beta por aguentar minhas ausências e por sempre me pentelhar por atualizações.

Meus agradecimentos à: **tsuzuki yami, Vivvi Prince Snape **(O Harry é de paz, mas que se fosse eu no lugar dele a cara daquela bruxa nao sairia inteira), **Leila M Santos, Simca, Inu, Nanda, Sy.P., Nyx Malfoy, DW 03, Ci Malfoy, Mônica Dias **(Eu também prefiro Sirius/Remus, mas fazer o que, né?), **Sajurazuka Girl,** **Rafaella,** **Lis Martin, Dollua, Hokuto, Srta. Leticia (**também prefiro Sirius/Remus**),** **Rafaella Potter Malfoy, Leo-Shaka (**você també está aqui? rs), **Gih Kitsune SSPBLM** (Obrigada, é sempre bom quando alguém reconhece o trabalho de um tradutor), **lari-thekiller** (Avental rosa? E menina, vai dormir!) e **arkanus**.

E por hoje é só pessoal,

até a próxima.

Anna Malfoy


End file.
